Antique Curse
by Kami Cam's
Summary: Une malédiction s'abat sur la Génération des Miracles et trois de leurs amis qui avaient simplement accepté de participer à une sorte de jeu. Transformation en animaux, apparence du sexe opposé, enfant ou adulte et tant d'autres choses à garder secrètes aux yeux du monde, ils doivent jouer le jeu de trois créatures mythiques japonaises bien décidées à s'amuser à leurs dépends.
1. Prologue

Lali oh ! De retour après quelques jours sans avoir écrit quoi que ce soit... Les jours les plus ennuyeux de ma vie sincèrement...

Nouvelle fic qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec la première ! J'ai totalement changé ce que je voulais faire donc je vais bien voir où ça va mener ! Le rating est susceptible de changer éventuellement plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

_Une malédiction s'abat sur la Génération des Miracles et trois de leurs amis qui avaient simplement accepté de participer à une sorte de jeu. Transformation en animaux, apparence du sexe opposé, enfant ou adulte et tant d'autres choses à garder secrètes aux yeux du monde, ils doivent jouer le jeu de trois créatures mythiques japonaises bien décidées à s'amuser à leurs dépends._

* * *

**Prologue**

Les adolescents se dirigeaient mollement vers leurs collèges et lycées, déjà épuisés par la dure journée qui venait à peine de commencer.

La nouvelle année scolaire débutait à peine mais sur tout les visages, il n'y avait que cet ennui commun : celui de se lever pour plusieurs heures de cours intensives avant de retourner enfin chez eux.

Comme il l'ont fait hier et comme ils me feront demain.

Seuls quelques étudiants avaient cette petite étincelle de plaisir dans les yeux, les mêmes qui tenaient plusieurs magazines dans leurs mains. Et deux mots sur leurs lèvres : Winter Cup.

Le basket inter-lycée avait été chamboulé depuis la victoire in-extremis du lycée Seirin face au lycée Rakuzan. Une victoire, certes à fêter mais que les joueurs avaient obtenu très difficilement. L'équipe de Kyoto était repartie sans un mot, une déception immense dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs corps épuisés.

Mais Avril était arrivé avec son lot d'arrivé et de départ. Pour Seirin comme pour chaque autre équipe, c'était le moment de dire au revoir aux aînés afin d'accueillir les plus jeunes dans leurs rangs. Des bons et des moins bons.

Kuroko Tetsuya marchait tranquillement, un livre à la main mais ses yeux turquoises prenaient attention à tout autour de lui. Il reconnut, un peu plus loin, sa lumière Kagami Taiga. Le fait que le rouge n'ait qu'une barre de céréales dans les mains constituait un exploit monstrueux pour ce ventre sur pattes, ce puits sans fond quand il s'agissait de nourriture à ingurgiter.

Le joueur fantôme marqua sa page et rangea son livre dans son sac. Il glissa jusqu'à son coéquipier de basket et résista à la violente envie de lui tapoter le bras pour lui faire peur :

-Kagami-kun, bonjour.

Commençant enfin vaguement à s'habituer à la voix venue de nul part, le concerné pencha un peu la tête, ses yeux explosés par le manque de sommeil.

-... Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ?

-Non... Trop stressé.

-Kagami-kun est comme en enfant qui n'arrive pas à s'endormir la veille d'une rentrée.

-Fermes-là !

Le vague sourire amusé de son ombre fit un peu rager le plus grand qui voyait bien qu'il se moquait de lui.

-J'espère que nous seront à nouveau dans la même classe.

-Ouais... Moi aussi...

Il y avait quelques visages familiers dans la foule d'élèves mais les deux garçons ne reconnurent pas leurs aînés de l'équipe de basket. Les tableaux où se trouvait leurs feuilles des différentes classes étaient entièrement pris d'assaut par des élèves impatients et le turquoise n'eut même pas le courage de se faufiler pour chercher son nom. Il allait attendre un peu... A ses côtés, Kagami bailla et un garçon les interpella :

-Kuroko ! Kagami !

Furihata Koki courrait vers eux en leur faisant un grand signe de la main:

-Je trouve enfin... Bonjour !

-Bonjour, Furihata-kun. Kawahara-kun et Fukuda-kun ne sont pas avec toi ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta près du rouge et répondit :

-Non. Comme ils seront dans la même classe cette année, ils sont partis ensemble.

-Je vois.

-On est dans la même classe tous les trois au passage ! J'ai pensé à regarder pour vous quand j'ai vu le monde qui arrivait.

-Ah ? Merci...

Kagami bailla une nouvelle fois et envoya l'emballage de sa barre de céréales pas vraiment finie dans la poubelles avant de se détourner pour suivre les plus petits.

Mais un coup de vent empêcha le papier d'atterrir convenablement là où il était censé se trouver et fut balader beaucoup plus loin. Elle fut récupérée au passage par un chat qui quitta l'établissement à toute vitesse.

Caché dans une rue bien plus loin, l'animal déchiqueta l'emballage avec de puissants coups de griffes et grignota ce qu'il restait de la barre.

-Beurk... Les humains mangent vraiment n'importe quoi !

Malgré tout, le félin avala les céréales et s'assit. Il avait encore faim.

Discrètement, il quitta sa cachette et longea les murs de la rue, s'éloignant davantage du lycée Seirin.

Un tout nouveau type d'uniformes fit son apparition tandis que le chat s'approchait d'un autre établissement. Ses yeux jaunes observèrent son environnement à la recherche de la moindre nourriture. Un reste de pain de mie atterrit brutalement près de lui par derrière, le surprenant quelque peu :

-Voilà, t'es contente ?!

-Ne me hurle pas dessus dès le matin, Aomine-kun ! Ne t'en prend pas à moi alors que c'est ta faute !

Le chat darda ses yeux sur le duo qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui : un garçon plutôt grand aux cheveux bleus et la dégaine particulière écoutait avec ennui ce que disait une jeune fille à la chevelure très rose et l'air très énervé.

Ils passèrent près de lui sans le remarquer, continuant de se disputer et l'animal flaira ce que venait de faire tomber le garçon : ça avait l'air d'avoir meilleur goût que les céréales en tout cas... Il attira sa prise jusque sous un banc et grignota le résultat de sa chasse tout en se demandant comment allait ses deux compagnons.

* * *

Bien plus loin, c'était un deuxième animal qui semblait issu du croisement entre un chien et un raton-laveur.

Allongé sur une fine murette, les pattes se balançant tranquillement de chaque côté, il profitait des rayons du soleil qui chauffaient doucement son corps. Il avait tellement faim qu'il allait finir par mourir, c'était une certitude dans son esprit.

L'étrange croisement poussa un soupir de désespoir mais une âme charitable posa quelque chose près de son nez. Quelque peu attiré par l'odeur plus qu'alléchante. L'animal ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et en rencontra une deuxième paire : des orbes grises le fixaient, visiblement humaines. Le garçon a qui ces yeux appartenaient se recula et retourna près d'une étrange carriole où un deuxième humain mâle l'attendait. Ses cheveux verts intriguèrent l'animal affamé qui n'avait jamais vu pareil couleur ! Pourtant, il en avait vu des choses étranges avant !

L'individu assis dans cette étrange caisse en bois ouverte s'adressa à son pilote :

-Takao ! On va être en retard !

-Relax, Shin-chan ! J'allais pas laisser un animal mourir de faim devant mes yeux !

-Tu comptes nourrir chacune des bestioles qu'on va croiser ?!

Le garçon aux yeux gris soupira et se remit à pédaler :

-Tu n'as pas de cœur !

-Cet animal était peut-être porteur de maladies !

Tout en les regardant s'éloigner, le... raton-chien renifla l'étrange cadeau et croqua du bout des dents. Pas mauvais mais sans plus... Le brun sur le vélo répondit sans qu'il n'entende la portée de ses mots mais celle du vert arriva parfaitement à ses petites oreilles :

-Les idiots meurent en premier !

L'étrange carriole disparut à un croisement et l'animal termina son petit repas : il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne n'avait porté d'attention à un animal comme lui, mourant à petit feu. Cet humain était une bonne personne. L'autre lui faisait un peu peur.

Difficilement, l'animal descendit de sa murette et longea la rue dans le sens qu'avait pris les deux adolescents. Il tanguait un peu, son estomac criant horriblement sa faim. Il allait tourner à gauche quand il heurta brutalement une jambe. Sous le choc, le raton-chien tomba sur le flanc, seulement capable de bouger les paupières.

Le cri horrifié du propriétaire de ladite jambe lui fit redresser la tête : il en fallait plus pour le tuer ! Quoique...

-Oh mon Dieu ! Ça va, petite bête ?!

Une grande main se perdit dans sa fourrure et les yeux de l'animal remontèrent jusqu'au visage du garçon. Il avait devant ses yeux, l'un des plus beaux garçons de sa connaissance des humains ! Ses cheveux or devaient faire des jaloux et ses yeux dorés possédaient de longs cils qui feraient pâlir de jalousie bien des femmes.

L'animal s'assit, ses pattes arrières tendues devant lui tandis que celles de l'avant se posaient sur le bras près de lui.

-Tu vas bien... le chien... ? T'es un chien au moins ?

Les yeux dorés se plissèrent un peu tandis que le garçon se concentrait pour le décrire mieux. Brusquement, il se mit à hurler et regarda sa montre.

-Aaaaah ! Je vais être en retard ! Non, non, non, pas aujourd'hui !

L'adolescent se releva et épousseta son pantalon gris :

-Désolé le chien ! Rentre vite chez toi, d'accord ?!

Il se mit ensuite à courir, son sac se balançant dangereusement sur son épaule.

Le raton-chien aimerait bien rentrer chez lui. Le truc, c'était que pour l'instant, il n'avait pas de « chez lui » et les autres seraient terriblement en colère s'il venait à leur fausser compagnie.

L'animal se remit en route, son estomac criant encore et toujours famine. Arrivé près d'un vieux temple, il gravit les petites marches une par une, à la recherche d'offrandes qu'il pourrait … emprunter afin de vivre un peu plus longtemps. Une petite assiette en céramique blanche contenait du mochi mais l'odeur ne laissait rien présager de bon. Pourtant, son estomac lui hurla de les manger quand même. Ignorant les plaintes de sa langue et de son palais, il dévora le tout et s'autorisa même à aller faire un petit somme sur l'une des statues un peu plus loin.

* * *

Kyoto. L'ancienne capitale regorgeait de lieux magnifiques remplis d'histoires. Les bâtiments se dressaient fièrement davantage chaque année qui passait et envoûtaient les quelques touristes présents.

Un peu en retrait, sur un banc public, une sorte de renard aux multiples queues faisaient tranquillement sa toilette. On pourrait croire que des gens s'arrêteraient évidemment devant le spectacle de cet animal plus que rare mais non.

Le renard maîtrisait l'art des illusions avec un talent particulier. De quoi avait-il l'air ? Chacun était libre de s'imaginer ce qu'il était à sa propre guise. Oiseau, chat, vieillard... Tant d'apparence qu'il revêtait en un tourne-main.

Son nettoyage quotidien terminé, l'animal à la fourrure soyeuse leva la tête et sembla soupirer. En vie depuis très, très longtemps, l'ennui était devenu un ami qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. Ses deux autres vieux amis étaient restés à Tokyo, la nouvelle capitale. Pas aussi belle que l'ancienne aux yeux du canidé Vulpes qui avait préféré la beauté ancestrale à toute ces nouvelles technologies.

Passa près de lui tout un groupe d'étudiants visiblement étrangers puisqu'un guide touristique leur faisait la description des divers et variés monuments magnifiques de cette ville. Les étudiants suivaient comme un troupeau de moutons mais deux d'entre eux attira le regard du renard : deux garçons dont l'un d'entre eux était indubitablement l'un des plus grands hommes que l'animal ait pu voir dans ce pays. Le deuxième avait des cheveux corbeaux et tendit une poche de ce qui semblait être des sucreries à son camarades aux cheveux... violets. Simplement et très étrangement violets.

Ici, à Kyoto, les cours reprenaient un peu plus tôt que dans les autres régions du pays, permettant ainsi de finir également plus tôt l'année le moment venu. Le renard ne fut pas surpris donc de voir des étudiants ici.

-Muro-chin... Je m'ennuie...

-Atsushi, essaie un peu de te concentrer ! Ce voyage va beaucoup compter pour l'année !

-D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es ici ?

Le brun soupira, attirant une pointe de pitié dans les yeux de l'animal près d'eux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Les troisièmes années partaient avec les secondes années ! C'est commun !

-Ah...

Le violet semblait réellement n'en avoir strictement rien à faire du paysage autour de lui.

-Je me demande si je vais pouvoir voir Aka-chin...

-Laisse ton ancien capitaine et écoute plutôt ce que te dit ton nouveau !

-Tu n'es pas très effrayant Muro-chin...

« Muro-chin » sembla s'étouffer sur place et plissa son œil visible :

-Dès qu'on rentre, je te promet de te faire faire une série d'exercices qui te feront changer d'avis.

Murasakibara -le renard entendit du moins ce nom de famille quand un des professeurs l'appela- dût un peu presser le pas, le petit brun de mauvais poil sur les talons.

Le groupe s'éloigna et traversa un petit pont pour rejoindre l'autre rive.

Le renard s'étira et s'ébroua un peu. Ce genre de distraction ne durait qu'un temps malheureusement et l'ennui revenait trop vite. Il sauta gracieusement du banc et marcha sans vraiment faire attention où il allait.

Un bruit très violent de klaxon le fit sursauter et il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter une immense voiture noires qui s'arrêta un peu plus loin, devant une de ses maisons qui laissait parfaitement entendre que les gens à l'intérieur roulait sur l'or.

Un jeune homme, du même âge à peu près que « Murasakibara » et « Muro-chin » passa un portail et se glissa à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Ses cheveux rouges comme le sang n'avaient pas échappé au regard vif de l'animal qui songea à quel point les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avaient de drôles de couleurs capillaires...

La voiture s'éloigna rapidement et le renard balança tranquillement ses nombreuses queues en sentant une petite brise fraîche s'infiltrer dans ses poils et le faire frémir de plaisir. Il avait toujours un peu chaud à cause de leur longueur.

Quand il passa près du portail que l'adolescent avait refermé derrière lui avant de grimper dans sa voiture, l'animal leva les yeux sans réelle curiosité. Sur une plaque immense, le nom « _Akashi_ » scintillait au soleil comme s'il avait été fait d'or. Cela dit, la couleur jaune laissait penser qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'or. Quelqu'un d'important visiblement...

Le renard continua de marcher sans but et déboucha un peu plus tard sur un parc très agréable à la vue. Il se trouva un banc de libre et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le silence de l'endroit.

-_Oy, Kitsune ! Tu m'entends ? Je sais que tu m'entends ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Oy, Kitsune ?!_

-_Je t'entends un peu trop justement, Nekomata._

Le rire satisfait du chat irrita le renard aux nombreuses queues qui s'imaginait parfaitement le félin aux deux queues de Tokyo. Maudit sois ce chat à la capacité de parler via son esprit !

-_Que me veux-tu, Nekomata ?_

-_Je m'ennuie._

Respirer, restez calme... Ce chat n'avait rien de comparable avec lui, le Kitsune, Yokai parmi d'autres, certes, mais ancien serviteur d'Inari, Dieu du riz ! Ce maudit Nekomata, n'était qu'un être inférieur juste bon à veiller dans les temples et à chasser les souris ! Aucune comparaison n'était possible entre eux, ils étaient juste de deux mondes différents !

-_Et que veux-tu que cela me fasse ?_

-_Je m'ennuie aussi pour tout dire..._

Ah, ce brave Tanuki ! Un flemmard aussi vieux qu'eux mais qui n'avait aucune notions de savoir-vivre. Juste bon à supplier pour qu'on lui donne à manger et à boire. Il allait sans doute mourir un jour au bord d'une route.

-_Vous êtes dans la même ville, retrouvez-vous et laissez-moi tranquilles !_

-_Mais c'est moins drôle sans toi !_

Le rire de Nekomata était réellement l'unique chose qui mettait Kitsune en rogne.

-_Si tu joues avec nous, on te laissera tranquilles plus longtemps la prochaine fois !_

-_Aucun des mots qui sortent de ton horrible bouche ne sont certifiés de vérité, Nekomata !_

-_Tu me rends si triste..._

-_S'il te plaît, Kitsune !_

La dernière fois qu'ils avait « joué » ensemble, les hommes ne vivaient que par la voie du sabre et s'entre-tuaient pour des raisons futiles. Il n'y avait rien qui approchait de la technologies de ces jours actuels.

-_Et à quoi, jouera t-on ?_

Les bruits satisfais de Nekomata et de Tanuki percutèrent son cerveau mais le chat remis vite tout en place :

-_Le même que d'habitude !_

Kitsune s'étira à nouveau, ne sachant absolument pas que dans Tokyo, le chat et le raton-chien exécutaient le même mouvement :

-_Dans ce cas..._

-_... prenons trois humains chacun..._

-_... et voyons qui les fera craquer en premier._

Le renard songeait déjà à ses siècles de tranquillité en perspective :

-_Tous les coups sont permis..._

-_... alors, que la partie commence..._

-_... maintenant. _

Ils s'élancèrent à la recherche des neufs victimes de cette nouvelle partie, bien décidés à oublier leur ennui et à vaincre les deux autres.

La dernière fois, leur jeu avait provoqué l'une des guerres les plus sanglantes de l'Histoire du Japon.

A quoi auraient-ils droit cette fois-ci ?

* * *

Et hop! Prologue bouclé !

Alors votre avis ? J'ai totalement changé ce que je voulais faire mais je ne suis pas trop déçue de ce que ça a donné au final.

J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaît également !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Kuroko entre en contact avec un chat à deux queues qui lui propose d'exaucer un de ses vœux en échange de sa participation à un jeu. Il ignore encore que Kise et Murasakibara ont également eu connaissance de cette proposition surprenante. _Chapitre 1 : Premiers contacts !_


	2. 1- Premiers contacts!

Lali oh ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que ce prologue a attiré du monde ! Sincèrement, ça me fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

_Kuroko entre en contact avec un chat à deux queues qui lui propose d'exaucer un de ses vœux en échange de sa participation à un jeu. Il ignore encore que Kise et Murasakibara ont également eu connaissance de cette proposition surprenante. _

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers contacts !**

* * *

Le premier entraînement avait eu lieu le jour suivant.

Ou plutôt, les petits nouveaux avaient eu droit à l'inspection de la terrible Aida Riko qui était passée devant chacun d'entre eux, ses yeux marrons fixés sur ses potentiels futurs joueurs. Depuis leur victoire à la Winter Cup, le lycée Seirin avait reçu une très forte demande d'inscriptions et le club de basket se retrouvait également avec une très grande liste de demandeurs. Et en raison de l'énorme quantité d'adolescents dans le gymnase, Aida se devait d'être très sélective dans ses choix pour aujourd'hui. Éliminés d'office ceux qui avaient une mauvaise endurance ou des capacités assez basiques !

Il fallait du lourd cette année.

Il fallait combler le vide laissé par Kiyoshi.

L'équipe de basket avait tenu à fêter le départ de leur aîné qui s'était plus ou moins trouvé obligé de déménager avec ses parents -qui voulaient ab-so-lu-ment que leur fils vienne avec eux ... - et quoi de mieux pour ça que de se retrouver un soir au Magi Burger ! Chacun y avait été de sa petite larme, même Hyuga qui avait prétexté une poussière et qui nettoyait ses verres de lunettes un peu trop fort. Kagami avait parut ému également mais avait assez bien résisté à l'appel des tirades larmoyantes de ses coéquipiers.

Mais du coup maintenant, l'équipe se retrouvait avec une place de titulaire vacante. Furihata et ses deux amis pouvaient désormais jouer plus souvent également mais étaient encore bien loin du niveau que Seirin voulait s'imposer.

Tandis que leur coach renvoyait au fur et à mesure de jeunes garçons aux vestiaires, l'équipe de basket se tenait un peu en retrait. Kagami, naturellement, attirait les regards pleins d'admiration des jeunes soumis au premier passage avant d'être acceptés. Le tigre de Seirin connaissait un succès assez impressionnant mais semblait de ne pas vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il tournait le dos aux élèves de première année et s'étirait consciencieusement.

Mitobe, Tsuchida et Koganei attendaient en silence de voir qui Aida allait laisser passer tandis qu'Izuki faisait encore un jeu de mot douteux à son capitaine blasé.

Et Kuroko était ignoré, invisible aux yeux de tout le monde.

Pourtant, il voyait bien que les deux garçons qui attendaient de passer le seconde épreuve de sélection le cherchait du regard. Se tenant pourtant près de sa lumière, le joueur fantôme n'était même pas remarqué par le rouge. En sentant quelque chose qui se frottait à son mollet, Kuroko baissa ses yeux cyans vers son chien, Nigo : le petit chiot avait bien grandi lui arrivant au dessus du genou. Apparemment, il avait eu une poussée de croissance assez spectaculaire, bien que le garçon ne sache qu'à peu près l'âge qu'avait le chien en réalité.

Le turquoise se baissa pour caresser le dos de l'animal qui fit le dos rond de façon à profiter davantage de cette petite marque d'affection. Quand un troisième garçon eut l'approbation d'Aida, Kuroko arrêta ses mouvements de main pour lever les yeux et le regarder : encore un qui était relativement plus grand lui. Oh, cela dit, il s'était habitué à devoir lever la tête vers les autres... Il se redressa de toute sa petite taille mais le chien le l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il posa ses petite pattes sur la jambe du maître qui avait également son prénom et aboya pour quémander davantage.

Évidemment, dès que Kagami eut entendu l'aboiement en question, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et se carapata à plusieurs mètres, des larmes dans les yeux. Il y avait pourtant du progrès de fait dans leur relation mais le rouge revenait à sa peur des chiens très facilement.

Les regards convergèrent enfin sur le turquoise et de nombreux chuchotements lui arrivèrent aux oreilles :

-Il est tout petit en fait...

-La Génération des Miracles avait quelqu'un d'aussi petit... ?

La voix d'Aida qui leur ordonna de se taire et les adolescents arrêtèrent subitement de respirer, parfaitement en ligne, le dos droit et transpirant un peu : cette fille pouvait faire très peur !

Kuroko soupira un peu et ferma brièvement les yeux. Encore et toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes remarques... Kagami, remis de sa petite frayeur, s'avança avec le chien en visuel et s'approcha de son ombre :

-On passe au Magi Buger après ? Je te paye un milk-shake.

A l'entente de son adorée boisson à la vanille, tous les signaux de plaisir s'affolèrent chez le plus petit qui regarda le rouge avec une expression proche de l'extase. Ou du moins, ce à quoi ça aurait dû ressembler s'il ne gardait constamment pas son masque d'impassibilité.

-Je veux bien. Merci Kagami-kun !

La coach siffla et toute l'attention fut portée sur elle :

-Bien, on va procéder à un petit match. Comme il y a du monde...

Le turquoise n'avait même pas remarqué la dizaine d'autres garçons qui s'étaient rajoutés au fur et à mesure.

-... on va faire ça en deux fois.

-OK tout le monde ! Répartissez-vous en deux groupes !

Hyuga essuya ses lunettes tout en parlant et divisa également Seirin en deux : les troisièmes années d'un côté, les anciens rookies désormais seconde année de l'autre.

-Et vas-y doucement Kagami ! Ils ont l'air fragiles pour certains !

-Compris.

* * *

Au final, l'équipe que menait Hyuga et celle de Kagami remporta assez facilement leurs petits matchs alors qu'ils étaient encore bien loin de leur potentiel. Les futures recrues étaient à terre, essoufflées et gémissaient qu'elles n'en pouvaient plus. Il y en avait bien un ou deux qui tenait encore mais le manque d'entraînements était perceptible.

Aida garda deux garçons parmi les dix qu'elles avaient sélectionné et les envoya aux vestiaires : c'était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Un peu plus tard, Kagami offrit comme promit son milk-shake à Kuroko qui avait l'air de recevoir un cadeau de Noël. Sur le chemin du retour, ils parlèrent de basket comme d'habitude. Le turquoise avait la laisse de Nigo dans la main droite et sa boisson de la main gauche et ne put faire un signe de main au rouge qui prenait une autre rue.

Il jeta son gobelet vide dans une poubelle et entendit Nigo grogner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le chien grogna un peu plus fort et Kuroko avala sa salive. Il n'était pas particulièrement peureux mais quand un animal grogne sans raison et que l'être humain ne voit rien, ça foutait un peu les jetons.

-Allez viens, Nigo.

Le garçon tira sur la laisse mais le chien résistait et finit par s'arracher à la poigne de son maître.

-Nigo !

Ajustant son sac sur son épaule, le turquoise courut derrière le Malamute d'Alaska, bien décidé à le rattraper. Il le retrouva près d'un distributeur de boissons, ses griffes rayant la vitre tandis qu'il cherchait à grimper tout en haut, là où un chat avait visiblement trouvé refuge. Kuroko attrapa la mascotte de Seirin par le collier et le tira loin du chat qui le regardait tranquillement, absolument pas perturbé.

-Allez, ça suffit ! C'est qu'un chat !

-« Qu'un chat » ? C'est plutôt vexant, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sous la surprise de voir la gueule du chat s'ouvrir en concordance avec les mots qui semblaient en sortir, le turquoise lâcha le collier et le chien se jeta pratiquement contre le distributeur de boisson en aboyant avec rage. Le « chat » se releva jusqu'à s'asseoir bien en face du garçon plus bas et s'adressa à Nigo :

-Tu fais trop de bruit. Tais-toi !

Pendant un très court instant, Kuroko découvrit le véritable visage de l'animal là-haut, un visage terrifiant avec des crocs immenses et des yeux jaunes démesurés. Nigo dût apercevoir la même chose car il arrêta subitement de faire du bruit et courut se cacher derrière les jambes du turquoise en gémissant de peur. Cela dit, le joueur fantôme n'était pas en meilleur état.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?

Entre le chien mort de trouille derrière lui et l'espèce de chat démoniaque devant, il était plutôt clair qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.

La... chose sur le distributeur se gratta une oreille avec une patte arrière et reprit :

-Kuroko Tetsuya donc... On doit te le dire souvent mais tu es plutôt difficile à trouver.

Son sac de cours heurta le sol tandis que ses jambes lâchait sous son corps tremblant. Non seulement l'animal parlait mais en plus, il connaissait son nom !

-Que...

Il se mit à bredouiller sous le regard du félin qui ne le lâchait absolument pas. L'animal s'étira et ses deux queues qu'il avait caché sous son ventre se mirent à battre l'air et il s'amusa de la réaction que cela provoqua chez l'humain.

Kuroko résista à l'envie de fuir en courant et ignora les hurlements qui menaçaient de sortir d'un moment à l'autre. S'obligeant à respirer, il ferma un instant les yeux et expira doucement. Au premier regard, il s'agissait d'un chat . Un chat gris avec des yeux légèrement jaunes. Un chat qui parlait et qui avait deux queues.

-Tu dois te demander ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, Nigo se serrait davantage contre son maître et tremblait plus fort. Kuroko ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Tu as l'honneur de rencontrer le formidable et unique Nekomata !

-Comment me connaissez-vous … Nekomata-san ?

Mieux valait utiliser une marque de respect ! L'animal mythique se lécha la patte et répondit :

-Je t'ai suivit toute la journée. Tu as une … faculté très intéressante, Kuroko-kun.

Nekomata sauta du distributeur et atterrit très gracieusement près du turquoise. Il s'assit et continua :

-J'aurais besoin que tu mettes ton petit talent à mon service pour un jeu.

-Un jeu ?

-Trois fois rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Kuroko s'installa sur ses genoux et caressa Nigo pour reprendre conscience avec la réalité :

-Quel sorte de jeu ?

Pour un peu, le chat mythique aurait sourit :

-Si tu acceptes de jouer, tu devras simplement résister à ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

-C'est à dire ?

-Oh, rien de bien dangereux.

Le turquoise n'avait pas la force de regarder la bête en face et se concentra plutôt sur les deux queues qui se mouvaient tranquillement comme un chat normal le ferait avec une simple queue.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je participer à votre jeu ?

-J'exaucerais un tes vœux si tu résistes jusqu'à la fin. N'importe quel vœu.

-Je peux vraiment souhaiter n'importe quoi ?

-N'importe quoi.

Il y eut un petit silence et Nekomata ajouta, comme simple précision :

-Enfin bon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en fait. Je t'ai choisi donc tu vas participer.

-Et si je refuse ?

Nekomata le regarda un peu surpris : c'était la première fois qu'on lui posait une telle question ! D'habitude, les humains étaient appâtés par l'histoire du vœu et oubliaient le reste.

-Tu ne peux pas refuser. Je t'ai choisi, c'est comme ça. Et puis, même si tu refuses, tu finiras bien par... te prendre au jeu à un moment ou à un autre.

Comme le turquoise semblait s'être muré dans un silence total et fixait le vide de ses yeux inexpressifs, le chat se leva et fit demi-tour.

-Je te laisse faire le point. Profites-en pour choisir ton vœu, Kuroko-kun.

Le concerné releva les yeux mais son interlocuteur avait déjà totalement disparu.

-« T_u as jusqu'à demain, même heure. Demande ce que tu souhaites . _»

La voix de l'animal résonna un bon moment dans sa tête après ça.

Difficilement, il se remit sur ses pieds et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de plus en plus fort. Malgré sa petite taille, ce Nekomata avait une présence très écrasante. Nigo était dans le même état et ils mirent beaucoup de temps à rejoindre la maison. Et une fois là-bas, ils grimpèrent dans la chambre du turquoise sans manger. De toute façon, ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés et sa vieille grand-mère avait tendance à l'oublier par moment.

Sur son lit, Kuroko regardait son plafond : c'était vraiment dingue tout ça ! Il se releva soudainement et s'installa à son bureau devant son ordinateur. Il passa le reste de la soirée à fouiller tous les résultats qu'il avait obtenu en tapant « Nekomata » dans la barre de recherche.

* * *

_Vers 17H_

Profitant de l'absence momentanée d'Himuro qui s'était approché d'un ami de sa propre année, Murasakibara fila jusqu'à un stand de glace. Soupirant de bonheur en sentant la glace à la fraise contre sa langue, il se posa sur un banc en gardant sa classe dans un coin de l'œil. Franchement, il s'en fichait pas mal du Kamigamo-jinja ou du Byodo-in ou de tous les autres monuments qu'il devait visiter un par un !

Kyoto pour lui, c'était juste l'ancienne capitale et là où était né et vivait Akashi. Point.

S'il avait envie de voir son ancien capitaine ? Oui et non. Le rouge était devenu un petit peu moins condescendant depuis sa défaite à la Winter Cup mais le fait qu'il ait perdu inquiétait un peu son entourage qui ne savait pas vraiment l'aborder maintenant.

D'après les échos, il était à prendre avec des pincettes.

Murasakibara entendit vaguement le guide expliquait en détail les différentes méthodes de chacun des constructeurs d'un autre temple machin-chose juste en face de lui. Himuro prenait des notes.

-C'est chiant...

-Vous n'aimez pas Kyoto ? Vous devez être le premier.

Les yeux violets furent attirés vers une très jeune fille avec une robe rose décorée de sucettes et de carrousels. Une lolita.

-J'aime bien mais visiter tous ces temples, c'est nul.

-Vous permettez ?

Il se poussa un peu pour lui laisser de la place et elle ferma son ombrelle.

-Kyoto regorge de choses bien plus belles que ces temples, c'est vrai mais je trouve qu'ils ont également un charme particulier.

Sa voix était très douce et ses yeux bleus fixaient le temple en question presque amoureusement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés dans son dos et formaient de très jolies boucles.

-D'où venez-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Akita.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance d'y aller depuis des années. C'est magnifique également, je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas immédiatement passionnée par cet endroit. Votre glace a l'air délicieuse, elle vient du glacier là-bas ?

-Oui.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et replongea dans la contemplation du paysage devant elle.

-J'aime cette ville. J'ai beaucoup voyagé mais il n'y a qu'ici que je suis chez moi. Je suis désolée, ma vie ne doit pas vous intéresser !

Elle avait un joli rire aussi... Le violet était un peu gêné de se sentir aussi bien en compagnie d'une fille de son âge. D'habitude, c'était de véritable groupies qui s'approchait de lui et la seule fille qu'il avait à peu près pu compter dans ses proches -sa sœur ne comptant pas- c'était Momoi et elle était assez particulière dans son genre...

La jeune Lolita se trouvait également être une fan de sucreries et la conversation devint soudainement beaucoup plus intéressante pour le géant.

-Il y a un festival ce soir. Vous allez y aller ?

Les professeurs avaient accepté plusieurs jours avant de leur laisser quartier libre pour justement profiter de ce festival.

-Je vais y aller.

-Si vous le désirez... Je pourrais vous montrer quelques boutiques de sucreries intéressantes !

Il allait accepter quand il croisa le regard d'Himuro. Le brun avait croisé les bras et le regardait très fixement. Son œil de couleur olive glissa doucement vers la blonde près de lui et même avec la distance, Murasakibara remarqua qu'il semblait contrarié. Et un peu en colère aussi.

-Je dois y aller.

-Ce soir, ici ?

Il hocha la tête et rejoignit son capitaine.

-Muro-chin, t'as l'air bizarre.

-Bizarre ?

-Oui, bizarre. Tu es en colère ?

Le brun fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se détourna :

-Pourquoi je le serais ? Je me fiche bien d'avec qui tu traînes ! Mais tu semblais bien t'amuser avec cette femme. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire autant ami-ami avec des femmes bien plus vieilles que toi !

-...Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Muro-chin ? Elle était un peu plus jeune que moi.

Le brun se retourna, furieux d'être pris pour un idiot :

-Comme si ! Tu connais beaucoup de filles plus jeunes que toi qui porte un tailleur de femmes d'affaires ?

-Muro-chin, elle portait une robe rose...

Ils se regardèrent en silence puis le plus petit se détourna :

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot...

Murasakibara se retourna vers le banc pour prouver ce qu'il disait mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la jeune fille. Il finit par hausser les épaules et suivit Himuro.

* * *

_20H 30_

Le soir venu, le violet sortit son yukata et le déplia. Le brun était occupé à faire... quelque et ne s'intéressait pas à lui.

-Muro-chin, tu ne vas pas au festival ?

-Non.

-... Tu es en colère ?

-Non.

-... Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

-Non ! Va rejoindre ta copine en robe rose puisque tu es si persuadé qu'elle existe ! Parce que je suppose que tu vas uniquement au festival pour elle ?!

Surpris face à la colère soudaine de son ami, le violet ne put que garder le silence tandis que le brun se levait brutalement et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Murasakibara resta encore un moment sans bouger et enfila son yukata, le visage sombre.

Il y avait très peu d'étudiants qui décidèrent de ne pas aller au festival. Même les professeurs avaient troqué leurs habits pour le yukata de rigueur.

Le violet rejoignit sans difficultés le banc de tout à l'heure où l'attendait la jeune fille qui lui avait promit de lui montré les meilleurs endroits pour son estomac de gourmand sucré. Elle portait un yukata rose avec des sucettes et s'était faite un chignon.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir !

Ils se mirent immédiatement en route tout en discutant :

-Ton ami n'a pas voulu venir ?

-Muro-chin ? Non... Il n'est pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment... Depuis qu'il est capitaine en fait plutôt...

-Il doit avoir beaucoup de travail.

Murasakibara émit un petit bruit de gorge tandis qu'il s'acheta une barbe à papa. Correctement éduqué, il proposa d'en acheter une à sa jeune guide qui refusa. La petite blonde lui montra une bonne dizaine d'endroit qu'il promit de visiter avant de repartir pour Akita. Ils firent également le tour de beaucoup de stands de nourriture et le violet prit bien soin de s'arrêter à tous.

-J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, Murasakibara-kun.

-Ouais... Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Le visage de la très petite fille comparé à sa propre taille se fit soudainement plus sérieux.

-Je te connais. Et j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

Bien qu'il avait clairement l'avantage face à la demoiselle, le violet s'écarta un peu. Étrangement, il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux.

-Murasakibara Atsushi, je te demande de devenir l'un des participants d'un jeu.

-Un jeu ?

Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit :

-Gagnes et je réaliserais un de tes souhaits. Tout ce que tu veux.

Le géant garda le silence et la jeune fille se trouva obligé d'expliquer un peu plus :

-Il va t'arriver des choses Murasakibara-kun... Beaucoup de choses qui te feront peut-être devenir fou... Si tu arrives à garder ta tête jusqu'à la fin, tu auras gagné et j'aurais perdu. Et je promet de réaliser un de tes vœux en échange.

Le garçon commençait sérieusement à se dire que cette fille avait un grain quand elle sursauta :

-Oui, tu ne vas pas me prendre au sérieux avec cette apparence ! Attends, un peu...

Elle se concentra et revêtit une forme qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux violets. Encore un peu et ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et au yukata rose laissa la place à un renard doré avec neuf queues, chacune fouettant l'air tandis que la bête retomba sur ses pattes avant.

-Je suis un Kitsune, un renard des temps mythologiques.

Murasakibara était étrangement calme.

-Je te laisse néanmoins la possibilité de participer ou non au jeu. Seulement, une fois que tu auras accepté, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Tu seras maudit et je te retrouverait où que tu sois. Ne prend cette décision à la légère.

Kitsune se retourna et commença à s'éloigner :

-Je pense que d'ici demain, tu auras fait ton choix. Je t'attendrais près du banc.

Quand l'animal eut disparut, le violet se retrouva soudainement entouré de gens, en plein milieu du festival. Sa peau était moite et il avait envie de se cacher quelque part. Faisant brutalement demi-tour, il courut jusqu'à la résidence et entra avec fracas dans la chambre. Himuro venait d'enlever son haut pour se mettre en pyjama. Il regarda son ami et s'approcha :

-... Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout blanc...

Murasakibara respirait très vite, probablement proche de l'hyper ventilation.

-Atsushi ? Hé Atsushi ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Le brun le força à s'asseoir et lui apporta un peu d'eau.

Un Kitsune... Une malédiction... Inimaginable !

-Atsushi ?

-Désolé, Muro-chin... Juste un coup de chaud.

-... Tu es sûr ?

Il se leva pour une douche, persuadé que de l'eau froide allait pouvoir lui remettre les idées en place.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, le brun avait installé les futons et lisait près de la fenêtre. Son œil le regarda quelques secondes avant de revenir à sa page :

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Mm... Dis Muro-chin...

Le capitaine de Yosen ne leva pas le nez de son bouquin, attendant que le violet poursuive.

-... Tu as déjà entendu parler des « Kitsune » ?

-... C'est toi qui vit au Japon depuis toujours.

Murasakibara s'installa pour dormir et tira une poche de chips de sous l'oreiller : Himuro pensait toujours à tout !

-Je crois en avoir un peu entendu parler, oui... C'est un animal mythologique qui ressemble à un renard avec plusieurs queues. Apparemment, elles seraient aussi nombreuses que le Kitsune aurait de centaines d'années. Il serait au servie d'Inari, le Dieu du Riz. Je crois que c'est tout...

Le violet plongea la main dans son paquet de chips et demanda une dernière chose :

-Si tu pouvais faire un vœu, tu souhaiterais quoi ?

-Que tu sois plus motivé pendant les entraînements.

La réponse avait fusé très naturellement. Murasakibara roula des yeux et termina son paquet avant de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller.

-Je ne sais pas Atushi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux mais de là à en choisir qu'une seule... Enfin, si déjà, j'avais la chance de croiser quelqu'un qui réaliserais n'importe quel vœu, ça serait génial !

Le brun éteignit la lumière et s'installa dans son futon près du violet :

-Pourquoi demandes-tu ?

-Comme ça...

Malgré le noir, Murasakibara pouvait bien sentir le regard du garçon sur lui :

-Quoi ?

-Tu as changé Atsushi. Tu es différent.

-Et c'est mal ?

-Non... J'attends de voir ce que ça va donner au final.

Le violet entendit Himuro se tourner pour indiquer que la conversation était finie.

* * *

Le lendemain, Murasakibara était redevenu le même que d'habitude, se plaignant d'avoir faim et de s'ennuyer... Pourtant, son esprit ne cessait de se remémorer ce qu'avait dis le Kitsune hier. D'abord, ce qu'il avait vu était bien réel. Ce n'était pas un rêve, une hallucination ou un excès de sucre ! Cette histoire de vœu l'intéressait bien évidement mais c'était plus le côté « malédiction » qui posait problème. Qu'allait t-il lui arriver au juste ?! Cala valait-il le coup ?!

Et puis, quel vœu pourrait-il faire ?

Le violet passa surtout sa journée à chercher un souhait potentiel.

Himuro ne le lâchait pas d'une seule semelle, le couvant sans cesse de son regard préoccupé. A croire qu'il sentait réellement bien que quelque chose se tramait sous son nez.

Murasakibara cogitait sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve finalement _la_ chose qu'il désirait plus que tout. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à fausser compagnie au brun pour rejoindre le Kitsune. Sauf que le récent capitaine semblait être pourvu d'un radar: où qu'il aille, le violet était suivit par Himuro. Même quand celui-ci étant censé se trouver plus loin.

* * *

_01H 30_

Donc finalement, il dût attendre la nuit pour qu'Himuro soit endormi. Et bon sang, il avait cru perdre contre le cyclope plusieurs fois au cours de ce combat silencieux ! Il avait sentit son regard jusqu'au bout et quand la tête brune avait doucement rebondi contre l'oreiller, Murasakibara aurait put l'embrasser d'avoir enfin accepté de perdre ! Le brun dormait enfin, ses mèches sombres légèrement soulevées par le petit vent que la fenêtre ouverte laissait passer. Le violet enfila des vêtements et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand le nouveau capitaine de Yosen se tourna dans son futon en marmonnant quelque chose.

Murasakibara passa la porte et referma doucement derrière lui. Il traça dans le couloir, sa montre lui indiquant qu'il était presque l'heure. Quitter la résidence fut terriblement facile même pour le géant.

Au vu de l'heure, il fut normal que les rues soient vides et le violet courut gentiment jusqu'à rejoindre le lieu du rendez-vous.

Il était là.

-Atsushi.

Assis sur le banc, il attendait tranquillement.

-Salut.

D'un mouvement de tête, son rendez-vous lui indiqua de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le violet s'exécuta et attendit que l'autre parle en premier. Mais il se contentait d'observer un petit lac.

-Je suis ici depuis des années mais je ne me lasse pas de cette vue. Aucun autre endroit où j'ai pu aller ne peut rivaliser avec cette ville.

Les yeux rouges se tournèrent enfin vers lui :

-Tu as choisi ?

-Je participerais à ton jeu.

Il avait quitté la chaleur de son futon afin de mettre en jeu sa santé mentale. Le programme ne semblait pas ennuyant.

* * *

Tanuki soupira de bonheur tandis que les mains du très beau garçon blond de la dernière fois frottait sa fourrure. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain pour effacer sa terrible fatigue ?

-Dis... J'ai le droit de changer mon vœu ?

-Bien sûr ! L'important c'est que tu en ait un toujours à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi ?

Le raton-chien n'en savait rien, c'était Kitsune qui le lui avait dit un jour.

-Et voilà, tout propre !

Kise aida l'étrange animal à sortir de la baignoire et le sécha à l'aide d'une serviette puis du sèche-cheveux.

Le jeune mannequin avait reconnu le pauvre Tanuki alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après sa journée de cours. Toujours au bord de la route, l'animal mythique voyait presque la lumière au bout du tunnel quand son sauveur aux yeux dorés l'avait soulevé et ramené chez lui. La plus jeune de ses sœurs aînées avait une grande passion pour toutes les bestioles sur Terre et s'était précipitée au combini du coin pour acheter de la nourriture pour chien. Tanuki n'avait absolument pas eu la force de dire qu'il n'en était pas un et avait mangé sans se plaindre. Une gamelle d'eau plus tard et une bonne centaine de caresse de la part de la jeune blonde hyperactive -qui devait passer la nuit chez une amie- plus tard, le raton-chien remerciait Kise et se présenta.

L'étudiant avait immédiatement accepté le marché de Tanuki et avait décidé de participer à son jeu. Sans doute ne le prenait-il pas sérieusement mais au moins, la bête mythique avait son premier humain de la partie. Kise s'était montré ensuite très curieux, ne laissant d'ailleurs pas le temps à Tanuki de répondre à ses questions en enchaînant sur une autre. Mais depuis quelques minutes, le blond s'était un peu calmé :

-Vous êtes plusieurs, c'est ça ?

-Trois. Kitsune, le renard à neuf queues, Nekomata, le chat à deux queues et moi.

-Neufs queues ?!

-D'après la légende, ce serait comme un porte-bonheur.

Tanuki et Kise passèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier qui alla s'installer à son bureau pour faire ses devoirs. Le raton-chien s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Et... Vous avez déjà... joué de cette façon avec des humains ?

-Une fois oui. C'était il y a très longtemps, Kitsune venait d'avoir sa troisième queue donc... 700 ans par là...

-7... 700 ans ?! Mais tu as quel âge ?!

S'étant brutalement tourné vers l'animal, le blond fit tomber plusieurs livres par terre et se baissa pour les ramasser.

-Moi, j'étais bien plus jeune, j'avais à peine 150 ans ! Nekomata devait avoir... ben 200 ans et Kitsune avait 300 ans tout juste. C'est qu'il se fait vieux celui-là... Je me demande s'il aura une dixième queue ou si ça s'arrête après...

Kise commença ses maths tandis que Tanuki continuait de marmonner à quel point c'était le bon temps.

-Les humains respectaient plus les Dieux ! On pouvait trouver des offrandes où on voulait sans risquer de se faire tuer ! Quoique Nekomata a été sacrément chassé à une époque... Pauvre chat.

-Et... qui a gagné la dernière fois ?

Tanuki grogna un peu en répondant :

-Ce tricheur de Nekomata ! Cet espèce de fourbe manipulateur a utilisé une femme pour que mes humains et ceux de Kitsune tombent amoureux d'elle et gardent une raison de vivre ! Seulement, ça a déclenché une guerre horrible à cause de toute la jalousie accumulée !

-Comment ça s'est fini ?

-Après qu'ils se soient presque tous entre tués, la femme s'est suicidée parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de faire face aux horreurs qui avaient été commises par sa faute. Pauvre d'elle d'ailleurs ! Je me souviens qu'elle était toute jolie et très gentille ! Elle me donnait à manger, elle démêlait les longs poils de Kitsune et elle laissait Nekomata dormir avec elle !

Il soupira et donna presque l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

-... Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui... c'était il y a longtemps. Nekomata doit peut-être avoir quelques remords. Après tout, c'était vraiment très rare que les humains ne soient pas terrifiés en voyant nos vraies apparences et ne fuyaient pas en courant. Mais elle, non... Après sa mort, Kitsune est resté à Kyoto pour veiller sur sa tombe pour empêcher Nekomata de la ramener.

-Comment ça ?

-La première capacité d'un Nekomata, c'est qu'il peut ramener les morts à la vie. Mais Kitsune le lui a interdit, prétextant qu'on devait tous respecter son choix d'avoir mis fin à la sienne.

-Et toi ? Tu voulais quoi ?

Le livre de maths n'intéressait déjà plus Kise qui regardait l'animal sur son lit, concentré à l'extrême.

-J'étais jeune Ryo-kun. Je voulais qu'elle revienne aussi mais j'avais trop peur de Kitsune pour m'opposer à lui. J'ai fini par partir et Nekomata a été obligé de quitter la ville à son tour... Les humains s'en prenaient à tous les chats en particulier ceux comme lui. Je n'ai pas revu Kitsune depuis 700 ans... Le temps passe si vite...

Tanuki sauta du lit et grimpa sur les genoux de Kise :

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Des maths... je crois. Je comprend rien !

La bête mythique regarda l'incroyable exercice que le mannequin était censé résoudre et retourna sur le lit pour dormir :

-Mouais, bonne chance !

-... Allez aides-moi !

-C'est pour les humains, j'y comprend rien, moi.

Kise sanglota sur l'injustice de ce monde mais dû quand même résoudre entièrement les équations qui tenaient sur une page entière.

Il se coucha bien plus tard, toujours en geignant et ronchonnant. Et au moment où il allait éteindre la lumière, il se glissa au pied du lit et attrapa Tanuki. L'animal mythique cligna des yeux et murmura :

-Je suis pas un doudou...

Pourtant Kise ne le lâcha pas et ferma les yeux, serrant la petite bête fort contre lui.

-... Sérieusement, lâche-moi... Ryo-kun ? Ryo-kun, tu ne peux pas dormir déjà ! Ryo-kun ?! Oy ?! Tu m'étranges ! Ryo-kuuun !

* * *

Kuroko avait beaucoup de mal à marcher après l'entraînement infernal du jour. A moitié soutenu par Kagami, ils entrèrent dans le Magi Burger où attendait les autres. Afin de fêter l'arrivée dans l'équipe de deux premières années, Hyuga et Aida s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait obligatoirement passer par ici.

Le joueur le lâcha et Izuki aida le turquoise à s'asseoir.

-Milk-shake ?

-Attends, je te passe l'argent...

Kuroko fouilla son portefeuille et en sortit un billet qu'il tendit à sa lumière.

Les autres avaient déjà un peu commencé à manger puisque le duo rouge-turquoise était en retard. Kagami apporta sa boisson au joueur fantôme et s'assit en face, près de Tsuchida avec un plateau couvert de hamburgers encore tout chaud.

Tout en sirotant sa boisson à la vanille, Kuroko cherchait un moyen de rejoindre le distributeur de boisson d'hier pour donner sa réponse à ce Nekomata. Sa rencontre avec le chat à deux queues et le simple instant où il avait pu découvrir le véritable visage de l'animal l'avait ensuite empêché de dormir, le réveillant sans cesse.

Le visage bien plus blanc que d'habitude et les cernes monstrueuses sous ses yeux avaient naturellement attiré l'inquiétude de sa coach et de ses coéquipiers mais il n'en allait quand même leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu ! Il était bon à se faire interner sinon !

-...ruko ! Kuroko !

Il sursauta quand Izuki enfonça son index dans sa joue pour le sortir de ses pensées. Les autres étaient en train de rire à une blague que venait de sortir un des nouveaux -il allait très bien s'entendre avec le possesseur de l'Eagle's Eye celui-là...- et n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de leur passeur. Kagami venait d'entamer son sixième burger et avait plein de miettes autour de la bouche, ses joues gonflés comme un hamster.

-Tu es toujours avec nous ?

-Désolé, Izuki-sempai, je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

Le brun pencha un peu la tête mais lui sourit avant de répondre à la table par un jeu de mot qui fit s'étouffer de rire la plupart de ses coéquipiers. Hyuga et Aida donnait l'impression de roucouler au bout, près de la fenêtre et la vision d'une grande famille sauta aux yeux de Kuroko.

Ouais, c'était sa deuxième famille.

-«_ Ne sois pas en retard, Kuroko-kun !_ »

La voix joyeuse de Nekomata résonna si fort dans sa tête que le turquoise en lâcha son milk-shake pour appuyer ses mains sur ses tempes.

-Kuroko-kun ?!

Aida se leva brutalement et enjamba pratiquement ses joueurs pour finir près du plus petit qui semblait réellement souffrir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-C'est... rien, juste une migraine.

-Tu saignes...

Un mince filet de sang coulait du nez du garçon qui l'essuya vivement d'un mouvement de main.

-Je dois y aller.

-Mais...

-A demain.

Saisissant son sac à toute volée, il courut carrément pour quitter l'enceinte du Magi Burger.

Nekomata attendait, perché sur le distributeur et parut légèrement amusé -autant qu'un chat pouvait avoir l'air en tout cas- de le voir arriver aussi brusquement.

-J'ai failli attendre !

-Tu as parlé bien trop fort...

-Je n'y peux rien si tu es hypersensible. Je retiendrais, ça sera toujours utile. Alors ? Ton vœu ?

Kuroko se redressa, essuyant un autre filet de sang et planta ses yeux dans les orbes jaunes du chat :

-Je n'ai pas de vœu parce que je refuse de participer ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse m'y obliger !

L'animal mythique soupira et sauta, atterrissant très brutalement sur le jeune homme :

-Kise Ryota et Murasakibara Atsushi...

-Quoi ?

-Tes deux... anciens coéquipiers ont accepté de participer. Soit ils gagnent, soit ils perdent leur tête, peut-être même leurs vies.

Il planta ses griffes dans la peau du turquoise au travers de sa chemise et le regarda grimacer sous la douleur :

-Participe... Joue également... Et tente de les sauver... Ce serait tellement toi de faire ça !

-Pourquoi...

-L'idée de te voir chercher désespérément un moyen de les sauver de leur défaite inéluctable m'amuse d'avance !

-Je ne veux pas !

Nekomata enfonça davantage ses griffes qui semblaient déjà avoir doublé de volume :

-Tu as conscience que je vais aller voir d'autres personnes ? L'une d'entre elles pourrait mourir parce que tu as refusé de participer et que tu lui as donné ta place.

Kuroko ferma les yeux, son crâne au bord de l'implosion à cause des espèces d'ondes que l'animal lui envoyait.

-Au final, tu auras envoyé quelqu'un mourir à ta place. Mais soit ! J'abandonne !

Il sauta pour s'écarter du corps de l'humain et fit quelques pas.

3... 2... 1 …

-Attends...

Nekomata sourit d'une façon qui révéla toutes ses dents : ce garçon était bien trop gentil pour le laisser s'en prendre à une autre personne. Il se retourna, reprenant un visage de chat normal :

-Oui ?

-J'acceptes...

-J'ai rien entendu !

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre et recommença :

-J'accepte !

Il regarda le chat s'approcher très lentement et s'asseoir près de lui :

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Le turquoise se releva et s'éloigna.

-Quand tous les participants auront été choisis, je te dirais où aller pour que tu vois qui participera avec toi.

-Quand ce jeu sera t-il fini ?

-Quand il n'y aura plus qu'une personne saine d'esprit ou vivante.

Nekomata s'éloigna à son tour :

-Prend soin de toi en attendant !

Quand le garçon se retourna pour lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul.

Serrant les poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

Kagami put enfin respirer normalement sans craindre de se faire découvrir par son ombre ou par la seconde voix.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Parce que beaucoup l'ont remarqué, Kuro, le chat d' Ao no Exorcist est effectivement inspiré d'un Nekomata (ou Bakeneko). Tout comme Matatabi (Naruto Shippuden), Mentali ou Espeon (Pokemon), le chat-bus (Mon Voisin Totoro)...

Pour Kitsune, il y a Kyubi (Naruto Shippuden), Feunard (Pokemon) Miketsukami (Secret Servive), Gitsune (Nura, Seigneur des Yokais)...

Tanuki est à la base d' Ichibi (Naruto Shippuden) et se trouve également être un des objets chanceux du jour de Midorima (le truc bizarre avec un chapeau en paille qui tient un ballon de basket) !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ainsi qu'aux followers et et à tous les autres:

**Buli-chan** : Comme on se retrouve ! Et tu n'as même pas attendu le délai de 24h ?! Je suis agréablement surprise ! Ça promet du lourd, ouais ! Pas tout de suite mais dans quelques chapitres en tout cas !

**Hatsukoi-chan** : Vraiment très heureuse que ce simple prologue sois plaisant ! Pour les victi-... humains choisis, les trois divinités vont tenter de les faire craquer par tous les moyens possibles. Mais pour voir son vœu se réaliser, il se peut que les participants s'en prennent aux autres après tout. De la romance... oui, il va y en avoir effectivement. Je sais pas qui encore (en fait si) mais il faudra attendre un peu !

**A french writer** : J'espère que ce premier chapitre sera également intéressant ! Si pour Kitsune et Tanuki, ça semble logique, visiblement il y a beaucoup d'hésitations pour Nekomata ! Je te laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure !

**DarkYukiEvil **: L'eau à la bouche ? Et bien tant mieux, j'en suis très contente ! En espérant que ce chapitre soit également bien...

**Grwn** : Ravie de te revoir ! Mouchoir pour l'eau ? C'est dégouttant, beurk ! Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu ne connais pas trop, j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser un peu avant de commencer la fic donc je ne suis pas plus calée ! Je lit beaucoup, beaucoup d'articles pour coller au maximum à la mythologie mais je permet quelques libertés également ! Midorima et Takao, on ne peut que rire avec eux !

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : Merci de me suivre une nouvelle fois ! Comment ils vont finir ? Fufufufu ~ Je m'amuse déjà...

**Baknb **: Comme on se revoit ! Je vais essayer de rester en Rating T mais peut-être qu'à certains moments, ça va être limite. Le coup de la mythologie japonaise est vraiment venu d'un coup et c'est pour ça que j'ai tout changé au dernier moment !

**Emy-nee** : Emy, on avait dit seulement en privé! Que vont penser les autres ?!

**3j4 **: Un pairing... Je dirais plutôt qu'il va y avoir plusieurs « couples » mais si tu veux savoir s'il y a un pairing principal, je pense que non. Je vais plutôt essayer de donner une importance à chaque personnage. En espérant t'avoir répondu comme tu le voulais !

**Moona Neko** : Noooon, pas la caaaave ! Oui, pairings, il y aura, qui précisément encore tu ne sauras pas... Oh, je ne m'inquiètes vraiment pas pour Kise... Mais je doute que si je te le prête, tu puisses le rendre un jour. Mura est destiné à se trimballer Himuro partout ! Lucky bastard ! On peut vraiment pas négocier pour cette cave ?!

**Yuki Mirai** : Alors euh... Avalanche de questions ! Je ne vais pas répondre à toutes, histoire que tu découvres tranquillement mais je peux dire sans soucis qu'il y aura quelques petits couples ! Je vais essayer d'écrire comme j'en ai l'habitude niveau vitesse.

**Lovely **: Merci d'être à nouveau sur une fiction de mwouaaaaa ! Le début va peut-être paraître long mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

**Laura-067** : Ravie de te revoir ! Décidément, c'est difficile de dire pour Nekomata ! Tant mieux, je garde un peu la main comme ça. J'ai hâte de voir ta fidèle analyse qui me donne toujours de l'inspiration !

_Prochain chapitre_ : De retour à Akita, Himuro s'énerve de plus en plus pour un rien et se trouve à la limite de la crise de nerfs, s'en prenant assez violemment à Murasakibara. Kuroko va voir Kise et rencontre Tanuki qui cherche « le très gentil humain avec les yeux gris ». Quant à Nekomata, il s'offre une petite virée détente dans le vestiaire des filles de Tôo. _Chapitre 2 : Mais où est donc Takao ?! _


	3. 2- Mais où est donc Takao !

Lali oh ! Tout d'abord, le chapitre précédent a été un peu remanié puisqu'il semble y avoir eu un énorme bug au moment où je l'ai posté. Certains passages ont été placés au mauvais endroit. Ensuite, je m'excuse pour tout les fans de Kiyoshi... J'ai toujours cru qu'il était en troisième année, la faute à sa maturité. Je suis désolée *mode Sakurai ON * j'ai également transformé la raison de son départ.

Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_De retour à Akita, Himuro s'énerve de plus en plus pour un rien et se trouve à la limite de la crise de nerfs, s'en prenant assez violemment à Murasakibara. Kuroko va voir Kise et rencontre Tanuki qui cherche « le très gentil humain avec les yeux gris ». Quant à Nekomata, il s'offre une petite virée détente dans le vestiaire des filles de Tôo._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mais où est donc Takao ?!**

Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à Akita, Himuro et Murasakibara ne se parlaient quasiment pas. Et à chaque fois que le violet tentait d'entamer la conversation avec le brun, celui-ci le fixait avec son unique œil visible et un froid polaire s'installait systématiquement dans la pièce où les deux garçons se trouvaient.

Ne pas discuter ne dérangeait absolument pas le géant mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement du plus petit. De plus, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui donner une liste d'entraînements épuisants tous les jours.

Himuro formait un sacré duo avec la coach, Masako Araki...

Murasakibara épongeait la sueur de son front à l'aide d'une serviette et regardait son capitaine qui dirigeait les petits nouveaux pour le rangement du gymnase. Depuis le départ de Fukui et d'Okamura, l'équipe avait perdu de sacrés atouts. Mais comble de malchance, Wei était repartit pour son pays d'origine. L'entraînement rigoureux de leur coach allait peut-être faire des garçons de première année des joueurs avec un peu plus de panache...

Peut-être.

Himuro retourna près du banc où s'était assis le violet et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau. Vide. Murasakibara jeta un coup d'œil à la sienne et lui tendit :

-Tiens.

Le brun le regarda un court moment avant de saisir l'objet tendu en veillant bien à ne pas frôler la main de son ami.

-Merci.

Il but une grande gorgée d'eau et lui rendit la bouteille avant de s'éloigner pour ranger quelques ballons qui traînaient. Le violet extirpa une sucette d'on ne sait où et soupira de plaisir en sentant son goût sucré sur sa langue. Sans bouger du banc, il regarda les autres s'activer autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son épaule entre en contact avec quelque chose de douloureux. Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, il se retourna le regard noir, et croisa les yeux plissés de sa coach.

-Tu comptes continuer de regarder les autres sans aider au rangement encore longtemps ?!

-Tch !

Sa réponse lui valut un nouveau coup et il se leva en maugréant. Traînant des pieds jusqu'à un ballon qui avait roulé au fond du gymnase, le géant le ramassa, sa mauvaise volonté bien mise en évidence. Cette unique balle orange dans les mains lui valut un regard noir d'Himuro qui devait en avoir au moins cinq ou six dans les bras. Pas gêné pour autant, il passa devant le plus petit et rangea le ballon à sa place avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires, sa sucette toujours à la bouche. Enlevant rapidement sa tenue trempée de sueur, Murasakibara entra dans une des cabines de douche et passa sa serviette par dessus la porte. Il entendit vaguement les autres arriver peu à peu mais aucune des voix n'étaient celle du capitaine brun.

Après un rinçage sommaire, le violet retourna à son casier pour enfiler son uniforme et retourna dans le gymnase. Himuro était toujours près du banc, extrêmement concentré sur la feuille blanche qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

-Muro-chin ?

L'œil de couleur olive se leva vers les siens et se rebaissa immédiatement sur la feuille :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais acheter des glaces. Tu viens avec moi ?

Le capitaine garda un peu le silence et soupira :

-J'ai du travail encore. Une autre fois.

-Tu as dis ça aussi la dernière fois.

Himuro leva furieusement la tête vers son ami :

-Tu crois quoi ?! Que c'est simple d'être capitaine ?! Qu'il suffit de donner des autres ?! C'est bien plus compliqué !

-Mais je ne-...

-Là, je dois préparer une tactique pour le match d'entraînement à venir alors je m'excuse -il laissa traîner la dernière syllabe de façon théâtrale- de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner pour aller chercher des glaces ! Mais juste une chose : tu ferais bien de t'entraîner plus ! Je refuse de perdre encore une fois !

Le brun se leva assez brutalement et dépassa le violet en direction des vestiaires. Plus que les mots d'Himuro, c'était plus le ton hargneux qu'il avait utilisé. Comme si sa simple présence lui était désagréable.

Ça faisait mal de le sentir s'éloigner comme ça... Murasakibara appréciait bien son récent capitaine, malgré son extrême passion pour le basket que le violet jugeait un peu excessive pour un sport un peu ennuyeux. Et de l'autre côté, le passionné américain le supportait, lui, le passionné de sucreries.

Il se rappelait de son coup de poing, il se rappelait de ses larmes.

Le Himuro d'avant était bien mieux.

Mais s'il gagnait ce jeu et que son vœu était réalisé alors...

-Tu gênes. Pousse-toi.

La douce et mélodieuse voix du brun résonna dans le gymnase tandis que Murasakibara venait de comprendre qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher devant la porte de sortie. Il se décala pour le laisser passer et Himuro fila dehors, le nez plongé dans ses feuilles.

N'ayant aucune obligations pour ce soir, le violet décida d'aller ses glaces tout seul comme un grand.

Il aurait vraiment bien aimé être accompagné.

* * *

Tanuki s'était réveillé dans le lit de Kise, bien enroulé dans la couette du blond partit en cours. Enfin, partit depuis un bon moment puisque le garçon n'allait pas tarder à revenir !

Pour sa défense, le raton-chien tenait à préciser que le mannequin l'avait quasiment étouffé une partie de la nuit et c'était seulement au petit matin que ses bras s'étaient desserrés !

Profitant alors de cette liberté de respirer à nouveau convenablement, la divinité s'était glissé sous la couette et s'était endormie contre le ventre plat et musclé de son premier contractant.

Il n'avait absolument pas sentit le garçon se lever et visiblement, le blond n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le réveiller avant de partir.

Quel humain adorable !

Tanuki s'étira en baillant et sentit son estomac se tordre à cause de la faim. Mollement, il descendit du lit très accueillant et dû affronter un premier ennemi : la porte fermée. Tant bien que mal, l'étrange animal sauta sur la poignée pour la faire se baisser et ainsi lui permettre de sortir. Glissant sa patte entre ladite porte et le mur, la divinité ouvrit plus largement et trottina dans le couloir.

Hier, Kise et sa sœur l'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre du garçon donc il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au chemin mais il se souvenait d'un escalier. Donc, il n'avait plus qu'à le retrouver pour descendre plus bas, là où l'attendait la cuisine.

Assis près de la première marche, une ombre de désespoir assombrit son visage poilu. L'escalier n'était pas très grand, non... L'espace entre les marches l'était... Sérieusement ! Pourquoi avoir fait des marches aussi hautes ?!

Tout doucement, Tanuki se laissa glisser sur le ventre jusqu'à sentir la marche d'en dessous avec ses pattes arrières. Il se tourna de façon à pouvoir installer ses deux pattes avant et s'assit à nouveau, contemplant le reste de l'épreuve à franchir.

Marche après marche, il descendit l'escalier. Arrivé au milieu, il souffla de découragement et seul le bruit désespéré de son estomac le motivait à continuer plutôt que de remonter se coucher dans le lit bien chaud.

S'apprêtant à repartir, Tanuki se sentit glisser et n'arriva pas à se retenir. Avec un hurlement digne d'une humaine paniquée à cause d'une araignée, il descendit beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu et roula ensuite sur lui-même un peu plus loin.

Sonné, il mit du temps à se relever et tangua jusqu'au frigo.

Mais il était bien trop haut pour lui... Même en sautant, il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la porte.

Mort de faim et persuadé d'avoir un traumatisme crânien tant sa tête avait tapé fort, il rampa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'allongea devant, priant pour que Kise arrive vite.

* * *

Les filles de l'une des classes de seconde année se changeaient tout en discutant. Le cours de sport n'avait pas été fatiguant mais la chaleur n'avait pas du tout aidé.

En faisant glisser son short le long de ses jambes, Momoi songeait à ce qu'elle aillait pouvoir faire après les cours. Exceptionnellement, l'équipe de basket n'avait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui donc la manager avait aussi quartier libre. Peut-être qu'elle irait se promener en centre-ville.

Son tee-shirt rejoignit le bas et elle attrapa une serviette rose pâle pour cacher son corps tandis qu'elle enlevait ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne rêvait que d'une douche !

Les autres filles avaient pris d'assaut toutes les cabines et il ne restait plus que celle avec une fenêtre. Priant silencieusement pour qu'aucun pervers n'ait la désagréable idée de venir fouiner du côté des vestiaires des filles, Momoi enleva sa serviette et tourna le robinet pour de l'eau fraîche.

Ses mèches roses collaient à son corps, couvrant partiellement son dos mais une autre partie de son corps attirait l'attention de la demoiselle. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait eut droit à une réflexion sur sa poitrine. « C'est forcément refait ! » était devenu la réplique fétiche de quelques pestes. Elle attirait beaucoup de trop de regards masculins et ça la dérangeait sincèrement ! Momoi ne voulait attirer qu'un seul regard ! Celui d'un certain fantôme aux cheveux turquoises...

Sa poitrine était surtout très encombrante ! Outre le fait que très peu de sous-vêtements lui convenaient, c'était plutôt son dos qui lui faisait très souvent mal !

-Ça m'énerve tout ça...

-Bon sang, je tuerais pour être un humain et avoir la possibilité de tripoter ton corps !

Les yeux roses se levèrent vers la fenêtre et elle resta sans voix. Un chat avec... deux queues -?!- la regardait presque en bavant :

-Les humaines ont vraiment très bien évolué avec le temps ! Sérieux, c'est du combien ?! E, F ?!

Momoi laissa tomber son gel douche tandis que le chat sautait de la fenêtre ouverte pour retomber parfaitement sur ses pattes près de ses pieds.

-F je dirais.

La rose ouvrit la bouche et à hurlement de terreur fit sortir en quatrième vitesse ses camarades de classe de leur cabine de douche :

-Satsu-chan ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Tu vas bien ?!

Enroulée dans sa serviette, la manager ouvrit la porte et sauta pratiquement dans les bras de la fille devant elle :

-Un chat qui parle ! Y'a un chat qui parle !

-... Hein ?

La jeune fille désigna le sol et tous les regards convergèrent vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de montrer.

-Satsu-chan...

-Il n'y a rien...

Momoi s'écarta du groupe de filles pour revenir dans la cabine et constater qu'elle était bel et bien vide. Le drôle de félin à deux queues avait disparu.

-Mais... Il était juste là...

Elle entendit vaguement des murmures et resta plantée devant la porte de la douche. Elle n'était pas folle quand même ! Elle avait bien vu !

* * *

Nekomata aurait siffloté joyeusement s'il en avait été capable. Il était resté un bon moment près de cette fenêtre à baver littéralement sur ce corps féminin merveilleusement doté. L'évolution était une belle chose ! Les femmes d'avant n'étaient pas aussi pulpeuses ! Et d'après lui, il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'une femme avec des formes !

Ça avait été peut-être une erreur de parler devant la demoiselle aux cheveux roses mais bon... Qui allait la croire qu'elle dira qu'elle avait vu un chat parler ? Soyons logiques !

Par chance, il ne croisa quasiment personne dans les couloirs de Tôo. Comme il savait exactement où aller, Nekomata hâta un peu le pas et monta les escaliers en courant. Le porte du toit était entre-ouverte comme prévu.

Il était là, allongé de tout son long, les bras derrière sa tête et les yeux fermés.

Aomine Daiki.

Son deuxième pantin.

Après avoir eut la réponse de Kuroko, il s'était intéressé à cette « Génération des Miracles » et avoir aussi noté dans un coin de sa petite tête que les dénommés Kise et Murasakibara, que ses deux amis-adversaires avaient choisi en faisaient également partit. La divinité féline s'était alors dit que ce serait amusant de tous les réunir !

Après avoir questionné quelques chats du coin, Nekomata avait appris qu'un certain Aomine Daiki, élève à Tôo était l'un des Miracles.

Et le voilà, précisément là où il devait être. Ne jamais sous-estimer les réseaux animaliers !

Tout en s'approchant doucement, le chat observait le garçon qui dormait profondément : ses yeux gigotaient doucement sous ses paupières fermées et sa bouche s'ouvrait légèrement sur son souffle. En plein rêve, visiblement.

Il se tourna soudainement sur le côté en serrant les poings. Nekomata s'arrêta près de son visage et se coucha en veillant à ne pas le déranger. Le bleu marmonna quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'était pas d'accord avec quelque chose...

Approchant son museau du nez du garçon, il lécha doucement son nez avec sa langue rappeuse. La réaction fut instantanée : Aomine ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se roula sur lui-même pour mettre de la distance entre le truc qui venait de le réveiller et lui.

Ses mèches bleu roi collaient à son front à cause de la sueur que la chaleur ambiante ne pouvait que provoquer et l'humain s'essuya le nez avec précipitation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un chat fout là ?!

Nekomata gonfla un peu ses joues : déjà le deuxième qui le considérait comme un simple félin ! Il était une divinité bon sang !

-Aomine Daiki.

Contrairement au turquoise, le bleu ne parut pas terrifié par son apparence qui était pour l'instant, relativement adorable ! A peine haussa t-il un sourcil :

-Le chat parle. Je crois que je dort encore.

Il lui tourna le dos et soupira profondément dans l'intention évidente de se rendormir. Nekomata fit un peu gonfler sa queue et sauta par dessus sa tête pour se retrouver à nouveau en face de son visage :

-Aomine Daiki ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

L'As de Tôo se tourna à nouveau.

Le chat mythologique se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et posa ses coussinets sur la nuque découverte. Il enfonça ses griffes sans vergogne et resta insensible face au cri de douleur que le garçon poussa. Appuyant brutalement sur la zone douloureuse, Aomine consentit enfin à le regarder, les yeux remplis de rage.

-Tu m'écoutes, oui ou non ?!

-T'es un chat qui parle...

-Bravo Sherlock ! Ton niveau de déduction est formidable, tu dois avoir le niveau d'un gamin de primaire à peu près pour avoir trouvé ça tout seul !

Le sarcasme n'était peut-être pas utile sur un garçon au sang chaud comme lui mais bon...

Aomine se releva pour s'asseoir en tailleur :

-T'es pas un chat normal. Tu veux quoi ?

Nekomata apprécia la question : allons droit au but !

-Je te propose de réaliser ton souhait le plus cher.

Le sourcil droit du bleu se leva encore plus haut lui donnant un air assez comique.

-Sous certaines conditions, naturellement.

Il avait besoin que l'As de Tôo se joigne au jeu, peut-importe ce qu'il allait souhaiter !

Mais l'adolescent se contentait de le regarder, sans piper un seul mot. Un peu déçu de son manque de réaction, Nekomata décida de le laisser pour l'instant.

-Je comprend pas trop mais … n'importe quel vœu ?

Le chat se retourna et plongea ses yeux ses yeux jaunes dans les iris très foncés d'Aomine :

-Tu m'écoutais alors ?

-N'importe quel vœu ?

Son insistance valut un petit silence de la part de Nekomata.

-Tu as quelque chose en tête.

Le chat se rapprocha de l'humain dans le but de lui expliquer deux-trois règles avant. Pas question qu'on l'accuse de quelque chose plus tard.

* * *

Quand Nekomata quitta Tôo, il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. La première raison était qu'il avait pu longuement profiter des sous-vêtements très audacieux de la jeune fille à la plastique plus qu'impressionnante alors qu'elle demandait à Aomine de l'accompagner au centre-ville et la dernière raison était l'étrange souhait de l'As de Tôo.

« _Je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient._ »

Parlait-il d'un objet important ?

Ou d'une personne en particulier ?

* * *

Quand Kise poussa sa porte d'entrée après sa journée harassante, il manqua d'écraser le pauvre Tanuki.

-... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

La bête mythologique leva des yeux épuisés :

-Ryo-kun... J'ai tellement faim...

-Mais j'avais laissé à manger dans ma chambre exprès !

-... Ah bon ?

Le blond souleva le raton-chien et le cala dans ses bras tandis qu'il montait l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre. Effectivement, il avait laissé à boire et à manger...

Kise le déposa au sol mais Tanuki le laissa glisser sur le ventre, ses pattes de chaque côté et le garçon lui approcha un bol rempli de... quelque chose. Mais il était tellement affamé qu'il mangerait sa propre patte !

Un petit coup d'eau plus tard et il roulait sur le dos, son ventre gonflé à cause de l'excès de nourriture.

-Merci du repas !

Le mannequin s'était installé à son bureau dans le but de faire ses devoirs. Beaucoup plus concentré sur son travail scolaire, il prenait ses devoirs au sérieux mais ne récoltait pas forcément plus de bonnes notes.

-Ryo-kun...

-Hmm ?

-Je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

Kise se tourna vers lui, son crayon coincé entre son nez et sa lèvre :

-Qui ?

-Je sais pas. Mais il était très gentil !

Le garçon cligna un peu des yeux avant de poser sa tête sur sa main :

-Et à quoi, il ressemble ?

-Hmm... Il a des yeux gris incroyablement beaux !

-... C'est tout ?

Tanuki chercha tout en produisant un petit bruit de gorge qui agacerait beaucoup de monde mais pas Kise.

-Ah ! Il tirait une charrette en pédalant !

L'étudiant ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant enfin de qui la petite divinité parlait :

-Avec un garçon de mon âge avec des cheveux verts ?

-Oui !

-C'est bon, je vois de qui tu parles !

Oubliant ses devoirs, Kise enleva son uniforme et le remplaça par un débardeur et un jean et prit Tanuki dans ses bras :

-Je sais où il faut chercher !

* * *

Kuroko rentrait également chez lui, un énième milk-shake payé par Kagami dans la main. Nigou marchai tranquillement près de lui, s'arrêtant constamment pour renifler quelque chose.

Il s'arrêta pour tirer un peu sur la laisse.

-Nigo, doucement.

Mais le chien avait plus de force que lui et plutôt que de finir en drapeau, le turquoise soupira et emboîta le pas de chien.

-Kurokocchi ?

Le joueur fantôme tourna la tête à droite et aperçut son ancien coéquipier un peu plus loin.

-Kise-kun, bonjour.

Kise offrit une petite caresse au chien qui cherchait à renifler l'animal dans les bras du blond.

-Tu as un chien aussi Kise-kun ?

-Hein ? Ah non, c'est … compliqué.

Kuroko haussa un sourcil et le mannequin se mit à rire :

-Si je te disais la vérité, tu me prendrais pour un dingue !

-Crois-moi, je suis capable de croire beaucoup de choses depuis quelques temps.

En particulier à l'existence des chats à deux queues réalisateurs de souhaits qui cachaient leur véritable forme démoniaque.

Kise caressa distraitement l'animal dans ses bras.

-C'est une sorte d'animal mythique qui va réaliser un de mes souhaits si je gagne un jeu.

Même si Nekomata l'avait prévenu que Kise avait accepté, l'entendre de sa propre bouche lui causait quand même un choc. Surtout que le blond avait l'air de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Donc... Tu as vraiment accepté...

-Kurokocchi ?

-Ryo-kun... Il porte l'odeur de Nekomata.

Les yeux turquoise se baissèrent vers le raton-chien qui humait l'air tout en le regardant :

-Tu es le premier contractant de ce tricheur de chat, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Inutile de le cacher, hein ? Kise battit un peu des cils en se demandant quel vœu pourrait faire le passeur de Seirin. Vraiment, ça le rendait très curieux !

-Et tu as fait quel vo-...

-Je dois y aller.

Kuroko le coupa brutalement avant qu'il ne finisse sa question : il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

-Kise-kun, on se revoit pour le match amical.

-Hmm... A bientôt, Kurokocchi !

Le blond regarda le plus petit s'éloigner à toute vitesse avant de se rappeler qu'il lui restait de la route à faire.

* * *

Le lycée Shutoku se vidait peu à peu de ses élèves. Parmi eux, Midorima marchait sans grand enthousiasme pour revenir jusqu'à chez lui. Son bonsaï dans la main, il maudissait encore Takao de l'avoir lâchement abandonné aujourd'hui. Cela dit, les Cancers étaient derniers dans le classement d'Oha-Asa...

-Midorimacchi !

Le vert ferma un instant les yeux, se plaignant mentalement. Voilà que maintenant, il devait supporter Kise et son énième discussion stupide...

-Midorimacchi ! Ne m'ignore pas, c'est méchant !

Il entendit le blond courir vers lui et baissa un instant les yeux vers le machin qu'il tenait contre lui : une espèce de … chien vraiment très moche. A la limite, on aurait vraiment dit un Tanuki mais même pour ça, ce … truc était horrible.

-Midorima-

-Quoi ?!

Oh, qu'il ne se sente pas agressé surtout !

-Je cherche Takaocchi !

-Cet espèce de lâche est chez lui... Il est « malade ».

Midorima n'en revenait pas que le brun l'ai lâché ce matin. Il attendait que le possesseur de l'œil du Faucon vienne le chercher comme d'habitude quand il avait reçu un SMS d'excuses du brun. Le maître des trois points avait du courir pour être à l'heure !

Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde à cette histoire de malade !

-Ah... Et il habite où ?

Et Kise qui venait l'ennuyer maintenant... Foutue chance !

-Midorimacchi, tu n'habites pas par là !

-Je vais amener ses cours à Takao, pauvre crétin !

Alors du coup, il était de très très mauvaise humeur.

Sans se vexer du ton du vert -il était habitué depuis le temps- Kise se rapprocha davantage de lui, toujours en tenant son machin dans ses bras. Par un quelconque miracle, le blond s'était enfin tut en profiter du paysage. Après tout, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de venir de ce côté de Tokyo.

La maison de Takao était d'une grande simplicité. Un étage et un tout petit coin d'herbe. Midorima sonna à la porte et une petite fille ouvrit. Ses cheveux de la couleur du caramel l'opposait encore plus à son grand frère.

Parce que Kise supposa qu'ils avaient à faire à sa petite sœur.

-Shin-chan-nii... Tu viens voir Kazu-nii ?

-Je viens lui donner les cours d'aujourd'hui. Il dort je suppose ?

-Kazu-nii ? Il n'est pas là, pourquoi ?

Kise vit Midorima crisper ses poings jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne blanche.

-Midorimacchi ?

-Où est Takao ?

La petite fille réfléchit un peu en serrant sa robe blanche couverte de marguerites dans ses petites mains :

-Kazu-nii m'a fait promette de ne rien dire...

Midorima ne savait absolument pas s'y prendre avec les enfants. Et à part sa propre petite sœur et celle de Takao, il n'en connaissait pas vraiment d'autre. Kise se sentit obligé de venir à son secours. Il se baissa à la hauteur de la petite Takao et lui sourit gentiment :

-Je te promet qu'on ne dira pas à ton grand frère que tu as révélé son secret, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi vous voulez-voir Kazu-nii ?

-On ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui et on s'est inquiété, tu comprends ?

La blonde caramel hocha la tête en détournant un peu le regard.

-Il est partit travailler...

-Travailler ?

-Papa est malade donc Kazu-nii le remplace en attendant.

Kise remarqua que Tanuki semblait beaucoup l'intéresser. Il était resté silencieux surtout parce que Midorima semblait lui faire peur.

-Tu veux le caresser ?

-Je peux ?

Ses grands yeux se mirent à briller tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur les poils courts du raton-chien.

-Ton Papa travaille où ?

-Dans un magasin qui vend des instruments de musique. C'est euh... près du grand jardin !

Le blond se tourna vers le vert qui tentait de comprendre ce à quoi la petite sœur de son « esclave » faisait allusion.

-Est-ce que tu parles... du Jardin Public ?

-Oui, c'est ça !

Midorima remercia la petite fille et commença à repartir en direction du centre-ville.

-Attends Midorimacchi ! Tu es toute seule ici ?

La blonde hocha doucement la tête et tendit la main :

-Tu ne devrais pas rester seule chez toi ! On va chercher ton grand frère, tu viens avec nous?

Le visage éclatant de l'enfant fit chavirer le cœur du mannequin qui la trouvait décidément trop craquante ! Il aurait bien aimé avoir une petite sœur comme ça lui aussi !

Elle ferma à clé et donna la main à « Ryo-chan-nii ». Tanuki marchait près de Kise en évitant au maximum de s'approcher de Midorima.

Midorima qui avait l'air d'une bombe prête à exploser.

Le magasin d'instruments de musique était en train de fermer quand les deux adolescents et la petite fille de primaire arrivèrent. Kise s'enquit de l'endroit où trouver Takao et l'autre employé qui travaillait ici lui appris que le brun avait déjà filé pour arriver à l'heure à son deuxième job.

Un poste de cuisinier dans un restaurant de ramens.

Une fois là-bas, Kise et Midorima s'installèrent sur des hauts tabourets, la petite sœur de Takao entre eux. Tanuki était au pieds de Kise et dormait.

-Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous s-... Shin-chan ?!

Le brun eut un mouvement de choc pur et s'arrêta net. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Kise de l'autre côté et sa petite sœur au milieu :

-Tu n'es pas à la maison ?

-Maman a dit qu'elle passerait la nuit à l'hôpital avec Papa.

-C'est moi qui l'ai amené. A son âge, elle ne devrait pas être tout seule chez elle.

Kise dit ces mots avec un ton proche de l'excuse mais Takao l'en remercia. Il tendit un jus de fruit à sa sœur puisqu'il était encore trop tôt pour manger.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ?

Midorima tirait une gueule assez effrayante et Takao déglutit difficilement :

-Mes parents n'ont pas des salaires très élevés et les frais d'hôpital vont être un peu chers donc j'ai pris un job pour aider en attendant...

-Tu aurais pu me le dire.

Takao baissa un peu les yeux mais reprit vite son sourire quand un client l'appela pour emporter son plat.

Kise se baissa un peu pour murmurer à Tanuki :

-Tu veux demander à Takaocchi de participer au jeu ?

-Il m'a donné à manger lui aussi ! Alors si je peux, je vais réaliser un de ses souhaits !

-Au risque qu'il devienne fou...

Le brun prit quelques minutes pour parler à son coéquipier et au joueur de Kaijo et remarqua enfin la présence de Tanuki :

-Hé mais... Je t'ai déjà vu, toi ! Je t'ai donné à manger une fois !

Comme Midorima semblait écouter ce que disait la petite Takao, Tanuki se permit de parler à voix basse.

-Oui et j'aimerais te remercier !

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul et croisa le regard rassurant du blond :

-Woh, le chien a parlé !

-C'est un Tanuki, Takaocchi !

-Ah, ouais si tu veux...

Il s'agenouilla près de la bête et écouta ce qu'il avait à dire :

-Je peux réaliser un de tes souhaits si tu acceptes de participer à un jeu.

-Un souhait ? Tu pourrais guérir mon père ?

-Je peux faire ça, oui.

-Il n'aura plus jamais besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa maladie ?!

-Plus jamais.

Takao se servit du genou de Kise pour se relever :

-Je signe où ?

-Ça va dire oui ?

-Oui !

Tanuki s'enchanta d'avoir trouver un deuxième humain et Kise dut lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé parler comme un humain.

Midorima se leva pour repartir et Takao lui demanda à quelle heure il devait aller le chercher demain matin avec un grand sourire. Sa petite sœur se couvrait la bouche de glace en les regardant avec beaucoup d'attention, ce qui dérangea un peu le vert, pas du tout habitué à être ainsi observé.

Kise prit Tanuki dans ses bras et décréta qu'il rentrait également chez lui. Takao le remercia une nouvelle fois pour la petite dernière des Takao et il quitta le restaurant, son raton-chien contre lui.

Il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans les rues et le blond jugea qu'il n'y avait pas de risque à parler à l'animal dans ses bras :

-Du coup, il ne te reste plus qu'un personne c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi pas Midorimacchi ?

Tanuki se mit à trembler :

-Il me fait peur...

Kise eut une pensée pour le vert qui effrayait décidément beaucoup de monde. Seulement, Tanuki n'avait encore pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Akashi.

Lui, il était sincèrement très effrayant !

* * *

Murasakibara dégustait sa sixième glace quand il percuta Himuro au coin d'une rue. Le brun laissa tomber son paquet de feuilles par terre à cause du choc et se mit à vociférer des insultes en Anglais. Le violet ne comprit pas la totalité des mots fleuris qui sortaient de sa bouche mais le peu qu'il avait réussi à traduire lui avait suffit :

-Désolé, Muro-chin...

-Attention, ta glac-...

La glace bleue coula sur ce qui devait être la nouvelle tactique qu'il avait mis au point avec la coach et Himuro poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

-C'est pas possible...

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, oubliant momentanément qu'ils étaient dans la rue et que s'asseoir n'était pas une bonne idée. Sa main se colla sur son front tandis qu'il se mit bêtement à geindre :

-Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée... du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour pondre ça ?! Je me tue à imaginer des tactiques qui pourrait nous faire gagner et toi... toi...

Murasakibara bloqua net en apercevant quelques petites larmes dans l'œil olive :

-J'en ai assez de tout ça ! J'en peux plus !

-Muro-chin ?

-Je suis tellement fatigué, Atsushi !

Il posa sa main sur les cheveux bruns et tapota doucement :

-Tu travailles trop.

-Je suis le capitaine ! Je dois tenir mais... mais... j'en peux plus ! Je passe mes nuits à travailler et mes notes sont ridicules ! Si ça continue comme ça...

A y regarder de plus près, le visage d'Himuro était blafard et ses yeux étaient effroyablement cernés. Il aurait dû le remarquer plus tôt !

Himuro devait se mettre inutilement la pression pour être le meilleur capitaine et devait travailler d'arrache-pied toutes les nuits pour remonter ses notes ! Le manque de sommeil et la charge de travail assommante devaient être les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur actuelle.

Le plus petit se reprit assez vite comme si de rien n'était et souffla un bon coup.

-Je dois y aller.

-Muro-chin, tiens !

Murasakibara lui tendit une sucette et Himuro l'attrapa, un peu surpris : il était très rare que le géant partage ses sucreries même avec lui.

-... Merci.

-Muro-chin devrait plus faire attention à sa santé et ne plus se prendre autant la tête, d'accord ?

Le brun garda un peu le silence et déballa la sucette. Goût Coca. Il aimait ça.

Le violet caressa une dernière fois sa tête et poursuivit sa route pour rentrer chez lui. Himuro rangea ses feuilles dans son sac et se dirigea vers une poubelle pour jeter l'emballage de la sucette. Mais au dernier moment, il préféra le garder et le rangea dans la poche de son uniforme.

C'était un cadeau de Murasakibara.

* * *

Ce soir comme tous les soirs, Akashi pénétra dans le salon où l'attendait son père pour dîner. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit que son père fasse pareil. Mais Akashi père avait visiblement quelque chose à dire :

-Tu es bien le président du conseil de Rakuzan, n'est-ce pas Seijuro ?

L'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles plissa un peu les yeux en recherchant la finalité de tout cela.

-En effet... Puis-je vous demander en vous voulez en venir ?

-La famille Akashi a toujours été au dessus des autres. Nous sommes supérieurs aux autres. Mais tu le savais déjà.

Il s'installa en face de son unique fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les mêmes yeux rouges que ceux que possédaient sa femme... Akashi semblait avoir enfin retrouvé pleinement le contrôle de son esprit et n'avait plus l'air de le partager avec ce monstre à l'œil doré.

-Tu as ridiculisé notre nom en perdant à la Winter Cup.

Akashi accusa silencieusement le coup sans rien laissait paraître sur son visage.

-J'ai su depuis longtemps que le basket n'apporterait rien de bien. Cependant, je dois reconnaître que tu as réussi à te faire plus ou moins à marquer les esprits. Mais seuls les vainqueurs resteront dans l'Histoire.

Son fils serrait les poings sous la table en tentant de se contrôler du mieux possible.

-J'espère que tu es pleinement conscient que je te laisse là une dernière et unique chance de changer l'Histoire. Tu dois gagner !

C'était ni plus ni moins qu'un ordre. Et s'il venait à nouveau à perdre …

-Je gagnerais Père.

Il arracherai le trophée de mains de Seirin et se régalerai de leur désespoir d'avoir goûté à la défaite.

La prochaine Winter Cup, Rakuzan écraserait encore plus violemment ses adversaires et enverrait Seirin au tapis.

Akashi n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

J'ai mis du temps à le pondre celui-là mais entre le syndrome de la page blanche et le permis à passer, le temps a filer comme un dingue ! Mes plus plates excuses *s'incline *

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : En espérant que ce soit convenable ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire et quand je l'avais, aucune inspiration …

**Yuki Mirai** : Oh, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir du mal avec Kagami ? Yeeees ! Non, moi ça s'arrange un peu mais c'est clair qu'il est pas dans mon top de perso préférés... Si ça doit vraiment arriver pour la GM, bouges pas, j'arrive !

**Baknb** : Nekomata est un pervers oui, il va bien s'entendre avec Aomine ! Tanuki est aussi mignon que Kise et Kitsune est... il est comme Akashi en bref...

**Lovely **: Je crois que Kagami n'a pas retenu les notions élémentaires de discussion privée... Ses parents ont raté un chapitre en l'élevant...

**Laura-067** : Merci pour Kiyoshi, j'ai toujours été persuadé qu'il avait un an de plus ! Il est trop mature, c'est pas ma faute ! Un stylo, une feuille... Je note ce que m'inspire ton commentaire !

**A french writer **: Oui, je vois ! Je ne comprend absolument pas le bug qui est arrivé au moment où j'ai posté mais bon, j'ai rectifié. Un peu tard peut-être, encore désolée. Ah, tout n'est pas mythique avec Kise ? Mince, je croyais !

**Grwn** : Attends, je bave sur ton avatar... Voilà, c'est bon. Peut-être que Kiyoshi va réapparaître à certains moments, qui sait ? C'est surtout le fait que Koganei se taise le plus perturbant pour moi. Quoique si Mitobe venait à parler... Ce serait un choc général ! En même temps, certaines visites scolaires sont justes trop chiantes ! Des millions de filles, moi également ! *prends un ticket *

**Alyxel** : Ravie de te revoir ! Ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Je suis en manque, j'ai besoin de la saison 3... Et chez moi, le manque se traduit par une hausse de l'activité sadique ! Perso du manga sûr ! Le vrai visage de Kuroko n'apparaît que devant un milk-shake offert !

**Moona Neko** : *à l'état de squelette en attendant la review * Non, c'est pas grave ! Alors d'abord, pour cette cave... J'exige d'avoir des visites régulières ! Non les araignées et les femmes de ménages ne comptes pas ! Et je veux plusieurs kilos de cookies ! Je veux être le doudou de Kise... Prends un ticket si tu veux pour pouvoir le serrer une nuit dans tes bras autant que tu le désires.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Seirin et Kaijo se rencontrent à nouveau pour un match amical et Kuroko cherche à arracher des informations à Tanuki qui suit Kise partout. Himuro devient de plus en plus bizarre, son caractère passant d'un extrême à l'autre et Murasakibara n'y comprend plus rien. Nekomata poursuit Momoi où qu'elle aille jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route de Kagami et Akashi rencontre Kitsune alors que son père le dénigre joyeusement devant des collaborateurs. _Chapitre 3 : Et toi, c'est quoi ton vœu ?! _


	4. 3- Et toi, c'est quoi ton voeu !

Lali oh ! Je suis dans un état d'euphorie suprême, je commence ce chapitre avec un sourire banane. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner...

Bonne lecture !

_Seirin et Kaijo se rencontrent à nouveau pour un match amical et Kuroko cherche à arracher des informations à Tanuki qui suit Kise partout. Himuro devient de plus en plus bizarre, son caractère passant d'un extrême à l'autre et Murasakibara n'y comprend plus rien. Nekomata poursuit Momoi où qu'elle aille jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route de Kagami et Akashi rencontre Kitsune alors que son père le dénigre joyeusement devant des collaborateurs._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Et toi, c'est quoi ton vœu ?! **

L'équipe de Kaijo se préparait convenablement à recevoir Seirin sur son terrain de basket.

La défaite leur de leur premier match d'entraînement de l'année dernière était toujours dans les esprits et le coach s'activait à donner ses dernières consignes.

De plus en plus décidé à retrouver sa ligne d'antan, Takeuchi s'obligeait à suivre un régime sec qui influençait beaucoup son humeur. Par chance aujourd'hui, c'était à peu près supportable !

Nakamura se retourna ensuite vers ses coéquipiers, ses lunettes bien en place sur son nez. Quand Kasamatsu s'était retiré, le titre de capitaine lui avait été donné avec beaucoup d'espoirs. Le blond à lunette tempérait assez bien Hayakawa qui était toujours aussi excité avant chaque match et avait littéralement interdit l'accès au gymnase aux fans de Kise. Les entraînements se faisaient enfin dans la concentration la plus totale sans entendre une seule fois les cris hystériques d'adolescentes aux hormones délurées.

-On connaît l'équipe de Seirin, on sait comment ils fonctionnent. Mais on a un avantage.

Il demanda à deux premières années d'approcher.

-Ils ne savent encore rien des nouveaux joueurs. Kise ! Je te laisse déjà amener ton animal bizarre ici, alors concentres-toi bon sang !

Le mannequin rentra la tête dans les épaules, se préparant mentalement à recevoir un coup de pied par derrière. Après tout, Kasamatsu avait bien précisé à Nakamura qu'il pouvait frapper leur As blond s'il jugeait que c'était nécessaire.

Mais pour l'instant, le blond à lunettes n'avait jamais rien tenté. Ce qui enchantait Kise !

-Dis dis Nakamura-sempai ! Et si on faisait de Tanuki notre mascotte ?! Tu sais, comme à Serin, ils ont-...

-Tais-toi et viens ici !

Il baissa piteusement la tête et rejoignit le petit groupe de joueurs en bleu.

Depuis quelques jours, il emmenait Tanuki partout avec lui pour être sûr que la bête divine ne se laisse pas à nouveau mourir de faim. Après d'importantes négociations avec le coach, Kise avait réussi à permettre au raton-chien de rester au gymnase et avait eu l'accord pour venir le voir régulièrement. L'animal ne s'ennuyait pas une seule seconde ! Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir jouer avec le « drôle d'animal de Kise-sama ! » et il avait de la nourriture et de l'eau à volonté.

Allongé sur le banc, il regardait le blond qui commençait à s'échauffer avec ses coéquipiers.

Seirin n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, Murasakibara attendait Himuro pour faire le trajet ensemble jusqu'à gymnase pour l'entraînement et repartaient ensemble pour un bout de chemin jusqu'à se séparer pour se diriger vers l'internat ou la maison du violet. Depuis le départ de Wei, le brun partageait sa chambre avec un nouvel arrivé d'un pays européen pas très bavard.

Et depuis le petit accident de la glace sur la feuille de tactique, Himuro était devenu plus loquace, s'amusant d'un rien et offrant des sourires éclatants à qui passait près de lui. Calé contre un mur à l'ombre, le violet dégustait une sucette au citron en attendant son capitaine qui ne devrait plus tarder.

-Atsushi ! Désolé, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

Le brun passa le portail en courant, un dictionnaire énorme dans les bras. En s'arrêtant près du géant, il remarqua que celui-ci regardait le gros livre.

-Je l'ai emprunté pour mes devoirs de Japonais.

Les deux garçons se remirent à marcher et Himuro ne retint pas à temps son bâillement.

-... Désolé. Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.

-Tu vas finir par tomber malade.

-Mais non !

Le plus petit avait l'air très joyeux près de Murasakibara et celui-ci avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à sautiller à un moment ou à un autre.

-Muro-chin est drôlement excité aujourd'hui...

-C'est parce que je suis content de marcher avec toi !

Le violet se stoppa net et remonta légèrement ses sourcils en regardant son ami qui s'était également arrêté :

-Atsushi ?

-Muro-chin est vraiment bizarre !

Le brun le regarda, la bouche un peu ouverte et soudainement, il se mit à sourire. Le genre de sourire qui fait apparaître des fleurs et tout le tintouin ! Murasakibara sentit ses joues chauffer et secoua la tête : ne pas s'imaginer des choses !

A grandes enjambées, il s'éloigna de cette réplique d'Himuro -impossible que ce soit le vrai ! - et l'entendit le supplier de l'attendre. Il l'ignora.

Le plus petit remonta jusqu'à lui et Murasakibara consentit enfin à ralentir un peu.

-Tu es au courant pour l'histoire des élèves qui se seraient dopés pour les tests de la semaine dernière ?

Himuro releva la tête vers lui, un peu surpris :

-De la drogue ?

-Une sorte de médicament... J'sais plus le nom.

-C'est dingue d'en arriver à ce point...

Le violet sortit deux sucettes de sa poche et tendit celle au Coca au plus vieux qui s'en saisit avec un sourire gourmand.

-Merci.

Discrètement, il rangea l'emballage dans la poche de son uniforme pendant que le géant mettait le sien à la poubelle.

* * *

Kuroko était en sueur et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Outre le fait que Kise soit visiblement très sérieux, le fait qu'il sache parfaitement copier la plupart de ses passes l'avaient assez bien surpris. Mais le plus choqué devait être Kagami qui était sur le cul. Littéralement. Parce que Kise venait de reproduire avec une force supérieur son Meteor Jam, laissant le rouge chuter douloureusement sur ses fesses après avoir tenté de l'arrêter.

-Désolé Kagamicchi ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?!

Il tendit une main et aida l'As de Seirin à se remettre debout. Kagami ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées : il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour mettre au point cette impressionnante technique et Kise...

Aida demanda un temps-mort et ses joueurs se réunirent autour d'elle :

-Kise a dû s'entraîner à te copier depuis que tu as joué contre Murasakibara. Il s'épuise très vite par contre. Continuez comme ça. Kuroko, tu sors pour l'instant, ta misdirection commence à ne plus faire effet.

Le turquoise hocha la tête et se plaça sur le banc en remerciant Kawahara pour la bouteille d'eau. Ses yeux vides fixaient Kise qui haletait, les mains sur ses genoux. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers les bancs où quelques joueurs de Kaijo attendait d'être potentiellement appelés sur le terrain. Jusqu'à tomber sur Tanuki.

Le nez plongé dans une écuelle, il était caressé par les nouvelles recrues et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Kise. Mais quand il sentit les yeux du fantôme sur lui, il sortit le visage de la gamelle et le regarda fixement. Aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux jusqu'à ce que Kagami et Kise se rentre assez violemment dedans sans s'être rendu compte que l'autre était bien plus près que prévu.

Et vu la façon que les deux garçons avaient de tenir leur menton et leur crâne, le choc les avait un peu secoué.

-Et vous deux, ça va ?!

Hyuga et Nakamura se précipitèrent vers leurs joueurs. Si Kise avait seulement des larmes dans les yeux, Kagami affichait déjà un bel hématome au menton. Takeuchi envoya chercher de la glace pour le tigre de Seirin et fit s'asseoir les deux garçons. Le blond assura qu'il allait bien mais Kuroko se rapprocha de sa lumière :

-Kagami-kun...

-Je vais bien ! On peut reprendre le match ?!

Il fit mine de se lever mais la jeune coach appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'il repose ses fesses sur le banc.

-Assis Bakagami et je t'interdis de te lever tant que la glace pour ton menton n'est pas arrivée !

Le rouge grogna mais obtempéra : la meilleure chose à faire, c'était d'obéir à Aida.

Tanuki se glissa entre les joueurs et grimpa sur les genoux de Kise. Pour ne pas effrayer les autres, il garda le silence mais ses yeux indiquaient parfaitement son inquiétude. Kise sourit un peu et caressa sa tête.

L'animal regarda l'ombre et la lumière qui se disputaient : Kuroko voulait voir la taille de l'hématome mais le rouge refusait qu'on le touche. Visiblement, ça faisait très mal. Si l'As de Kaijo put retourner sur le terrain, Koganei remplaça Kagami le temps que Kuroko applique de la glace et une crème sur le menton de sa lumière.

-Kagami-kun, arrêtes de bouger !

-Mais tu fais maaaaal !

-Souffre en silence.

Quand la poche de glace entra en contact avec sa peau, le rouge chercha à échapper au contact glacé et tomba en arrière, heurtant sa tête le sol. Sonné, il ne réagit plus quand le turquoise revint à la charge. La crème appliquée, il aida son ami à s'asseoir sur le banc et se remit à regarder le match. Seirin dominait de cinq points.

* * *

Aomine ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil ne réchauffa plus son visage. Les yeux plissés et les joues gonflées, Momoi le regardait fixement sans rien dire.

-... Quoi ?

-Oh rien, tu es juste censé être à l'entraînement.

-Pas grave...

Il roula sur le côté droit et soupira, prêt à se rendormir. Mais la rose était plutôt du genre à insister :

-Dai-chan ! Tu avais promis de venir t'entraîner !

-J'ai fais ça ?

La jeune fille poussa un gémissement de désespoir et s'agenouilla près du corps de son ami d'enfance. Le surnom affectif revenait doucement dans son vocabulaire mais seulement quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

-Wakamatsu-kun n'est pas aussi tolérant que l'a été Imayoshi-sempai.

-J'm'en fiche.

Elle soupira et repoussa une mèche rose.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ? Tu es bizarre depuis quelque jours.

Aomine se remit sur son dos, les bras soutenant sa tête et regarda le visage de l'une des rares personnes à encore avoir la force de rester avec lui. Un coup de vent fit en sorte qu'un nuage cache le soleil et le bleu fit claquer sa langue en signe de colère. Il aimait dormir avec la chaleur !

-Dai-chan...

Momoi fit avancer sa main vers lui mais le garçon la repoussa :

-T'es chiante, fous la paix !

La rose le regarda, silencieusement et finit par se lever :

-Comme tu veux.

Certain qu'elle devait être furieuse, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle claque la porte du toit brutalement mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière et referma doucement.

Aomine attendit un peu, certain qu'elle allait finir par revenir pour lui hurler dessus mais au bout de dix minutes, il dut se faire une raison : elle n'allait pas réapparaître pour lui faire la leçon sur la façon correct de parler à son amie, une fille de surcroît !

Le bleu se releva et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Cette fois, elle devait pas être vexé mais blessé. Donc, il allait devoir s'excuser.

Tout en ronchonnant, l'As de Tôo se leva et prit la direction des escaliers.

* * *

Nekomata traînait encore près du vestiaire des filles. La mine boudeuse de ne pas avoir revu la fille aux cheveux roses et au bonnet F, il fit demi-tour et marcha un peu.

Un peu hésitant, il finit par grimper à un arbre avec l'intention évidente de se taper un petit somme. Le chat s'étira en baillant et s'allongea de tout son long.

Peut-être cinq minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas firent tressauter une des oreilles et il ouvrit un œil jaune puis un deuxième alors qu'il se relevait brutalement.

Voilà une poitrine qu'il n'avait pas oublié ! Miss Bonnet F en vue !

La bête mythique regarda Momoi qui approchait, le visage dénué de sentiments. Un peu pâle peut-être mais rien d'inquiétant. Pour l'avoir vu sans ses vêtements, Nekomata jugeait que son uniforme était une honte à la beauté du corps. Il faudrait quelque chose de plus moulant !

Sans le remarquer, elle s'arrêta près de l'arbre et ferma les yeux.

-Ahomine...

Ses deux queues se balançant joyeusement, Nekomata veilla bien à ne faire aucun bruit. Le nœud de son uniforme était légèrement desserré et de là où il était, il pouvait voir une petite partie de ses seins. La chaleur avait fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse à sa principale question : de quelle couleur était son soutien-gorge ? Il se balança mais la lycéenne repartit en direction du gymnase, laissant Nekomata dans l'attente de découvrir sa lingerie.

Incapable de laisser passer une telle occasion d'en profiter, il sauta de l'arbre et la suivit à une distance respectable.

Le gymnase était bien plus frais mais la chaleur que produisait les joueurs était insoutenable quand on se tenait trop près d'eux. Wakamatsu et Sakurai s'entraînaient au trois points quand Momoi passa la porte et marcha sans un mot jusqu'à son sac. Elle prit son stylo, sa feuille et attendit qu'ils finissent l'entraînement. Le capitaine laissa son ballon à Sakurai qui s'excusa pour une raison inconnu et se dirigea vers la manager :

-Il est où Ahomine ?

-Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?! Mais-...

-Il faudrait travailler la rapidité des passes aujourd'hui.

La rose nota quelque chose sur sa feuille et pinçant un peu les lèvres. D'habitude, Wakamatsu aurait continué à insister mais quelque chose lui soufflait de laisser la manager tranquille. Il se détourna et reprit l'entraînement avec Sakurai, en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil aux premières années.

Nekomata était resté près de la porte en tachant de se faire encore plus discret. Il avait bien envie d'embêter Aomine mais avait une flemme terrible de monter jusqu'au toit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Suffisait de demander !

Le chat tourna la tête vers le bleu : totalement décontracté et les mains dans les poches, personne ne se douterait qu'il venait s'excuser -ou du moins tenter.

-Aomine Daiki. Je suis très étonné de voir que tu es capable de venir ici de toi-même.

-Ferme-la !

Le bleu détourna la tête, une veine apparente sur son front.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je m'intéresse seulement aux personnes qui t'entourent.

Par prudence, il ne préféra pas révéler qu'il suivait Momoi. Comme ces deux-là avaient plus ou moins l'air proches, la réaction d'Aomine était imprévisible.

-Et toi ? Je ne te croirais pas si tu me disais que tu viens t'entraîner.

Le garçon serra les dents et regarda à nouveau en direction de la manager : non, vraiment, il ne savait pas s'excuser !

La rose regardait l'équipe en notant de temps en temps quelques remarques sur ses feuilles, ignorant tout de la conversation du chat mythique et de son pantin. Aomine soupira, hésita à remonter sur son toit et finit par entrer dans le gymnase. A peine son pied toucha t-il le parquet que les ballons s'arrêtèrent de frapper le sol et les regards convergèrent vers lui. Celui furieux de Wakamatsu, inquiet de Sakurai, surpris des nouveaux et totalement désintéressé de son amie d'enfance.

D'un pas quasi sûr et le visage sérieux, il s'avança jusqu'à s'arrêter près d'elle :

-Oy...

Momoi releva la tête pour regarder un joueur et nota ce qu'elle avait déduit.

-Oy !

Elle continuait de l'ignorer royalement et son attitude énerva le garçon qui baissa son visage à la hauteur du sien de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus que voir que lui.

-Oy, tu m'écoutes ?!

-Mais je t'écoutes. Seulement, je fais en sorte de te « foutre la paix » comme tu me l'as demandé.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas l'air en colère.

Aomine ne sut pas quoi répondre et sembla chercher de l'aide auprès de la bête mystique près de la porte. Mais Nekomata avait visiblement décidé de voir ailleurs.

* * *

Kuroko et Kagami vidaient plusieurs bouteilles d'eau à la suite. Seirin l'avait remporté à un point près. Kise déprimait dans un coin du gymnase, une aura sombre autour de lui alors que Nakamura félicitait Aida et Hyuga avec un semblant de sourire.

Takeuchi était tellement sous le choc qu'il demanda aux joueurs de Seirin s'ils souhaitaient utiliser les douches des vestiaires de Kaijo.

Évidemment, ils sautèrent sur l'occasion.

Quand Kuroko passa près de Tanuki, il murmura de façon à ce que seul l'animal l'entende :

-Je voudrais te parler après.

Le raton-chien le regarda un peu silencieusement et finit par hocher doucement de la tête.

Le turquoise s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait au vestiaires à la suite de ses coéquipiers tandis que Tanuki se rapprochait du mannequin blond.

Kise avait le front posé sur ses genoux.

-Je... déteste vraiment perdre.

-Personne n'aime ça.

Les yeux dorés réapparurent et se fermèrent brièvement. Il poussa un long soupir et se releva avec le sourire.

-Je vais aider à ranger le gymnase.

Le blond courut vers ses coéquipiers, laissant à Tanuki le loisir d'attendre tranquillement que le joueur fantôme sorte des vestiaires.

* * *

Un silence choqué régnait en maître dans le gymnase de Yosen. L'adolescent qu'Himuro venait de mettre plus bas que terre avait les larmes aux yeux et le brun avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration après avoir autant hurler.

La coach regardait son joueur, éberluée : jamais, mais vraiment jamais, elle n'aurait pu croire que le capitaine pouvait se montrer aussi venimeux dans ses propos. Ce n'avait été que de la méchanceté pure.

Murasakibara, passé le cap de la surprise générale, s'approcha de son ami en tendant la main. Himuro se retourna brusquement et le repoussa avec violence. Il crispa ensuite les poings et quitta le gymnase toujours plongé dans le silence.

Le violet échangea un regard avec Araki et partit à la poursuite du brun.

Il le retrouva un peu plus loin, à taper sur le tronc d'un arbre innocent.

-Muro-chin...

-Laisse-moi ! Juste... laisse-moi !

Il se retourna et se laissa glisser au sol, le corps tremblant. Murasakibara, qui ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, se contenta d'attendre près du plus petit.

Au bout d'un très long moment, Himuro finit par demander :

-Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu m'as demandé ce que je souhaiterai si on pouvait exaucer un de mes souhaits ?

Il devait parler du soir où le violet avait du rencontrer Kitsune parce qu'à part là, ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de discussion.

-Oui.

-Je voudrais être plus fort.

Il se cacha derrière ses mèches corbeau comme s'il avait honte.

-Je veux battre Taiga. J'y pense encore et encore depuis que Seirin nous a battus à la Winter Cup ! Non... J'y pense depuis que nous avons commencé le basket aux États-Unis.

Himuro vérifia du coin de l'œil mais Murasakibara ne le regardait pas. Mais il l'écoutait.

-C'est pathétique, hein ? De compter sur une idée stupide comme un vœu pour battre quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas loyal, c'est tricher. Mais... Je veux tellement le battre !

Le violet respira et demanda :

-C'est pour ça que tu travailles comme un acharné en ce moment ? Pour créer une tactique qui battra Seirin ?

-Tu trouves ça ridicule ?

Le sourire triste de son ami fit soupirer le géant.

-Ce n'est pas ridicule.

Himuro se releva et les deux garçons remarquèrent que ses mais avaient été amochées dans sa détermination à passer ses nerfs sur l'arbre. D'un mouvement simultané et sans se parler, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal, là où se trouvait l'infirmerie : il fallait au moins désinfecter tout ça !

-Atsushi...

-Hmm ?

-Non rien...

Comme l'infirmier n'était pas là, Murasakibara se dévoua pour trouver du désinfectant pour son ami.

-Merci...

-Ne me remercie pas, Muro-chin.

Le brun parut un peu surpris mais se reprit et esquissa une grimace quand le liquide entra en contact avec ses petites blessures.

Non, il ne devait pas le remercier. Surtout pas lui !

Parce que la seul chose que Murasakibara souhaitait, la seul chose qu'il voulait voir se produire, c'était qu'Himuro redevienne celui d'avant.

* * *

Tanuki, Kise et Kuroko se tenait près d'un parc de jeu pour enfants. Le turquoise avait accepté que le blond puisse écouter ce qu'il avait à demander. Grignotant leurs repas pris au Magi Burger, le mannequin et la bête mythique écoutèrent sagement ce que le fantôme avait à dire :

-Kise-kun, tu es sûr de vouloir participer à ce jeu ?

-Oui, bien sûr, ça va être amusant !

-Amus-... Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte des règles de ce jeu ?!

Kise avala sa frite et fit passer avec un peu de Coca :

-Il faut tenir le plus longtemps possible...

-Au risque de devenir totalement fous ! Ou morts !

Tanuki chipa une frite dans le paquet du mannequin qui ne se plaignit pas :

-Oh, tu sais... Avec un peu de chance, vous pouvez aussi finir sans souvenirs.

-Quoi ?!

Cette fois, la voix du blond s'était mélangée à celle du turquoise.

-La dernière fois...

Il vola à nouveau une frite.

-... une des épreuves consistait à chercher un élément important dans sa mémoire. Le mec a perdu donc Nekomata lui a enlevé tous ses souvenirs, exceptés ceux liés au jeu en cours.

-Nekomata... C'est le chat qui a choisi Kurokocchi !

-Tu pars avec un sacré désavantage, Kuroko-kun ! Nekomata est sans conteste le pire quand il s'agit de trouver des épreuves tordues.

Kuroko avala sa salive et prit une grande gorgée de son milk-shake.

-C'est quoi ces « épreuves » ?

-Ce sont... comment expliquer... des missions que vous allez devoir réussir. Si vous échouez, vous pouvez vous en tirer comme le pire peut aussi vous arriver.

-Et à chaque fois, quelqu'un est éliminé du jeu ?

Tanuki secoua la tête à la question de Kise :

-Non. Comme je dit : si tu réussis, tant mieux pour toi, tu te rapproches de la victoire ! Si tu échoues, tu peux devenir, fou, mourir, enfin ce genre de trucs ! Ou t'en sortir si Kitsune et Nekomata se montrent cléments et veulent s'amuser un peu plus.

L'ombre de Seirin mangeait son hamburger tout en réfléchissant : ce jeu totalement dingue était conçu avec des épreuves qu'il fallait gagner à tout prix. Donc suivant l'épreuve, les autres participants n'hésiterais pas à faire du mal aux autres...

-Parles-moi de Nekomata et Kitsune !

Tanuki le regarda fixement, une lueur de peur mêlée à une lueur de respect faisait briller ses yeux.

-Nekomata... est celui qui joue le plus avec les humains. Pas forcément de la bonne manière. Il préfère jouer avec eux jusqu'à les voir se briser. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce jeu.

-Et Kitsune ?

-Lui, il joue juste pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Kitsune considèrent que les humains sont précieux mais ça ne l'empêche pas de briser son jouet une fois qu'il n'est plus amusé. Il est plus du genre à obliger ses pantins à avouer ce qu'ils pensent réellement des uns des autres plutôt que de le ridiculiser comme le fait Nekomata.

-Et toi ?

Le raton-chien soupira en caressant son ventre : il avait trop mangé encore une fois.

-Moi, j'aime les humains ! Ils sont drôles, gentils et font toujours de leur mieux ! J'aime Ryo-kun et Kazu-kun et je veux qu'ils gagnent !

-Tu ne fais pas de mal aux humains toi ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. C'est bien mieux quand tout le monde est heureux, non ?

Kuroko préféré boire sa boisson à la vanille plutôt que de faire remarquer qu'il était sacrément stupide de participer à ce jeu …

-Je vais y aller.

-Hein, déjà ?!

Le turquoise salua Kise et Tanuki et se dirigea en direction de sa maison.

Le blond se mit à bouder en tenant le raton-chien contre lui :

-Kurokocchi est si froid...

-Dis Kise ?

-Oui ?

Tanuki hésita :

-Ce Midorima Shintaro... Il fait vraiment peur tout le temps ?

-Oh, il y a bien plus effrayant !

-Comme ?

* * *

-Mon fils, Seijuro.

Akashi serra la main d'un des nombreux associés que son père avait convié ce soir dans leur demeure. Vêtu d'une chemise noire, il n'y avait bien que ses cheveux pour donner un peu de couleur sur sa personne.

-Akashi-san m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Vous êtes un garçon très prometteur ! J'ai suivi naturellement votre équipe à la Winter Cup et-...

-Tu as ainsi pu voir mon fils ridiculiser notre nom.

Akashi fils serra les poings, gardant en tête qu'il fallait sauver les apparences.

-Akashi-san, vous être dur avec votre fils ! Il a gagné l'Interhigh et s'est hissé en final de la Winter Cup !

-Et il a perdu.

Le rouge s'éloigna à grands pas, le visage sombre. Oui, il avait perdu ! Il se le répétait chaque jour depuis, se promettant de mettre Seirin plus bas que terre la prochaine fois !

Il s'arrêta quand il fut assez loin des invités.

Il aimait le basket. Il aimait y jouer depuis tout petit. Depuis que sa mère lui avait tendu son premier ballon orange en lui demandant s'il voulait essayer.

Sa mère.

Son père avait brutalement changé à sa mort mais c'était compréhensible : sa femme était morte, il avait un fils à élever, il ne pouvait pas se laisser dépasser par les événements.

Mais si seulement sa mère ne les avait pas quitté aussi brutalement... Que serait leurs vies aujourd'hui ?

Un peu plus calme, il retourna près des nombreux collaborateurs présents ce soir et commença à discuter ici et là. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de son père arrive à ses oreilles :

-Confier quelques rênes à Seijuro ? Il n'arrive déjà pas à gagner une simple compétition de basket ! Il est encore trop immature pour ça !

Le fils accusa le coup très difficilement et chancela un peu. Son interlocuteur s'en aperçut et s'empressa de demander un verre d'eau :

-Vous êtes vraiment très pâle !

-Je vais bien.

Ignorant l'employé qui apportait le verre en question, il s'éloigna avec le rire de son père en guise de musique de sortie.

Akashi marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la porte de sortie.

Le plus loin possible de son père.

Il savait qu'il l'avait déçu mais son géniteur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler. Depuis sa défaite, les propos d'Akashi père étaient cruels et servaient uniquement à le rabaisser à la moindre occasion.

Douloureuse constatation que celle-ci.

Il avait envie de hurler, de dire lui aussi à quelque point il se détestait ! Il se haïssait d'avoir perdu, d'avoir dû courber la tête pour la première fois de sa vie. Des larmes de rage et d'humiliation passèrent la barrière de ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ?

La mort de sa mère sans doute...

Il se sentait humilié, oui. Il était un Akashi, une des rares famille à se tenir au dessus des autres et il était maintenant plus bas que terre. Et ça faisait mal !

Tellement mal !

Tout faisait mal ! Se réveiller faisait mal, manger faisait mal, être le parfait président du conseil de Rakuzan faisait mal, jouer au basket faisait mal !

Les regards de ses coéquipiers faisaient mal !

Akashi se souvenait des encouragements de la Génération des Miracles. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient tous pour Kuroko.

Et lui alors ?! Personne n'avait-il compris qu'il _devait_ gagner ?!

En posant sa main sur son front pour chasser une goutte de sueur, il se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant. Voilà déjà plusieurs jours qu'Akashi cherchait à ignorer les signaux que son corps lui envoyait : il devait passer la vitesse en dessous et fissa ! Mais le garçon avait ignoré tout ça, augmentant même le rythme de ses entraînements et s'investissant deux fois plus au conseil des étudiants.

Il était fatigué... Si fatigué.

Mais on ne le laissait jamais tranquille.

Là, sur ce banc, il ferma les yeux et souhaita juste qu'on l'oublie un peu. Ou qu'on se rappelle qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, bientôt 17 et qu'il voulait juste profiter un peu aussi.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son crâne menaçait de s'ouvrir en deux.

Il était tellement fatigué de tout ça...

* * *

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux rouges, une femme caressait son visage tendrement. Ses cheveux écarlates formaient un rideau autour d'eux. Akashi voulut se relever mais elle appuya sur son torse et l'incita doucement à rester sur ses genoux.

Bouche-bée, il la regarda longuement : pourquoi trouvait-il que cette inconnue ressemblait bien trop fortement à sa mère décédé pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Peut-être un poil trop autoritaire mais typique d'un Akashi. Son père serait au moins fier de ça...

L'inconnue se contenta de sourire et stoppa ses caresses.

-Je ne sais pas de qui j'ai l'apparence pour toi mais ce que tu vois n'est pas la réalité. J'ai envie de t'aider.

Akashi plissa un peu les yeux :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je suis un Kitsune...

-C'est impossible.

Il y avait quand même des limites ! Le rouge savait ce qu'était cette bête mythique et comme son nom l'indiquait, elle n'était pas réelle.

-Devrais-je te montrer ma véritable apparence ?

-Ne vous donner pas cette peine ! Je dois y aller.

-Tu vas retourner chez toi et supporter les remarques de ton père ?

Le capitaine de Rakuzan attrapa le poignet mince et serra :

-Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires ! Qui que vous soyez !

Il se dégagea et se remit debout.

-Tu es idiot.

Akashi se retourna très lentement, les yeux meurtriers :

-Répétez-ça … et je peux vous jurer que apprendrez à rester à votre place.

-Je ne veux simplement qu'un chose de toi, Akashi Seijuro.

Les orbes rouges luisaient furieusement, promettant une telle souffrance que même Kitsune se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais il avait dit la vérité ! Il voulait vraiment aidé l'héritier. Ce que lui faisait vivre son père devait être insupportable à la longue.

De la pitié ? N'appelons pas ça comme ça, c'est offensant.

-Je te demande de participer à mon jeu.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Le joueur de basket se mit à marcher et se stoppa net en entendant les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la femme :

-Je t'offre une chance de te venger pour ta défaite.

Akashi se retourna et Kitsune continua :

-Une grande partie de la Génération des Miracles participent déjà à ce jeu.

Comme le silence s'éternisait du côté de l'humain, le renard soupira :

-Si tu gagnes, tu auras battu plus que nécessaire les autres. Et je réaliserais ton souhait le plus cher. Faire de toi la fierté de ton père ou... ramener ta mère à la vie.

Le garçon vacilla un peu et battant des cils.

-Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ?

-Si tu gagnes. Ce sera comme si elle n'était jamais décédée. Comme ça aurait dû être depuis le départ.

Il ne répondit pas mais Kitsune savait qu'il avait un nouveau pantin dans ses filets.

Il n'y a pas que Nekomata qui sois doué dans la manipulation et les promesses affreusement tentantes !

* * *

Le chat éternua alors qu'il remontait vers le lycée Seirin.

Laissant Aomine avec ses réflexions visiblement très prenantes, Nekomata était allé dormir bien au chaud et venait à peine de se réveiller. Et il avait faim !

Rêvant d'un poisson ou d'un bon morceau de viande juteuse, il miaula de surprise quand une main l'attrapa et le souleva par la peau du cou.

A sa grande surprise, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kagami Taiga.

L'As avait été choqué d'apercevoir ce chat à deux queues, traînant tranquillement en ville. Mais c'était parfait puisqu'il le cherchait !

-Toi... Je sais pas ce que tu es mais je sais que tu parles !

Le chat cligna des paupières toujours retenu par la poigne du garçon.

-Kagami Taiga... Tu as mis du temps à venir me voir depuis que tu as surpris ma conversation avec Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Tu savais que j'étais là ?

-Tu es la seule personne à autant sentir le hamburger.

Le rouge prit une petite teinte écrevisse mais ne s'arrêta pas à ce sujet :

-J'ai entendu Kise qui disait que tu pouvais réaliser un vœu, c'est vrai ?

-Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter les conversations, cachés dans un buisson. Kuroko-kun ne va pas être content de savoir que ça fait déjà deux fois que tu le suis comme un stalker.

-Je suis pas un-... C'est pas le sujet ! N'essaie pas me faire changer de conversation !

Le regard jaune de Nekomata se détourna, clairement ennuyé... Ce n'était une lumière que dans un seul sens du terme...

-Ouais, je réalise un souhait. Mais je ne veux pas réaliser le tien.

-Et pourquoi ?!

-Tu es ennuyeux.

Kagami se retint de balancer l'animal quelque part et respira profondément :

-Je veux participer à ton jeu !

-Je veux pas de toi.

La main du rouge trembla un peu tandis qu'il insistait :

-S'il te plaît...

-Et tu ferais quoi comme vœu ?

Surpris de la question, le garçon rougit à nouveau :

-Je voudrais... que Kuroko... reste toujours avec moi...

Nekomata haussa un sourcil. Sérieusement ? Ils se sont passés le mot avec Aomine pour faire le même souhait stupide et basique ?! Attendez... Le même souhait ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, imaginant déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire avec les deux As et le pauvre turquoise.

-... Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Je trouve ton vœu... mignon ! J'ai envie de t'aider ! Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu de quoi le jeu serait fait ?

-Oui.

-Et tu es d'accord ?

-Je veux garder mon ombre.

Kagami reposa le chat qui s'assit près du grand pied.

-Très bien, très bien... Kagami Taiga, je compte sur toi ! Il ne reste plus que deux places vacantes, je t'avertirais de la suite plus tard. Sur ce...

Il avait un bonnet F à retrouver.

Le tigre de Seirin regarda le chat s'éloigner. Il voulait Kuroko ! Et il le voulait pour lui tout seul ! C'était son ombre et personne ne lui enlèverait !

Quitte à écraser les autres et à faire en sorte que le turquoise ne voit que lui.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Je part en vacances une semaine donc je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite. J'écrirais (ou du moins, j'essaierais de trouver du temps) et je verrais bien.

Je met du temps à écrire en ce moment, ça me rend folle !

Merci pour vos commentaires ainsi qu'aux nouveaux followers :

**Yuki Mirai** : Pauvre Tanuki, il a une vie difficile ! Je crois que le souhait d'Aomine, c'est LE secret de cet fic ! Personne ne peut deviner ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup Kagami non plus mais je me tairait sur les potentiels pairing. J'ai eu mon permis, merci ! Surtout leur dit pas que je me suis enfuie d'un asile il y a quelques mois ! C'est chaud d'en sortir, j'veux pas avoir à recommencer !

**Alyxel** : Oui mais si Takao va au Paradis, moi, triste âme pervertie, ne pourrai jamais profiter de lui là où il sera ! Euh... Je sais pas ! Je me laisse porter au gré des chapitres !

**Laura-067** : Aomine vs Nekomata. Enjeu : Momoi. Qui sortira vainqueur ? Fufufufu~ Tes commentaires m'inspirent en bien et en mal !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II **: Kise est juste trop adorable dès le départ ! Nekomata et Aomine, le duo pervers qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour !

**3j4 **: Mais c'est normal d'y répondre ! Je met du temps à écrire donc je comprend qu'on mette du temps à lire ! Sincèrement, c'est pas grave !

**Grwn** : De quoi tu parles ? *sourire hypocrite * Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir avec ce pauvre Himuro ! Ah ouais, LOL ! C'est vrai qu'il y a un passage comme ça. Baves pas trop sur Takao, c'est chiant à nettoyer après !

**Emy-nee **: Je crois que tu apprécie Tanuki... Je sais pas, je suppose. Mais non, reviens, c'est pas grave !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Si Nekomata a enfin ses trois humains de choisis, Kitsune et Tanuki cherchent encore leurs derniers. Pour le raton-chien, c'est avec beaucoup de panique qu'il commence à approcher Midorima avec l'aide de Takao. Momoi se montre très froide envers Aomine et commence même à ne plus venir au gymnase, ignorant son travail de manager. Et à Akita, Himuro est accusé d'avoir triché à ses tests en se dopant. _Chapitre 4 : Dopage ou manque d'informations ?!_


	5. 4- Dopage ou manque d'informations !

Lali oh ! Je suis vraiment très, très sadique sur cette fic. Devrais-je consulter ? … Non, c'est juste à cause de la saison 3 qui est encore tellement loin... Le manque, c'est horrible !

Bonne lecture !

_Si Nekomata a enfin ses trois humains de choisis, Kitsune et Tanuki cherchent encore leurs derniers. Pour le raton-chien, c'est avec beaucoup de panique qu'il commence à approcher Midorima avec l'aide de Takao. Momoi se montre très froide envers Aomine et commence même à ne plus venir au gymnase, ignorant son travail de manager. Et à Akita, Himuro est accusé d'avoir triché à ses tests en se dopant._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Dopage ou manque d'informations ?!**

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aomine Daiki

Kagami Taiga

L'ombre et ses deux lumières.

« Récupérer ce qui m'appartient ». Parlait-il de celui qui fut son ombre ? Sans doute, oui.

« Je veux garder mon ombre ». Stalker possessif...

Un trio avait lequel jouer serait sans aucun doute très amusant !

Souriant d'anticipation à ce qu'il allait leur faire subir, Nekomata s'engouffra dans la chambre de Momoi pendant que celle-ci prenait sa douche. Discret comme un fantôme, il s'était glissé dans la maison pendant que la mère de la rose fouillait son sac à main en laissant la porte ouverte. La femme avait refermé la porte, enfermant ainsi sa fille et un chat mythique démoniaque ensembles.

Seuls.

La chambre en question était très simple mais très féminine. Un rose très pâle aux murs et un parquet chocolat au lait.

Le lit était parfaitement fait et rien ne traînait par terre. Le bureau était impeccable : les livres pour les cours étaient rangés selon leurs tailles et un ordinateur attendait sagement qu'on l'allume.

D'un mouvement incroyablement souple, Nekomata sauta sur le lit, appréciant le matelas qui rebondissait légèrement à son contact. Un coup d'œil rapide au réveil l'avertit que la propriétaire de cette chambre allait revenir dans plus ou moins trente secondes. Il entendait déjà ses pas dans le couloir. Le porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il sautait sous le lit.

Le chat connaissait par cœur son emploi du temps : de l'heure à laquelle elle se réveillait et jusqu'au moment où elle fermait à clé derrière elle pour aller en cours.

Profitant du fait que Momoi fermait son chemisier, l'animal quitta la chambre et passa par la fenêtre. Dans quatre minutes, elle allait descendre et se diriger vers la maison de son ami d'enfance afin d'effectuer ensemble le trajet jusqu'à Tôo. Il n'avait qu'à descendre de l'arbre et attendre près du portail.

La rose sortit précisément à l'heure habituelle et marcha tranquillement dans la rue. Nekomata la suivait à une distance respectable, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer inutilement. De toute façon, les humains étaient bien trop concentrés sur eux-mêmes pour ne faire attention ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à un chat à deux queues.

Momoi marchait d'un pas tranquille, appréciant sans doute le soleil matinal. Nekomata savait d'avance qu'elle allait prendre à droite pour rejoindre Aomine chez lui, sans doute encore endormi et qu'ils reviendraient tous les deux à cette intersection pour tourner une nouvelle fois à droite.

C'était tous les jours pareil.

Sauf que la jeune fille continua tout droit, ignorant clairement sa première mission de la journée concernant son ami d'enfance. Elle n'avait pas accéléré comme pour fuir ni ralentit par culpabilité. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal de continuer tout droit. Même comme Aomine était malade -ou prétextait quelque chose pour rester chez lui- la rose se déplaçait pour venir le dire au moins bonjour et s'assurer qu'il était réellement malade.

Le bleu grognait, se plaignait, faisait beaucoup de cinéma et finissait par lui crier de dégager de sa chambre. Elle prenait son air vexé et se mettait à hurler à son tour avant de partir en assurant qu'elle se fichait bien de lui au final.

Mais elle revenait le soir-même.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que cette routine change d'un jour à un autre ?

Pour tout avouer, Nekomata s'amusait comme un fou avec tout ça !

* * *

A peine levé, Himuro savait d'avance que cette journée n'allait pas bien se passer. Le ventre noué, il avait à peine mangé, son corps refusant net d'avaler quoi que ce soit comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver.

Le brun avait chaud, terriblement chaud puis soudainement très froid. Un mal de tête incroyablement fort l'obligea à prendre enfin quelque chose pour lutter contre ça. Il songea à un virus et prit sa température : tout était normal.

Alors pourquoi autant d'appréhension ?

Aucun examens, l'équipe allait à peu près bien depuis qu'il s'était excusé devant son jeune joueur, il n'était plus aussi froid avec Murasakibara...

En regardant les deux emballages de sucettes sur son bureau, Himuro se sentit un peu stupide. Garder ça était … bizarre ! Mais c'était tellement rare que le violet partage ses sucreries que le brun les gardait un peu comme des preuves.

Mais étonnamment, les voir lui apportait un sentiment de tranquillité. Tout irait bien.

Son mal de ventre diminua légèrement et le capitaine de Yosen termina d'enfiler son uniforme.

Comparé à Murasakibara, Himuro n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire et le géant était bien souvent au lycée légèrement plus tôt. Cinq minutes tout au plus. Mais aujourd'hui, le géant allait devoir attendre beaucoup plus, le brun avançait à reculons.

A nouveau, son mal de ventre due à cette forte impression que quelque chose allait arriver lui tordait l'estomac et l'appréhension gagna tous les muscles de son corps, le rendant lourd et tremblant. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer à l'internant, s'enrouler dans sa couette et attendre que le pire soit passé. Mais à presque 18 ans, Himuro ne pouvait plus agir comme ça. Il avait des responsabilités, on comptait sur lui !

Il s'arrêta devant le portail de Yosen et son corps de faire encore un pas en avant. Le brun entendit la sonnerie qui annonçait son premier cours mais son esprit refusait de faire bouger ses pieds. Personne ne semblait le remarquer non plus.

Une heure passa. Puis deux.

Et son appréhension augmentait augmentait encore et encore.

* * *

Murasakibara regardait par la fenêtre, une main soutenant sa tête. Himuro n'était pas apparu ce matin, ni durant la première pose. Il n'avait pas non plus envoyé de SMS pour signaler à son ami qu'il serait absent ce matin.

Bizarre.

Quoique... En ce moment, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket était lui-même étrange en ce moment alors ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête...

Son professeur d'Anglais venait tout jute d'annoncer que des tests seraient pratiqués sur l'ensemble des étudiants afin de découvrir qui parmi eux se doperaient réellement. L'annonce avait provoqué un certain remue-ménage dans Yosen mais le violet ne paniquait pas trop : il était certain de ne rien risquer, il ne prenait jamais ce médicaments, même en étant malade.

Les cours de l'après-midi seraient annulés et midi allait presque sonner. Il avait faim.

En voyant que quelques élèves quittaient déjà la salle, Murasakibara se leva, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester davantage planté sur sa chaise. Certaines de ses articulations craquèrent un peu et il passa à son tour la porte de sa classe. En regardant par les grandes fenêtres qui longeaient le couloir, il aperçut Himuro, toujours près du portail à l'entrée, immobile. Un de hanses de son sac pendait sur son bras, l'autre fermement maintenue sur son épaule, la tête légèrement de côté, le brun était visiblement là depuis très longtemps.

Murasakibara descendit les escaliers et traversa la grande cour pour rejoindre son ami et capitaine.

-... Muro-chin ?

Le concerné ne bougea pas, son œil visible fixant toujours le grands bâtiments de Yosen.

-Muro-chin !

Le violet passa plusieurs fois sa grande main devant le visage du plus vieux mais toujours aucun signe de conscience de sa part.

Finalement, le géant se décida de poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit et le secoua légèrement. Himuro sursauta très violemment et Murasakibara se recula, surpris de sa réaction :

-Muro-chin ? Tu vas bien ?

L'air purement affolé de son capitaine l'inquiéta un peu et il baissa sa main. Le brun dût enfin le reconnaître car il se calma.

-Tu m'as fait peur Atsushi !

Le violet jugeait que des deux, le brun était sans conteste le plus effrayant mais bon... Chacun son avis...

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

-Toi aussi normalement.

Le regard d'Himuro aurait pu faire trembler Murasakibara s'il le regardait de moins haut.

-Les cours sont annulés.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tests anti-dopage.

D'habitude, le brun était plutôt pâle mais là, il frisait le transparent.

-Muro-chin ?!

-Je n'étais pas au courant...

-Personne ne l'a été. Apparemment la demande a été directement envoyée aux parents.

Himuro donna l'impression de vouloir s'enfuir en courant mais un prof vint les interrompre.

-Hé, vous deux ! Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre le gymnase ! Le directeur va expliquer la marche à suivre pour cette après-midi.

Himuro fit un pas en avant. Puis deux.

Il était mal, très mal.

* * *

D'un accord commun, il avait été décidé que Tanuki passerait quelques jours chez Takao afin que sa peur de Midorima disparaisse.

Le raton-chien n'avait pas spécialement envie d'établir le contact avec le Tsundere aux cheveux verts mais comme Takao semblait bien l'apprécier...

Tout comme l'une des deux sœurs de Kise, la petite sœur du basketteur brun de Shutoku adorait les animaux. L'animal avait donc constamment un aperçu du Paradis tous les jours. Repas deux fois par jour, câlins à volonté, endroit chaud et confortable où dormir... Même si le possesseur de l'œil de Faucon ne le faisait pas dormir contre lui, Tanuki pouvait profiter du bout du lit.

Après, évidemment, il remontait jusqu'à se coller à ses jambes. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il était très tactile ! Mais pas comme ce pervers de Nekomata, attention !

Ce matin-là, Takao devait exceptionnellement amener sa petite sœur à la place de ses parents et -comble du hasard!- Midorima avait la même tache de grand frère ! Par conséquent, ce matin, ça allait être à pied qu'ils allaient rejoindre le lycée.

La petite blonde caressait Tanuki en attendant l'ami de son frère. Sa petite main passait encore et encore dans les poils courts de la bête mythique qui aurait volontiers ronronné de plaisir s'il en avait eu la capacité !

Takao regardait par la fenêtre et appela sa sœur dès que le vert fut dans son champs de vision. L'enfant sauta du canapé et attrapa son petit sac. Les deux sortirent de la maison, Tanuki sur les talons tandis que Midorima et sa propre petite sœur arrivaient à leurs niveaux.

-Salut Shin-chan !

-Ne sois pas si bruyant dès le matin Takao !

Il remonta ses lunettes de sa main gauche, la droite était prise par la main de sa petite sœur. Les cheveux aussi verts que les siens avaient été coiffés en deux couettes bien hautes et la petite dernière des Midorima se cachait à moitié derrière la jambe de son grand frère.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour, Aya !

La mini Takao s'approcha et les petites se sourirent. Ils se mirent tous en route, les deux plus jeunes bavardant tranquillement tandis que Midorima jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à Tanuki.

-Shin-chan ?

-C'est l'animal qu'avait Kise la dernière fois.

-Ah oui... Pas mal de choses se sont passées alors je le garde un peu !

-Il est vraiment très moche.

-Shin-chan ! C'est cruel !

Le tireur n°1 haussa les épaules et regarda sa petite sœur qui tirait sa veste :

-Quoi ?

-Porte-moi.

-Pas question.

-Onii-chan !

Les grands larmoyants de la petite verte eurent raison du Tsundere qui soupira et qui, avec mauvaise volonté, se baissa et laissa sa sœur agripper ses épaules. Les bras en arrière pour la retenir, Midorima se remit en marche et rejoignit Takao qui venait d'avoir la même demande sa propre petite sœur.

Allant dans deux écoles différentes, les deux petite sœurs furent respectivement amenées chacune devant le portail de l'établissement et les deux garçons se dirigèrent, en accélérant le pas, vers Shutoku.

Tanuki gardait fermement le silence. Le lien entre ses frères et leurs sœurs l'émouvaient beaucoup ! Même le froid Midorima ne pouvait pas résister à la candeur enfantine !

Comme quoi...

Takao regardait discrètement le raton-chien en souriant doucement : il avait eu raison d'insister pour que Tanuki l'accompagne aujourd'hui ! Il savait parfaitement que son coéquipier ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à sa petite sœur.

Et ça le rendait moins terrifiant non ?

Et un peu craquant aussi...

-Takao !

-... Quoi ?

Le regard énervé du vert le fit un peu se crisper.

-Je doit aller chercher mon objet chanceux du jour !

-... Hein ? Mais tu vas pas mourir si tu ne l'as pas juste un jour !

-Pauvre idiot ! Tu ne comprends pas !

Takao soupira et murmura pour lui :

-Non... Je ne te comprend pas encore totalement...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien... Allons-y.

Tanuki s'apprêta à les suivre quand une silhouette bien connu le fit brutalement s'arrêter. Le brun, surpris de son immobilité soudaine le regarda en le questionnant silencieusement. Le raton-chien lui fit comprendre de continuer sans lui, ce que Takao s'empressa de faire au vu des remontrances de Midorima qui le trouvait beaucoup trop lent.

La bête mythique s'assit et regarda son vieil ami s'approcher de lui.

-Ça fait un petit moment Tanuki !

-Tu n'as pas changé...

Juste beaucoup plus effrayant qu'avant.

-Nekomata.

* * *

Murasakibara mangeait dehors avec Himuro. Le brun avait gardé son air maladif et touchait à peine à ses onigiris. Normalement, les élèves qui seraient positifs au test anti-dopage seraient appelés à rejoindre la salle des professeurs.

Une bonne dizaine de filles et garçons rejoignaient déjà au fur et à mesure ladite salle. Murasakibara reconnut notamment la fille qui se tenait juste à sa gauche en cours. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle était du genre à compter sur les médicaments pour améliorer ses notes...

Une ombre vint soudainement couvrir l'espace que le duo occupait et Himuro se mit à trembler.

-Himuro Tatsuya... Veuillez me suivre dans la salle des professeurs s'il vous plaît.

Les tremblements empirèrent et Murasakibara fixait l'homme debout avec des yeux éberlués.

-Mais... Pourquoi Muro-chin...

Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Himuro ne serait jamais aussi faible et désespéré pour se doper !

-Muro-chin... !

-... Désolé Atsushi... Je dois y aller.

Abandonnant son bento là où il était précédemment assis, le brun suivit l'homme sans un autre regard pour le plus jeune. Ses poings étaient serrés et il tremblait.

Finalement il s'était fait choppé...

L'homme le conduisit dans le bâtiment mais bifurqua avant la salle des professeurs. Il entrer le capitaine de l'équipe de basket dans une salle de classe totalement vide.

-Asseyez-vous.

-Je croyais que je devait aller dans la salle de-

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Très lentement, Himuro prit place sur la chaise que venait de montrer son interlocuteur.

-J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous étiez un garçon sans problème.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre. Et pourquoi cette salle de classe ne lui disait absolument rien ?! Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres salles de Yosen !

Comme s'il suivait ses pensées, l'homme en face sourit et déplia ses longues jambes.

-Mon nom n'a pas de grande importance. Cependant, je ne suis pas là pour discuter de cette histoire de dopage... Du moins, pas directement.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Si on apprenait que le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball se dope pour améliorer sa concentration, vous seriez sans doute renvoyé de votre poste. Et la possibilité de l'être également de Yosen est envisageable.

Himuro avala sa salive et attendit la suite puisque visiblement, il y en avait une.

-Je vous propose un marché. Votre participation à un jeu et en échange, j'effacerais les résultats positifs de votre test.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, très surpris. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?! Un jeu ?!

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Murasakibara vous en parlé non ? Un certain Kitsune... Une histoire de vœu peut-être ?

L'information percuta le cerveau du lycéen :

-Vous êtes...

-Participez. Vous garderez votre poste de capitaine et si vous gagnez... Je réalise un vœu. Tentant pour vous ?

Un vœu...

-Je ne comprend pas tout mais... vous réalisez n'importe quoi ?

Le regard de l'homme n'avait plus rien d'humain. C'était plus le regard d'un animal qui traquait une proie.

-Battre Kagami Taiga pourrait devenir réalité.

Himuro baissa la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

C'était dingue, totalement dingue ! Mais Murasakibara... et il pouvait battre Kagami ! Il pouvait vraiment le battre avec ça !

-J'accepte...

-Pardon ?

-... J'accepte.

L'homme sourit et une épaisse fourrure dorée remplaça les vêtements sombres. Les neufs queues se balançaient avec le rythme d'une brise inexistante. Les yeux rouges étaient pourvus d'une intelligence et d'une sagesse si ancienne qu'Himuro se sentit incroyablement petit en face de lui.

-Permet-moi de t'expliquer comment cela va se dérouler.

Il était fin prêt à battre les deux divinités maintenant.

* * *

-Tu es le dernier. Dépêches-toi de choisir un dernier humain qu'on commence à jouer !

Nekomata agitait ses deux queues d'impatience. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'amuser de la torture qu'il réservait aux participants. Mais Tanuki n'était pas comme ça...

-Je... me sens mal à l'idée de leur faire du mal...

-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est ça qui est amusant justement ! Vois leur volonté disparaître, les voir se détruire les uns les autres avant de plonger dans la folie ! Il n'y a rien de plus excitant !

-Mais c'est cruel !

Le chat plissa ses yeux jaunes :

-Alors pourquoi participes-tu ?

Le raton-chien trembla un peu, gêné d'avouer la raison qui le pousser à jouer à ce jeu malsain.

-... Parce que je veux que Kitsune et toi me reconnaissiez comme votre égal.

-... Hein ?!

-Je sais très bien qu'à cause de mon jeune âge, vous pensez que je suis trop immature ! Que je ne fais pas encore une bonne divinité ! Alors si je joue avec vous... et que je gagne... je serais comme vous deux...

Nekomata garda le silence et Tanuki appréhenda sa réponse à ça.

-Elle est tordue ta raison... Mais j'aime ça ! Soit ! Voyons si tu peux gagner avec tes bonnes intentions et ton désir de ne pas faire le mal. Tu as perdu la dernière fois alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter cette fois-ci !

Il se leva et regarda fixement son cadet dans les yeux :

-Choisis vite mais choisis bien. Histoire de me compliquer un peu la partie pour une fois !

Dans un mouvement incroyablement souple, il sauta dans le buisson le plus proche et Tanuki s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Nekomata était vraiment effrayant !

Doucement, il se remit à quatre pattes et marcha tant bien que mal dans la direction qu'avait pris les deux étudiants de Shutoku. Il avait besoin d'un câlin de la part de Takao !

Et absolument besoin de convaincre Midorima.

* * *

Aomine fulminait de rage.

Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et il fusillait tous les élèves qu'il croisait. La raison ?

Momoi

Sa... stupide amie d'enfance venait de commettre un acte qui le mettait dans une colère noire. Elle n'était pas venue ce matin ! Comme un idiot, il s'était réveillé en retard et avait du s'excuser devant son professeur et sa classe entière. Et Momoi qui ne l'avait absolument pas regardé du tout ! Comme s'il n'existait pas !

Au moment de la pause, il avait sauté hors de sa chaise, bien décidé à connaître la raison de la fille pour n'être pas venue chez lui ce matin mais elle avait filé encore plus rapidement. Et maintenant, il ne la retrouvait plus dans ces foutus couloirs !

Le bleu sentit qu'il percutait quelqu'un.

-Aïe ! Ah, désolé !

Ça, ça ne pouvait être que Sakurai.

-Parfait, tu tombes bien ! T'as vu Satsu ?

-Momoi-san ? Elle est passée par là, oui...

Aomine s'éloigna sans s'excuser. Il s'énervait de plus en plus, là. La longue chevelure rose apparut enfin au détour d'un couloir et il courut pour rejoindre son amie.

-Oy, Satsu ?! C'est que ce bordel de ce matin ?! A cause de toi, j'étais en retard !

Elle continuait de marcher, sourde face à sa voix rauque et chargée de colère pure. Ce qui fit enrager davantage l'As. Brutalement, il attrapa l'épaule de la jeune fille et la força à se retourner vers lui. Elle regardait fixement de l'autre côté, l'ignorant royalement.

-T'aurais pu prévenir ! T'es chiante, tu le sais ça ?!

Comme elle n'ouvrait toujours pas la bouche, il dut résister à la forte envie de la secouer comme un prunier pour la faire réagir.

Mais ses lèvres articulaient enfin quelque chose. Trois mots qui le surprirent bien plus qu'ils n'auraient dû :

-Lâche-moi... Aomine.

L'utilisation simple de son nom de famille lui fit instantanément lâcher. Jamais, Momoi ne s'était montrée aussi froide envers lui.

-O...Oy...

Elle se recula et reprit sa marche. Mais cette fois, il ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Pourquoi ? Elle qui était constamment à ses côtés... ne semblait plus supporter sa présence.

Il retourna dans sa classe, étrangement silencieux. C'était... étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être... seul ? Pour tout dire, à part elle, Aomine n'avait pas vraiment d'amis ici. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Mais... pourquoi ?

* * *

Tanuki avait filé Midorima toute la journée. Quand il était seul et certain d'être seul, le raton-chien découvrait un adolescent très simple et beaucoup moins effrayant sans son masque habituel.

Presque facile à aborder.

Grâce à Takao, la divinité avait pu se glisser dans le gymnase en toute discrétion afin d'établir le contact avec le vert. Tanuki devait bien avouer qu'il était sacrément classe avec ses paniers à trois points !

A la fin de l'entraînement, Takao se débrouilla pour que son... ami -?- reste avec lui en dernier. Il fit signe au raton-chien de s'approcher et commença à parler :

-Shin-chan... Si tu avais un vœu à faire... Tu souhaiterais quoi ?

Sans ses lunettes, le tireur n'y voyait pas à un mètre et plissa les yeux de façon très amusante pour distinguer son coéquipier dans le brouillard.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? C'est ridicule de croire que quelqu'un peut réaliser un vœu !

-Allez !

Midorima soupira et renonça quand il comprit que le brun détenait ses lunettes en otage et n'allait les lui rendre qu'après avoir entendu sa réponse.

-La chance éternelle...

-... C'est tout ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?!

Takao haussa les épaules attirant un grognement de la part du vert.

Tanuki se rapprochait toujours doucement, conscient que le plus grand n'allait pas être facile à convaincre.

Mais il voulait prouver qu'il était l'égal du chat et du renard.

* * *

Wakamatsu hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Sakurai tentait de le calmer mais lui-même semblait terriblement inquiet.

Alors quand Aomine passa la porte dans l'intention évidente de participer à l'entraînement, le capitaine se tut et le regarda.

-Yo...

Instinctivement, les yeux bleus cherchèrent la silhouette de la rose mais tomba sur les bancs vides.

-Satsu est pas encore arrivée ?

-C'est ça le problème !

Se remettant à hurler, Wakamatsu s'agita à nouveau et le bleu réussit à comprendre quelques bribes de phrases :

-... paraît qu'elle peut pas venir aujourd'hui... ni demain... ni après-demain... alors qu'on a un match bientôt... sans ses conseils... problèmes...

Aomine se figea tandis que Sakurai réussi enfin à faire baisser un ton à son capitaine.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-C'est que j'aimerais savoir ! T'as foutu quoi Ahomine ?!

Plutôt que de s'énerver sur le surnom, le bleu remettait son cerveau en marche afin de trouver ce qu'il avait potentiellement pu dire ou faire.

C'est vrai qu'il était à la limite de la méchanceté parfois mais... Momoi devait savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, que les mots sortaient tous seuls !

-Je vais la chercher

Il abandonna son sac de cours à même le sol et courut dehors.

* * *

Les trois jours suivants, Momoi s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Wakamatsu avait reçu une lettre de démission de sa part, indiquant qu'elle abandonnait son poste de manager. Ses parents étaient très inquiets et avaient appelé Aomine en dernier recours pour la faire sortir.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Ni les menaces, ni les promesses.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler et la porte restait hostilement fermé à clé.

Assis contre la porte, le bleu n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

En fin d'après-midi, il entendit ses pas dans la chambre.

-Je suis désolé.

Sentant qu'elle venait d'arrêter de bouger et que, potentiellement, elle l'écoutait, il continua :

-Je dis toujours des trucs mais tu sais très bien que je le fait pas exprès.

Toujours ce silence.

-Wakamatsu pète un câble parce que tu n'es pas là pour le renseigner sur d'autres joueurs.

Il attendit un peu et sentit la porte trembler un peu tandis que la rose venait se coller contre.

-Ils... On a besoin de toi, okay ?

Ils étaient une équipe. Et l'équipe avait besoin d'une manager.

Ils avait besoin d'elle.

-Ne nous laisse pas.

Aomine serra les poings.

-Ne me laisse pas seul avec ces crétins.

Il lui sembla qu'elle se relevait et le bleu entendit le bruit de la clé dans la serrure.

Momoi ouvrit la porte, décoiffée et vêtu d'une haut trois fois trop grand pour elle qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Ses yeux roses se levèrent vers lui et elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Évidemment, le garçon ne sentit pas grand chose.

Elle le dépassa et rentra dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle soit présentable pour revenir demander le poste de manager à l'entraîneur et à Wakamatsu.

Aomine soupira. Quelle fille compliquée !

Mais bon...

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était montrée aussi froide avec lui.

* * *

Nekomata ferma les yeux et appela mentalement Kitsune et Tanuki.

Le premier venait de prendre l'apparence d'un vieillard qui nourrissait les pigeons et le deuxième dormait, roulé en boule contre Kise, tout aussi endormi.

-_Oy... Un-deux, un-deux ? Vous m'entendez ?_

-_Nekomata... Que veux-tu ?_

-_Ah Kitsune ! Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer le jeu !_

-_Tanuki a son dernier joueur ?_

Le silence radio du côté de ce dernier énerva les deux autres : comment pouvait-il dormir avec leurs voix dans sa tête ?!

-_Tanuki... Tanuki !_

Le raton-chien sursauta brutalement contre le blond qui se réveilla à moitié et se retourna d'un coup pour se rendormir. Il était encore trop tôt pour un Dimanche.

-_C'qui s'passe ?_

-_As-tu ton dernier joueur ?_

-_Il est quelle heure ?_

-_Tanuki..._

L'animal trembla un peu et consentit à répondre :

-_Ouais... Plus ou moins..._

-_C'est à dire ?_

Midorima avait été incroyablement choqué de voir Tanuki. Takao s'était même inquiété du silence du vert. Le garçon myope avait juste été capable de hocher la tête de droite à gauche et de haut en bas. Mais comme il n'avait pas clairement dit qu'il acceptait de participer au jeu, le raton-chien ne savait s'il pouvait considérer qu'il était des siens.

Certaines règles sont indiscutables !

-_Comment on fait Kitsune ?_

Le renard regarda deux pigeons se battre pour une miette de pain et donna une nouvelle poignée.

-_Faisons une exception pour une fois._

-_Oh ? Tu es pressé de jouer ?_

-_Non Nekomata. Juste d'être débarrassé de vous pendant plusieurs siècles. _

Le chat grogna un peu mais se garda bien de répondre.

-_Contacte les participants. On commence demain après leurs cours._

-_Roger !_

Nekomata coupa la conversation et chercha les esprits de ses propres joueurs en premier :

-Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga...

Les trois garçons sursautèrent de là où ils étaient et le chat continua :

-Demain soir, rendez-vous au parc pour enfants derrière le Magi Burger. Vous y rencontrerez tous les participants et le jeu commencera. On vous expliquera comment ça va fonctionner.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'adressa ensuite à ceux de Kitsune :

-Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro, Himuro Tatsuya...

Le violet mangeait une glace en compagnie du brun et ils se regardèrent après que le message ait été transmit. Le rouge posa sa pièce de shogi et regarda son plateau de jeu sans le toucher davantage.

Son esprit était avide de victoire.

-Kise Ryota, Takao Kazunari... Midorima Shintaro...

Comme il sentit que l'esprit du vert s'activait dès son appel, Nekomata put considérer qu'il faisait aussi parti de la partie.

Le blond était en plein shooting photo et les deux autres remontaient avec difficulté une pente à vélo. Takao avait du mal à pédaler surtout.

Alors quand la voix dans sa tête s'arrêta, il oublia de continuer et la carriole partit en arrière sous les hurlements du vert.

* * *

Comme prévu le lendemain, Nekomata et Tanuki étaient arrivés en avance pour accueillir les joueurs. Bien qu'étant à Kyoto, Kitsune possédait la formidable capacité de créer des distorsions dans le temps ou dans l'espace.

En clair, il se téléportait.

Majestueusement, il avança vers ses deux amis qu'ils n'avait pas revu depuis... sept siècles approximativement ! Une bagatelle pour eux !

S'installant à leurs côtés, le renard attendit que les joueurs arrivent. En raison de fait qu'ils soit très loin, ses propres joueurs seraient les derniers à venir. Il était puissant mais trois personnes en même temps, c'était chaud !

Une tête turquoise fit son apparition. Kuroko suivit de Kagami veilla à rester quand même éloigné des trois divinités. Son regard vide se posa sur Kitsune : il fallait quand même avouer qu'il était magnifique ! Sa fourrure dorée et ses yeux rouges... Le mélange était parfait !

Kagami mangeait des hamburgers de plus en plus rapidement. Intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large.

-Ah ! Vous êtes passés par où, vous ? Vous êtes super rapides !

Kise agita sa main pour saluer son ancien coéquipier et sa nouvelle lumière.

-Kise-kun...

-Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Mais... Aominecchi ! Traînes pas enfin !

A l'entente du nom du bleu, Kagami se gonfla et fusilla la vieille lumière qui lui rendit volontiers.

-Ahomine...

-Bakagami...

Nekomata pouffa tellement il s'amusait. Et c'était juste le hors d'œuvre.

Un tout petit peu après, Himuro passa une sorte de trou noir et regarda avec surprise autour de lui. Jusqu'à reconnaître son frère et un morceau la Génération des Miracles.

-Oh Taiga ! Alors, tu joues toi aussi !

-Tatsuya... Tu viens d'où ?

-Hein ? Ben d'Akita ! Ah au fait !

Il se tourna vers Kitsune.

-Atsushi veut savoir s'il peut passer avec ses bonbons ?

-... Oui sans soucis...

-Murasakibara-kun va nous rejoindre ?

-Normalement.

Le violet débarqua en même temps que Midorima qui était tranquillement dans sa carriole pendant que Takao suait à grosses gouttes.

-Sérieux... On vient de l'autre côté de la ville... Y'avait pas moyen de se rapprocher un peu plus du milieu ?!

Totalement essoufflé, il se laissa pratiquement tombé par terre et seuls Kise et Himuro eurent le réflexe de le retenir chacun par un bras. Midorima sortit aristocratiquement de la caisse en bois et remonta ses lunettes : sans compter Takao et Himuro ainsi que les divinités, cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu...

-J'ai l'impression qu'Aka-chin va débarquer d'un instant à l'autre.

-En effet, Atsushi. C'est le cas.

Vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean blanc, l'héritier fit à son tour une apparition. Par réflexe, la Génération des Miracles et Kagami vérifièrent qu'aucun ciseau ne traînait... au cas où.

Kitsune tapa le sol d'une patte, s'attirant l'attention de tous les participants.

-Bien...

Il entendit clairement Nekomata qui pensait au manque de filles dans cette partie et Tanuki qui craignait pour la vie de ses participants.

-... Et si nous commencions ?

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

De retour de vacances, je me suis retrouvé devant une page blanche. J'ai écrit trois lignes en semaine semaine.

Désolée du délai *s'incline *

Merci pour vos commentaires ainsi qu'aux nouveaux followers et favoris :

**Yuki Mirai** : Nekomata et Aomine ? Ouais sauf si le chat pervers s'approche trop de Momoi. Là y'a danger, je pense. Pauvre Akashi ! Il faut toujours un perso dingue en plus ! Moi, j'ai choisi Himuro, pas de bol pour lui ! J'aimerais pas être suivit par Kagami... La GM ou Takao plutôt ! Totalement d'accord pour Kuroko ! Ne vivons pas avec l'image d'un nounours obéissant et soumis ! Nan, va y avoir du triste et du drôle !

**Yuki-jiji **: Sombres vœux pour sombres personnages. J'aimerais bien être à la place de Kuroko... Surtout pour Aomine.

**Emy-nee** : Un bonnet Tanuki ? Oh ouiiiii !

**Laura-067** : Attends, je note, je note ! Fufufufu ~, les nouvelles idées fusent !

**Hatsukoi-san** : Tu crois ? Bah, je vais aller consulter alors... Mais quand je reviendrais, ça pourrais aussi être pire ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai eu la vision de Shun dans les bras de Hyoga dans CDZA avec cette phrase ! Pleure, j'ai prévu du bon et du mauvais !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Kise et Tanuki, le duo gagnant ! Je veux les deux ! Ouais, qu'il partage ! Moi aussi, je veux Kuroko !

**Alyxel** : Comme je comprend ! Merci, merci, je pense consulter bientôt ! Pourquoi j'ai mis le pire des trois à Kuroko ? Parce que je suis totalement folle. J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien.

**Alycia Panther **: Merci beaucoup ! Euh... je peux rien promettre ! Je vais tâcher de calmer mes ardeurs sadiques !

**Grwn** : Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas, hein ? Tue pas son Papa ! Akashi a déjà plus de Maman, on va y aller mollo ! Oui, tu t'acharnes. Et c'est pas beau ! Tapes plutôt Kagami.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Après que le jeu soit clairement expliqué, les groupes se forment, créant parfois quelque disputes. Cependant, les trois divinités décident de lancer une première épreuve et c'est Nekomata qui a le diabolique honneur de choisir quoi faire faire aux participants._ Chapitre 5 : Qui mentira sur son vœu ?!_


	6. 5- Qui mentira sur son vœu !

Lali oh ! Bon, c'est partit, l'histoire peut enfin commencer à être intéressante ! Et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'idées... sadiques parfois mais je suis excellente à ça ! Sortez les mouchoirs au cas où !

Bonne lecture !

_Après que le jeu soit clairement expliqué, les groupes se forment, créant parfois quelque disputes. Cependant, les trois divinités décident de lancer une première épreuve et c'est Nekomata qui a le diabolique honneur de choisir quoi faire faire aux participants._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Qui mentira sur son vœu ?! **

Akashi se tenait droit, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Son regard rouge s'arrêtait sur chacun des participants.

Aomine jetait un regard noir à Kagami qui le lui rendait volontiers, Kuroko entre eux. En voyant les deux joueurs de Seirin, un brasier s'alluma en lui et la violente envie de les mettre plus bas que terre le lançait terriblement. _Vaincre_.

Kise avait son éternel sourire bien qu'un peu moins éclatant depuis sa défaite à la Winter Cup. A croire que chaque défaite le rendait de plus en plus sombre. _Faible_.

Près de lui, Himuro avait demandé à Murasakibara de lui passer sa bouteille remplie d'un quelconque liquide pour Takao, assis à même le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant pas le porter. Le brun de Yosen avait les traits tirés et bien trop pâle pour que ce soit normal. D'après quelques petites recherches, le rouge avait appris qu'il était devenu capitaine. N'avait-il pas la force de gérer avec ses études ? _Pathétique_.

Takao lançait sans cesse des regards à Midorima. Les yeux gris étaient remplis de beaucoup de choses dès qu'ils se tournaient vers le vert. _Intéressant_.

Le tireur de Shutoku remontait sans cesse ses lunettes, détaillant avec intérêt les trois divinités. Akashi avait également pris le temps d'observer les maîtres du jeu. Le chat devait être un Nekomata et l'autre animal horrible devait être le Tanuki. Le rouge et le vert avait ça en commun, ils analysaient tout méticuleusement. _Empereur et Général_.

-Bien... et si nous commencions ?

Cette unique phrase instaura un silence de mort dans le groupe et tous les yeux se rivèrent vers les trois bêtes.

Nekomata et Kitsune se tournèrent vers Tanuki qui s'avança un peu. Akashi nota dans un coin de sa tête que le raton-chien regardait Kise et Takao avec beaucoup d'appréhension et de peur. Peur pour eux. Quand il regarda Midorima, il y avait cette même lueur mais pas encore si puissante que pour les deux autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il veillerait sur ses trois joueurs.

-Je vais vous expliquer quelques règles. Tout d'abord, chacun de vous a fait un vœu qui se verra réaliser si vous gagner le jeu. Pour cela, vous devez surmonter chacune des épreuves. Pour certaines des épreuves, vous vous trouverez dans deux cas possibles : le premier, vous jouerez pour vous. Le deuxième, ce sera en groupe.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt afin que chacun puisse suivre.

-Les groupes sont formés selon la divinité à laquelle vous avez juré de participer. Représenterons Nekomata : Kuro-kun, Ao-kun et Kaga-kun.

-Quoi ?!

Les cris du bleu et du rouge firent siffler les oreilles des autres garçons près d'eux.

-Il est hors de question que je sois dans la même équipe que ce Bakagami !

-Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, Ahomine ?!

-C'est que... vous n'avez pas le choix...

La voix de Tanuki fut couverte par celles des deux basketteurs qui se lançaient des insultes joyeusement. Le raton-chien voyait le moment où ils allaient en venir aux mains quand Kuroko enfonça enfin ses doigts entre leurs côtes, arrachant des bruits de douleur aux deux concernés.

-Merde Tetsu, ça fait mal !

-Taisez-vous un peu. C'est comme ça, faites avec.

-Mais...

-Kagami-kun.

Le rouge referma la bouche et détourna la tête en même temps qu'Aomine. Ça allait être très dur pour les épreuves en groupe...

Quand le silence revint, Tanuki poursuivit :

-Pour Kitsune : Mura-kun, Aka-kun et Himu-kun.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent : ils seraient peut-être amenés à « travailler » ensemble mais ils ne se leurraient pas : seule une personne verra son vœu se réaliser.

-Et enfin,Ryo-kun, Kazu-kun et Shin-kun pour moi.

Midorima tiqua un peu à l'entente de son surnom. Et au vu du sourire de Takao, ça devait être lui qui avait soufflé l'idée à raton-chien. Le blond et le brun semblaient ravis d'être dans la même équipe et papotaient, inconscient des possibles dangers qu'ils allaient rencontrer plus tard.

-Voilà... Euh... Comme Mura-kun, Aka-kun et Muro-kun vivent très loin, vous serez chacun avertit des épreuves par le biais de vos téléphones portables.

-C'est beau la technologie !

Nekomata avait un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire, le rendant encore plus effrayant !

-Vous ne serez pas forcément avertit des épreuves des autres. Encore moins si elles vous concernent.

-Comment ça ?

Himuro avait déjà un mal de crâne alors si en plus, cet horrible animal racontait des trucs incompréhensibles...

-Et bien, par exemple... Himu-kun, tu peux recevoir une épreuve du genre... Euh... voler les bonbons de Mura-kun... et bien, lui, ne sera pas avertit.

-Si Muro-chin vole mes bonbons, je l'écraserai.

-C'était juste un exemple Murasakibaracchi !

Le violet parut rassuré et entama un deuxième paquet de sucettes. Sans doute par habitude et ayant probablement déjà oublié qu'il venait de le menacer, il tendit celle au Coca à Himuro qui rosit légèrement. Et ça, ça n'échappa ni à Akashi ni à Nekomata.

-Selon les épreuves, Kitsune vous téléportera au bon endroit. Le train, ça risque d'être un peu long à terme...

Himuro, qui calculait déjà les frais que ça allait lui occasionner -réflexe d'étudiant vivant avec un peu d'argent de poche donné par ses parents à l'étranger- soupira de soulagement. Aomine et Kagami se tournaient toujours le dos, étrangement silencieux depuis le coup de Kuroko.

D'ailleurs celui-ci avait le visage un peu sombre. Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout ! Mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis souffrent à cause de trois tarés immortels.

-Ensuite... Il n'y aura pas forcément de perdants à chaque épreuve. Et dans le cas, où vous perdez, vous n'êtes pas pour autant obligatoirement sanctionnés. Le jeu peut continuer avec vous ou nous pouvons décider d'une... punition, si je peux dire comme ça. Ça peut être temporaire comme définitif. Je suis clair ou pas ?

Midorima et Akashi acquiescèrent, habitués aux longues explications compliqués. Kise et Takao se faisaient résumer le tout par Himuro, Kuroko expliquait pour la deuxième fois aux deux As de Seirin et Tôo et Murasakibara mangeait en attendant la suite.

Kitsune balança ses queues :

-De toutes façons, s'il faut, nous réexpliquerons au cours du jeu.

Nekomata bailla et s'étira : il avait juste hâte de commencer. Tanuki sembla réfléchir à quoi ajouter mais secoua sa tête :

-Une dernière chose ! Les groupes ont juste été créés pour certaines épreuves. Vous êtes tous ennemis pour voir votre souhait se réaliser. Je pense que c'est bon.

Les deux autres divinités avaient l'air d'accord avec lui.

Maintenant que les règles avaient été toutes expliquées, Nekomata sauta sur ses quatre pattes :

-Bon, c'est pas que mais j'attends depuis un moment, moi !

Le renard soupira et secoua son museau doré.

-Commence doucement pour qu'ils comprennent.

-Roger !

Avant que le chat ne parle, Kuroko le prit d'avance et demanda :

-Il y a eu un autre jeu avant celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Nekomata cligna des yeux :

-Oui. Et ?

-Comment ça s'est finit ?

Le sourire du prédateur s'agrandit encore plus :

-La dernière fois, il n'y a pas eu de vainqueur. Aucun n'a tenu jusqu'au bout ! Ils sont tous morts ou devenus fous !

En entendant ça, tous les garçons se glacèrent. Certains parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement réalisé l'ampleur du danger et de ce que ce jeu impliquait et les autres parce qu'ils voulait absolument voir leur vœu se réaliser.

-... Morts ?

-Oui, morts ! Suicide, trahison... Tu n'auras aucun ami Kise-kun... Jusqu'où iras-tu pour ton vœu ?

-Mais je ne veux tuer personne !

-Attends que les épreuves deviennent de plus en plus difficiles. Tu finiras par vouloir dégager certains concurrents.

Kuroko blêmit : l'idée qu'ils se battent à mort les uns les autres le remplissait d'effroi ! Comment ce jeu pouvait-il être amusant ?

-Bien... Pas d'autres questions ? J'ai vraiment envie de commencer !

Après un dernier regard circulaire, le chat s'approcha et annonça la première épreuve.

-Épreuve n°1, solo...

Donc, ça commençait par du chacun pour soit.

-... chacun d'entre vous doit révéler son vœu aux autres !

Certains comme Aomine et Kagami virèrent au rouge tomate et d'autres comme Murasakibara perdirent leurs couleurs. C'étaient beaucoup trop gênant ! Et surtout, ça allait créer une sacré pagaille !

Nekomata souriait comme un demeuré et attendait impatiemment.

-Alors ? J'attends ! Vérité ou mensonge ? Allez-vous réellement dire ce que vous avez souhaité ou mentir à vos amis ? Vous avez trente minutes.

Les trois divinités virent les garçons s'agiter nerveusement. Venant du chat, cette première épreuve était à classer dans le rayon des épreuves adorables parce que d'habitude...

Takao et Kise n'était pas spécialement gênés mais bon... Le principe de révéler ça était un peu... dérangeant. Ils se regardèrent et le brun parla en premier :

-Je vais commencer alors.

Les autres garçons ainsi que les trois bêtes se tournèrent vers lui. Midorima en particulier avait l'air très attentif. Kise s'en fichait, il savait déjà.

-Si je venais à gagner, je souhaiterais que la maladie de mon père disparaisse. Qu'il quitte l'hôpital et revienne chez nous.

C'était en soit, un très beau souhait ! De penser à sa famille et pas à sa propre personne. Oubliant son rôle de maître du jeu, Tanuki rejoignit le possesseur de l'œil du Faucon qui se baissa pour le caresser. Il devait gagner. Pour son père. Pour sa famille.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes en raclant sa gorge et les regards convergèrent vers lui.

-Je souhaiterais avoir éternellement de la chance.

Personne n'osa faire un commentaire. S'imaginer le vert sans ses objets chanceux du jour était étrange mais ça arrangeait surtout Takao. Ils étaient lourds pour certains alors quand il pédalait...

Le brun et le vert se tournèrent vers le blond qui fit un peu la grimace mais qui avoua tout doucement :

-Je ne veux plus jamais perdre...

Dit comme ça, ça faisait incroyablement faible. Mais étonnamment, il trouva une lueur compréhensive dans les yeux de Himuro et d'Akashi. Le rouge aurait pu souhaiter ça aussi... mais il avait quelque chose de plus important en tête.

-Et toi Aominecchi ?

Le visage rouge brique du bleu firent hausser pas mal de sourcils et il bredouilla :

-Je veux... Je veux...

Merde, il pouvait pas le dire ! Il ne pouvait dire à Kuroko qu'il voulait qu'il revienne près de lui pour toujours !

-Je veux une statue géante de moi et qu'on me considère comme le meilleur.

Immédiatement, il se colla sa main contre son front. Purée, y'avait mieux comme improvisation !

-Waouh... Tellement égocentrique...

-Oh, fermes-là avec ton vœu stupide de faible !

Kise s'étouffa et le fusilla de ses yeux dorés.

-Tch ! De toute façons, mon vœu est forcément meilleur que celui de Bakagami !

Le rouge lui lança un regard meurtrier et avoua le beau mensonge qu'il venait tout juste de trouver :

-Je veux ne plus jamais avoir peur des chiens !

-C'est ce que je disais...

-Ahomine !

-Bakagami !

Instinctivement, il se reculèrent quand Kuroko leva à nouveau les bras. Le rouge regarda son frère qui était silencieux, occupé à suçoter son reste de sucrerie :

-Et toi Tatsuya ?

Himuro retira le bâton blanc d'entre ses lèvres et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. Finalement avec un immense sourire, il annonça :

-Je veux te battre et te ridiculiser pendant un match !

Sa déclaration provoqua un silence et la tronche qui tirait Kagami valait son pesant d'or. Himuro reprit son visage habituel : bon sang, ça faisait du bien de dire la vérité. Murasakibara le regardait étrangement mais ce n'était pas grave.

-Et toi Atsushi ? Que souhaiterais-tu ?

Ce qu'il souhaitait ? Que Himuro redevienne celui d'avant. Mais s'il le disais à haute voix, le brun risquait de se sentir vexé...

-Murasakibaracchi a dû souhaiter avoir des pleins de sucreries ! Un truc du genre.

Profitant de la perche involontairement tendu par le mannequin blond, il hocha la tête sans qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

Personne ne parut surpris.

Ne restait plus que Kuroko et Akashi.

Comme le rouge ne comptait pas immédiatement prendre la parole, le turquoise soupira et avoua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Je veux juste que tout le monde s'en sorte à la fin.

Il parla tout en regardant les trois divinités : Tanuki avait un petit sourire, Kitsune le regardait simplement mais Nekomata souriait comme un fou, imaginant sans doute ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir imaginer comme épreuve pour le faire changer de vœu.

Akashi savait que c'était à son tour de parler mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrait pas. Son vœu était bien trop personnel !

Il avait 10 ans quand sa mère décéda d'une maladie. Élevé uniquement par son père, un homme froid et très ancré dans les traditions, le rouge désirait retrouver cette chaleur maternelle dont il ne pouvait plus bénéficier depuis bientôt sept ans.

Et personne n'avait à savoir ça !

-Je veux retrouver quelqu'un.

Les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers Nekomata qui -après quelques recherches poussées sur la bête divine- avait la capacité de relever les morts. Il allait gagner, non seulement pour battre les autres mais pour que sa mère revienne à la vie et retrouve sa place dans leur famille.

Et peut-être que son père deviendra un homme différent. Qu'il ne mettra plus autant de pression sur les épaules de son fils.

Kuroko fut sans doute le seul à remarquer l'ombre de tristesse sur le visage de l'héritier mais quand le rouge se tourna vers lui, il pivota son visage de façon à ne pas le voir directement. Même encore aujourd'hui, il restait facilement impressionné par son ancien capitaine.

Les trois dieux restèrent silencieux un petit moment, ce qui généra une certaine gêne chez les participants. Parce que les esprit s'échauffaient, se demandant qui parmi eux avaient bien pu mentir sur son vœu. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ?

Nekomata ne cachait même pas son sourire : le doute, la suspicion, la peur... Les visages montraient sans cesse ces émotions, parfois moins visibles chez certains mais l'humain restait un être qui ne pouvait pas vivre en cachant ce qu'il ressentait.

Du moins, pas constamment.

Kise avait baissé la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Takao regardait fréquemment sa montre : il allait bientôt devoir se rendre à son travail à mi-temps. Midorima remontait frénétiquement ses lunettes en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Murasakibara et Himuro mangeaient des sucettes en regardant Akashi : ils se jugeaient tous silencieusement du regard, certains qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux venait de mentir sur son vœu.

Aomine et Kagami se battaient à nouveau sur celui qui avait le vœu le plus stupide tandis que Kuroko soupirait entre eux.

Mais avaient-ils enfin compris ce qui allait leur arriver ?

Enfin...

C'était plus amusant comme ça !

Maintenant que la première épreuve était terminée, Kitsune proposa à ses joueurs de les ramener s'ils le désiraient. Akashi sauta sur l'occasion et le renard lui ouvrit une espèce de trou noir dans lequel il s'engouffra sans hésitation. Sans un regard en arrière, sans parler davantage à ses anciens coéquipiers.

En regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre, Takao remonta brutalement sur son vélo et commença à pédaler en criant qu'il allait être en retard. Le voyant s'éloigner, Midorima lui hurla de l'attendre et grimpa tant bien que mal dans la carriole. Le duo s'éloigna sous les hurlements de colère du vert et du brun qui paniquait à l'idée d'être en retard.

Murasakibara chercha un autre paquet de bonbons dans son sac et lança un regard désespéré à son capitaine. Himuro soupira et lui proposa de venir à l'internat, là où attendait quelques paquets de bonbon.

-En échange, aides-moi pour les devoirs de Japonais.

-D'accord.

Le brun repartit en premier à Akita en saluant principalement son frère pendant que Murasakibara saluait à peu près tout le monde. Visiblement, le manque soudain de sucre influençait un peu son caractère, le rendant tout moelleux. Une fois les deux étudiants de Yosen partis, Kise regarda les trois autres et proposa :

-Je vais au Magi Burger... Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ?

Kuroko donna l'impression de se téléporter près du mannequin. Ses yeux brillaient et le mot « milk-shake » clignotait au dessus de sa tête en lettres capitales. Le blond offrit un visage resplendissant au turquoise, ravi de pouvoir partager un peu de temps avec lui.

-Ah ! Deux secondes Kurokocchi...

Il s'agenouilla près de Tanuki, ignorant totalement les deux autres divinités :

-Ruri est à la maison ce soir. Tu veux venir avec nous ou rentrer directement ?

-Reste un peu avec tes amis Ryo-kun. Je vais rentrer.

-A tout à l'heure alors.

Rejoignant Kuroko qui trépignait pratiquement d'impatience, Kise jeta un regard interrogateur à Kagami et Aomine qui s'empressèrent de les rejoindre.

Hors de question de laisser leur Kuroko à quelqu'un d'autres !

Les quatre adolescents s'éloignèrent et Tanuki se tourna vers ses deux rivaux :

-Je ne perdrais pas.

Kitsune garda son air calme mais ses yeux rouges luisaient. Quand il se leva, ses queues à la couleur dorée s'agitèrent et il retroussa légèrement les babines.

Nekomata avait les deux queues ébouriffées et grognait comme un chat en colère.

Ils se séparèrent en continuant de se menacer comme des animaux.

* * *

Bien plus tard, Kise retourna chez lui avec une poche du Magi Barger avec des milk-shake pour ses sœurs.

-Je suis rentré !

Comme personne ne répondait, le blond grimpa l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Personne.

Il essaya la porte d'à côté. La chambre de Ruri, la plus jeune de ses sœurs aînées.

Assise sur la chaise et la joue posée sur un livre de cours, Ruri dormait, Tanuki sur les genoux. Enroulé comme une boule, le raton-chien tenait uniquement grâce à la main de sa sœur qui le maintenait sur elle. Comme les deux semblaient dormir profondément, Kise cala la poche sous son bras et déplia la mince couverture que sa sœur gardait pliée près du lit. Doucement, il en recouvrit son aînée d'un an et sortit sans un bruit.

En redescendant à la cuisine, il croisa la plus âgée des enfants Kise : Mairu de deux ans son aînée. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été noués en un énorme chignon qui tenait avec une multitude d'épingles noires. En première année de fac, elle se destinait à devenir rédactrice de mode dans le magazine Zunon Boy où elle avait déjà beaucoup de contacts.

Elle avait également permit à Kise de poser plusieurs fois pour le magazine en question.

-Bonsoir ! Tu veux un milk-shake ?

Mairu lui lança un regard noir :

-C'est mauvais pour la ligne !

-Alors pourquoi tu tends la main ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et il lui tendit la boisson avec un immense sourire.

-Où est Ruri ?

-Elle dort.

Le garçon sirota sa boisson à la vanille en s'appuyant contre le frigo :

-Tu as fait tes devoirs ?

-Je viens seulement de rentrer, Maman !

Le regard exaspéré de sa sœur le fit rire et il grimpa dans sa chambre.

Seulement, son esprit n'était pas du tout occupé par ses devoirs. Mais plus par le jeu quasi mortel auquel il avait décidé de participer.

Et aux vœux des autres.

Mais surtout à Kagami et Aomine. Au Magi Burger, les deux As s'étaient disputés l'attention de l'ombre qui voulait juste boire son milk-shake tranquille. A la fin, énervé par le bruit que ses deux lumières provoquaient, le turquoise avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour remercier Kise de son invitation et fuir chez lui.

En entendant qu'on grattait à sa porte, le blond quitta sa chaise et alla ouvrir la porte à Tanuki. Le raton-chien sauta sur le lit en soupirant :

-Fatiguééééé...

-Moi aussi...

-T'es jeune toi, t'as pas à être fatigué !

Tanuki se mit à rouler sur le matelas, plusieurs fois, de l'oreiller au pied du lit. Avant de remonter à l'endroit où il trouverait le ventre de Kise quand celui-ci se mettrait au lit.

Déjà épuisé d'avance, le blond s'attela tant bien que mal à la dure tache que représentait ses devoirs. Mais le mannequin voulait vraiment améliorer ses notes donc...

Le raton-chien dormait déjà profondément.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui, Akashi avait été obligé de rejoindre son père dans son bureau.

L'homme travaillait, ne levant même pas les yeux quand son fils entra dans la pièce. Ses lunettes fines sur son nez et ses yeux rouges sombres uniquement concentrés sur ses feuilles.

-Vous vouliez me voir Père ?

L'héritier avait conscience de sa voix lasse et basse. Mais il se sentait si fatigué... Passer de Kyoto à Tokyo en quelques secondes était bien plus épuisant qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et faire l'aller-retour en même pas une demie heure était carrément crevant.

-Quand j'ai demandé aux employés de te chercher, ils ne t'ont pas trouvé. Où étais-tu, Seijuro ?

Le stylo de marque continuait de gratter le papier comme un bruit de fond particulièrement agaçant.

-J'ai voulu sortir un peu. J'avais besoin d'air.

Les yeux de son père se levèrent brièvement.

-J'ai entendu dire que ton équipe avait un match bientôt.

Akashi luttait pour ne pas fermer ses yeux et s'endormir. Il se sentait réellement vide.

-Ne perd pas veux-tu ? Notre famille n'a pas besoin que tu lui fasse davantage honte.

Le rouge donna l'impression de se prendre un coup et tenta vainement de garder un visage net, dénué de sentiment.

-Maintenant, laisse-moi. J'ai du travail.

Congédié comme un moins que rien, le fils quitta le bureau et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Tenir, résister au moins jusqu'à être dans sa chambre.

Il claqua si brutalement sa porte que les murs en tremblèrent. Ou alors, c'était lui qui tremblait trop. N'arrivant plus à retenir son cri de rage, il s'élança dans sa grande chambre et donna un coup de pied brutal dans la petite table où était posé son jeu de shogi. Les pièces volèrent, s'éparpillant aux quatre coins de la pièce, la table atterrit contre le mur opposé. Aveugle dans sa rage, Akashi attrapa les quelques vases où s'épanouissaient des camélias rouges et les envoya par la fenêtre ouverte.

En voulant se saisir d'un autre vase, celui-ci lui échappa des mains et un morceau brisé lui entailla la paume de la main alors qu'il se baissait pour le ramasser. Le rouge se mit à hurler davantage en jurant tandis qu'un filet de sang dégoulinait le long de son poignet.

Calmé par la douleur, l'adolescent se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à sangloter stupidement comme un enfant.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous allez bien ?!

Les bruits de pas dans le couloirs et quelques employés qui toquaient à sa porte avec leurs voix inquiètes, l'obligèrent à remettre son masque en place. Il sécha ses larmes et se releva en contempla le désastre qu'il venait de provoquer.

-Monsieur Seijuro ?!

-Je vais bien. Laissez-moi.

Finalement, la cuisinière qui était aussi l'employée présente depuis toujours -du moins, Akashi en avait-il l'impression- ouvrit sa porte sans attendre d'autorisation. Elle seule ici avec suffisamment d'autorité pour se permettre de tenir tête non seulement au fils mais aussi au père.

Elle regarda la pièce qui venu d'essuyer une tornade assez violente et son regard se tourna ensuite vers son jeune maître :

-Seijuro-san...

-Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux voir personne !

Elle sortit un mouchoir propre de la poche de son tablier et s'approcha de lui :

-Tendez votre main.

N'ayant de toute façon pas la force de résister, Akashi obéit pendant que la vieille femme donnait ses instructions :

-Il me faudrait du désinfectant et de quoi recouvrir cette blessure. Et si quelqu'un pouvait nettoyer un peu ici... Allez Seijuro-san, on va dans la cuisine.

-Je ne veux pas sortir.

Avec ses joues légèrement gonflées, il devait surtout ressembler à un enfant capricieux mais s'il sortait, il allait peut-être croiser son père...

Tandis qu'on inspectait sa main, Akashi regardait les employés qui remettait sa chambre en état. Le jeu de shogi était à nouveau entier sur sa petite table et de nouveaux vases prirent la place de ceux qui venaient d'être brisés.

Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de points puisque la blessure n'était pas très ouverte.

Mais Akashi se surprit à se demander si avec des points, il aurait eu une bonne excuse pour ne pas participer à ce match qui arrivait. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas y participer...

Mais comme ça, son père...

Non. Il aurait trouvé quelque chose pour le rabaisser une nouvelle fois.

On le laissa à nouveau seul. Il n'avait pas faim.

Il ne voulait que le silence.

Juste et uniquement, la paix.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Aomine décida sans raison de passer par le centre-ville.

Il y avait des couples amoureux, des étudiants qui revenaient de leur job à mi-temps, d'autres qui avaient traînassé ici et là pendant longtemps...

Et il y avait Momoi.

Le bleu eut un temps d'arrêt et regarda à nouveau. Non, non, c'était bien son amie d'enfance, vêtue d'une robe et de bottes à talons. Oubliant que sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas retenu, Aomine se dépêcha de la rattraper sans se tenir près d'elle toutefois. Les cheveux roses dénotaient particulièrement bien dans le paysage, ce qui permettait au garçon de la retrouver rapidement quand elle disparaissait à cause de sa petite taille.

Quand elle s'approcha d'un karaoké ouvert de nuit, Aomine jugea plus prudent de ne pas s'approcher davantage. Surtout qu'elle se dirigeait vers deux hommes :

-En retard ! Ça m'emmerde déjà d'être là alors si en plu-

-Mako-chan, calmes-toi ~.

-Désolée, Hanamiya-sempai, Imayoshi-sempai...

Les yeux écarquillés, le bleu regarda les deux anciens capitaines qui sortirent de l'ombre, l'un en faisant la gueule, l'autre avec son sourire bien particulier.

-J'y crois pas ! C'est cette gamine qui nous demande de l'aide et elle arrive en retard !

-Momoi-san doit avoir une bonne raison ~.

Hanamiya se mit à sourire sarcastiquement :

-Mademoiselle ne peut pas sortir sans l'autorisation de Papa et Maman ?

De là où il était, Aomine remarqua parfaitement que la rose prenait sa position typique quand elle allait se mettre en colère.

-Hanamiya-sempai...

-Et si nous y allions ? Le patron ne va pas attendre éternellement ~.

Le brun et la rose se tournèrent en symbiose vers lui avant de se jeter un regard meurtrier.

Aomine continua de les suivre à distance mais dû s'arrêter quand les trois entrèrent dans le karaoké. Il se posta un peu en retrait et attendit fermement qu'elle sorte.

Qu'elle ce qu'elle foutait avec Hanamiya et Imayoshi ?!

Et c'était quoi cette histoire de « patron » ?!

* * *

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Momoi ne se sentit pas vraiment rassuré. Déjà, le fait d'être avec ses deux zigotos était étrange mais bon... Elle voulait se prendre un travail en plus de ses cours.

Ses parents lui donnaient de l'argent de poche mais elle ressentait un besoin d'indépendance. Son travail, son argent.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Imayoshi et Hanamiya s'étaient retrouvés dans la même fac et s'étaient également vu obligés de partager un logement pour étudiants. Et en raison du prix, les deux garçons avaient cherché un travail.

Le karaoké du coin cherchait justement deux jeunes pour le soir et ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Imayoshi servait les boissons qu'Hanamiya préparait. Mais l'établissement avait ensuite eu besoin d'une personne à l'accueil et Momoi avait sauté sur l'occasion. En venant déposer un C.V et une lettre de motivation, elle avait retrouvé Imayoshi et la discussion avait naturellement commencé.

Le brun lui avait assuré qu'il parlerait d'elle à son patron.

-Le patron est un peu effrayant, t'es prête fillette ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Hanamiya-sempai !

-J't'appelle comme je veux !

L'ancien capitaine de Tôo ne quittait pas son petit sourire effrayant et il conduisit Momoi devant une porte précise :

-Voilà. Bonne chance ~ !

-Merci Imoyoshi-sempai.

La rose prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte.

Aujourd'hui, elle devenait indépendante.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Aomine tapait du pied en attendant qu'elle sorte.

-Tiens... Voilà Aominet.

Le bleu se tourna rageusement vers l'origine de ce surnom stupide et croisa les yeux jaunes de Nekomata.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Et toi ?

Aomine se tourna de façon à montrer son dos au chat sans lui répondre.

-Tu sais, mon chaton-...

-M'appelles pas comme ça !

Le sourire du chat énerva davantage le bleu mais la bête mythique continua :

-... je peux lire dans les pensées. Et c'est pas beau de filer son amie d'enfance comme ça...

-J'me passe de tes commentaires...

Nekomata grimpa sur la poubelle la plus proche et annonça :

-Satsu-chan est déjà partie.

-Satsu-... Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Où ? Avec qui ?

-Partie. En voiture. Avec... euh... Imayoshi-sempai et... Hanamiya-sempai. Ils parlaient de fêter quelque chose.

Aomine regarda le chat qui se lécha une patte.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec la rose ?!

* * *

Takao rentra, plus qu'épuisé, chez lui vers 23h.

Sa mère devait être repartie à l'hôpital voir son père depuis un moment. Elle n'avait rien préparé pour lui comme elle l'avait promis.

Heureusement qu'il avait récupéré des ramens de son job...

-Kazu-nii...

Sa petite sœur débarqua, les yeux embrumés de sommeil.

-Tu ne dors pas encore ?

-J'ai pas mangé...

-Maman ne t'a rien fait ?!

La petite blonde secoua sa tête et s'approcha pour un câlin. Takao se baissa et embrassa son front.

-J'ai des ramens, tu en veux ?

-Oui.

Le grand frère mit les bols à réchauffer et se lava les mains. Il tendit une paire de baguettes à sa sœur et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. C'était leur truc quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux à la maison : canapé et télé.

-Tu as pris un bain ?

-Non... Je voulais t'attendre.

Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux caramel de sa sœur et termina son bol en même temps qu'elle. Il jeta les bols en plastiques, nettoya les baguettes et porta sa sœur dans ses bras pour grimper l'escalier jusqu'à la salle de bain.

A moitié endormie, l'enfant ne broncha pas quand son frère aîné l'aida à enlever ses vêtements et la fit s'asseoir sur le tabouret en plastique pour frotter son petit dos. Il lui lava consciencieusement les cheveux et se laissa faire quand elle demanda à lui faire à son tour. Ils jouèrent un peu avec l'eau avant d'entrer dans le bain.

Takao ferma les yeux en laissant tous ses muscles se détendre dans l'eau chaude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère abandonnait Kissa pendant des heures, oubliant qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

La petite fille se laissa bercer par les bras de son grand frère. Lui, il pouvait tenir mais elle... Elle ne devait pas forcément comprendre.

Voilà pourquoi il devait gagner ce jeu.

Pour son père malade.

Pour Kissa qui ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui.

Il sécha ses cheveux et rigola comme un enfant quand elle lui fit deux couettes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Kazu-nii...

-Oui ?

-... Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Elle se blottit contre lui comme pour l'attendrir davantage mais il avait déjà cédé devant ses grands yeux chocolat au lait.

-Si tu veux.

La chambre de Takao n'était jamais rangée. Mais pas non plus constamment en désordre. Chaque chose même au sol avait sa place.

Seul le lit avait à peu près survécu à ce désordre organisé.

Repoussant la couette, il laissa Kissa s'installer contre le mur et s'allongea à son tour. Elle ne chercha pas le contact car juste savoir qu'il était près d'elle la rassurait.

En se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre un peu plus loin, Takao résista à la violente envie d'incendier sa mère au téléphone. Elle était inquiète pour son mari ?! Soit, ses deux enfants étaient inquiets pour leur père ! Mais Kissa n'avait que six ans bon sang ! Six ans et elle devait rester seule pendant des heures, incapable de se faire à manger !

La seule fois où elle avait tenté d'allumer le gaz, Takao était arrivé à temps pour éviter l'explosion.

Cette fois là, il avait hurlé pendant plusieurs heures au téléphone face à sa mère en larmes : elle pensait que Kissa serait suffisamment grande pour se faire à manger toute seule.

Il la sentit agripper son tee-shirt dans son dos alors le brun se retourna une nouvelle fois et glissa son bras gauche sous son petit corps pour la serrer contre lui.

Il devait tenir.

Tenir.

Et gagner.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

J'aime bien la relation entre Takao et Kissa (flemme de trouver de nouveaux noms...). Si j'avais un grand frère, j'en voudrais un comme ça ! Ou peu Tsundere comme Midorima !

Un mélange de deux en bref.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Je l'aime Nekomata ! Il me fait penser au chat de Cheshire mais au Japon.

**Alyxel** : J'ai beaucoup rit avec ton histoire de Murasakibara et son tour de manège ! La Corse, hein... J'étais à Marseille et j'ai fait de la rando tous les jours. J'aime pas la rando...

**Alycia Panther** : Je suis incroyablement sadique, mes excuses. Des beaux gosses au même endroit... une cible facile pour les fangirls.

**Grwn **: Mais Himuro est mignon et sexy aussi ! Tu aimes bien Takao ? Donc Takao va être celui qui souffre le plus... Naaan, je plaisante. Un peu. J'aime beaucoup Aomine et Momoi aussi ! Seulement la Reine ? Bah, c'est déjà pas mal, merci !

**Yuki Mirai** : Je te soutiens dans ta haine du Bakagami ! Ah non, en tant qu'auteure, je dois être neutre... (parle en mon nom si un tueur se propose!) Un autel Akashi ? Je suis pas la seule ?! Yeah !

**Laura-067 **: Ce qu'il y a dans la tête de hommes me dépassent. Mais je continue de noter, je suis très inspirée !

**Hatsukoi-san** : Ce chat pervers est un paradoxe... C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien ! Sadique ? Naaaan... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles... Ouiii, le scorpion ! Du coup, je me suis refait tous les CDZA... Bonne chance pour ton examen !

**Emy-nee **: On peut enfin découvrir comment Aya est tombée amoureuse de son frère ! Le début de la relation Midorima-Takao ! Bref, l'origine de tout ! Ou pas... Évidemment que les reviews me font plaisir ! J'aime pas les mouches.

**Buli-chan** : Ne t'excuse pas ! Profites de tes vacances ! Je suis toujours là ! Nekomata et Tanuki sont choupis de différentes façons ! Kitsune est mimi aussi mais moins pratique à trimballer.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Alors que Momoi passe de plus en plus de temps avec Imayoshi et Hanamiya, Aomine cherche à attirer l'attention de Kuroko par tous les moyens et se heurte à Kagami qui veille jalousement sur son ombre. Mais une deuxième épreuve est annoncée par téléphone par Kitsune. _Chapitre 6 : Course d'orientation !_


	7. 6- Course d'orientation !

Lali oh ! La rentrée scolaire approche et je n'ai ni mes fournitures ni mes livres... Mais je m'inquiètes pas, j'écris. Encore et encore.

Bonne lecture !

_Alors que Momoi passe de plus en plus de temps avec Imayoshi et Hanamiya, Aomine cherche à attirer l'attention de Kuroko par tous les moyens et se heurte à Kagami qui veille jalousement sur son ombre. Mais une deuxième épreuve est annoncée par téléphone par Kitsune._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Course d'orientation !**

Sur le chemin qui la menait à Tôo, Momoi bailla encore une fois, quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Elle était rentrée -un peu- tard hier soir et s'était couchée immédiatement mais le réveil avait été dur.

Imayoshi et Hanamiya s'avéraient être des compagnons de sortie assez amusants. Enfin, si on oubliait leur sadisme exacerbé. Si le premier se montrait à peu près gentil -sans doute dû au fait qu'ils se connaissaient déjà- le deuxième était clairement désagréable.

Mais il fallait avouer que leurs interactions, à ces deux bruns, étaient vraiment très drôles. La rose avait beaucoup rit et elle était rentrée discrètement chez elle avec le sourire toujours bien ancré sur son visage. Mais sans un bruit parce que ses parents pensaient qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Et qu'ils ne verraient pas l'intérêt que leur fille adorée ait un travail en plus de ses cours.

Elle salua quelques camarades de classe et songea à quel point elle aurait aimé dormir un peu plus. Il fallait aussi qu'elle remercie l'ancien capitaine de Tôo pour avoir parlé d'elle au patron du karaoké.

La rose s'arrêta quelques secondes pour poser son sac et étirer ses bras. Son corps était lourd de fatigue, elle espérait ne pas s'endormir en cours. Arrivée au portail du lycée, Momoi s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié Aomine.

Oui, _oublié_.

Ça n'était jamais arrivé ça! Jamais !

Elle vérifia l'heure à son portable : si le bleu se réveillait maintenant, ne prenait pas de petit-déjeuner et courait sur le chemin... Il pourrait potentiellement arriver à l'heure.

La rose s'éloigna un peu et chercha le numéro de son ami d'enfance dans son répertoire.

-Décroches, décroches...

Avec soulagement, elle entendit un grognement : il était en colère mais réveillé.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu vas être en retard.

-Hein ?

Le silence qui suivit dû permettre à Aomine de regarder son réveil. Momoi écarta à temps son portable de son oreille alors que le bleu jurait violemment :

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as réveillé avant ?!

-Je t'ai oublié...

Elle raccrocha pour laisser le garçon se préparer en vitesse et passa le portail pour se diriger vers la cafétéria. Elle pouvait au moins lui acheter un petit truc à boire ou à manger pour se faire pardonner.

* * *

En descendant à sa station de métro, Kuroko se fit bousculer assez fortement par des gens pressés qui, comme d'habitude, ne le voyait pas. Oh, il s'était habitué à ça. Ainsi qu'aux regards quasi choqués quand, enfin, il apparaissait devant leurs yeux. Mais ça avait quelque chose de … lassant. Mais il était une ombre, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le joueur fantôme ne pourrait jamais vivre autrement.

Il bailla.

Nigo aillant mangé quelque chose par terre lors d'une promenade avec sa vieille grand-mère, le chien avait maintenant de terribles crampes d'estomac qui l'obligeait à sortir deux fois plus. Et à force de gratter à sa porte, le malamute d'Alaska réveillait le pauvre turquoise qui finissait ses nuits dans un endroits improbables. Aujourd'hui, il s'était réveillé contre la porte d'entrée.

Ce genre de réveil aurait été parfait s'il était un adulte ivre au delà du raisonnable mais Kuroko n'était encore qu'un mineur interdit de toutes substances alcooliques.

Un peu plus loin, les cheveux rouges de Kagami dénotèrent dans la foule. Le plus petit pourrait facilement s'approcher sans un bruit et le saluer, s'amusant de la réaction disproportionnée que la surprise -voire le choc -allait occasionner. Mais pas aujourd'hui. D'abord, Kuroko n'avait pas la force de le rejoindre et ensuite... ensuite, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de voir à nouveau cette expression de panique absolue sur le visage de sa lumière.

Aaaah... Le manque de sommeil le rendait vraiment morose...

* * *

Aomine se laissa tomber sur sa chaise alors qu'une sonnerie très agaçante faisait éclater ses tympans. Il soupira comme une âme en peine et tourna la tête à droite pour apercevoir Momoi qui posait une barre de céréales près de son bras. Sans même la remercier, le bleu la dévora en deux bouchées tandis que son prof d'Histoire du Japon -enfin il retenait pas spécialement leurs visages à tous ces profs sans intérêt- demandait le silence.

L'As de Tôo était... curieux de savoir ce que son amie d'enfance faisait avec Imayoshi et Hanamiya hier soir. Et il n'allait certainement pas attendre la pause pour l'interroger. Comme il prenait très rarement des notes, il se sépara sans trop de difficultés, d'une feuille de son cahier et écrivit rapidement :

« _Je t'ai vu hier soir. Tu fous quoi avec eux ?!_ »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il envoya le papier plié sur le bureau de sa voisine qui fronça ses sourcils roses : Aomine se la jouait gamin de primaire ? Étonnant...

Le bleu la regarda lire son écriture quasi illisible et se mordre les lèvres. Son stylo gratta le papier à son tour.

«_ Je t'en parlerais plus tard. _»

Cette réponse ne lui convenait absolument pas.

« _Non, maintenant !_ »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« _Non, plus tard ! Prends des notes, je ne te passerais pas les miennes cette fois ! _»

« _Ryo me passera les siennes._ »

Aomine haussa les épaules en lui renvoyant la pauvre feuille. Momoi soupira doucement et attendit que le prof se retourne vers le tableau pour répondre :

« _Laisse-le tranquille un peu._ »

« _Pourquoi tu étais avec eux hier soir ?_ »

« _Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'entraîner après ce que tu as dit à la Winter Cup ? _»

Son sourire triomphant agaça prodigieusement Aomine.

«_ Je ne veux pas t'en parler ! _»

« _Dans ce cas, je ne te dirais pas pourquoi j'étais avec Imayoshi-sempai et Hanamiya-sempai._ »

« _Sempai ?! T'es vraiment malade toi... _»

« _Ahomine ! _»

Au final, la jeune rose n'eut plus l'occasion de suivre le cours puisqu'elle était occupée à envoyer de gentilles insultes à son ami d'enfance qui s'avérait très créatif dans ce genre de domaine.

* * *

Momoi recopiait les notes que la déléguée lui avait gentiment passé. Le menton enfoncé dans la paume de sa main, Aomine la regardait, attendant juste qu'elle cède puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait être fixée ainsi.

Et effet, au bout d'un petit moment, elle serra les poings et se tourna vers lui en faisant voler sa crinière rose :

-Arrête de me fixer !

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec eux ?

-Bon sang, lâches-moi avec ça !

Elle avait dit qu'elle lui raconterait plus tard mais pour tout avouer... elle aurait préféré le garder pour elle. Aomine n'était pas du genre à le crier sur tous les toits et Momoi ne craignait pas spécialement sa réaction mais... elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

-Satsu, je veux savoir ce que tu-...

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'entraîner ?

Changer de sujet et espérer que la pause se termine vite pour gagner du temps.

-Je vois très bien ce que tu cherches à faire là.

Elle haussa les épaules, la bouche bien scellée. Mais Aomine ne voulait pas non plus révéler sa raison. Parce qu'elle avait un nom.

Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

Midi réveilla Kagami qui essuya vivement sa bave. Furihata discutait déjà avec Kuroko, leurs bentos sagement posés sur les tables.

-Kagami-kun !

Le turquoise capta enfin l'attention de sa lumière et redemanda :

-On va manger sur le toit, tu viens avec nous ?

-Ouais, j'arrive.

Le rouge s'étira un peu et quitta sa chaise. D'abord, direction la cafétéria, il lui fallait ce sandwich géant pour combler le vide de son estomac.

En voyant le monde qui attendait déjà, Kuroko se proposa au petit bonheur de Kagami qui lui tendit un billet. Le fantôme ne mit pas cinq minutes.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Kawahara et Fukuda attendaient déjà là-haut.

Au moment de s'asseoir, Kagami effectua un mouvement spectaculaire qui le projeta d'un coup près de son ombre.

Ouais, _son_ ombre.

L'As savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas des plus futés mais le regard d'Aomine ne lui avait clairement pas échapper durant la première épreuve. Non seulement le bleu avait dû mentir mais en plus, il parierait tout ce qu'il avait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Kuroko.

Mais Kuroko était à lui ! Enfin non ! Mais si, c'était son ami, son ombre !

Et bon sang, s'il devenait un peu plus, le rouge ne dirait pas non.

Et visiblement Aomine avait la même idée en tête.

Kagami secoua la tête en reprenant une grande bouchée de son sandwich : il réfléchissait beaucoup trop ! Le bleu et le turquoise étaient amis, ça l'énervait mais il n'y pouvait rien. Et il se mettait à imaginer des trucs peut-être pas réels entre les deux garçons...

Il observa Kuroko qui mangeait tranquillement du riz en écoutant ce que racontait Kawahara : sérieusement depuis quand étai-il attiré par les mecs ?!

Ou plutôt

Depuis quand son coéquipier était-il aussi attirant ?!

-Kagami-kun ?

Revenant un peu brutalement à lui, le concerné s'aperçut qu'il fixait le plus petit depuis un moment.

-Euh...

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, non, rien ! J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire !

Le turquoise pencha un peu la tête, le fixant de ses yeux pâles. Quand il faisait ça, Kagami avait toujours l'impression d'être passé au scanner. Il se sentait épié jusque dans son esprit.

Mais Kuroko sourit doucement et recommença à manger.

Le rouge détourna la tête, embarrassé.

Il avait l'air malin maintenant.

* * *

Pour la première fois de leurs vies, Momoi et Aomine avaient échangés leurs rôles. Où que la rose aille, le bleu était là la suivant comme une ombre pour avoir enfin la réponse à son incessante question.

Et bon sang qu'il pouvait être tenace l'As de Tôo !

Ayant trouvé momentanément un refuge dans les toilettes des filles, Momoi comprenait qu'Aomine attendait pile devant la porte qu'elle sorte ne serait-ce qu'un orteil pour la harceler à nouveau.

Et pourquoi voulait-il savoir d'ailleurs ?! Ça ne le regardait pas !

Lui qui voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, suivait son amie d'enfance où qu'elle aille.

La rose ne voulait pas lui dire ! Il n'était ni son père, ni son frère, ni son petit-ami ! Il était juste son ami, c'est tout !

Adossée aux lavabos, Momoi soupira de découragement. Au final, ils se seraient vraiment condamnés à rester proche pour l'éternité ?

Elle allait lui courir derrière jusqu'à être une petite mamie ridée ?

Il allait lui dire qu'elle l'ennuyait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir sortir de son fauteuil ?

Merci, Destin, merci...

En tout cas pour l'instant, elle était décidée à rester un moment dans les toilettes pour filles. Espérons juste qu'Aomine n'en est pas assez de poireauter devant la porte et vienne carrément la chercher …

* * *

Midorima et Takao mangeaient dans leur salle de classe. Le vert écoutait d'une oreille le babillage incessant du brun qui lui racontait apparemment une des incroyables aventures qui lui était arrivé au restaurant de nouilles hier soir.

-... et là, ce mec est arrivé pour-... Tu m'écoutes Shin-chan ?!

-... Malheureusement oui...

Satisfait, Takao reprit son monologue au grand damne du vert qui sentait poindre la migraine. Il allait lui ordonner de se taire quand leurs deux portables se mirent à vibrer.

L'écran affichait un SMS d'un certain Kitsune :

« Épreuve n°2, groupe... Allez dans les toilettes des garçons près de la fenêtre. »

Ils se regardèrent. Takao ne plaisantait plus et Midorima n'avait plus son air exaspéré. Il y avait surtout de la... peur ? Oui, c'était bien ça ! De la peur dans leurs regards.

Sur quoi allait-il tomber ?

Les chaises raclèrent le sol tandis que les deux adolescents se levaient. Ignorant leurs repas à moitié mangés, ils se dirigèrent comme des automates vers l'endroit demandé. Takao avait conscience qu'il était très proche de Midorima, au point que leurs bras se frottaient mais pas une seule fois durant le chemin, le vert ne s'en plaignit. Il regardait droit devant lui.

Les toilettes étaient désertes et une étrange ambiance régnait à l'intérieur. Près de la fenêtre, le même trou noir qu'avaient utilisés Akashi, Murasakibara et Himuro.

Les deux garçons se concertèrent du regard et Midorima consentit à passer le premier. Il hésita néanmoins quand le bout de son pied disparut de sous ses yeux. Prenant une grande inspiration, il ferma les yeux et s'avança d'un coup.

* * *

Il faisait noir. Très noir.

Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Kise ouvrit les yeux et découvrit l'endroit où menait le trou noir téléportateur du renard doré. Une forêt apparemment. En levant les yeux au ciel, il aperçut un carré de bleu prouvant que le fuseau horaire était visiblement le même.

Un étrange bruit attira son attention et le blond se tourna pour voir Murasakibara, une poche de sucettes bien connues dans la main.

-Oh, Kise-chin...

-Bonjour Murasakibaracchi.

Ils n'avaient pas la force de paraître joyeux.

Kuroko arriva à son tour, suivit de près par Midorima. Le vert remonta ses lunettes en regardant Himuro, une sucette au Coca dans la bouche qui salua Takao qui à peine arrivé, racontait ses malheurs à Kise qui l'écoutait très intéressé.

Akashi leur passa sous le nez en baillant aux corneilles. Il se stoppa net en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et fusilla du regard tous les autres garçons : aucun commentaire !

Kagami mangeait toujours son sandwich et Aomine chercha à passer le trou noir dans l'autre sens en s'énervant.

-... Mine-chin ?

-Renvoyez-moi ! Je dois y retourner ! Satsu allait enfin sortir des toilettes !

N'ayant même pas conscience de ce que sa phrase pouvait faire s'imaginer aux autres, le bleu retira sa main à temps alors que le machin noir bizarre disparaissait.

-Tout doux Aominet ! Je sais qu'en ce moment, c'est ta grande passion de suivre Satsu-chan mais les filles ont besoin de leurs moments pour elles. Surtout dans ce genre de cas.

Nekomata se tenait sur une branche pile au dessus du bleu qui leva les yeux vers lui, hurlant silencieusement qu'il allait se faire un tapis en poil gris si ce surnom sortait encore de sa gueule féline.

Le chat sauta gracieusement et atterrit sans problème près d'Akashi qui regardait fixement devant lui, comme pour s'empêcher de s'endormir. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

Kise et Takao se baissèrent en même temps quand ils virent Tanuki, qui s'empressa de les rejoindre en courant. Il n'y pouvait rien, il les adorait ces deux-là !

Bon dernier, Kitsune arriva sans se presser. Sa fourrure dorée brillait avec le soleil que les feuilles des arbres n'arrivaient pas à filtrer.

-Tout le monde est là ? Parfait...

-Fais vite, j'ai un truc à faire super urgent là !

Nekomata apprécia qu'Aomine presse son ami/ennemi puisqu'il comptait filer encore un peu Momoi ce soir. Il se demandait si elle avait un uniforme à porter dans ce karaoké.

-Donc comme le savez déjà, la deuxième épreuve se déroulera en groupe. Elle sera pour faire simple... terriblement basique. Une course d'orientation.

Une carte apparut dans les mains de Kuroko, Akashi et Midorima.

-Les crois rouges montrent les endroits où se trouvent des objets que vous devez récupérer. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps, le premier groupe arrivé gagne et le dernier aura droit à … un gage.

La façon dont le renard venait de dire ce simple mot firent frissonner la plupart des garçons. Ça voulait dire beaucoup plus apparemment !

-Des questions ?

-Et nos cours ?

Midorima remonta ses lunettes : il demandait ça juste comme ça. C'est juste que le cours de maths d'aujourd'hui reprendrait parfaitement ce qu'il allait y avoir dans l'interro deux jours plus tard... Mais vraiment juste comme ça.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Nekomata fera un tour de passe-passe et ce que vous auriez dû apprendre aujourd'hui sera automatiquement transmit dans votre mémoire.

-Merci Nekomata ! On t'adore !

Pendant que le chat se jetait des fleurs, Himuro s'approcha d'Akashi et remarqua la pâleur de celui-ci :

-... Ça va ?

Le rouge cligna des yeux et se massa les tempes :

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Je vais très bien.

Les yeux rouges observèrent la carte : l'endroit où se déroulerait cette deuxième épreuve était gigantesque !

-On a le droit à des boussoles ?

-Faites confiance à votre instinct.

Takao marmonna un « Très rassurant » dans une barbe imaginaire.

-Soyez prudents, d'accord ?

La petite voix inquiète de Tanuki fit apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux de Kise et Takao. Midorima soupira en les regardant étreindre l'horrible raton-chien.

-Si vous êtes prêts... C'est partit !

Akashi et Himuro qui avaient déjà conçu la marche à suivre prirent d'autorité un chemin à gauche, le brun traînant un violet plus occupé à se battre avec l'emballage de sa sucette qu'à regarder où il marchait.

Kise déposa Tanuki au sol et interrogea Midorima du regard. Le vert soupira une nouvelle fois et montra la carte à ses deux coéquipiers : après tout, c'était une épreuve en groupe.

-Je pense que cet endroit est le plus prêt.

-Et après celui-ci ?

-C'est ce que je pensais, oui.

Takao récupéra la carte et la plia pour la ranger dans une des poches de son uniforme.

Ils passèrent à droite, le blond et le brun se remettant à discuter, comme s'ils étaient dans une colonie de vacances.

Ne restait que Kuroko.

Le pauvre turquoise trouvait au milieu du terrible dispute opposant encore une fois, le bleu et le rouge.

-Je vais tenir la carte !

-Non moi !

-Tetsu, passe-moi la carte !

-Ne l'écoutes pas, Kuroko ! Donne-la moi !

Le fantôme soupira et chercha un maigre soutien du côté des bêtes divines... qui avaient disparu. Bon. Ils étaient seuls au monde maintenant.

Et que ces deux-là étaient pénibles !

-Je vais garder la carte. Allons-y.

Sa voix autoritaire devait encore être travaillé parce que les deux As le regardaient quasi amusé de sa piètre performance. Pour une fois où ils semblaient être du même avis, Kuroko n'allait pas se plaindre !

Il marcha d'un pas assuré sur le sentier en face, constatant que les deux suivaient en se plaignant. Le soleil tapait moins dans cette forêt, ça ressemblait surtout à une balade tranquille.

Ressemblait.

Aomine se plaça d'autorité à la droite de son ancienne ombre et regarda mauvaisement Kagami qui l'imitait par la gauche. Ils se jaugèrent du regard et le bleu prit la parole :

-On va forcément gagner, hein Tetsu ? Après tout, on est le meilleur duo !

Le turquoise leva les yeux vers l'As de Tôo en souriant :

-On va gagner Aomine-kun.

-Tant que Kuroko tient la carte, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter ! J'ai confiance en toi !

Kes yeux cyans se tournèrent vers l'As de Seirin cette fois :

-Merci beaucoup Kagami-kun.

Il lui offrit également un petit sourire et le rouge nargua le bleu qui plissait dangereusement les yeux.

C'était la guerre.

* * *

Momoi était surprise.

Non seulement Aomine l'avait enfin lâché mais il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de venir en cours. Il devait être sur le toit sans doute. Mais pour une fois, elle n'allait pas lui courir derrière!

Elle fit craquer ses doigts et sentit son portable vibrer sans un bruit dans la poche de sa jupe.

**[13:56:42 – Imayoshi-sempai] La fille qui devait travailler à l'accueil ce soir est malade. Ça te dérange de commencer ce soir plutôt que demain ~ ?**

La rose attendit que le prof se tourne pour répondre.

**[13:57:01- Momoi] Absolument pas ! Mais je n'ai pas encore la tenue réglementaire...**

La réponse de l'ancien capitaine fusa et glaça Momoi.

**[13:58:10 - Imayoshi-sempai] Mako-chan va te conduire à la boutique qui s'occupe des uniformes avant de t'amener au Karaoké ~. **

**[13:58:16 - Imayoshi-sempai] Mais si tu préfères prendre le bus, je ne te force pas ~.**

Elle soupira. Le bus mettrait au moins vingt minutes pour la conduire dans le quartier en question. Et après, elle devait revenir sur ses pas pour prendre un autre bus qui allait jusqu'au Karaoké.

**[13:58:25 - Momoi] Remercie Hanamiya-sempai d'avance pour moi s'il te plaît.**

**[13:58:36 – Imayoshi-sempai] A ce soir alors ~.**

Momoi rangea son téléphone et se remit à suivre le cours. Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de son absence momentanée.

Le portable vibra à nouveau.

**[14:00:00 – Inconnu] J'passe chez toi ce soir gamine, Imayoshi m'a filé ton adresse. Me fais pas attendre.**

Un langage si charmant ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Hanamiya, adorable comme toujours. L'idée d'être seule dans une voiture avec lui était terrifiante mais bon... elle allait faire avec.

Profitant du fait que le cours était presque terminé, Momoi rentra une bonne fois pour toutes le numéro du sadique n°2. Ça serait ça de fait.

* * *

Kise entendit son estomac grogner. Il avait à peine eu le temps de manger. Takao massait le sien qui émettait un boucan impressionnant et même Midorima semblait affecté par la faim.

-J'ai faim...

-On a tous faim Kise ! Tais- toi et cherche !

-Mais chercher quoi ?!

Le vert soupira et s'arrêta en baissant la tête :

-J'en sais rien...

Il y eut un cri et le bruit d'un choc.

Takao venait de rencontrer magistralement le sol à plat ventre.

-Takaocchi ! Tu t'es fait mal ?!

-Pas trop non...

En se relevant, il massa son poignet et s'aperçut qu'il s'était égratigné les mains puisqu'il avait cherché à ralentir à amortir sa chute. Ses yeux gris cherchèrent ce qui venait de provoquer sa chute et tomba sur une corde verte à moitié enterrée dont une petite partie ressortait. En suivant le sillon précédemment creusé pour la mettre dans le sol, le brun s'aperçut qu'elle s'enfonçait plus loin parmi les arbres.

Coïncidence ?

-... Shin-chan ?

Le Tsundere s'approcha à son tour de la corde.

-Tu crois qu'il faut la suivre ?

-... On a rien d'autres pour l'instant. Et elle ne doit pas être là par hasard...

Il tire sur le morceau dégagé et ne fit même pas trembler la terre retournée.

-C'est quoi ça ?! Aidez-moi vous deux !

Kise se mit également à tirer et en effet, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir sortir de terre. Avec ses paumes blessées, Takao eut un peu plus de mal à la tenir mais à trois, la corde commença peu à peu à bouger. Usant de toutes leurs forces, les trois garçons en dégagèrent enfin une partie.

Un peu loin, la corde verte était nouée avec une corde jaune et une corde orange. Il y avait également des gants et des harnais avec des mousquetons.

Midorima attrapa sa corde et remarqua qu'elle serpentait sous des troncs d'arbres couchés ou à plusieurs mètres du sol en passant sur des branches...

-C'est... un parcours d'escalade ?

La question de Takao n'eut pas réponse parce qu'elle était rhétorique. Ils se regardèrent et s'harnachèrent comme il fallait visiblement le faire.

-Tout un parcours pour des objets... Avec la faim et l'effort que ça va demander...

La réflexion du blond n'était pas dénué de logique. En fait, il avait même parfaitement résumé ce qui les attendait : l'épuisement mêlé à la faim allait les pousser jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes :

-Vous êtes prêts ?

Les trois cordes étaient reliées aux harnais.

-On y va.

* * *

Murasakibara avançait doucement en raison des branches basses qui fouettaient son visage. Bien plus petit, Himuro et Akashi n'avait pas trop de problèmes mais pour le géant s'étaient un calvaire. Il y avait des branches partout, des ronces qui se prenaient dans ses vêtements, dans ses cheveux, dans sa peau...

-Tss...

Akashi siffla de douleur quand une ronce griffa sa joue. Himuro l'attrapa avec précaution et la brisa pour que le violet ne se prenne pas dedans une fois les deux plus petits passés. Le rouge tâta sa blessure mais c'était superficiel.

Le brun avait calé pour la première fois sa mèche tant bien que mal derrière son oreille. Ici, il y avait tellement de ronces qu'il valait mieux avoir le plus grand champ de vision possible.

-Atsushi, tu t'en sors ?

-Oui, ça peut aller.

-Akashi, tu penses qu'on est encore loin ?

Le rouge se retourna, l'air mauvais. Contrairement aux étudiants de Yosen qui avaient leurs vestes, le président de Rakuzan était en chemise à manches courtes. Ses bras comme une grande partie de son visage étaient striées de griffures rougeâtres dont certaines devaient peut-être faire un peu mal.

-Je pense qu'on est presque à la fin de ce chemin de ronces. J'ai l'impression que ça se dégage après.

Il se retourna et reprit sa marche. Murasakibara n'avait même pas le temps de manger puisque ses mains servaient à éloigner les ronces. Enveloppées dans le bout de leurs manches, les ronces piquaient moins.

Il parut logique et moins douloureux pour Akashi qui celui-ci se place entre le brun et le violet pour améliorer la traversée mais son orgueil lui hurlait d'être tout devant. Quitte à souffrir.

Au bout de quelques mètres, le soleil commença à réapparaître et un bruit semblable à de l'eau parvint à leurs oreilles. Akashi allait faire un pas de plus quand Himuro l'attrapa par derrière pour l'en empêcher :

-Mais que-...

-C'est une falaise !

Le rouge était tellement concentré à marché droit devant lui qu'il n'avait pas remarqué où il marchait. Pourtant, le chemin de ronces était bel et bien là et aucune trace d'une quelconque falaise.

-Tatsuya, tu-...

-Regarde en bas.

Déjà deux fois qu'il le coupait. Son sourcil droit tiqua mais il baissa ses yeux comme demandé. Ses pieds étaient à quelques centimètres d'un vide de près de huit au neuf mètres à vue de nez.

-Une illusion ?

-On dirait bien. Il faut regarder en bas et pas en face.

Murasakibara soupira violemment :

-Si Aka-chin été tombé, il aurait pu mourir. Surtout si l'eau n'est pas profonde...

En écoutant les paroles ô combien rassurantes du géant, le rouge se tourna à demi vers la deuxième personne de son groupe et tout doucement, il dit :

-... Merci.

Himuro secoua sa tête. Ça aurait pu être lui s'il avait été à sa place.

Akashi chercha quelque chose qui leur permettrait de continuer à avancer. En se baissant un peu, il pouvait apercevoir qu'un chemin très étroit serpentait jusqu'en bas de la falaise. Il allait falloir marcher face au vide.

-Il y a un chemin mais c'est très petit.

-Tu crois qu'on peut passer ?

-C'est le seul endroit où on peut aller visiblement.

Ils se concertèrent du regard et Akashi serra au maximum à gauche pour coller son dos contre une espèce de pierre. Pour ses yeux, ce n'étaient que des ronces mais au touché, c'était vraiment dur.

Foutues illusions !

Himuro le suivit, s'éloignant assez pour ne pas le gêner mais restant suffisamment près pour pouvoir le rattraper au cas où il glissait. Murasakibara fit glisser ses pieds pour être certain de constater rester en contact avec le sol.

Akashi, malgré la désagréable impression que lui laissait le vide, marchait en regardant en bas pour ne pas quitter le chemin étroit des yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait en bas et s'il venait à tomber alors de l'eau ne serait pas trop mal. Enfin, vu la hauteur, ça allait faire mal mais c'était mieux que rien.

Son pied fit rouler une petite pierre et il avala difficilement sa salive. Il entendit Himuro qui conseillait au violet de poser son pied à tel endroit et vit le sol se briser sous son pied.

Muet de stupeur, il se sentit tomber et les deux autres ne purent que le regarder glisser.

Akashi n'entendit même pas qu'on hurlait son prénom. Il n'entendit que sa propre voix.

Sa voix qui hurlait tandis qu'une horrible douleur saisissait son corps en entier.

* * *

Kuroko se tenait en équilibre sur un vieux pont entre Kagami et Aomine. Le bleu assurait ses arrières tandis que le rouge veillait à ce qu'aucune des planches moisies ne cèdent au mauvais moment sous leur pieds.

Ils avançaient doucement et sûrement. Un coup de vent fit trembler le pont et le turquoise serra la rambarde uniquement constituée d'une corde vieille comme sa grand-mère jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges blanches. Il était terrifié.

-Tetsu, ça va ?!

-Non...

Il se sentait trembler et était au bord des larmes. Là, il avait peur, vraiment très peur ! Kagami tourna la tête jusqu'à l'apercevoir et demanda :

-Tu veux faire une pause ?

-Je veux quitter ce pont...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais les deux As l'entendirent parfaitement bien. Aomine passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Kagami se tourna jusqu'à lui faire face.

-On s'arrête un peu. Regardes-moi !

Les yeux vides fixaient le vide avec une panique insoupçonnée et le garçon semblait prêt à s'évanouir à tout instant.

-Oy, Kuroko ! Regardes-moi !

Très doucement, ses yeux se rivèrent au siens et le garçon se mit à haleter jusqu'à sangloter sans un bruit. Son torse se soulevait de plus en plus vite.

Il n'avait jamais eu spécialement peur du vide mais là... là, c'était vraiment différent de tout ! De savoir qu'en bas, il n'y aurait rien d'autre que la mort...

Ses propres pensées le firent paniquer davantage et il sentit juste qu'Aomine le prenait dans ses bras.

-Tetsu, calmes-toi ! Tu fais une crise de panique...

Kagami baissa son visage jusqu'au sien et Kuroko attrapa le devant de son tee-shirt :

-Respires Kuroko ! Respire !

Il entendait ce qu'ils disaient mais c'était au delà de ses forces. Il avait chaud puis soudainement froid, il transpirait beaucoup trop et sa tête tournait. Kagami devint vraiment très flou et si Aomine ne le tenait pas fermement, il serait effondré comme une poupée en chiffon.

Les deux As lui criait des choses mais il entendait à peine.

Peur.

Tellement peur.

Peur de mourir.

Puis mal.

Aomine venait de le tourner pour qu'ils se fassent face et venait de lui coller une gifle magistrale. Le bruit se répercuta encore et encore et Kuroko posa ses doigts frais sur la zone douloureuse.

-Fais pas le con, Tetsu !Faut que tu restes conscient !

Il cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. Le turquoise prit cinq secondes pour fermer les yeux et les rouvrir :

-Ça va mieux. On peut continuer.

Kuroko se tourna vers Kagami, attendant que celui-ci continue d'avancer. Le rouge quitta son air choqué après avoir assisté au moment de la gifle et se remit en route sans dire un seul mot.

Il semblait aux trois garçons qu'une espèce de brouillard se formait autour d'eux, cachant ce qu'il y avait derrière, devant et sous le pont.

Des rires terrifiants se firent entendre et Aomine pensa immédiatement à des fantômes. Il perdit son teint mat et n'osait plus regarder derrière lui. Il hurla néanmoins quand quelque chose frôla son bras, faisant violemment sursauter les deux garçons devant :

-Ahomine ! Mais ça va pas, t'es malade ?!

Kagami aurait bien continuer longtemps à l'incendier si le bleu n'avait pas parut autant terrifié qu'à cet instant. Il regarda dans le brouillard derrière l'As de Tôo et perdit à son tour quelques couleurs :

-Kagami-kun ?

Des yeux jaunes. Vraiment très jaunes.

Et des crocs ! Avec des pattes immenses, façonnées pour arracher la tête d'un homme.

Des chiens.

Les plus gros chiens qu'il n'avait jamais vu !

Et affamés, visiblement.

-... Courrez.

-Quoi ?

-Courrez ! Maintenant !

Sans réfléchir en entendant les aboiement démesurés, les trois garçons oublièrent le pont en miettes et se mirent à courir comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ce qui était potentiellement le cas.

Le poids de la meute -il devait facilement en voir cinq ou six de ces bestioles- faisait tremblait le pont dangereusement. Kagami savait qu'il devait vraiment courir vite parce que les chiens semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus vite d'Aomine.

Et donc de Kuroko.

Par réflexe, il attrapa la main de son ombre et trouva la force d'accélérer.

-On est presque au bout !

Son hurlement avait quelque chose de désespéré mais il donna de la force aux trois paires de jambes. Mais une fois le pont passé, il allait falloir trouver de quoi se cacher ou se réfugier.

L'autre côté était également fait d'arbres et l'un d'eux attira l'attention de Kagami. Sans réfléchit, il glissa pour se freiner et lança pratiquement le turquoise sur la branche la plus près :

-Grimpe ! Le plus haut possible !

Il monta à sa suite et tendit la main à Aomine pour le faire monter sur la première branche. L'As de Seirin tira de toutes ses forces pour hisser le bleu qui posa enfin son pied sur la branche en question. Kuroko avait bien progressé dans sa montée et tendit une main pour aider les deux autres. Aomine grimpa près de lui sans difficultés et Kagami attrapa la main blanche.

Au moment où son pied droit allait lui servir d'appui, un des chiens géants sauta et enfonça ses grosses griffes dans le tronc.

Et le rouge sentit juste que ses énormes mâchoires se refermaient autour de sa cheville.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Du retard, je sais, je sais. Je suis comme la plupart d'entre vous, je prépare ma rentée scolaire *insérez pleurs *

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Alycia Panther** : Méchants garçons, méchants !

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Pourquoi tant de sadisme ?! Ne le regarde pas pleurer, ça le bloque !

**Yuki Mirai** : Bakagami, détrôné ?! Impossible. Pour moi en tout cas ! Je veux un grand frère comme Takao aussi ! *pleure * Moi, 18 ans, ne cuisine pas non plus et je ne compte pas m'y mettre un jour. La fratrie des pervers te salue ô Ahomine ! Battu par Bakagami... encore ! Il va partir en dépression celui-là, on va rient comprendre !

**Grwn** : Oui Himuro est sexy ! Et c'est déjà un chef d'œuvre ! OUI, JE RESTE OBECTIVE EN TANT QU'AUTEURE ! JE N'AI AUCUNE PRÉFÉRENCES ! Ahem... Himuro n'a pas besoin d'une trachéotomie, pose ce bâton de sucette ! Ouh, je sens des idées intéressantes ! Nan ? Mais siiiii !

**Laura-067** : Les pervers se jugent entre eux sans voir ce qu'ils sont ! Proverbe tout juste créé. Je m'éclate avec ce chat, ça risque de mal tourner ! Par eux-même, certes, encore faudrait-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte !

**Buli-chan** : Remercions Himuro de sa franchise ! Ave Himuro ! All Hail Himuro ! Au choix, c'est un dieu, priez-le comme tel ! De la pluie ? Pas de bol ! Cela dit, une semaine après mon départ, j'apprends qu'il y a eu une fusillade. Non, j'attire pas les problèmes ! Il me suivent, c'est différent !

**Emy-nee** : Mais je veux savoir Allez dis !

**Alyxel** : Nekomata fout la merde partout où qu'il aille de toutes façons … Légume ou pas, l'un d'eux aura Kuroko. Normalement. S'il meurt pas. Je veux le voir après plusieurs jours sans sucre ! Il doit être totalement gaga ! Ouais, mais le steak haché, c'est bon ! Le cochon est très stupide aussi mais tant que le bacon existe, je les supporte ! Vive le bacon !

**Olympe2** : Merci beaucoup ! Ça ne va pas constamment être lourd ou morbide ! Je vais couper avec des moment à peu près drôles et plus légers pour détendre l'atmosphère et les esprits.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Le trio de Tanuki se lance dans un parcours d'escalade épuisant : entre devoir creuser sous un tronc à moitié enterré pour suivre la corde ou répondre à des énigmes à plusieurs mètres du sol, il faut aussi récupérer des objets bien originaux. Quand à Akashi, il ne répond pas aux hurlements angoissés des ses partenaires. Et Kagami lutte avec sa plus grande phobie. _Chapitre 7 : Chiens des Enfers !_


	8. 7- Chiens des Enfers !

Lali oh ! La plupart d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, Kuroko no Basket se termine ce 1er Septembre. Personnellement, je ne veux pas. Du moins, pas encore ! *déprime *

Mais bon... La saison 3 arrive en Mars alors... non c'est tout aussi triste...

Bonne lecture !

_Le trio de Tanuki se lance dans un parcours d'escalade épuisant : entre devoir creuser sous un tronc à moitié enterré pour suivre la corde ou répondre à des énigmes à plusieurs mètres du sol, il faut aussi récupérer des objets bien originaux. Quand à Akashi, il ne répond pas aux hurlements angoissés des ses partenaires. Et Kagami lutte avec sa plus grande phobie._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Chiens des Enfers !**

Aomine ne s'était pas montré pour le cours suivant.

Momoi ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était dans ses habitudes de sécher quelques cours. Elle parierait sa main qu'il ne réapparaîtra pas non plus pour l'entraînement. Aaaah... Wakamatsu allait encore s'énerver c'était sûr...

La rose se mit à mâchonner le bout de son critérium : elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir. Pas spécialement de rester seule avec Hanamiya mais de travailler.

Et de gagner son argent bien à elle.

En regardant la place vide d'Aomine à sa droite, Momoi se demanda réellement ce qui lui passait par la tête à son ami d'enfance.

* * *

Actuellement, Aomine était juste fermement accroché à la branche, sa main droite agrippait celle du Kuroko. Le turquoise avait été entraîné à la suite du rouge qui hurlait, sa cheville toujours dans la gueule du chien monstrueux. Le reste de la meute tournait autour de l'arbre où les contractants de Nekomata s'étaient réfugiés, appâtés par l'odeur du sang.

Kuroko devait fréquemment relever ses jambes quand quelques chiens tentaient de sauter pour l'attraper par en bas. Il sentit que son ancienne lumière le remontait progressivement sur la branche et que ses mains s'étaient glissés sous ses bras pour mieux le maintenir.

Mais le monstre ne lâchait pas Kagami.

Le rouge donnait des coups de pieds, cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise. Mais les crocs se refermaient de plus en plus et quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Immédiatement, les chiens les plus près se jetèrent dessus pour en humer l'odeur. Mais naturellement, les yeux jaunes se levèrent vers l'As de Seirin, beaucoup plus appétissant.

Voyant que sa proie ne comptait pas lâcher son petit camarade, le chien monstrueusement gros s'aida du tronc pour secouer Kagami de toutes ses forces. Le rouge hurla en sentant les crocs sur son os et leva les yeux vers ses deux coéquipiers dans cette épreuve qui donnait l'impression d'être en Enfer. Aomine tenait Kuroko à deux mains et tenait sur la branche par miracle. Si le bleu lâchait, le turquoise serait entraîné vers les chiens.

Et ça, c'était hors de question.

* * *

L'As de Tôo sentait qu'il allait lâcher.

Deux solutions se présenta à son esprit : la première, Kagami arrivait à sortir son pied de la gueule du chien et ils remontaient tous sur cette foutue La deuxième...

La deuxième, le rouge lâchait la main de Kuroko pour le laisser remonter à l'abri.

La cheville de Kagami pissait le sang et ses cris de douleur ne faisaient qu'exciter davantage le reste de la meute. Ils tournaient autour de l'arbre de plus en plus vite, cherchant parfois à attraper les jambes du turquoise.

Aomine n'eut pas à réfléchir davantage quand l'un des chiens se jeta contre l'arbre plusieurs fois de suite et qu'un horrible craquement se fit entendre.

* * *

-Je vais mourir, je vais mourir !

-Fermes-là Kise ! Je viens te chercher alors juste... Fermes-là !

La voix de Midorima résonna dans l'espèce de forêt où se déroulait l'épreuve.

-Aaaaah ! Midorimacchiiii ! Elle est sur moi, elle est sur moi !

Celle de Kise venait d'atteindre le niveau d'un ultrason.

La cause ?

Une araignée. Une très grosse araignée, certes, qui grimpait sur le torse de Kise. Le blond, en voulant attacher son mousqueton à un anneau prévu à deux-trois mètres du sol sur un arbre- avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était entortillé dans sa corde jeune et pendait, la tête en bas. Et l'araignée qui vivait dans un trou dans le tronc avait décidé de donner une grande frayeur à l'humain qu'il l'avait dérangé.

-Midorimacchiiiii !

Le vert arriva enfin à la hauteur du mannequin et poussa l'araignée d'un mouvement de main. L'animal ne chercha pas à s'agripper au lycéen et remonta tranquillement dans son trou. L'étudiant de Shutoku soupira et regarda Kise qui avait les yeux mouillés et brillants de reconnaissance. Le plus grand attrapa le mousqueton qui pendait et l'accrocha près du sien. Les jambes pendues dans le vide et seulement retenu par le harnais, Midorima n'était pas inquiet du tout. Il démêla la corde et Kise et s'étouffa quand le blond s'accrocha à lui comme un bébé koala.

-Merciiiii !

Le vert haussa les épaules et poussa tant bien que mal le blond.

En entendant quelqu'un chanter, il leva les yeux et aperçut Takao qui passait tranquillement d'un arbre à un autre en suivant sa propre corde orange. Appuyant avec force sur ses pieds, le brun se propulsa et tourna sur lui-même en plein vol pour attraper un anneau auquel il accrocha son propre mousqueton.

-... Takaocchi se débrouille vraiment bien !

Midorima pensait exactement le même chose. Il descendit en rappel de l'arbre puisque sa propre corde verte le menait sur le sol. Il marcha un peu, sa corde glissant dans sa main et s'arrêta près d'un tronc. En marchant par dessus, le vert vit qu'elle ressortait de l'autre côté.

…

Sérieusement, il allait devoir creuser?!

Il grimaça et aperçut une petite pelle verte près du tronc. Le genre de pelle qu'utilise les enfants de maternelle pour jouer dans le sable. Il se mit à genoux et commença à creuser.

* * *

Takao s'amusait comme un dingue ! Il adorait cette sensation quand il s'élançait dans le vide, uniquement retenu par la corde. Elle le menait toujours plus haut et le brun prenait un grand plaisir à la suivre. Retenu uniquement par un fil pas plus grand que ceux utilisés pour la pêche, un petit papier tremblait à cause du léger vent. Takao lâcha sa corde et s'arrêta en plein milieu du vide. Son mousqueton avait été placé dans l'anneau qui était lui-même sur une corde marron très basique.

Donnant l'impression d'être un fauteuil, le brun se mit à lire le papier :

« _J'ai une serrure mais pas de porte, qui suis-je ?_ »

Takao parut extrêmement déçu.

-Takaocchi ?

Les yeux gris se baissèrent vers Kise qui grimpait toujours à son arbre. Le blond s'arrêta sur une branche et pencha en peu la tête :

-Il y a un problème ?

-Une énigme.

-Oh... Elle est dure ?

Le brun soupira :

-C'est au niveau d'un gamin de primaire...

Il relut la phrase juste pour être sûr et parla distinctement :

-C'est un cadenas.

Un morceau d'écorce près de Kise se mit à trembler et le blond sauta sans réfléchir pour s'en éloigner. Takao fit glisser sa corde dans l'anneau et descendit à son niveau. Les deux garçons pendaient à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Le brun glissa ses ongles sous l'écorce qu'on aurait dit pré-découpée et retira le morceau. Une espèce de cavité avait été creusée dans l'arbre et quelque chose reposait tout au fond. Courageusement, il enfonça son bras jusqu'à l'épaule et en retira trois mousquetons reliés par une corde mêlant le orange, le jaune et le vert. Ainsi qu'un deuxième petit papier :

« _Épreuve en groupe veut dire une corde pour tout le groupe._ »

* * *

Midorima s'était enfoncé de moitié de sous terre. Il ressortit de son trou pour respirer convenablement de l'air et essayer la sueur de son front. Sa main couverte de terre laissa une traînée malodorante sur sa joue et il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de ses cheveux. Le vert replongea et donna à nouveau des coups de pelle rageurs dans la terre. Il fallait absolument qu'il passe sous ce foutu tronc à moitié sous terre pour suivre sa corde.

Il creusa jusqu'à ce que seuls ses jambes soient à l'air libre continua de donner des coups de pelle.

Si Takao et Kise le regardaient à cet instant, il aurait réellement l'air ridicule.

Le tronc était très gros et Midorima devait s'enfouir entièrement sous terre pour passer dessous. Au moment où ses pieds disparurent, il sentit que l'air manquait. Par réflexe, il chercha à reculer pour avaler de l'oxygène et repartir creuser.

Mais il ne trouva pas la sortie. La terre était revenue à sa place d'origine mystérieusement.

Midorima venait de s'enterrer vivant.

* * *

Murasakibara appelait son ancien capitaine avec autant de force que le faisait Himuro près de lui.

Le rouge avait disparu et avait hurlé de douleur. Et maintenant plus rien à part le bruit de l'eau et leurs cris.

En tournant ses yeux violets vers son capitaine, le géant s'aperçut que le brun tremblait.

-Muro-chin...

-Merde... Merde, merde, merde ! Akashi !

-Muro-chin !

-Quoi ?!

Il se tourna enfin vers lui et Murasakibara pointa le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

-Si on descend par là, on devrait pouvoir rejoindre Aka-chin.

Himuro posa sa main sur son front. S'il avait réagis plus vite, il aurait pu retenir le capitaine de Rakuzan. Mais tout était allé si vite...

-Okay... On y va...

Difficilement, il enjamba l'espace qui s'était formé dans le chemin étroit qui avait disparu, entraînant Akashi tout en bas.

Leurs dos se frottaient contre le mur et ils avançaient très lentement. Pas question que l'un deux tombe encore. Un peu plus loin, le chemin s'élargissait un peu de façon à ce qu'ils n'aient plus à marcher face au vide mais normalement.

Naturellement, le brun et le violet pressèrent le pas pour descendre cette maudite falaise.

Pourquoi n'entendaient-ils toujours pas la voix d'Akashi ?!

* * *

Le rouge avait eu le souffle coupé en heurtant violemment le sol.

Son corps entier lui faisait mal, plus particulièrement son dos qui avait méchamment raclé le mur lors de sa chute. Allongé sur le ventre, il bougea ses mains et ses pieds, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Tout répondait correctement.

En se tournant pour se mettre sur le dos, il siffla de douleur : il était visiblement bien amoché. Akashi roula pour retrouver sa position d'origine et se releva comme ça. Ses jambes tremblaient et il s'aida du mur pour se redresser. Il ferma les yeux tant le paysage tanguait et retomba à genoux.

Son dos étant sans conteste le plus douloureux. Akashi s'était sentit rebondir lors de sa chute mais son corps avait bien tenu face à ça. Mais la sensation de brûlure intense qui lui venait de sa nuque jusqu'à ses reins suffirait presque à le faire crier et pleurer de douleur en même temps.

Mais cette douleur avait au moins pour bénéfice de le tenir éveillé. Le rouge avait passé la majeure partie de sa nuit à rattraper son retard sur son travail de Président du Conseil de Rakuzan. Et il avait aussi intensément révisé pour le gros examen qui se présenterait bientôt.

Les yeux se levèrent vers l'endroit supposé où devait se trouver Himuro et Murasakibara.

Akashi tenta de se relever : il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça.

Sa chemise déchirée à cause du violent raclement ne servait plus qu'à couvrir son torse. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'enlever. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se trimballer dans cette forêt, torse nu.

-...kashi !

-...a-chin !

Leurs voix devenaient de plus en plus proche et quand Akashi voulut leur répondre à son tour : sa voix n'arriva même pas à se former dans sa gorge. Essayer lui provoqua un malaise et il retomba à genoux. Où s'était-il tapé aussi fort pour provoquer ça ?!

Il referma les yeux et respira profondément.

Bon sang, ce qu'il avait mal !

Des bruits de pas lui firent ouvrir son œil gauche, redevenu rouge depuis la Winter Cup, et il observa avec une pointe de soulagement qu'il s'agissait de ses coéquipiers pour l'épreuve.

Quand Himuro aperçut Akashi à genoux, il se précipita en courant. Il étant vivant ! Le brun se jeta pratiquement près du plus jeune et il le regarda inquiet :

-Tu es blessé ?

Évidemment, placé comme il était, le capitaine de Yosen ne pouvait ni voir l'état désastreux de sa chemise ni son dos. Akashi regarda cet unique œil olive ainsi que toute la peur qu'il renfermait. Le rouge ouvrit la bouche, prêt à abandonner son égo face à cette douleur insupportable quand il se rappela que sa voix n'était pas encore revenue.

Alors, il se contenta de secouer la tête de haut en bas.

D'un mouvement de menton, il désigna son dos et referma les yeux. D'habitude, il aurait tout gardé pour lui mais cette fois, le rouge savait qu'il était bien blessé. Himuro le contourna mais ce fut Murasakibara qui poussa un cri étranglé. Oh ? C'était si moche que ça ?

Tant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé tout allait bien.

Himuro dû sans doute le toucher à un moment donné parce que l'endroit où sa main se posa fit se cambrer Akashi qui serra les dents, les yeux ouverts au possible remplis de larmes.

Il aurait eu de la voix, le rouge l'aurait supplier d'arrêter le contact.

Supplié

C'était pathétique.

* * *

L'horrible craquement fit aussi s'arrêter les trois garçons que les chiens démoniaques.

Aomine eut à peine le temps de respirer et de comprendre que l'arbre s'écrasa au sol à cause des coups répétés d'un des chiens.

Au moins, le problème de savoir quoi faire pour Kagami venait de disparaître.

En revanche, celui de sauver leurs peaux à tous les trois était clairement plus d'actualité.

Le chien qui tenait Kagami par la jambe le tira, arrachant sa main de celle de Kuroko qui se jeta par terre pour la rattraper mais en vain. Le turquoise vit disparaître le rouge dans des buissons, ses cris de douleur devenant de plus en plus éloignés.

-Kagami-kun !

Le bleu ne l'aurait pas retenu, il aurait couru rejoindre sa récente lumière. Les cris du rouge s'arrêtèrent et même les chiens s'immobilisèrent. Ils humèrent l'air en ignorant les deux joueurs en face d'eux.

Les animaux démoniaques firent brutalement demi-tour et partirent dans une direction différente de leur copain qui tenait Kagami.

Seuls, les deux bleus n'en revenaient pas. Certes, l'idée que le rouge devait être dévoré à l'heure qu'il était était dans leurs esprit mais... Mais ils étaient vivants !

-Kagami-kun... Kagami-kun...

Kuroko tomba à genoux et Aomine n'eut même pas la force de le relever.

-Kagami-kun...

Il répétait son nom, encore et encore et encore. Les yeux terrifiés, le turquoise se releva et commença à marcher là où le rouge avait été emmené. Aomine sursauta et l'attrapa :

-Tu fous quoi Tetsu ?!

-Je vais chercher Kagami-kun.

-Tetsu...

Comment lui dire qu'avec un peu de chance, l'As de Seirin avait été dévoré sans souffrir davantage. Qu'il était mort...

-Tetsu, Bakami doit déjà-...

-Ne le dis pas ! Il est vivant ! Dis-moi qu'il est vivant... S'il te plaît...

Aomine eut envie de s'énerver : et ça avait été lui à la place, le turquoise aurait-il réagi de la même façon ?! Mais les yeux de son ancienne ombre étaient tellement...

-Ouais, il est vivant. Bakagami va pas se laisser faire comme ça !

Kuroko soupira et ferma les yeux. Il posa sa main sur celle du bleu et la pressa.

Ils allaient chercher Kagami.

* * *

-Shin-chan !

-Midorimacchi !

Le blond et le brun s'étaient séparés pour chercher le vert, mystérieusement disparu depuis quelques minutes. Si Kise arpentait le sol, Takao utilisait ses yeux depuis le ciel.

Mais la corde verte se fondait tellement bien parmi les arbres et même sur le sol...

-Shin-chan !

Sa voix avait quelque chose de désespéré et il s'arrêta sur une branche pour essuyer vivement quelques larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Il regarda le mannequin qui semblait avoir enfin trouvé ce qui ressemblait à la corde du Tsundere aux lunettes.

Takao descendit en rappel de l'arbre et rejoignit Kise.

-Takaocchi...

Le brun reconnut enfin la corde en question et les deux garçons se mirent à courir en la suivant.

Jusqu'au tronc.

-Elle va sous terre, je pense.

-Sous terre... ?

Ils se regardèrent et pâlir brutalement. Se plaçant là où le vert aurait dû sortir, ils creusèrent la terre directement avec leurs mains.

-Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan... !

-Plus à gauche, Takaocchi !

Kise s'étaient déjà enfoncé jusqu'aux coudes et creusait comme un fou. Mais c'était bien Takao qui ressemblait actuellement plus à un dément : la terre était projetée avec force et ses bras touchaient enfin le tronc. Sans réfléchir, le brun s'enfonça dans le trou que Kise avait commencé à former.

-Plus vite, Takaocchi !

-Je sais !

Le possesseur de l'œil du Faucon enfonça ses bras d'un coup et remua les doigts :

-Je le sens... Je le sens ! Faut creuser encore !

Kise accéléra et récupéra la terre que Takao poussait sur le côté. D'après le peu de lumière, il venait de trouver les cheveux.

-J'arrive Shin-chan...

Le brun dégagea le visage de son ami de Shutoku et toucha sa peau froide. Creusant encore et encore, il attrapa la main tout aussi froide :

-Je l'ai !

Sans réfléchir, Kise se releva et attrapa les jambes de Takao. Prenant appui sur ses pieds, il tira de toutes ses forces, retira progressivement le brun de sous terre. Naturellement, le poids mort qui représentait Midorima à cet instant rendait l'opération plus difficile mais Takao ne comptait pas le lâcher pour autant.

Quand la tête brune ressortit à l'air libre, Kise lâcha les jambes pour venir chercher la veste du vert et aider son coéquipier d'épreuve. Ils firent rouler le vert sur le dos et Takao se jeta pratiquement dessus pour voir s'il respirer toujours.

-Shin-chan !

La tête du vert retomba mollement le côté.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il arrêté de respirer ?

Kise se rappela soudainement de ses cours obligatoires de secourisme qu'il avait eu il y a quelques temps et écarta Takao pour commencer un massage cardiaque. Ses mains bien l'une sur l'autre, il appuya avec force sur la poitrine du vert.

Et sans hésiter, Takao posa ses lèvres sur celle du vert pour lui faire passer de l'air. Travaillant en équipe, le blond et le brun cherchèrent à ramener le vert à tout prix. Takao prit une énième inspiration et vida ses poumons, suppliant silencieusement son ami d'ouvrir les yeux. Le mannequin s'épuisait et suait à grosses gouttes. Il appuyait sur le torse de son ancien coéquipier de basket toujours plus fort et regarda Takao se pencher sur l'oreille du vert :

-S'il te plaît... Pitié... Shin-chan...

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa. Sans air, juste un baiser.

Kise sentit le torse se soulever brusquement et Midorima s'arracha à la bouche de Takao pour tousser et prendre une inspiration, ses yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes. Le blond se mit à sangloter de soulagement quand il vit que Takao faisait de même de l'autre côté. Midorima battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser ses larmes et étouffa pratiquement quand le brun lui tomba dessus. Sans chercher à se retenir, le Faucon criait presque en pleurant, ses poings fermement accroché à la veste de Midorima.

-Takao...

Kise cachait ses yeux avec sa main et pleurait silencieusement. Les cheveux noirs chatouillaient la peau de son cou et il ne comptait visiblement pas le lâcher.

Midorima renonça à le pousser et glissa sa main dans la touffe brune. Son autre main tapotait le mollet de Kise.

Bon sang, il jugerait avoir vu la lumière au fond du tunnel...

* * *

Himuro ayant insisté et utilisé son droit de sempai -comme il l'avait appelé- Akashi avait enfilé la veste noire de Yosen. Son dos lui faisait moins mal mais le rouge suspectait son corps de s'être surtout habitué à la douleur.

Murasakibara avait utilisé un morceau de la chemise déchirée du capitaine de Rakuzan pour nettoyer ses plaies avec l'eau de la petite rivière qui coulait près de l'endroit où le plus petit avait atterrit. Le vêtement ne servant plus à rien, il avait été laissé sans remords.

La chemise du brun le grattait légèrement et était un peu trop grande pour lui. Le bas lui tombait bien en dessous de la ceinture et les manches avaient dix centimètres en trop pour ses bras. Mais surtout, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il _sentait_ Himuro.

Akashi ne savait pas si c'était un parfum quelconque ou son odeur naturelle mais comme ce n'était pas la sienne, ça le dérangeait forcément.

-Aka-chin ?

Le rouge avait cette fois accepté de laisser passer le brun en premier et ressemblait surtout à un gamin boudeur qui avait la veste de son grand frère. Le violet se tenait prêt à rattraper son ancien capitaine si un malaise le prenait à nouveau.

Leur carte également avait souffert puisque le rouge l'avait avec lui dans sa chute. Mais au moins, les trois garçons de Kitsune s'étaient considérablement rapprochés du premier lieu où ils devraient trouver leur premier objet.

Himuro regardait autour de lui, désireux de finir cette épreuve qui tournait au cauchemar. Cette fois, c'était plutôt clair, tout avait été fait pour qu'il y ait des blessés. Une façon détournée de tester leur capacité à travailler en groupe ?

Méchamment sadique.

En sentant ses chevilles s'imprégner d'eau, il poussa un cri étranglé et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Son œil visible se baissa et le garçon grinça des dents en remarquant que ce n'était que de l'eau boueuse : comment allait-il faire partir ça ?! Un lavage à la machine ne suffirait pas !

Le géant passa à son tour dans l'eau, dépassant Akashi qui n'avait clairement pas envie d'aller là dedans. Déjà qu'il n'avait plus de chemise, hors de question de sacrifier son pantalon dans la même journée.

Himuro avança un peu jusqu'à la berge et remarqua qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta peu avant la terre ferme quand ses cuisses furent couvertes de boue. Il se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers et tendit les bras :

-Allez Akashi !

Le rouge haussa un sourcil si haut qu'il avait clairement l'air ridicule.

-Je suppose que tu es en train de plaisanter, Tatsuya...

-Je veux au moins croire que ma veste sera propre à la fin de la journée.

-Je refuse.

-Si la boue rentre dans tes plaies, ça risque de s'infecter.

Akashi croisa les bras et leva fièrement le menton. Son attitude trahissait clairement ses pensées : « Viens me chercher si tu penses en être capable, misérable être inférieur ».

Murasakibara capta le regard exaspéré de son capitaine actuel et souleva Akashi. Celui-ci garda d'abord le silence, refusant de croire ce que le violet venait de faire. Il tourna très lentement la tête et assassina le géant de ses yeux rouges sanglants.

-Aka-chin devrait écouter ses aînés.

Incapable de se débattre puisque incapable de réfléchir correctement, Akashi sentit juste qu'il était passé à Himuro. Le brun veilla à ne pas trop toucher son dos et cala ses mains sur ses reins. Le rouge eut juste le temps de se retenir à la nuque du capitaine de Yosen que celui-ci plaça son bras sous ses fesses pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Himuro sut su'Akashi cherchait la torture la plus douloureuse possible en guise de punition. Il haussa les épaules et avança davantage dans la boue.

Sans un mot, le rouge noua ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et cala son menton sur l'épaule du garçon pour lui laisser une meilleure vision. Murasakibara aurait son téléphone sur lui, il aurait pris les deux garçons en photos comme un malade. Akashi était un mélange entre un enfant vexé d'être porté ainsi et un bébé koala avec sa Maman.

Himuro ne semblait pas gêné par le poids du rouge et le déposa tranquillement sur la terre ferme. Celui-ci s'éloigna immédiatement en martelant furieusement le sol avec ses pieds, vexé comme un pou d'avoir été traité comme un enfant. Murasakibara attrapa la main que tendait le plus petit et ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur la terre.

Akashi s'était déjà éloigné et les fixait furieusement près d'un arbre.

Il avait une très, très grosse envie de meurtre soudainement.

* * *

Kagami ne comprenant plus rien.

Le chien démoniaque avait soudainement lâché sa cheville et était repartit comme si tout allait bien. Le rouge s'était relevé malgré sa cheville méchamment amochée et appelait ses camarades.

-Kuroko ! Ahomine !

Sa cheville lui faisait tellement mal ! Il n'avait rien pour arrêter le saignement en plus !

-Kuroko ! Ahomine !

Ça l'ennuyait vraiment d'appeler également mais le bleu mais si les deux garçons s'étaient séparés... Non, ce crétin d'As n'aurait jamais laissé le turquoise seul dans cet endroit bizarre !

-Kuro-...

-Kagami-kun ! Kagami-kun, tu es là ?!

Le rouge ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber par terre, sa jambe ne le portant plus.

-Kuroko!

Les buissons s'agitèrent et la tête turquoise en sortit. Les yeux cyans se remplirent de larmes et il s'agenouilla près de sa lumière :

-Ta cheville... Aomine-kun a une cravate, on va faire avec, d'accord ? Ça va aller... On va finir cette épreuve et je vais t'amener à l'hôpital... Ça va aller...

Kagami posa sa main sur la tête aux cheveux bleus clairs et entendit un long hurlement :

-Ahomine... ?

Kuroko renifla et sourit peut-être pour la première fois :

-On a croisé quelques abeilles donc... Enfin, Aomine-kun a peur des abeilles...

Le bleu finit par les rejoindre en secouant les bras et en hurlant à l'aide. Il gesticulait tellement que Kagami lui attrapa la cheville. Aomine s'écrasa au sol et ne bougea plus.

-T'es chiant à hurler comme ça... Y'a plus d'abeilles, Okay ?!

L'As de Tôo se releva très lentement et tourna la tête vers le rouge :

-... Tu mens pas ? Y'en a vraiment plus ?

Kuroko et Kagami gardèrent le silence pendant que le bleu se relevait en regardant partout autour de lui. Comme sa cravate pendant devant les yeux vides du joueur fantôme, ce dernier la saisit brutalement, étouffant à moitié son possesseur.

-Kagami-kun a besoin de ta cravate ! Enlèves-la s'il te plaît !

Le bleu qui devenait violet se dépêcha de la retirer afin de ne plus étouffer et cracha ses poumons. Le turquoise remonta le pantalon de sa lumière et avala difficilement sa salive en apercevant la blessure. Très doucement, il noua la cravate en bandage sommaire.

-Ça va aller ?

-Ou... Ouais...

La vision de Kuroko en petit infirmier était... fort plaisante et il toussa pour reprendre de la contenance. Aomine marmonnait toujours quelque chose en rapport avec les abeilles, ne prêtant absolument pas attention aux deux garçons près de lui.

-Aomine-kun, aides Kagami-kun à marcher... On doit gagner et rentrer vite.

Le bleu et le rouge se regardèrent et soupirèrent : maintenant, plus question de compétition. Aomine soupira très fort et s'approcha de son rival amoureux. Il se baissa et passa son bras droit par dessus sa nuque. Doucement, il remonta le rouge et ce dernier s'appuya contre lui, l'utilisant comme une béquille.

Kuroko voyait bien que les deux As se retenaient de se cracher des insultes mais il apprécia l'effort.

-Dépêchons-nous.

* * *

Midorima, Kise et Takao se regardaient.

Ils avaient déjà quelques objets assez particuliers : canard en plastique, fourchette, chapeau de cow-boy... mais ça... ça, c'était du plus surprenant.

Des sous-vêtements féminins très osées.

-Je... Qui va garder ça sur lui ?

Kise était très sexy avec le chapeau, Midorima avait le fourchette coincée dans sa poche et Takao... Takao avait le canard quelque part... sur lui. Où, le blond et le vert ne voulaient pas le savoir.

Ils se regardèrent et regardèrent ensuite le soutien-gorge et sa jolie petite culotte assortie.

-C'est... une très grande taille, hein ?

-Ça n'a aucun rapport Kise !

Midorima recula d'un pas et leva les mains en l'air : lui, il refusait. Le mannequin et le brun soupirèrent et se partagèrent la tache de porter ça. Kise enfila une des bretelles pour garder ses mains libres et Takao chercha un endroit où mettre le bas.

-Hé... Dans les mangas, les mecs mettent ça sur leur tête et-...

-Takao, je t'interdis de faire ça !

La voix outrée du vert fit bien rire le vert et il coinça le vêtement coquin entre sa peau et l'élastique de son caleçon.

Kise déplia la carte et plaça son index sur la dernière croix :

-On a presque finit...

Midorima se massa les tempes et se saisit de la corde qui le retenait tous les trois.

-Si seulement cette maudite corde n'était pas là, on aurait déjà terminé !

Même si elle était longue, il fallait constamment que les trois garçons restent ensembles. Sur le sol, pour grimper à un arbre, passer les obstacles... Toujours ensemble.

* * *

Takao avait prit les devants et Midorima équilibrait le tout en étant tout derrière. Kise servait surtout à récupérer les objets ou à lire les indications.

Il y avait beaucoup de buissons, de trous et de branches là où ils marchaient. Leur marche était lente et prudente. Takao chantonnait un petit air et le blond sifflotait par moment. C'était assez tranquille.

-Il faut grimper ?

Une petite flèche tricolore montait une espèce de falaise assez escarpée. Kise soupira et ils se mirent à marcher dans la direction indiquée.

-J'en peux plus...

Ils étaient pourtant déjà au milieu de leur escalade...

Takao respirait difficilement, ses mains de plus en plus amochées faisaient mal. Midorima, un peu plus loin en bas, évitait comme il le pouvait les cailloux que les deux garçons au dessus faisaient tomber sans faire exprès. Mais si le brun avançait rapidement, le blond avait déjà plus de mal à suivre la cadence. La différence de corpulence surtout entre les trois lycéens changeaient tout.

-Allez Kise ! Avance !

Le mannequin se plaignit mais reprit sa grimpette. Takao accrochait les mousquetons de sécurité et grimper sans s'arrêter. Mais les trois étaient fatigués.

Le brun agrippa enfin le rebord et se hissa tant bien que mal. Utilisant au maximum la longueur de corde qui le séparait de Kise, il alla accrocher les mousquetons à un anneau près d'un arbre.

Takao repartit ensuite vers le précipice et tendit la main à Kise. Celui-ci s'y agrippa comme il le ferait avec une bouée en pleine mer et se hissa à son tour sur le bord. Midorima grimpa peu après, également fatigué.

-Et maintenant... ?

Kise s'approcha de l'anneau et pencha la tête. Des rondins de bois formaient un petit chemin sur l'eau. Mais rien qui ne paraisse bien solide.

Ils descendirent un escalier creusé dans la terre et s'arrêtèrent près de ce qui devait être un lac. Le premier rondin était assez éloigné ce qui signifiait... :

-On va devoir nager...

Takao s'enfonça sans hésiter dans l'eau : Midorima avait failli mourir aujourd'hui et il en avait marre. Ils risquaient leurs vies là et ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Takao voulait rentrer chez lui, prendre un bain et serrer sa sœur contre lui.

Kise entra plus difficilement mais serra les dents et nagea à la suite du brun. Midorima regarda silencieusement ses deux coéquipiers et plongea à son tour avec une dernière pensée pour son uniforme.

Le joueur de Shutoku aux yeux gris grimpa sur le rondin avec beaucoup de difficultés. Le morceau de bois roulait quand il voulait grimper dessus et il avait très froid. Au point que se ses dents claquent sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

-Ah, Takaocchi ! Le papier là !

Le blond sortit sa main de l'eau et montra du doigt le morceau blanc. La main tremblante, le brun s'en saisit et lu à voix haute :

-Che... Chemin de rondins... Te... Tenez-vous la main.

-Quoi ?

Il répéta plus fort pour le vert qui venait d'arriver et qui perdit des couleurs.

-Elle est froide par ici... Dépêche-toi de monter là dessus Takao !

Le brun se hissa tant bien que mal sur le morceau de bois et Kise le poussa pour l'aider. Encore plus difficilement, il se mit debout et tendit la main au blond. Ils s'équilibrèrent comme ils pouvaient et Midorima attrapa leurs deux mains.

A trois sur le minuscule rondin, ils devaient se serrer comme pour un câlin.

-Et maintenant ?

-Le papier dit qu'on doit se tenir la main...

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel et obtempéra. Il se serait bien passé de ça mais les trois divinités devaient veiller au grain pour être sûrs que tous les participants respectent les règles.

Takao enjamba le petit espace entre les deux rondins et le morceau de bois roula sous ses pieds. Le brun retourna dans l'eau glacée et Kise faillit le rejoindre mais la poigne de Midorima l'en empêcha. Le brun passa de l'eau au deuxième rondin en trembla très violemment à cause du froid.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Fr... Froid...

Kise posa son pied sur le deuxième rondin mais celui-ci s'écarta plus loin. Coincé entre Takao et Midorima, le blond venait de se coincé... en exécutant un magnifique grand écart. La bouche ouverte sur un cri de douleur inarticulé, il avait mal. Très mal.

Le vert le regarda : ils n'étaient pas prêt de passer de l'autre côté.

* * *

Kuroko récupéra le dernier objet que son groupe devait trouver.

Aomine tenait toujours Kagami contre lui et le rouge ne pouvait carrément plus poser son pied par terre. La cravate du bleu avait viré au rouge sang et il était blanc.

-Oy Bakami ! T'as pas intérêt à être malade !

Le rouge eut juste le temps de regarder le bleu que l'As s'écarta tandis que le rouge tomba à genoux et régurgita son repas. Kuroko s'approcha mais ce fut Aomine qui lui tendit de quoi s'essuyer la bouche.

Le bleu et le turquoise l'aidèrent à se relever et ils se remirent en route. Il fallait d'urgence qu'ils quittent cet endroit et que Kagami aille à l'hôpital. Le rouge allait si mal que l'As de Tôo n'avait même pas la force de se moquer de lui.

Ni de le considérer comme un rival.

Ouais, il savait se montrer gentil par moment.

* * *

Momoi avait juste eu le temps de déposer son sac dans sa chambre et de boire un verre d'eau qu'Hanamiya se gara devant son portail. Il klaxonna et lui hurla de se bouger les fesses. Très mature, la rose lui tira la langue et grimpa dans la voiture.

C'était... très propre, presque trop. La voiture n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et respirait la simplicité. Mais la conduite d'Hanamiya était... assez sportive et le jeune homme étant celui qu'il était, il arriva fréquemment sur le chemin menant à la boutique qu'il klaxonne et jure avec toute sa grâce naturelle.

-Bon sang... Il a eu son permis où celui-là ?!

Momoi ne se risqua pas de répondre.

Dans la boutique, la vendeuse sembla reconnaître le brun car elle se mit à roucouler en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Hanamiya l'ignora avec toute sa froideur et lui ordonna de donner son uniforme à la rose. La femme pinça les lèvres et fit brutalement demi-tour, vexé de son comportement.

Elle tendit ensuite des vêtements pliés à Momoi qui se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage pour les dernières retouches. Hanamiya bailla d'ennui.

Devant le miroir, l'adolescente avait la désagréable impression de porter un cosplay plutôt qu'un uniforme. La robe noire et rose -cette couleur avait dû être choisi par rapport à ses cheveux- lui arrivait pile au dessus du genou. Des rubans formaient des nœuds près de ses hanches et une imitation d'un corset se trouvait devant.

Et il y avait aussi d'autres rubans qu'elle identifia comme étant pour ses cheveux.

-... Hanamiya-sempai ?

-Quoi ?!

Non, elle ne sortirait pas pour lui montrer.

-... Il y a... des tenues spéciales pour certains jours ou je dois réellement porter ça à chaque fois ?

Elle entendit son rire de l'autre côté du rideau.

-A ton avis ?

-Réponds-moi juste s'il te plaît !

Hanamiya passa la main et écarta le rideau. Momoi eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il la photographia.

-Voilà... Je connais pleins de gens qui pourraient acheter cette photo !

Elle resta sans voix, les bras ballants tandis qu'il repartait vers la vendeuse :

-Et sinon, la tenue normale ?

Le brun se tourna vers elle avec un immense sourire sadique et secouant son portable dans sa main. La rose écarquilla ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration :

-Hanamiya- sempai !

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

J'ai un emploi du temps tellement... Enfin, voilà. Je ferais avec.

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre que je ne trouve pas formidable mais je ne suis jamais contente de ce que j'écris.

KnB est fini... Ô souffrance éternelle !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Emy-nee** : Maaaiiis ! Ce serait pas drôle si tout était rose et fluffy ! Et puis tu fais aussi souffrir tes personnages toi aussi !

**Grwn** : Je la sens aussi cette odeur à chaque fois que je les vois. Quant à savoir si couple il y aura... Le manque de sommeil créait un deuxième Akashi... Ou un troisième, j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de personnalités qu'il a ! Ooooh, j'ai acheté l'agenda SnK aussi !

**Yuki Mirai** : Pour Kuroko, les deux As feraient n'importe quoi ! Midorima devrait revoir la correction de ses lunettes ! Regardes Takao, Baka ! S'ils se marient, je veux voir ce qu'il y aura au buffet ! Du sucre, du sucre, du sucre ! C'est pas grave, cette fin m'a également déprimée... J'ai commencé les cours mais j'attends encore mes livres donc... Tout va bien quand même !

**Buli-chan** : La deuxième épreuve n'a absolument rien à voir avec la première. Et comme ils y son tous allé comme ils iraient en randonnée, y'a forcément du dégât ! Kuroko va avoir mal à la joue encore un moment, je pense... Aomine n'est pas vraiment spécialiste de la douceur...

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : Mais il va s'en remettre ! Peut-être. Je suis allée un peu fort peut-être. Mais il fallait bien qu'il surpasse sa peur des chiens un jour. Quoique... Il pourrait avoir justement beaucoup plus peur maintenant...

**A french writer** : Tanuki et Kise sont le duo tout kiki. Oui Nekomata fait peur. Cela dit, je croiserais la sœur de Takao ou celle de Midorima, je craquerais ! Mais je préférerais avoir un grand frère comme eux !

**Alyxel **: Frustrée par la rentrée, oui. Mon hamster est mort depuis des années, il n'y est pour rien. Mais comme mon emploi du temps ne me plaît pas, tu imagines bien que je vais passer mes nerfs sur un des personnages ! Leurs noms sur un papier et le hasard décidera pour moi ! Ba~con *baaave *

**Linkless-Rena-chan** : Je prends tes idées avec plaisir, tout m'inspire ! Ce sera peut-être pas comme tu l'as dit mais je pense récupérer certaines épreuves. Alors pour les couples... Je n'ai pas vraiment « fait » de couples encore. Mais je pense qu'il y aura quelques ressemblances avec « L'Impératrice ». Et des nouveaux aussi, je pense.

**Guest **: Je pense reconnaître ma donneuse d'inspiration x) Aha, pour le lien, je vais bientôt y refaire allusion. Takao est une vraie pipelette ! Mais on l'aime pour ça ! Kuroko va piquer une crise, crier un bon coup et redevenir le petit fantôme silencieux.

**M.Y** : Alors... Je suis allée relire ce que je pense être la review dont tu me parles et je tiens à préciser que même si ce n'était pas trop perceptible, je l'ai écrite avec humour. Naturellement, si tu aimes Kagami, je peux comprendre ton commentaire. Moi, la première, quand on me dit qu'on aime pas Aomine, Akashi ou même Himuro et Momoi, je ne comprend pas parce que, pour moi, ils sont juste merveilleux. De l'AoKaga ? J'avoue ne pas être fan de ce pairing mais j'ai envie de tester certains couples dans cette fic. Alors pourquoi pas ! Je te laisse découvrir ça !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Les trois équipes tentent de retrouver leurs chemins pour revenir à leur point de départ, là où attendent les trois divinités. Mais le temps s'écoule et la nuit tombe. Ils ont faim, ils ont soif, ils ont froid et ils sont blessés. Les esprit s'échauffent et des disputes éclatent. Et une seule pensée : ne pas être la dernière équipe arrivée._ Chapitre 8 : Dernière ligne droite !_


	9. 8- Dernière ligne droite !

Lali oh ! J'espère que la reprise des cours s'est bien passé pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà repris ! Quant aux autres... Bonne chance également !

Bonne lecture !

_Les trois équipes tentent de retrouver leurs chemins pour revenir à leur point de départ, là où attendent les trois divinités. Mais le temps s'écoule et la nuit tombe. Ils ont faim, ils ont soif, ils ont froid et ils sont blessés. Les esprit s'échauffent et des disputes éclatent. Et une seule pensée : ne pas être la dernière équipe arrivée._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Dernière ligne droite !**

Le groupe de Kitsune se trouvait devant une épreuve qui n'avait rien voir avec les précédentes : empêcher Murasakibara de dévorer la poche de bonbons qui se trouvait être leur dernier objet à ramener.

L'estomac du violet protestait déjà depuis au moins deux heures et Himuro ainsi qu'Akashi étaient étonnés -très légèrement pour le deuxième- qu'il ne se soit pas encore plaint. Le géant de Yosen avait gardé sa bouche fermée alors que les bruits gagnaient en intensité. Mais une fois que Murasakibara avait vu la poche en question, ses deux coéquipiers pourraient jurer l'avoir vu rentrer dans la Zone. Les yeux fous et des réflexes démultipliés, le violet avait ignoré les ordres de ses capitaines passé et présent et avait carrément couru sur les derniers mètres le séparant de cette provocation gustative.

Himuro n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à courir derrière son joueur quand celui-ci avait ignoré son ordre. Juste une seule pensée : si Murasakibara mangeait les bonbons, le groupe ne pourrait pas présenter tous leurs objets trouvés. Donc ils perdraient.

-Atsushi, n'y touche pas, c'est un ordre !

La voix d'Akashi fis écho à la sienne une deuxième fois. Le rouge n'avait pas la force de courir à son tour, son corps devenait de plus en plus douloureux à chaque minute passée. Une vague de douleur le plia en deux ce qui n'arrangea pas son dos écorché. Une main sur sa bouche, Akashi se laissa tomber à genoux, essayant vraiment de refréner ses nausées.

Si le brun de Yosen avait regardé en arrière quelques secondes, il aurait probablement vu cette terreur qui s'était inscrite sur le visage du plus jeune. Sa chute avait finalement dû être plus violente que prévue... Parce que pour qu'il recrache autant de sang...

Il se reprit vite : hors de question de paraître plus faible que ce qu'il était déjà. L'héritier richissime se releva et fit un pas. Le paysage tourna à nouveau alors il resta au sol.

Akashi se sentait misérable.

Un peu plus loin, Himuro cherchait à arracher le paquet de bonbons des mains de Murasakibara qui n'avait qu'une seule idée : manger ! Ils avaient tous terriblement faim et le brun sentait de plus en plus régulièrement de légers malaises dues cette faim terrible. Mais pour le très gourmand violet, cette partie de l'épreuve devait s'apparenter à l'Enfer de la famine.

Le paquet allait bientôt se déchirer s'ils continuaient à tirer chacun de leurs côtés. Mais le géant était bien plus fort et Himuro lâcha le premier. Surpris d'avoir enfin le paquet, Murasakibara fit deux pas en arrière et l'arrière de sa tête heurta brutalement une pierre aussi grande que lui, étrangement placée debout. Le violet s'accroupit et appuya avec ses deux mains sur la zone douloureuse :

-Muro-chin, ça fait mal !

-C'est ta faute ! Si tu avais lâché ce foutue paquet-...

-Mais j'ai faim !

-On a tous faim !

Himuro regretta immédiatement d'avoir hurlé et il s'approcha de son ami :

-Il faut qu'on tiennent, tu comprends ? On doit gagner ! Tu as envie de perdre, toi ?

Murasakibara gonfla un peu ses joues en détournant le regard :

-Je n'aime pas perdre.

Le brun descendit à sa hauteur en souriant un peu :

-Moi non plus.

Il tendit la main et attendit. Le violet souffla et tendit les bonbons. Himuro l'aida à se relever et ils retournèrent en arrière près d'Akashi.

Sa main était rouge du sang qu'il cherchait à arrêter de cracher.

* * *

Les éternuements de Takao s'empiraient de plus en plus. Leurs vêtements à tous étaient trempés mais le brun avait trop souvent goûté à l'eau glaciale du lac qu'ils avaient dû traverser. Toujours reliés par cette corde tricolore, ils avaient au moins la chance d'être sur un terrain plat cette fois.

Toujours premier, le brun avait les yeux fermés et tanguait. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser sa main sur son front pour savoir qu'il avait une fièvre monumentale. Ça avait été rapide...

-Takaocchi ?

Le possesseur de l'œil du Faucon se tourna à moitié vers Kise : sa chemise blanche étant trempée, tout le haut de son corps était totalement moulé et parfaitement devinable. Lui aussi avait l'air plus que fatigué. Après tout, après ces fichus rondins de bois, le reste du lac s'était fait encore à la nage. Tout ça pour un magazine porno ! Le blond marchait de travers depuis son fabuleux grand écart. Il grimaçait régulièrement mais étonnamment, ne se plaignait pas.

Un peu plus loin, Midorima avait l'air toujours aussi pâle. En même temps, Takao et Kise avait eu beaucoup de mal à le faire passer par un chemin qui s'enfonçait sous terre pendant quelques kilomètres. Le terrifiant souvenir de son emprisonnement sous la terre qu'il avait creusé ne disparaîtra pas facilement.

-On devrait se reposer un peu, tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout.

-Si on s'arrête maintenant... on risque de prendre du retard.

Le mannequin se tourna vers le vert pour chercher du soutien pour obliger le plus petit joueur à faire une pause :

-Midorimacchi, dis quelque chose !

Le garçon à lunettes leva le nez vers le ciel :

-La nuit va bientôt tomber. On devrait se dépêcher.

-Mais-...

-Ça va, je t'assure. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

Takao se remit à marcher, entraînant les autres. Un pas après l'autre. Lentement pour être sûr de rester debout. Pour comprendre lequel des deux pieds étaient véritablement le sien.

Jusqu'à comprendre que la fièvre venait vraiment de prendre le dessus sur sa conscience et qu'il était en train de tomber.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était déjà inconscient quand Midorima se jeta en avant pour le récupérer avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

-Takaocchi ! Takaocchi !

La voix paniqué de Kise énerva le vert qui lui ordonna de se taire. Il posa sa grande main sur le front de son coéquipier de basket et serra les dents en sentant à quel point il était brûlant.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche.

Aidé par Kise, il hissa le plus petit sur son dos et le blond attrapa la corde qui traînait sur le sol. Les deux garçons se mirent à courir, espérant retrouver rapidement les trois divinités. Pour Midorima, Takao était léger. Peut-être trop léger. Et jamais, il ne l'avait vu aussi faible. Et ça... ça lui serrait le cœur pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Kuroko avait insisté pour refaire le chemin de l'épreuve à l'envers.

Ce qui signifiait retraverser le pont. La cheville de Kagami avait triplé de volume et était devenue violette mais le rouge s'accrochait. Aomine qui le maintenait toujours debout ne pouvait prétendre le contraire. Il serrait les dents et la flamme de la volonté brûlait dans ses yeux.

Et puis, depuis qu'ils étaient sur ce pont... :

-Aomine...

-Quoi, Kagami ?

… ils étaient devenus soudainement plus sympas l'un envers l'autre :

-Tu flippes pas vrai ?

-C'est toi qui flippes !

Kuroko leur jeta un regard polaire et les deux As se rapprochèrent encore plus, instinctivement. Le turquoise marchait très lentement sur ce pont qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Au moins, les trois garçons de Nekomata n'avaient pas recroisé les chiens démoniaques...

Mais oui, le bleu flippait à mort. L'étrange brouillard était toujours là et les enveloppait sans qu'ils ne puissent voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. En fait, l'As de Tôo craignait surtout d'entendre encore ces rires sinistres...

Ces rires qu'on aurait cru venir de fantômes.

Aomine refusait fermement de regarder ailleurs que droit devant lui. Il se concentrait comme un demeuré sur la nuque de son ancienne ombre. S'il regardait ailleurs, le bleu était certain de découvrir sa plus grande peur juste à côté de lui.

-Oy... Aomine ?

Juste Kuroko... Il entendait le rouge mais même pour lui, il ne détournerait pas le regard.

Quelque chose effleura son bras et il dut lutter pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer tellement l'idée d'être entouré d'esprits lui faisait peur.

Ils étaient vers la moitié du pont quand une caresse froide se fit sentir sur sa joue. Aomine s'arrêta de respirer et ferma les yeux. Kagami s'appuyait sur lui de tout son poids et ce contact là lui permit au moins de garder la tête froide. Il rouvrit ses yeux et tomba sur un visage brumeux.

Digne d'un film d'horreur, le visage se mit soudainement à ouvrir la bouche et un hurlement strident déchira les tympans des trois garçons. Le bleu lâcha le rouge pour venir couvrir ses oreilles et il aperçut entre ses larmes de douleur que Kuroko venait de faire de même.

Kagami tomba sur sa jambe blessée et cria à son tour, le poing contracté sur les vieilles blanches en bois. Il ouvrit un œil et remarqua que la créature fantomatique était surtout intéressée par Aomine qui était glacé d'horreur absolue.

Le turquoise releva à quatre pattes et chercha à attraper une partie du « fantôme ». Un nuage vaporeux se dispersa et se reconstitua immédiatement.

Le bleu avait laissé ses mains retomber près de ses cuisses et son visage n'était qu'un masque pure de terreur.

-Aomine-kun...

Une main squelettique aussi brumeuse que le reste s'avança près du bleu.

-Ne le touche pas ! Aomine-kun !

Il sembla au turquoise et au rouge qu'un rire moqueur se faisait entendre près d'eux quelque chose surgit du brouillard pour se prendre le « fantôme » de plein fouet. Cette chose sauta par dessus Kuroko et roula un peu plus loin sur le pont.

* * *

Kise se releva et massa son épaule sur laquelle il avait atterrit.

Midorima et lui avaient aperçut le pont et l'avaient emprunté sans hésitations. La voix du turquoise avait fait qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir et quand le blond avait aperçu ses amis à terre et cette horrible chose, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait foncé comme un bourrin.

-Ki... Kise-kun ?!

Le mannequin offrit un sourire resplendissant au joueur fantôme comme s'ils s'étaient croisés dans la rue. Il se releva tandis que Midorima apparut, Takao toujours sur le dos.

-Midorima-kun...

Kuroko saisit le main du blond et marcha près du vert et ses yeux cyans ne cachèrent pas son inquiétude pour le brun. Kise aida ensuite Kagami qui s'appuya sur sa jambes valide en se retenant aux cordages. Et en tout dernier, le bleu.

Aomine ne semblait pas les voir. Il tremblait et hurla presque quand le mannequin toucha sa main.

-Aominecchi ! Tout va bien, c'est moi !

Les yeux bleus étaient fous de peur et Kise se rapprocha davantage :

-Aominecchi !

Kuroko s'agenouilla près de sa vieille lumière et toucha son bras.

-Aomine-kun... C'est finit...

Très lentement, le mat de peau dirigea son regard vers le turquoise et ouvrit la bouche, son torse se soulevant sur ce que qui devait être des sanglots. Mais il se reprit avant et se leva d'un bond.

-On s'en va, maintenant ! On restes pas davantage sur ce foutu pont !

Les autres approuvèrent et Kagami fut entraîné à la suite des autres par Kise. Le bleu traçait sans se retourner une seule fois en arrière.

Il était mort de peur.

* * *

Imayoshi attendait tranquillement près de la porte réservée au personnel du karaoké.

Momoi et Hanamiya ne devraient pas trop tarder. Le brun s'amusait beaucoup depuis qu'il passait la plupart de son temps avec l'autre brun sadique alors que celui-ci ne demandait qu'une chose : la paix. Le taquiner et voir ses réactions étaient sans conteste le meilleur dans tout ça .

Il était également ravi d'avoir revu son ancienne manager. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec l'adolescente aux cheveux roses alors travailler avec elle ne serait pas une contrainte. Surtout que ses interactions avec Hanamiya étaient également marrantes. Il était clair que ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup bien qu'étrangement, le brun fasse des efforts pour être à peu près sympa -à sa manière- avec la jeune fille. Il avait même -difficilement, certes- accepté d'amener Momoi avec sa voiture.

D'ailleurs, cette même voiture passa rapidement devant lui et son conducteur se gara en un tournemain de maître. Hanamiya sortit de la voiture avec un tel sourire qu'il attira la curiosité d'Imayoshi. Et à suite, Momoi avec les joues gonflées et un regard mortelle.

-Bonsoir ~

-Imayoshi-sempai... Bonsoir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?~

Hanamiya roula des yeux en entendant les intonations de sa voix : c'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Sadique n°2 ne supportait plus Sadique n°1. Car oui, pour lui, Imayoshi était le plus sadique des deux !

-Hanamiya-sempai a … Il a …

La voix de la demoiselle se coupa tant elle était en colère.

Imayoshi se tourna vers lui et il sortit son portable. Le brun se rapprocha du garçon à lunettes en affichant un immense sourire à l'attention de Momoi qui le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas montrer la photo.

-Regardes comme elle est mignonne !

La rose cacha son visage dans ses mains, rouge de honte. Imayoshi regarda la photo et s'adressa à la plus jeune :

-Ça te va très bien ~

-Imayoshi-sempai... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre...

Les deux sadiques se regardèrent :

-Ces journées à thèmes sont vraiment étranges ~

-Sauf que toi, ça t'amuses.

-Mako-chan, je sais que tu t'amuses aussi ! ~

-Tch !

Hanamiya rangea son téléphone et entra dans le karaoké. D'un signe de main, Imayoshi invita Momoi à passer en deuxième. Les joues toujours rouges, elle entra dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires.

-Une fois que tu auras mis ton uniforme, rejoins-nous dans les cuisines. Je te présenterais aux autres ~.

Hanamiya ayant déjà tracé loin d'eux, Imayoshi donna le numéro de son casier à la jeune fille qui referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle rangea la robe et ses accessoires dans le casier et commença à se déshabiller. Sa tenue pour le karaoké se composait d'un short noir assez long ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Momoi avait également choisi de mettre un collant noir assez fin. Elle noua les lacets de ses bottes et referma son casier à clé.

Les cuisines étaient assez petite puisque peu de clients prenaient à manger au karaoké. C'était surtout les boissons qui remportaient un grand succès. Et apparemment, depuis qu'Hanamiya les préparaient, elles étaient encore plus délicieuses. Bien qu'il paraîtrait que le jeune homme serait surtout spécialisé dans les cocktails à base d'alcool...

Sans compter les deux bruns et la rose, le reste du personnel se comptait sur les doigts d'une main : un garçon qui se chargeait des problèmes en tous genres, un autre qui nettoyait les salles et enfin celui qui cuisinait.

Ouais.

Momoi était la seule fille... En même temps, la faune du quartier n'était pas composée de princes charmants ou de grands romantiques... Pas du tout même.

Trouvant les regards des trois autres assez louches, la rose fila directement vers Imayoshi : chemise blanche et cravate noire, il respirait une classe particulière. Hanamiya à sa droite était habillé de la même façon mais sa cravate était quasi desserrée. Juste là pour dire qu'elle était là.

-Voici Momoi Satsuki ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle se chargera d'accueillir les clients ! ~

Il la poussa légèrement dans le dos et la jeune fille s'inclina :

-Prenez soin de moi s'il vous plaît !

Immédiatement, elle se recula entre les deux sadiques et fit profil bas. Des drôles de loulous travaillaient ici.

Tant que tout se passait bien...

* * *

Akashi souleva la veste d'Himuro pour regarder son ventre. Sur son flanc gauche, un énorme hématome noircissait à vue d'œil. Il rabattit le vêtement et tacha de ne pas éclabousser le brun et le violet qui étaient revenus sur leurs pas en le voyant s'arrêter, avec son sang.

Sa gorge lui brûlait et l'odeur du fer était insoutenable. Akashi savait, que s'il ne voyait pas un médecin dans les minutes qui suivaient, ils allaient mourir. La nuit était tombée et tout ce ressemblait maintenant dans cette forêt.

-Aka-chin...

Le rouge n'avait même plus la force de dire qu'il allait bien. Son visage devait faire peur et il essuya le filet de sang sur son menton. Il ferma les yeux et se dit que finalement, il allait pouvoir revoir sa mère plus vite que prévu.

-Allez Akashi, debout ! On ne peux pas s'arrêter.

Himuro lui prit le bras et le souleva. Le plus petit tenait debout uniquement grâce à sa poigne et le brun finit par le prendre sur son dos, veillant bien à ne pas toucher ses blessures. Akashi cala sa tête contre sa nuque : c'était chaud. Ou alors, il était froid. Froid comme la mort peut-être... Inconsciemment, son souffle se ralentit comme s'il s'endormissait. Il était bien là contre Himuro. Ça n'égalait pas son lit mais le brun était confortable.

Murasakibara oublia sa faim un court instant quand il vit son ancien capitaine si dépendant des autres. Jamais, le grand Akashi Seijjuro ne se serait abaissé à être porté par un autre. Son visage était si blanc que les cheveux d'Himuro contrastaient parfaitement bien. Le violet capta le regard de son capitaine et ils se mirent à courir en même temps.

Pas question de perdre quelqu'un dès la deuxième épreuve.

* * *

Midorima et Kise s'étaient dit exactement la même chose !

Séparés du groupe de Nekomata, ceux de Tanuki avaient filé dans une autre direction. La fièvre de Takao était en train de l'emporter, il était déjà un poids mort sur le dos du vert. Sans réfléchir, ils courraient, Kise avec les longueurs de corde en main pour qu'elle ne se prenne dans rien.

Les feuilles et les branches fouettaient leurs visages et ils manquaient de tomber tant ils ne voyaient rien mais ils devaient se dépêcher. Takao murmurait des paroles sans queue ni tête, délirant par moment.

Kise ne voyait ni la lune, ni les étoiles, rien qui pouvait éclairer un tant sois peu le chemin. Il y avait des cris d'animaux en tout genre et d'autre bruits qui glaçaient son sang.

Midorima sentit les mains du brun étreindre sa veste noire :

-Shin-chan...

-Quoi ?

Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir, suppliant silencieusement les trois divinités d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Lui qui rêvait de devenir médecin avait souvent entendu des histoires de patients emportés en quelques heures par une fièvre monstrueuse.

Mais pas question que ce soit le tour de Takao.

-Je suis désolé...

-Pour ?

A gauche ? A droite ? Kise lui passa devant en accélérant, choisissant la gauche. Emporté par la corde, le Tsundere suivit.

-J'ai souvent voler ton dessert...

-Je sais.

-Et j'ai très souvent recopier tes devoirs...

-Je sais aussi.

Il lui faisait quoi là ?! On dirait qu'il se croyait sur son lit de mort !

-Et je t'ai embrassé...

Midorima voulu s'arrêter mais Kise le tira en avant, l'obligeant à poursuivre sa course. Takao continua avec sa voix fatiguée :

-Quand on t'a sortit de terre... Je t'ai fait du bouche-à-bouche... Mais... à la fin... Je t'ai embrassé...

Le cœur du vert tambourinait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

-Alors désolé... d'avoir volé ton premier baiser...

Il le sentit sourire contre la peau de sa nuque. Non, c'était bon, ça allait ! S'il trouvait encore la force de raconter n'importe quoi, sa fièvre ne devait pas être aussi forte !

-Crétin !

-Tsundere...

-Tu m'énerves !

-Je t'aime.

Takao resserra ses bras et murmura cette fois à son oreille:

-Je t'aime.

Midorima ne sut pas quoi répondre. Parce qu'il sentait son corps devenir brûlant.

-Je suis fatigué... Désolé mais je vais dormir un peu d'accord ? Juste un peu...

La tête brune se cala et il inspira une grande bouffée de l'odeur de son Shin-chan. Il en était dingue de cette odeur.

* * *

En entendant à nouveaux les chiens démoniaques, Aomine avait suggéré l'idée d'abandonner Kagami.

Le regard choqué du turquoise et les insultes du rouge l'avaient convaincu que ce n'était pas si bien que ça. Pourtant... Si ça pouvait sauver leurs peaux à Kuroko et lui...

Difficilement, le bleu tenait le rouge tandis le turquoise cherchait à se souvenir du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques heures auparavant.

-Tetsu, dépêches !

-Je fais ce que je peux !

Finalement, il se décida enfin sur où aller et les trois garçons se remirent en route. Évidemment, avec Kagami, Aomine ne pouvait pas courir, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas puisqu'ils étaient à nouveau courser par ces foutus clebs. Mais il était clair -malgré la nuit noire- que ce chemin lui disait quelque chose !

Il lui disait tellement quelque chose qu'il ne fut pas étonné de redécouvrir l'espèce de clairière où ils avaient été téléportés. Un éclat doré attira ses yeux bleus et Aomine sut que les trois divinités n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres.

Soulevant pratiquement Kagami, Aomine se mit enfin à courir en même temps que Kuroko vers ce qui devait être la ligne d'arrivée. Des craquements attirèrent leurs attentions et le turquoise découvrit Kise un peu plus à droite. Le blond parut surpris de les voir mais continua d'accélérer, Midorima sur les talons.

Puisqu'Aomine et le vert avaient leurs handicaps sur le dos, ils étaient un peu plus lents que le mannequin et le joueur fantôme qui étonnamment, étaient au coude à coude !

Kuroko savait sprinter apparemment...

La silhouette de Murasakibara apparut de l'autre côté des divinités et il sembla aux autres garçons qu'Himuro lui hurlait dessus. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient pressés, ils prirent tous le temps de remarquer qu'Akashi était... complètement naze sur le dos du capitaine de Yosen. Son visage était caché et ses mèches sanglantes donnaient de la couleur aux cheveux et à la veste noire d'Himuro.

En se voyant tous, ils puisèrent dans leurs dernières ressources, oubliant la faim, la soif et la fatigue. Chaque groupe avait un blessé qui devait vite être emmené à l'hôpital.

Certains hurlèrent, d'autres se jetèrent en avant et ils finirent pas tous se rentrer dedans. Miraculeusement, les trois divinités avaient réussi à éviter ce chaos masculins.

Des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre et Kuroko s'extirpa de la masse et regardant Kitsune.

-Il faut... que Kagami-kun aille à l'hôpital ! Maintenant !

Le renard doré hocha de la tête et un trou noir se forma sous le corps allongé du rouge qui disparut en un éclair. Deux autres firent disparaître à leur tour, Akashi et Takao.

-Ryo-kun! Shin-kun !

Tanuki courait vers eux et sauta dans les bras du blond. Le vert poussait Aomine, à moitié avachi sur lui, pour se tourner vers le raton-chien.

-Vous allez bien?! Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?!

-Si on va bien ? C'est une plaisanterie, hein... ?

La voix basse de Midorima instaura un silence que même le bruit venant du ventre affamé de Murasakibara n'arriva pas à rompre.

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte de ce que vous nous avez fait faire ?

Ils étaient tous épuisés, assis ou allongé à même le sol, blessés et terrifiés.

Nekomata qui se léchait une patte, releva son museau gris et lança un regard pleins de pitié pour le vert :

-Tu as choisi de participer, assumes.

Le vert ne se rendit compte qu'il marchait vers le chat que quand Aomine attrapa sa cheville. Il garda son équilibre mais ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement son envie d'étrangler les trois animaux mythiques.

Nekomata offrit un grand sourire à Midorima, le défiant silencieusement. Le renard doré se plaça entre les deux et parla doucement :

-L'épreuve est terminée. Les perdants sont...

Tanuki se sentit écrasé contre le torse de Kise quand celui-ci serra ses bras.

-... l'équipe de Nekomata.

Himuro, Murasakibara, Midorima et Kise se regardèrent puis louchèrent vers Kuroko et Aomine : les deux ne pouvaient pas le croire. Ils avaient... perdu ?

-Attendez... Peut-être... Peut-être que tous les objets n'ont pas été retrouvés !

Tanuki parla doucement à Kuroko :

-Nous avons tout suivit depuis le début... Tous les objets sont en votre possession.

-Comme prévu, vous recevrez tous les trois un... gage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix épuisée d'Aomine porta à peine mais le renard l'entendit parfaitement.

-Vous verrez demain. Rentrez tous vous reposer et dormir. Comme cette épreuve a été dure, on vous laisse quelques jours avant la prochaine épreuve. Maintenant, les objets...

Les garçons ne discutèrent pas.

Chacun leur tour, ils vidèrent leurs poches sans un seul commentaire puis passèrent le portail.

Ils n'avaient plus la force de penser.

* * *

Midorima referma la porte d'entrée de sa maison sans un bruit.

Son corps entier était douloureux et il rêvait de trois choses : une douche, manger et dormir ! Il grimpa l'escalier en veillant à ne pas réveiller ses parents et sa petite sœur et passa la porte de sa salle de bain. Il inséra son uniforme dans la machine à laver et la mit en route. Et méticuleusement, le vert commença à frotter chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à en être rouge.

* * *

Kise avait jeté ses affaires à même le sol.

Assis dans sa douche, il pleurait. Il avait mal partout et sa peur ne disparaissait pas. Sa plus grande sœur, Mairu était devant la télé et avait parut très étonné de le voir rentré aussi tard dans la nuit. Mais le blond n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions et était monté dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Murasakibara avait fouillé son frigo et avait ressortit tout ce qui était mangeable.

Se fichant totalement du boucan qu'il avait dû faire en rentrant, il avala le reste de salade de pâtes sans prendre une seule fois sa respiration. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à trois parts de gâteaux au chocolat. Il s'arrêta et regarda ses genoux : ils étaient tachés du sang d'Akashi. Le violet posa sa part à moitié entamée et cala son visage entre ses genoux. Il n'avait plus faim.

* * *

Himuro était dans son lit.

Il regardait son plafond. Akashi, Takao et même Kagami étaient au plus mal. Il pensa tout d'abord à son frère puis à Takao. Le brun qui avait été une vraie pile électrique avait parut si faible contre Midorima. Mais le plus mal en point devait être Akashi. Le rouge avait été en train de mourir contre son dos, il le savait. Une hémorragie interne sans aucun doute. Aaaah... Il devait rester en vie que le brun puisse récupérer sa veste.

* * *

Aomine était toujours sous le choc.

Caché- il n'y avait pas d'autres mots- sous sa couette, le bleu pensait encore et encore à cet espèce de fantôme qu'ils avaient croisé sur le pont. Rien qu'au souvenir, son corps se mit à trembler et il retint un gémissement plaintif. Il avait peur. Aomine se sentait comme un gamin terrifié et il se détestait pour ça. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

* * *

Kuroko cherchait le sommeil sans vraiment y croire. Pour la première depuis longtemps, il avait permis à Nigo de venir sur le chien. Le chien avait bien grandit et prenait du coup, plus de place mais le turquoise voulait de la compagnie. Kagami avait été blessé. Akashi avait été blessé. Takao également... Ils avaient tous faillit y passer aujourd'hui. Kuroko remonta sa couette sur son visage : ce jeu devait s'arrêter. Avant qu'il n'y ait un mort.

* * *

Momoi était très contente de sa première soirée de travail.

Il lui avait semblé qu'Imayoshi ainsi qu'Hanamiya étaient régulièrement venus l'observer mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Non, elle se faisait des idées.

Son uniforme de lycéenne à nouveau sur le dos, elle marcha en direction de chez elle. Un coup de klaxon se fit entendre et elle se retourna pour apercevoir les sadiques :

-Oy, gamine... Je te ramène, grimpe.

-Mako-chan est si gentil ~.

-Boucles-là !

La rose cligna un peu des yeux et prit place sur un des sièges. Elle eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que Sadique n°2 appuyait sur la pédale d'accélération.

Les deux garçons discutaient visiblement d'un prof de leur fac.

-Hanamiya-sempai...

Les yeux du garçon la regardèrent dans le rétroviseur. La rose offrit son sourire le plus sincère et dit :

-Merci !

Il détourna immédiatement la tête. Imayoshi se mit à rire doucement en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle était bien là, Momoi. Avec ces deux-là...

-Tch ! Ne crois pas que ça va suffire pour que je supprime la photo !

Imayoshi eut juste le temps de se boucher les oreilles que les deux près de lui se mirent hurler à tour de rôle l'un sur l'autre.

Voilà... C'était repartie comme avant...

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Aaaah, je suis crevée ! 40H de cours en moyenne dans la semaine, je vais mourir. Ce chapitre m'a prit la journée... Mais je voulais le poster avant de repartir.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Yuki Mirai** : Ah, le fandom de Kagami t'a aussi dans le collimateur ? *habituée depuis le temps * Le temps qu'il trouve la lumière de toute façon celui-là... Plus aveugle, c'est pas possible ! Kuroko qui se rebelle donc Akashi qui change du tout au tout également ! Allez pour une fois ! *patpat * Je comprend ta douleur, j'ai les même horaires !

**Emy-nee** : Un crime ? Naaan... Pour certaines personnes peut-être mais moi, ça passe ! Momoi travaille dans un karaoké. Quoique... J'ai une super idée là ! Nan, vaut mieux pas la garder celle-là...

**Laura-067** : Son dos possible, sa fierté, c'est mort ! Il a été traité comme un gamin pendant toute l'épreuve, son égo en a pris un sacré coup ! J'ai vu en effet ! J'espère que ce sera un truc du genre « plusieurs années plus tard ». Ça serait bien, ça.

**Buli-chan** : Himuro a eu deux gamins pour cette épreuve : Akashi qui change de mode toutes les deux secondes et Murasakibara... Ben c'est Mura ! Sport... Brrr... Je déteste mes horaires...

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Tu veux une photo d'Akashi et de sa chemise déchirée ? J'en ai mais il va falloir mettre le prix ! Si je tue Kagami maintenant, je crains la réaction d'un fandom en particulier …

**Alyxel** : Ouais, Mars apparemment ! C'est trop loin en tout cas... Sa fierté surtout ! Midorima remercier quelqu'un ? Photoooooo ! Bon courage pour les tiens ! *se dope aux anti-dépresseurs * Bacon Powaaaa !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Grâce aux coups de pouce des divinités, Kagami, Akashi et Takao se remettent durant la nuit. Cependant, Midorima veut avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le brun. Quant au groupe de Nekomata, il se voit attribuer un gage qui devrait faire s'améliorer leurs relations. _Chapitre 9 : Esprit sain dans un corps sain !_


	10. 9- Esprit sain dans un corps sain !

Lali oh ! L'année scolaire commence très mal pour moi mais du coup, je m'ennuie tellement en cours que j'ai tout plein d'idées de fics ! Du light et du lourd ! Fufufufu ~

Bonne lecture !

_Grâce aux coups de pouce des divinités, Kagami, Akashi et Takao se remettent durant la nuit. Cependant, Midorima veut avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le brun. Quant au groupe de Nekomata, il se voit attribuer un gage qui devrait faire s'améliorer leurs relations._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Esprit sain dans un corps sain !**

Takao se réveilla dans son lit pendant que sa mère épongea la sueur de son front.

-... Maman ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et prit un air inquiet comme si elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de quelque chose.

-Tu as fait un malaise au restaurant. Une ambulance t'a amené à l'hôpital mais finalement, les médecins t'ont fait sortir et tu t'es rendormit ici.

Le brun se redressa et se massa le crâne :

-Un malaise... ?

-Ils pensent que c'est dû à la fatigue. Mais ta fièvre a bien baissé.

La femme voulut éponger à nouveau son front mais il la repoussa doucement. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été au restaurant de nouilles parce qu'il était censé être perdu en plein milieu de la forêt !

Takao se mit à chercher son téléphone avec panique : qui avait perdu ?! Comment allez Kise et Midorima ?! Et les autres ?!

-Kazunari ?

-Mon portable … Où est mon portable ?!

Sa mère lui tendit l'objet noir et il lui arracha presque des mains. Son écran annonçait un SMS :

**[22:39:54 – Kitsune] Tanuki s'est chargé d'une excuse pour ta visite à l'hôpital et Nekomata s'est chargé des médecins. Nous avons fait en sorte que tu sois sur pieds pour demain mais ne force pas. L'équipe de Nekomata a perdu cette épreuve. La suivante prendra un peu plus de temps pour que vous vous reposiez tous. **

Takao reposa son téléphone sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Il était désolé pour Kuroko, Aomine et Kagami mais il était infiniment soulagé que ce ne soit pas son équipe.

Il était fatigué et les souvenirs de cette horrible épreuve lui retournait le ventre. Non, il ne voulait pas se souvenir !

-Kazunari ?

-Où est Kissa ?

Sa petite sœur... Il avait besoin de sa petite sœur...

-Elle dort mais-...

Le brun repoussa la couette et posa les pieds sur son parquet. Ses jambes tremblèrent mais il arriva à rester debout.

-Kazunari, tu devrais-...

Il l'ignora et quitta sa chambre en précipitation. La porte juste à côté était celle de la petite blonde qui venait à peine de sortir en se frottant les yeux.

-Kazu-nii... Tu vas mieux ?

Le frère ne répondit pas mais se jeta pratiquement par terre pour la serrer contre lui. Il cala son menton sur sa petite tête et dû lui faire mal parce qu'elle gémit légèrement :

-Tu me fais mal...

-Désolé.

Il caressa ses cheveux et elle entoura sa nuque à son tour. Takao se sentit un peu stupide quand quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : sa petite sœur était réellement ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, le garçon été sûr de ne jamais s'en remettre.

Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui... Kissa resterai seule avec son père malade et sa mère absente. Et ça, jamais !

L'enfant embrassa sa joue et le regarda :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kazu-nii ?

-Rien... Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Elle sourit de toutes de ses dents et repartit dans sa chambre, chercher son oreiller. Takao se retourna pour regarder sa mère mais la femme s'était déjà repliée au rez-de-chaussée. Kissa le rejoignit avec son énorme oreiller et le grand frère l'attrapa et courut dans sa propre chambre pour la jeter sur son lit et la chatouiller.

* * *

Akashi se réveilla en sursaut, le ventre noué.

La bouche ouverte, il cherchait de l'oxygène comme un nageur le ferait après ses longueurs. Il était sur le ventre, dans son lit. Un épais bandage lui recouvrait tout le haut de son corps et un verre d'eau attendait sur la table de nuit.

Il se releva sur ses genoux et une sorte de migraine lui transperça le crâne, l'obligeant à se recoucher. Le rouge sentait qu'il était couvert de sueur et avait l'impression de planer. Il tendit la main vers les comprimés vers du verre et eut bien du mal à lire. Mais au bout du moment, il reconnut vaguement le nom du médicament bien connu pour son effet _trop_ décontractant.

Akashi attendit quelques secondes et se redressa à nouveau. Il avait envie d'une douche. Très lentement, il défit l'immense bande qui couvrait son corps et la laissa tomber sur son sol. Une lumière vive à sa gauche, l'obligea à fermer les yeux et il attrapa son téléphone à tâtons.

**[02:26:47 – Kitsune] Nekomata et Tanuki se sont chargés de trouver des excuses. Ta récupération a été accélérée, tu pourras reprendre doucement ton rythme habituel demain matin. Mais ne meurt d'épuisement, bien que tu sois bien partit pour. L'équipe de Nekomata a perdu, la prochaine épreuve attendra un peu. **

Akashi massa ses épaules, ses reins et tâta toutes les parties de son dos qu'il pouvait toucher : sa peau était lisse, dénuée de blessures. Il s'assit sur son futon et ferma les yeux. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus méchamment.

Il se leva en douceur et se traîna jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser. Tout tournait dans la chambre. Mais il avait l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle tant ses médicaments le faisaient planer.

La salle de bain se situait derrière la porte tout à gauche. Deux, cinq, huit mètres en tout. Huit mètres avant de pouvoir se débarrasser de cette satanée sueur. Ses mèches rouges se collaient à son front et le grattait. Le riche héritier fit un pas, puis deux. Il tanguait et les murs n'étaient pas toujours très droits mais il voyait où marcher.

Il n'avait jamais mit autant de temps pour aller dans sa salle de bain.

S'installant dans sa douche, Akashi prit le temps de se laver méthodiquement. Son corps restait douloureux malgré tout mais après avoir dormi, ça devrait passer. Il rinça ses cheveux et regarda la mousse du shampoing disparaître rapidement. Il avait envie de dormir. Après tout, le rouge avait passé sa journée à cavaler à droite et à gauche pour finir par presque mourir. Et il n'avait pas dû dormir plus de cinq heures d'affilés ces deux derniers jours...

Le garçon respira profondément. Kuroko, Kagami et Aomine allaient devoir supporter leur punition pour être arrivés derniers... Bah, en même temps, c'était quasiment certain que le bleu et le rouge n'allaient pas arriver à travailler en équipe. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu une étincelle d'espoir mais les deux garçons étaient bien trop fiers pour laisser à l'autre ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de supériorité.

Akashi plaignait un peu Kuroko.

Mais juste un peu.

Histoire de ne pas oublier qu'il souhaitait écraser le turquoise et son équipe plus bas que terre.

* * *

Kagami ronflait, inconscient que son gage était une épée de plus en plus proche de sa nuque.

Les draps s'étaient emmêlés et l'oreiller avait une odeur différente de d'habitude. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de dormir cela dit.

Il entendit vaguement la porte claquer et ce fut ça qui le réveilla. Normalement, personne ne rentrait dans son appartement. A part Alex mais l'américaine faisait toujours un boucan digne d'une fanfare. Le rouge ouvrit un œil et sa bouche s'ouvrit démesurément en apercevant une fille.

Pas n'importe quelle fille !

Il chercha son nom pendant qu'elle se penchait vers lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air en colère.

-Il paraît que tu es rentré tard hier soir !

Voilà ! Trouvé !

Momoi machin chose ! La dingue qui poursuivait Kuroko !

Mais...

-... Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?!

Elle se pencha davantage, approchant dangereusement sa poitrine de son visage :

-De quoi tu parles ? Je viens tous les jours pour te réveiller.

-... Ah ?

La rose soupira et s'agenouilla près du lit. Elle posa ses mains sur le matelas et s'en servit pour soutenir son menton :

-Tu vas bien ?

La question surprit un peu le rouge qui répondit un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu :

-Comment je pourrais aller bien alors que tu es là ?! Et réponds à ma question ! Tu fous quoi là ?!

Momoi se recula et ouvrit grand les yeux comme s'il venait de la frapper. Elle se leva sans un mot et quitta la chambre en claquant bien la porte derrière elle.

Kagami se sentit un peu mal : visiblement, il venait de la blesser. Mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Cette fille quasi inconnue pour lui était rentrée par effraction chez lui et osait lui parler comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes !

Il se leva en rechignant mais elle fut bien plus rapide. Momoi s'arrêta près de lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il ne sentit rien. Son absence de réaction énerva la rose qui ferma les yeux et cria :

-Crétin ! Crétin, crétin, crétin...

Et un nom... Mais pas le sien...

-Crétin de Dai-chan !

* * *

Kuroko s'obligeait à être calme.

Il s'était réveillé tranquillement et venait de découvrir l'improbable : son corps était devenu celui de Kagami. Ou plutôt, il était dans le corps de Kagami.

Il retoucha son visage pour être certain de ne pas rêver : non, c'était bien lui. Kuroko quitta la salle de bain, s'habituant tant bien que mal à voir le monde de plus haut et chercha son portable. Où était son corps et où était_ Kagami_ ?

Étonnement, sa cheville n'était pas douloureuse. Une fine bande recouvrait les anciennes traces de crocs dorénavant simples marques sur sa peau bronzée comparée à la sienne d'origine plutôt pâle. Kuroko dénicha le portable du rouge sous son oreiller. Heureusement, pas de code pour le protéger.

Il cherchait son nom dans la liste de contact mais un SMS l'empêcha de continuer.

**[07:42:33 – Kitsune] Bonjour Kagami-kun. Ou plutôt Kuroko-kun. Tu l'auras peut-être deviné, vos corps ont été échangés. Ce n'est rien de plus que le résultat de votre défaite. Ce n'est que temporaire cela dit. Puisque vous êtes incapables de travailler en équipe la plupart du temps autant voir la vie du point de vue de l'autre. Je te souhaite une bonne journée. **

Le garçon s'assit sur le lit et relut le message. Bon, c'était plutôt clair.

Il se remit à chercher son propre numéro et attendit.

-_Allô ?!_

Kuroko ferma les yeux, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Aomine aurait au moins pu faire semblant de l'imiter...

* * *

Le bleu n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Momoi s'était changée en vieille grand-mère.

Il avait ensuite fait la relation quand elle l'avait appelé « Tetsuya-kun ». Aomine avait sauté et avait foncé dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son corps.

C'était étrange d'être Kuroko Tetsuya... Le fait d'être plus petit y jouait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais être dans le corps du garçon qu'il souhaitait posséder... d'une autre façon que celle-ci... était étrangement érotique. Le bleu s'était léché les lèvres, avant de tenter -car le joueur fantôme semblait ne pas pouvoir montrer une quelconque émotion- d'imiter un visage perdu dans le plaisir... Bref, il vivait ses fantasmes !

Il s'apprêtait à se déshabiller quand son portable avait sonné, l'énervant plus que nécessaire ! Il était occupé bon sang !

-Allô ?!

La personne au bout du fil soupira et une voix qu'il jugea désagréable le rappela un peu à l'ordre :

-_Aomine-kun, essaie de faire semblant d'être moi s'il te plaît... Sinon, les gens vont avoir des doutes..._

-... Tetsu ?

Nouveau soupir.

-_Oui... Je suis dans le corps de Kagami-kun et-..._

-Attends, attends ! Bakami est dans mon corps alors ?!

-_...Il semblerait._

-Oh merde...

Le rouge allait découvrir sa collection de porno, ses photos de Kuroko – quoique... Elles étaient bien caché dans le bureau- et surtout... la façon dont son amie d'enfance se comportait avec lui...

Aomine n'avait jamais eu honte de la rose mais la façon qu'elle avait de s'occuper de lui avait souvent été vu comme étant plus que de l'amitié.

…

Deux secondes... En fait, pourquoi il s'inquiétait de ça ?! Il s'en foutait de Kagami !

-_...ne-kun ?... Aomine-kun ?_

-Quoi ?

-_Tu sais comment te rendre à Seirin de chez moi ? _

-... Tu veux aller en cours ?! T'es sérieux ?!

L'absence de réponse fut suffisante.

-Nan...

-Je viens te chercher. Je suis là dans quinze minutes, sois prêt à ce moment-là s'il te plaît.

-Ouais, ouais...

Aomine raccrocha.

Il avait le corps de son pire fantasme rien que pour lui et il n'allait pas pouvoir en profiter. Tout ça pour devoir aller en cours...

Gage injuste !

* * *

Kagami été un modèle de silence.

De l'extérieur, Aomine semblait le même, légèrement je-m'en-fout-de-tout et il s'évertuait à ressembler au maximum à ce que le joueur de Tôo avait l'air.

-Baisses-toi un peu Dai-chan ! Comment veux-tu que je noue ta cravate sinon ?

Silencieusement, il se baissa, laissant la rose passer le morceau de tissu autour de la nuque du bleu. Comme il n'y en avait pas dans l'uniforme de Seirin, Kagami n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire d'apprendre à la nouer.

Et Momoi avait fini par avoir pitié de lui en le voyant ne pas s'en sortir.

Son nez était à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux roses et une bouffée de son parfum lui arriva aux narines. Une bonne odeur. La jeune fille était très concentrée sur sa tache, nouant sans trop de difficultés la cravate.

-... Tu es douée.

Elle leva les yeux et il détourna le regard en rougissant un peu. A part, Alex et la coach, Kagami n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche d'une fille physiquement parlant.

Momoi termina de la serrer et tapota un peu son torse pour qu'il se remette droit.

-J'ai appris avant le collège, au cas où.

-Au cas où ?

-Si tu ne savais pas faire.

Kagami était médusé : sérieusement... Elle venait dans la chambre d'Aomine, le réveillait et passait sa journée avec lui... C'était ça, une super amie d'enfance !

-Merci.

La rose écarquilla un peu les yeux. Quoi c'était si bizarre qu'Aomine remercie quelqu'un ?! Mais Momoi se contenta de sourire :

-De rien.

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre. La rose avait gentiment monté le petit-déjeuner préparé par la mère du bleu et avait fait le sac de son ami pendant qu'il s'habillait. Apparemment, c'était comme ça tous les matins.

Là, ils marchaient vers Tôo. Le rouge avait reçu un SMS du vrai Aomine qui lui ordonnait de faire certaines choses absolument nécessaires pour qu'on le prenne pour le vrai As de Tôo : faire la gueule, aller au lycée mais ne pas aller en cours et surtout... surtout !... ne pas se montrer trop proche de Momoi.

Le rouge s'évertuait à répondre de son mieux aux critères pour correspondre à un Aomine typique mais c'était dur ! Laisser sa voix traîner, démarche lente et fatiguée... Tout ça était bien plus dur que prévu !

Mais concernant la rose... là se tenait la vraie difficulté ! Elle était incroyablement patiente avec le bleu, attitude qui trahissait tellement bien son habitude de le fréquenter. Et puis, depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre du garçon, elle avait été à ses petits soins.

Son caractère était vraiment différent avec le turquoise !

-Dai-chan ?

Kagami sortit de ses pensées pour la regarder. Il y avait toujours cette lueur inquiète dans ses yeux dès qu'elle le regardait... Le rouge remit son sac sur son épaule et grimaça en sentant son poids.

Il avança et glissa sa main près du bras de la rose. Il lui retira son sac et l'installa sur son épaule de libre. Momoi avait les yeux exorbités mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Kagami, continua de marcher sans la regarder.

-Tu viens ?

La rose resta un peu sans bouger avant de courir et de marcher à ses côtés. Elle souriait et semblait rayonner.

-Merci Dai-chan !

Kagami se détourna, un peu rouge : il faudrait vraiment qu'il dise à Aomine de se montrer beaucoup plus sympa. La rose était adorable.

Mais Kuroko était meilleur !

* * *

Midorima jouait aux cartes avec Aya et Kissa dans la carriole.

Takao peinait à pédaler et la montée se faisait lentement. Encore une fois, leur rôle de grand frère était passé prioritaire mais cette fois, ils avaient voulu éviter d'y aller à pieds. Le vert s'était placé au fond comme d'habitude et avait installé Aya et Kisse devant. Elles riaient et s'amusaient en posant leurs cartes à tour de rôle.

Le vert pourrait facilement gagner mais Aya était assez rancunière. Comme lui. Tel frère, telle sœur.

-Kazu-nii, on arrive bientôt ?

-J'ai soif, Onii-chan !

Il soupira et ouvrit son sac pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à sa petite sœur. Arrivés en haut de cette fichue montée, Takao lâcha le guidon d'une main pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de sa propre petite sœur. Kissa sourit et se frotta comme un petit chat.

-Je t'aime Kazu-nii !

-Je t'aime aussi Kissa.

«_ Je t'aime._ » … « _Je t'aime._ »

Midorima n'arriva pas à retenir ses rougeurs violentes. Il avait réussi à paraître normal quand il s'était rendu chez le brun avec Aya mais maintenant que ces mots étaient revenus dans son esprit...

-Shin-chan ? On est presque arrivé pour Aya !

Le vert secoua sa tête et se concentra sur le chemin. Les filles rangeaient les cartes qu'Aya posa ensuite au fond du sac de son aîné. Takao arrêta la carriole devant l'école primaire, ignorant les regards des adultes et des autres enfants. Midorima enjamba et sortit de la boîte pour se baisser à sa hauteur :

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

-Oui !

-Ton repas ? Il t'en fallait un aujourd'hui.

-Je l'ai !

Midorima sourit un peu et Aya lui embrassa la joue avant de se courir vers ses copines, ses couettes vertes volant derrière elle. Le frère attendit qu'elle soit rentrée pour remonter. Takao se remit à pédaler et Kissa se mit debout en tenant son grand frère.

-Je peux venir avec toi au restaurant ce soir ?

-Je comptais t'amener.

-Tu es le meilleur, Kazu-nii !

La blonde retourna près de Midorima. Le brun se mit à chanter et la petite se mit à le suivre bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas beaucoup les paroles.

Après avoir descendu la grande rue et tourné à gauche, l'école primaire de Kissa apparaissait au bout d'une voix sans issue. A son tour, Takao se laissa embrasser par sa petite sœur et la fratrie se câlina un peu avant que les deux garçons ne repartent.

Le vélo et la carriole traçaient vers Shutoku sans difficultés. Un petit silence s'était installé sans que l'un des deux garçons ne parlent.

-Shi-...

-Je dois te demander quelque chose.

Takao lui sembla se raidir mais attendait qu'il parle. Midorima, lui, n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots.

-Pen... Pendant que je te portais sur mon dos tu … tu as dis quelque chose...

Le brun regardait droit devant lui.

-Tu t'en souviens... ?

Les mains du plus petits se serrèrent à en devenir blanches. Soudainement, il avait envie d'arrêter le vélo et de courir loin du vert et de sa question gênante.

-... Je dis tellement de choses, Shin-chan ! Comme si je me rappelais de tout !

Sa voix avait été modelée de façon à donner l'impression qu'il prenait ça à la légère mais il se mordait très fort la lèvre. Midorima tripatouillait son objet du jour, une baguette de magicien, terriblement gêné.

-Tu as dis... que tu... que tu.. m'aim... m'aim-...

-C'était rien. Je n'ai rien dit. Alors... oublies s'il te plaît... d'accord ?

Takao courbait le dos de plus en plus tout en parlant. Rien de convainquant. Mais pile ce qu'il fallait au vert.

-Oui, j'ai dû mal entendre.

-C'est rare de venant de toi, Shin-chan !

-Silence.

Le brun se mit doucement à rire, allégeant par la même occasion l'atmosphère.

Une autre fois.

* * *

Himuro s'était rendu à Yosen sans sa veste puisqu'elle était toujours avec Akashi.

Murasakibara mangeait des chips mais ils avaient passé quelques minutes à regarder, leurs regards hantés par la deuxième épreuve. Le violet tendit une sucette au brun qui le remercia doucement et la prit du bout des doigts.

-Muro-chin, tu n'as pas de deuxième veste ?

-Je n'en avait qu'une...

-Ah...

Himuro commença à grignoter sa sucrerie en parlant tout bas :

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas mourir... J'ai encore besoin de ma veste...

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement et se sentit tellement horrible qu'il se laissa tomber à même l'herbe en sanglotant.

-Mu... Muro-chin ?!

-Je suis désolé ! Désolé, désolé, désolé ! Désolé...

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça ! Il n'avait pas voulu penser ça !

Un spécialiste dirait qu'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelques chose pour évacuer mais... il se sentait tellement horrible !

Murasakibara tapota sa tête, son visage étrangement dénué de sentiments. Juste de la peur qui ne disparaissait pas. Qui ne disparaîtrait pas facilement.

La sonnerie retentit, les sortant de leur bulle de déprime. Murasakibara se releva et tendit la main à Himuro pour l'aider à se relever. Le brun attrapa la main en question et essuya rapidement ses joues mouillées.

* * *

La classe du capitaine de basket était étrangement silencieuse. Chacun semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, n'offrant qu'au brun, des visages affligés et fatigués. Himuro s'installa comme d'habitude au troisième rang de la deuxième rangée en partant de la porte. Endroit stratégique, c'est scientifiquement prouvé. Le côté c'est comme le milieu, on voit que vous.

Le prof était aussi soporifique que son cours. Déjà beaucoup avaient cédé au sommeil, s'endormant dans des positions improbables mais le pauvre vieil homme faisait son cours sans s'en soucier.

Himuro, lui, regardait par la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait.

A Kagami, sa cheville et son gage. Même s'il voulait le battre, le rouge restait son frère.

Et à Akashi.

Surtout à lui en fait. Le rouge richissime et ses changements de caractère soudains. Durant cette deuxième épreuve, l'héritier s'était montré terrifiant puis adorable. Son regard mortel puis son côté boudeur ! Il était léger aussi... Pas très grand mais imposant. Il avait son caractère, c'était sûr.

Un dirigeant.

Un petit dirigeant.

Himuro se surpris à sourire en pensant au rouge.

* * *

Kise n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui.

Il avait passé la nuit à se ressasser toute l'épreuve et avait été incapable de dormir. Tanuki n'était pas rentré avec lui. Alors du coup, ce matin, sa mère l'avait trouvé encore en larmes et appelé Kaijo. Exceptionnellement, le blond pouvait rester à la maison. Il n'avait parlé ni à ses parents ni à ses sœurs. Ces dernières étaient restées un peu à le consoler dans leurs bras à caresser se cheveux qu'on auraient dit faits de fils d'or.

Pour l'instant, il dormait. Sous sa couette, le visage plongé dans l'oreiller et les poings fermés. Son téléphone attendait sur la table de nuit. Ses coéquipiers avaient pris de ses nouvelles en ne le voyant pas arriver ce matin.

Et puis le mannequin avait reçu un SMS de Kasamatsu. L'ancien capitaine gardait un œil sur son « petit protégé » comme l'appelait ses coéquipiers actuels. Et, même s'il ne l'avait pas clairement dit, il savait que le blond … n'était pas instable mais plus... fragile. Oui, voilà ! Kise était au final un adolescent fragile, ballotté entre les attentes du mannequinat et celles du basket.

Mais il aimait les deux ! Il ne pourrait pas choisir ! Kise avait des amis dans ces deux mondes. Les Miracles pour commencer ! Puis son équipe à Kaijo. Et toutes ces autres personnes qui partageaient cette passion !

Oui, il l'avouait.

Il avait décidé de participer à ce jeu un peu comme il choisirait une veste. Non, il réfléchissait même davantage pour une veste. Kise était un adolescent qui aimait les autres, qui avait besoin des autres.

Qui ne cherchait jamais à faire du mal. Et quand il devait le faire, il en avait le cœur brisé et s'en rendait malade par la suite. Mais il était comme ça ! On l'appréciait et le détestait pour ça !

Mais là... Takao avait failli mourir. Akashi avait failli mourir. Kagami avait failli mourir.

Ils manquaient tous de mourir à cause de ce jeu stupide !

Kise se réveilla pour sentir des larmes sur ses joues. Il étouffa sa voix et mordant l'oreiller. Peur, si peur...

Il voulait de l'aide.

N'importe qui, qui puisse lui faire oublier deux secondes.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Fatiguée, fatiguée... Et dès la première semaine, je m'embrouille déjà avec des filles. Je m'énerve toujours contre les filles. Mais les filles sont chiantes ! J'hésitais à faire passer le rating en M mais finalement... je vais me calmer et rester en T.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Gil Prussia Belschimdt II** : Naaaan, pas du tout ! Je vois pas de quoi tu parles *sifflote et croise les doigts *

**Grwn** : Ouh, l'internat... Je comprends totalement ! Mais c'est pour être sûre que tout le monde lise avec l'envie de savoir ce qu'il est arrivé au perso qu'il préfère ! *excuseàdeuxballestrouvéeàl'intant * Merci ! Comme je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête, je mélange le drame et l'humour sans soucis. MidoTaka Powaaaa ! Si je t'écoutais, tout le monde sortirait vainqueur !

**Yuki Mirai **: Et en plus son Shin-chan le porte, quoi de mieux pour se déclarer ?! Dis pas, les fangirls vont venir chez toi pour une mise au point sérieuse. Shingeki no Murasakibara …

**Laura-067** : Le fantôme n'a rien fait de particulier outre le fait qu'il se soit montré devant Aomine. Le pauvre en a tellement peur qu'il en est resté paralysé. Décembre, c'est loin... TT

**Buli-chan** : Première également et j'attends toujours mes anti-dépresseurs... Pourquoi avoir choisi une spécialisation en Commerce cela dit ? Parce que je suis maso ! Et que cette fic fait totalement ressortir le côté sadique enfouit en moi ! *Explication logique détectée * Pour Himuro, j'ai lut ça une fois dans un bouquin : quand une personne subit un grand choc, elle peut se rattacher à un détail sans importance mais qui lui permet de garder sa tête. Lui, il a sa veste !

**Alyxel** : Mais nan, il est en vie ! Pour l'instant. Et les autres... risquent également de mourir... de honte ou pour toujours, ça je ne sais pas encore. J'ai dû me résoudre à écrire le mien... God save the Bacon !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Kuroko, Kagami et Aomine découvrent la vie des autres sous un angle bien différent. Si le bleu est d'abord content, être ignoré l'énerve. Le rouge en manque de basket doit se résoudre à ne pas venir à l'entraînement et le turquoise discret se retrouve avec une tête voire deux de plus que tout le monde. Midorima et Takao n'arrivent plus à se parler et Kise va voir l'As de Tôo pour tenter d'oublier ses cauchemars. _Chapitre 10 : 1-on-1 salvateur !_


	11. 10- 1-on-1 salvateur !

Lali oh ! Puisque le chapitre 10 est enfin là, je me décide d'ouvrir un nouveau festival des Reviews d'Or ! Le concept est simple : celui ou celle ayant posté le plus de rewiew se verra décerner sa Rewiew d'Or ! Mais cette fois-ci, je décernerais également une Review d'Argent et une Review de Bronze.

*roulement de tambour *

Se voient décerner la Rewiew de Bronze... **Buli-chan** et **Emy-nee** !

Se voit décerner la Review d'Argent...**Alyxel** !

Se voient décerner la Rewiew D'Or... **Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II, ****Yuki Mirai **et **Laura-067**!

Merci à vous (ainsi qu'aux autres qui talonnaient de près!) !

Bonne lecture !

_Kuroko, Kagami et Aomine découvrent la vie des autres sous un angle bien différent. Si le bleu est d'abord content, être ignoré l'énerve. Le rouge en manque de basket doit se résoudre à ne pas venir à l'entraînement et le turquoise discret se retrouve avec une tête voire deux de plus que tout le monde. Midorima et Takao n'arrivent plus à se parler et Kise va voir l'As de Tôo pour tenter d'oublier ses cauchemars._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : 1-on-1 salvateur !**

Kagami n'avait eu absolument aucune difficulté à ne pas suivre les cours.

Tout comme Aomine lui avait « expliqué » par le biais de SMS, le rouge ne devait _absolument pas_ s'intéresser à ce que disais les profs. Sans se vanter, l'As de Seirin se trouvait assez bon à ça. Ses longues jambes tendues trop devant lui et les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il imitait le bleu à la perfection.

Ses yeux devenus bleus par la force de l'échange d'âme légèrement fermés, Kagami regardait discrètement Momoi. La rose prenait des notes consciencieusement avec son visage très sérieux. La mine de son critérium tapotait par moment la feuille de son cahier quand le prof faisait une pause. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et tourna son visage vers lui.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Kagami lui offrit un sourire naturel : finalement, il l'appréciait bien cette fille ! Momoi laissa tomber son critérium et écarquilla les yeux. Elle refit brutalement face au tableau et l'As de Seirin trouva que ses joues avaient légèrement l'air rouges. Ses yeux roses louchèrent vers lui et elle lui offrit à son tour un sourire bien plus timide.

La sonnerie firent se lever quelques élèves et Kagami s'étira : le corps d'Aomine était étonnement lourd. Il entendit son estomac grogner et se leva à son tour :

-Je vais me chercher quelque chose à grignoter, tu veux quelque chose ? Un truc à boire peut-être ?

Momoi avait cet air constamment surpris dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Quoi, Aomine était à ce point réfractaire à toute forme de gentillesse ?!

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais... Je te l'offre...

La rose se cacha derrière ses longues mèches roses et parla très doucement :

-Dans ce cas... Un jus de cerise, s'il te plaît...

-Je te l'amène, bouges pas.

Kagami ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un blond assez furax :

-... Oui ?

-Aomine...

Il faillit répondre non mais se retint de justesse. Ouais, Kagami devait se rentrer une bonne fois pour toute dans le crâne, qu'actuellement il _était_ Aomine.

-Tu as intérêt à venir à l'entraînement ce soir, c'est clair ?! Et cette fois, je me fous de ce que fera Momoi pour te couvrir !

Le blond repartit à grandes enjambées, laissant le rouge -bleu, bon sang, bleu!- seul dans le couloir. Kagami haussa les épaules et marcha vers là où devrait se trouver des distributeurs de boissons. Il retira quelques pièces de sa poche et sélectionna le jus de cerise de l'amie d'enfance de son grand rival ainsi qu'un simple jus d'orange pour lui.

En rentrant dans sa salle de classe, Kagami remarqua une feuille couverte de l'écriture de Momoi : toutes ses notes recopiées rien que pour lui. Le garçon se laissa tomber sur son siège et observa le tout : en dehors des notes toutes simples, la rose avait mis des annotations ici et là qui devait l'inciter à regarder ses anciennes notes. Ce que le vrai Aomine ne devait pas se donner la peine de faire...

Momoi réapparut, accompagnée de quelques filles et rejoignit celui qu'elle pensait être le bleu :

-Merci... pour la boisson.

-Merci... pour les notes.

Elle s'installa sur sa chaise et le regarda.

-... Quoi ?

-Tu sembles... différent.

En même temps, il y avait une sacré différence entre Kagami Taiga et Aomine Daiki. Et ils auraient beau essayer d'imiter l'autre, leurs caractères finiraient forcément par revenir en force.

-Et c'est mal ?

Momoi se tourna vers le tableau et laissa un petit silence s'installer avant de répondre.

-Non... Mais...

-Mais ?

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges :

-... Je crois... que je préfère ce Dai-chan là...

* * *

Le vrai Aomine éternua.

Comme il n'avait promis, Kuroko était venu le chercher et le bleu était resté un moment à tenter de s'empêcher de rire en voyant si le visage du deuxième As si sérieux. Ou vide, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Et maintenant, le voilà en cours !

Caché derrière le grand corps de Kagami, celui de Kuroko était peine visible. Ce qui aidait relativement le bleu qui ne comptait absolument pas changer ses mauvaises habitudes. Devant lui, le turquoise planqué bien au chaud dans le corps de l'As de son équipe prenait discrètement des notes. Aomine regardait par la fenêtre, sa main soutenant sa tête et ne pensait qu'à une chose : tripoter le corps de Kuroko le plus rapidement possible.

Caresser son torse pâle, son ventre plat, ses cuisses fermes, son...

-Aomine-kun ! Viens on va manger.

Le bleu soupira et se leva, son bento à la main.

Les couloirs étaient bondés et le garçon se tapa à un aîné qui regarda autour de lui, apeuré de ne voir personne. Aomine grogna et continua sa route. Bon sang que c'était chiant d'être cette partie de Kuroko Tetsuya ! Celle qui était invisible et ignorée !

-Aomine-kun ?

-On t'a déjà dit que c'était chiant d'être toi ?!

Les sourcils rouges se plissèrent un peu.

-... Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prêter mon corps...

-Pas con...

De son côté, Kuroko s'habituait très difficilement à ce que tout le monde le regarde et le salue. Ils se dépêchèrent de grimper l'escalier menant au toit, là où attendait Furihata et ses amis. Kawahara se leva pour les pousser et les obliger à s'asseoir rapidement.

-Vite, vite !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kawahara-ku-... Kawaraha ?

-On fait un test !

-Un... test ?

Rien que le mot provoquait des migraines à Aomine qui se laissa tomber près du rouge.

-Oui un test pour savoir avec quel Miracle, on pourrait être amis !

-... Hein ?

Fukuda leur montra leur magazine et Kuroko le montra à Aomine.

-« _Amour ou amitié, avec quel Miracle allez-vous bien vous entendre ?_ »

-C'est quoi ça ?

-On a déjà fait le test alors à vous !

-... Non merci.

Kawahara s'approcha brutalement d'eux :

-Allez !

Aomine les regarda à tour de rôle :

-Vous avez eu qui, vous ?

Fukuda serait ami avec Murasakibara, Kawahara avec Midorima étonnement et Furihata... pourrait avoir bien plus avec... Akashi.

-Sérieux ?!

Kuroko se retint de taper son front sur le sol : pourquoi ce... stupide Aomine n'était même pas capable d'essayer de se faire passer pour lui ?! Cependant, il sembla que l'As de Tôo se rendit compte de son erreur.

-Désolé... Kuro-... J'en fait partit aussi ?

-Oui, tu es là ! Allez, faites le test !

Kuroko s'empara du stylo que tendait Furihata et nota ses réponses. Cependant, il choisit de ne pas choisir ce que le rouge aurait dû choisir. Un peu plus tard, le résultat tomba :

« _Amour possible avec Kise Ryota. Vos personnalités opposées pourraient être la clé d'une entente amoureuse fabuleuse. _»

Quiconque aurait regardé le turquoise à cet instant, aurait facilement deviné l'écœurement que produisait Aomine. Pourquoi ce crétin de blond et pas lui ?!

-A toi, Kuroko-kun !

Il arracha pratiquement le stylo de la main du faux Kagami et cocha rageusement ses réponses.

-« Amitié possible avec Kuroko Tetsuya. Vos liens sont déjà très forts mais vous n'obtiendrez jamais davantage de lui. »

Aomine tira un tel visage que les autres garçons s'inquiétèrent pour lui :

-Kuroko-kun ?

-... Ahaha... C'est stupide ça ! Je suis mon propre ami !

Sa réaction peu habituelle venant de lui sembla pourtant rassurer les autres qui s'amusèrent à leur tour.

Pourtant... le vrai Kuroko voyait bien qu'Aomine n'allait pas bien. Et voir son propre visage quasiment anéanti était sans conteste la pire chose qui soit.

* * *

Midorima et Takao n'avaient même pas pu manger ensembles.

Ils n'en avaient pas la force. Se regarder, voir le visage de l'autre : Takao qui semblait attendre quelque chose et Midorima qui détournait le sien dès qu'il croisait les yeux gris du plus petit.

Le brun mangeait dehors sur un banc et le vert se tenait près de la fenêtre à sa table. Il regardait par la fenêtre en sirotant son éternel jus de haricots rouges quand il remarqua que Takao le regardait d'en bas. Quand le brun remarqua qu'il s'était fait chopé, il se détourna rapidement et avala une bouchée de riz. Midorima voyait bien ses joues rouges.

Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ?! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas répéter ces mots maintenant qu'il était rétabli ?! Avait-il peur ?! De sa réaction ?!

Mais...

Comment réagirait-il, lui ?

Midorima posa ses baguettes et enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Takao était amoureux de lui. Amoureux de lui ! Takao ! C'était... dingue !

« _Je t'aime_ … _Je t'aime_... »

* * *

Takao avait abandonné l'idée de manger après sa bouchée de riz.

Ses genoux ramenés contre son torse, il se sentait pitoyable. Oh, il mourait d'envie de hurler au vert à quel point il était amoureux de lui. Mais s'il le vert n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments et refusaient de le revoir après ça... il mourrait aussi.

Alors autant ne rien risquer, n'est-ce pas ? Autant se contenter de ce qu'il y avait déjà et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit...

Mais...

Il l'aimait. Tellement ! Depuis... Mince, il ne saurait pas le dire. Takao ne s'était pas réveillé un matin en se disant : « Tiens ! Je suis amoureux de Shin-chan ! ». Non... Ça avait été un changement très lent, très discret, presque imperceptible... Mais... C'était comme ça.

-Shin-chan... Shin-chan...

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à le regarder en face ?

* * *

Kise avait été obligé de sortir de sa chambre.

Il arpentait sa maison comme un zombie. Tanuki n'était pas encore revenu. Ses parents travaillaient et ses sœurs étaient en cours. Seul. Il était midi et demi et il avait faim. Bien que très peu motivé, le blond rentra dans sa cuisine en traînant des pieds. Son frigo était à peu près rempli donc il n'avait qu'à piocher au hasard. Le mannequin oublia les conseils de son manager sur son alimentation stricte et se choisit un plat à base de fromage.

Ses yeux dorés regarda l'aliment se fondre dans des pâtes réchauffées mais il n'avait déjà plus faim. Il voulait remonter dormir.

Pourtant, il s'installa sur son canapé avec son assiette fumante et alluma la télé. Ses genoux remontés maintenaient son assiette contre lui. Sans envie, il mangea pour éviter de mourir de faim un peu plus tard. Le fromage fondait dans sa bouche et il résista à l'envie de mettre du ketchup en plus. Ça ressemblait trop à du sang.

Sur la cheville de Kagami, sur le corps d'Akashi...

Du sang partout.

Kise repoussa définitivement son assiette à peine entamée. Il allait remonter se coucher finalement.

* * *

Kagami restait accroché à l'échelle la bouche bien ouverte.

Mais quelle idée aussi de laisser Momoi passer en première ?! Il... Il voyait tout bon sang ! Et c'était... Qui pouvait porter des sous-vêtements pareil ?! C'était tellement... Provoquant !

La jeune fille lissa sa jupe pendant que Kagami grimpait à son tour sur le toit, les joues bien rouges.

-Dai-chan ?

-Rien...

Momoi s'installa sur ses genoux et déballa son bento, imité par le garçon aux cheveux bleus. La rose se mit à parler et à rire pour combler le silence et Kagami n'osa pas l'interrompre une seule fois. Il était étrangement bien avec la manager de Tôo. Elle était assez particulière, certes mais adorable d'un autre côté.

-Tu as vu Tetsu-kun ces derniers jours, Dai-chan ?

-... Hein ? Ah ! Euh...

Oui. Oui, Aomine avait vu le turquoise mais le rouge ne trouvait pas nécessaire de le raconter l'histoire des trois divinités.

-Non, je l'ai pas vu.

-D'accord... Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle sirota son jus avec un air un peu triste. Kagami se passa la main dans les cheveux et la regarda discrètement. Il n'avait jamais spécialement été intéressé par les filles mais celle-là... elle semblait avoir tellement de facettes qu'elle était incompréhensible.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être amie avec ce crétin...

-Hmm ?

Les grands yeux roses se levèrent vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

-Être amie … avec... moi...

Momoi pencha un peu la tête et soupira. Sa brique de jus fut posé sur le sol et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-La première fois que tu es venu me parler, on avait quoi... cinq ans ? Tu m'as pris par la main et tu m'as emmené au terrain de basket le plus près. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ! Mais, tu m'as pris la main... Tu comprends ?

Kagami garda le silence. Il avait l'impression qu'un autre message se cachait derrière ses mots mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors il se contenta d'avaler sa prune confite.

Mais il pourrait jurer que la jeune fille cherchait à lui faire comprendre autre chose.

* * *

Kuroko en avait assez !

Bien qu'être remarqué et qu'on vienne lui parler sans avoir au préalable une crise cardiaque était assez sympa, il voulait revenir dans son corps ! Maintenant !

L'entraînement allait bientôt commencer et Aomine avait déjà tenté de fuir. Le bleu ne comptait absolument pas faire des efforts de son côté. Actuellement assis sur le banc pendant que les autres se changeaient, le garçon se faisait terriblement discret. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hyuuga :

-Kuroko... Tu comptes rester les bras croisés encore longtemps ?! Changes-toi ou je te jure que je te déshabille de force !

Le sourcil cyan se leva et Kuroko s'interposa entre les deux garçons, surtout pour protéger son corps des méthodes sadiques du capitaine.

-C'est pas la peine, capitaine ! Kuroko est juste un peu fatigué !

Il lança un regard à peu près mortel à son propre corps et Aomine se leva de mauvaise grâce.

Les autres sortirent afin de rejoindre Aida dans le gymnase. Profitant de la grande force dont il disposait actuellement, le turquoise s'approcha d'Aomine et l'attrapa par les épaules assez violemment :

-Aomine-kun ! Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de te comporter comme un idiot ?!

-Fous-moi la paix Tetsu !

-Non ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu es censé être moi ! Moi ! Alors-...

-C'est chiant, okay ?! Je vais jamais à l'entraînement en temps normal, j'vais pas commencer aujourd'hui !

D'habitude, Momoi finissait par lui trouver une excuse. Wakamatsu n'était pas dupe mais le bleu était un ennemi coriace !

Aomine attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Kuroko attrapa son bras et tira plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Le corps du plus petit revint brutalement contre le casier et le plus grand l'empêcha de bouger :

-Tu ne comprends pas ?! Cette épreuve est faite pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître et s'entendre !

-Et alors ?!

-Si tu te comportes comme d'habitude, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Je veux reprendre mon corps ! Alors si tu ne cherches pas à m'imiter un maximum, je te jure que je te transforme-...

-On vous attends vous deux ! … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Izuki s'arrêta brutalement en les voyant si près l'un de l'autre. Spécialement leurs visages.

Kuroko s'écarta immédiatement mais le vrai caractère d'Aomine obligea se dernier à sourire de façon séciale.

-A ton avis ?

-Aom-... Kuroko ! Rien, on ne faisait rien ! Je vais rejoindre les autres.

Il passa rapidement près d'Izuki qui le regardait suspicieusement mais ne commenta pas. Aomine s'adossa aux casiers en croisant les bras.

Il n'irait pas à l'entraînement.

* * *

Kise s'était encore réveillé vers 18h.

Il s'était douché puis habillé : un jogging tout simple et un tee-shirt basique. Rien qui ne fasse penser à un mannequin mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête.

Les rues étaient pleines d'adolescents heureux et riants. Tout ce que Kise aurait aimé être. Il marcha, marcha sans faire attention à là où il était

Et tout naturellement, il atterrit au terrain de basket public de la ville. Le blond marcha jusqu'au centre du terrain et regretta de ne pas avoir amener son ballon.

-Kise ?!

Le joueur de Kaijo se retourna et ne fit aucun geste en direction d'Aomine qui s'approchait. Le bleu avait légèrement l'air plus sympa que d'habitude.

-... Tu vas bien ?

En fait, on dirait même un autre Aomine.

-Pas vraiment... Mais merci d'avoir demandé Aominecchi.

Le blond marcha jusqu'au panier et s'assit en s'adossant au pilier. Le bleu se gratta la tête d'une façon qui lui rappela Kagami. Finalement, il se décida à venir près de lui. Le grand corps du bleu prit place près du sien et il tapota ses cheveux en or.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Kise n'arriva pas à retenir son éclat de rire et s'excusa immédiatement :

-Désolé ! Mais tu ressembles tellement à Kagamicchi quand tu dis ça que c'est trop drôle !

Il essuya quelques larmes d'amusement et se calma.

-Momocchi n'est pas avec toi ?

-Elle voulait aller voir Kuroko.

Kagami se gratta la joue et lui tendit son ballon de basket :

-Tu veux... faire quelques paniers ?

Le regard doré s'illumina et Kise se leva comme une fusée :

-Oui ! Oui, je veux !

Il réceptionna le ballon et attendit que Kagami se mette en place en défense. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de se tenir en face de l'As de Seirin et c'était très étonnant venant de l'As de Tôo.

Kise feinta vers la gauche et son adversaire tendit la main. Le blond changea de main et dribbla entre leurs jambes. Kagami abaissa ses hanches et se jeta pratiquement sur le plus petit. Surpris, l'attaquant recula mais le rouge en profita pour voler la balle.

C'était assez surprenant que le joueur de Kaijo se laisse ainsi voler le ballon.

Pourtant, il s'élança immédiatement pour récupérer la balle orange, cherchant également à empêcher son adversaire de s'approcher du panier. Kagami fonça par la droite, avalant les derniers mètres en deux-trois enjambées et marqua.

Le blond souffla et repoussa ses mèches en arrières. Inexplicablement, il se sentait déjà fatigué.

-Déjà fatigué ?

-Ouais...

Inutile de le cacher, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Kagami se remit à dribbler en avançant doucement. Kise se positionna devant lui et écarta les bras

Il ne passerait pas.

* * *

Momoi attendait près de Seirin.

Elle espérait pouvoir parler avec le garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle voulait parler avec Kuroko. Elle savait que le turquoise était chargé des corvées aujourd'hui donc qu'il sortirait plus tard. Kagami étant partit plus tôt, le joueur fantôme allait être seul.

Elle replaça une mèche rose derrière son oreille et soupira. La jeune fille attendant depuis un moment maintenant.

-Sat-... Momoi...-san ?

La rose se retourna, radieuse :

-Tetsu-kun !

Sans hésiter, elle lui sauta dans les bras en frottant sa joue à son cou. Le garçon avait l'air choqué de sa réaction mais ne la repoussa pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Momoi s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux avant de les baisser.

-J'aimerais te parler... Tu veux bien marcher avec moi ?

-... D'accord.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras en souriant doucement : elle aimait être aussi proche du garçon dont elle était amoureuse.

Le duo marcha, elle en souriant, lui, un peu crispé. Le parc se profila au loin et ils gardèrent encore le silence jusqu'à atteindre un banc en bois.

En s'asseyant, Momoi lâcha Kuroko et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Désolée d'être venue à l'improviste.

-C'est bon... Tu voulais parler de quoi ?

La jeune manager rougit doucement et respira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers lui.

Et Aomine bloqua totalement en la voyant s'approcher et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux et la repoussa brutalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Momoi se leva brutalement.

-Je... Je... Pardon !

Aomine la regardait s'enfuir mais le corps de Kuroko refusa de bouger. Momoi venait de l'embrasser.

Elle avait pensé embrassé Kuroko Tetsuya.

Manque de bol, c'était pas vraiment lui.

* * *

Kise était au sol, en sueur.

Le score final était sans appel : 64- 12. Une défaite écrasante. Il voyait Aomine toujours debout et légèrement fatigué. Et cette lueur étrange dans les orbes bleus était sacrément dérangeante venant de l'As.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois bien que quelque chose cloche !

-Ce n'est... rien...

Il essuya une goutte de sueur sur sa joue et se releva. Mais la main du garçon attrapa son bras :

-Kise ! C'est clair que tu vas pas bien !

-Et toi alors ?! Depuis quand tu es aussi sympa avec les autres ?! Tu devrais être content, t'as encore gagné !

Le blond ne voulait pas se montrer aussi virulent mais voilà... Il avait encore perdu. Pourtant, Aomine ne s'énerva pas, arrêtant même de dribbler. Il cala la balle sous son bras et le regarda :

-Si t'es pas en forme, victoire ou pas, ce n'est pas amusant.

Le mannequin le regarda, entre surprise et choc.

Que devait-il répondre à ça ?!

* * *

Takao pédalait silencieusement et Midorima relisait pour la sixième fois la même phrase de son livre.

C'était l'habitude qui avait fait que le vert s'était installé dans la carriole et que le brun s'était installé devant, sur le vélo.

Le silence devenait pesant mais personne ne voulait prendre la parole.

Le possesseur de l'œil du Faucon s'arrêta devant le portail de la grande maison des Midorima. Il salua d'un petit mouvement de main, la petite Aya qui trépignait à la fenêtre. C'était mignon la façon dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer de son frère plus d'une journée de cours.

Le shooter d'excellence descendit avec grâce mais ne regarda toujours pas son coéquipier. Takao ouvrit la bouche avec beaucoup de difficultés et sa voix sortit, rauque, trahissant sa gêne :

-A demain...

-Inutile de venir me chercher demain. Je me débrouillerais.

-Comme tu veux.

Midorima jeta un coup d'œil aux poings serrés du plus petit sur le guidon : les articulations étaient blanches et Takao tremblait.

-Bonne soirée...

-A toi aussi.

Le vélo s'éloigna plus rapidement qu'il aurait dû en être capable. Midorima regarda le brun s'éloigner et soupira en rentrant chez lui. Prévoyant, il posa sa main sur le mur pour se soutenir et Aya lui sauta dessus. Une main sous ses fesses, le grand frère avança dans le salon, sa petite sœur dans les bras.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, Shintaro. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Hmm... Je monte dans ma chambre, je ne mangerais pas ce soir.

Il posa la petite verte sur le tapis blanc et commença à grimper les marches de l'escalier en bois ciré.

Dans sa chambre, il posa son sac sur son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise. Les lunettes quittèrent son nez pour finir doucement poser à côté. Le visage dans ses mains, Midorima se demandait sincèrement s'il allait avoir le courage de se tenir dans la même salle de classe que Takao.

* * *

Celui-ci avait appelé son patron.

Exceptionnellement, il demandait à être remplacé ce que le responsable lui accorda sans réfléchir. Allongé comme un fœtus dans son lit, Takao câlinait une vieille peluche en forme de chat. Midorima lui avait donné après l'avoir gagné à un festival. Le vert ne pouvait voir les chats sous aucune forme.

Sa mère était comme d'habitude absente et l'état de son père ne s'arrangeait pas. Et il venait d'apprendre que Kissa était malade. Allongée près de lui, la petite blonde respirait difficilement à cause de son nez bouché. Pourtant, malgré sa position et la petite taille de son lit, le frère et la sœur étaient à l'aise, l'un contre l'autre.

-Kazu-nii...

-Oui ?

-J'ai froid...

Le brun lança sa peluche derrière lui et se rapprocha de sa précieuse perle. Emmitouflée sous la couette et calée contre son aîné, Kissa cherchait désespérément le sommeil.

Takao battit des paupières pour rester éveillé mais le sommeil l'emporta plus vite.

La petite blonde rouvrit ses yeux et tomba sur le visage pâle et creusé de son frère. Sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, une larme traîtresse lui avait échappé. Kissa sortit sa main de sous la couette et l'essuya doucement.

-Tu verras, ça va s'arranger.

Elle compléta son murmure d'une bise sur la joue et referma les yeux.

Emportée à son tour, elle ne sentit pas que les bras de Takao se refermait davantage sur elle.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Je met tellement de temps à poster, j'ai honte …

J'espère que l'histoire est toujours aussi intéressante.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Tu veux aider Akashi à se soigner ? J'ai dit aidé, hein ! Va pas le... violer où que sais-je !

**Yuki Mirai** : Midorima Junior ? Photooooooos ! Je prendrais également beaucoup de photos... De quoi, faire un album. J'aime pas les enfants, j'aime pas les gens et j'aime pas mettre autant de temps à poster !

**Laura-067** : Bravo Midorima ! Bravo ! Tu aurais enfin put pédaler mais naaaan ! Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes surtout ! Himuro veut sa veste... Ça peut se comprendre.

**Emy-nee** : Mais oui, tu es ma préférée ! *croise les doigts * Massacre-la ! Et le reste ? Qui a le reste d'Akashi ? Moi ? Oui, j'en ai un peu... Aya et Midorima : Origines ! Ça serait drôle oui ! Avec du miel ? Pourquoi du miel ?

**Buli-chan** : Massacre cette personne ! J'hésite vraiment pour le rating. M, y'a pas de limites mais T, ça attire du monde... Himuro et sa veste, nouvelles histoire d'amour ! Bon courage !

**Grwn** : Cèèèèèède ! Cède face à leurs bouilles adorables ! Laisse-le, il vit comme ça. C'est notre bon vieux Akashi ! … Himuro demande « pourquoi tant de haine ? » Bon courage à toi aussi.

**Alyxel** : Des cochonneries sans doute. Fufufufu ~ Elle va croire qu'Aomine est enfin devenu sympa mais naaan ! Pas de bol ! Bacoooooon !

_Prochain chapitre _: Kasamatsu invite Kise chez lui pour voir réellement comme il va, Aomine reste perturbé par le baiser de Momoi qui tente de cacher sa déprime à Hanamiya et Imayoshi, causée par celui qu'elle pense être Kuroko. Akashi va à Akita rendre sa veste à Himuro qui prépare ses examens avec Murasakibara. _Chapitre 11 : Juste une veste. _


	12. 11- Juste une veste !

Lali oh ! Si jamais vous avez des fics en cours, chers lecteurs, dites-le moi que je vienne lire ! *regard appuyé en direction de Grwn * Soutien mutuel pour l'amour du Yaoi ! Ou pas, chacun ses préférences.

Bonne lecture !

_Kasamatsu invite Kise chez lui pour voir réellement comme il va, Aomine reste perturbé par le baiser de Momoi qui tente de cacher sa déprime à Hanamiya et Imayoshi, causée par celui qu'elle pense être Kuroko. Akashi va à Akita rendre sa veste à Himuro qui prépare ses examens avec Murasakibara. _

**Chapitre 11 : Juste une veste.**

Le blond avait totalement changé.

Kasamatsu avait eu un moment d'absence quand il avait remarqué tous les changements chez Kise. Le brun avait invité son ancien joueur à passer un soir chez lui, histoire de vérifier qu'il allait vraiment bien. Et malgré les nombreux SMS du mannequin assurant que tout allait bien, l'ancien capitaine de Kaijo avait le don de déceler certaines choses chez lui. Notamment le fait que ça n'allait absolument pas bien.

Donc, Kise Ryota était actuellement fiché dans l'esprit de Kasamatsu : il le ferait parler !

D'un mouvement d'un bras, il indiqua au plus jeune d'entrer et le guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Sans avoir besoin qu'on lui dise, Kise attrapa les deux tasses sur le plan de travail tandis que le brun se chargeait de la cafetière et du sucre. Tout aussi silencieusement, ils grimpèrent l'escalier et passèrent dans la chambre de l'aîné.

Des coussins autour d'une petite table en bois fin attendaient qu'on veuille bien les utiliser. Les deux garçons posèrent ce qu'ils avaient en main et s'installèrent ensuite face à l'autre. Kasamatsu ne lâchait pas Kise des yeux, mettant celui-ci assez à l'aise.

-Kasamatsucchi, arrêtes s'il te-...

-Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Kise sursauta et ses yeux dorés se déportèrent immédiatement sur le côté. Là où il ne verrait pas son ancien capitaine.

Le brun n'abandonna pas pour autant : il quitta son coussin et s'installa sur celui près de Kise. Ses yeux bleus étaient implacables, défiant le blond de poursuivre son petit manège stupide. Mais le mannequin affichait toujours son petit sourire, ses yeux fixant fermement le plancher foncé.

-Kise...

La voix basse et rauque du garçon donnait l'impression d'un animal en colère. Parfois, Kitsune et Nekomata faisaient le même bruit.

Kise trembla. Sincèrement, il allait bien ! Avoir eu sa journée tranquille et s'être bien reposé lui avait permis de prendre du recul.

-J'ai... juste eu besoin de prendre une journée pour me reposer...

Le brun apporta sa tasse à ses lèvres et avala sa gorgée sans le lâcher des yeux. Ses yeux insistaient.

-Sincèrement, Kasamatsucchi !

Ça aussi, ça avait changé. N'étant plus un élève de Kaijo, Kasamatsu avait demandé au plus jeune de changer son surnom stupide. Parce que le blond allait forcément continuer d'utiliser sa petite marque de fabrique.

Il émit un petit bruit de gorge, peu impressionné par cette tentative. Kise passa sa grande main dans ses mèches blondes et tenta le tout pour le tout :

-J'ai accepté de participer à un jeu qui peut être mortel pour que trois animaux mythologiques réalisent un de mes vœux !

Kasamatsu eut un mouvement d'arrêt et posa sa tasse en soupirant. Kise eut à peine de le temps de le regarder à nouveau en face que le brun s'était levé et lui donnait son fidèle coup de pied. Kise cria, plus par habitude que par réelle douleur, et se laissa tomber sur le côté en riant.

-Tu es un crétin, Kise ! Qui croirait ça, franchement ?!

Le plus âgé se rassit en maugréant sur la stupidité de son ancien joueur.

Kise se releva en souriant doucement à son ancien capitaine.

* * *

Aomine savourait son bain bien chaud.

Le corps de Kuroko se fatiguait vite et bien que le bleu se sente plein d'énergie, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Les parents et la vieille grand-mère de son ancienne lumière étaient sortis, le laissant seul jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Pour l'instant, l'As de Seirin s'amusait avec la mousse. Énervé de ce jeu un peu enfantin, Aomine remit ses mains sous l'eau et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, tachant d'oublier le chien qui couinait et grattait à la porte pour le rejoindre. Il était pas méchant ce clebs mais bon...

Momoi l'avait embrassé.

Enfin pas _lui_ mais Kuroko. Mais c'était... tellement étrange ! C'était Momoi, bon sang ! Son amie d'enfance ! Depuis quand son amie d'enfance embrassait des garçons ?!

Pour tout dire, il s'en foutait bien d'avoir embrassé la rose. Un baiser c'était rien, tout le monde s'embrassait de nos jours. Aomine en avait déjà embrassé des filles, une de plus, une de moins... Mais, c'était Momoi quand même.

Jamais, il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de considérer la rose comme autre chose qu'une amie. Et certainement pas comme... une femme quoi ! Elle était intelligente, jolie, sacrément bien roulée même -ça serait ironique qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué après toutes ces années- et elle correspondait à beaucoup de points à la « fille idéale » qu'il espérait avoir un jour près de lui. Mais pas elle !

Momoi Satsuki était sa seule amie fille et il n'était pas assez idiot pour imaginer autre chose.

Le chien sembla enfin s'éloigner.

Aomine ramena ses genoux près de son torse fin et pâle. Bien plus musclé qu'au collège. Ses mollets l'étaient également plus. Les mèches turquoises encore trempés après un shampoing nécessaire collaient à ses joues.

Il attrapa l'une d'entre elles en son pouce et son index et s'amusa à chasser les gouttes d'eau. Inconsciemment, son genou frotta le deuxième provoquant des frissons que le bleu qualifieraient comme étant du plaisir.

Par curiosité mais surtout parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de découvrir plus en détails ce petit corps qu'il désirait depuis longtemps, il avait envie de jouer avec le corps de l'ombre. Cependant, une étrange puissance l'empêchait d'assouvir tous ses fantasmes.

Aomine passa ses mains dans le creux de ses genoux et sourit de toutes ses dents en sentant un nouveau frisson. Il remonta sur les cuisses, s'enivrant de l'augmentation des frissons que ses mains provoquaient.

Il ferma les yeux et s'amusa à trouver d'autres points sensibles sur le corps de son ancienne ombre.

* * *

Momoi éternua.

Elle se moucha rapidement et reprit sa feuille de commande. Le patron du karaoké était débordé et la rose s'était proposé pour l'aider. Après tout, en tant que manager, elle avait à peu près l'habitude de faire ça. Le bout du critérium tapota la feuille tandis qu'elle faisait défiler ce dont la cuisine allait avoir besoin pour préparer les boissons et les quelques plats proposés.

Elle se sentait tellement gênée. Son premier baiser, elle venait de le donner au garçon qu'elle aimait mais la jeune fille ressentait comme un arrière-goût désagréable. Comme si Kuroko n'était pas Kuroko. Non, ça devait juste être une impression.

Secouant sa tête, elle replaça une mèche rose derrière son oreille, elle se concentra sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Mais ce n'était plus la peine, son esprit était ailleurs. Kuroko agissait bizarrement, Kagami semblait différent et Aomine avait carrément une nouvelle personnalité ! Tellement perturbant !

-Raaah ! Concentres-toi ma grande !

Elle se tapota les joues et plissa fermement les yeux. C'était bon, elle était à nouveau prête à travailler.

-Mo-moi-chan~

La rose reposa son critérium et se tourna vers Imayoshi qui s'approchait d'elle, un sourire immense sur son visage.

-Imayoshi-sempai... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, de toi ~

Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et haussant un peu les sourcils.

-C'est à dire ?

-Mako-chan vient de tenter un nouveau cocktail. Il a besoin de goûteur ~

-Je suis encore mineure, Imayoshi-sempai !

Il se contenta de rire et de la pousser en direction des cuisines. Sachant bien que le garçon était bien plus fort qu'elle, Momoi ne résista pas.

Malgré sa petite taille, la cuisine était équipée du matériel dernier cri. Habillé de sa chemise, d'une cravate et d'un petit tablier noir cachant juste le haut de son pantalon, Hanamiya semblait mettre au hasard quelques liquides aux noms et aux goûts étranges. Ses yeux sombres ne lâchaient pas son travail.

Les autres salariés -que des hommes- attendaient également de pouvoir goûter à cette nouvelle concoction.

Momoi n'était pas facilement effrayée par les hommes en général mais ceux-là avaient un petit quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, la jeune fille veillait toujours à mettre un collant très sombre depuis qu'elle avait remarqué quelques regards insistant sur ses jambes. Heureusement, son short n'était ni court ni collé à ses cuisses. Et même sa chemise ne moulait pas ses forme de façon audacieuse. Donc, par prudence, elle resta près de l'ancien capitaine de Tôo.

Hanamiya versa enfin sa mixture à la couleur absolument très étrange dans six verres tout en restant silencieux. Pas de remarques désobligeantes.

Étant la seule mineure, Momoi regarda son verre avec réticence. Les autres donnaient déjà leur avis à Hanamiya qui étonnamment, les écouta sans avoir sa moue ennuyé habituelle. A un moment, il dut sentir le regard rose car il quitta le garçon chargé du nettoyage des sols pour la défier avec les siens.

Sans avoir conscience de son geste, elle porta le verre et avala le tout, ses yeux bien ancrés dans ceux du sadique n°2. Elle reposa brutalement le verre avec un sourire victorieux pour Hanamiya qui affichait juste son sourire le plus sadique.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et l'alcool brûla sa gorge puis tout son estomac. Planquant brutalement sa main sur sa bouche, elle retint son réflexe de hurler suite à la douleur provoquée. L'expression clairement amusée d'Hanamiya l'énerva et elle commençait à s'approcher quand elle eut soudainement une nausée terrible.

C'était officiel, Momoi détestait l'alcool.

* * *

Himuro bloquait totalement sur un exercice de japonais.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à demander à Murasakibara de l'aider. Le brun avait toujours cru avoir une certaine facilité à retenir ses kanjis et tous ces trucs bien japonais mais là... Pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien ?!

Pourtant il savait que c'était un kanji de base mais il avait un trou.

-Muro-chin ? Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Comme le garçon avait lequel il partageait sa chambre était sortit, Himuro avait invité Murasakibara pour une session de révision urgente. Les notes du violets tombaient également en dessous de la moyenne dans certaines matières donc les deux adolescents avaient décidés de s'entraider sur ce coup-là.

Le géant lui montra un livre d'anglais et Himuro sentit ses lèvres sourirent d'elles-mêmes : là, il gérait comme un pro.

-C'est pas compliqué, regardes !

Murasakibara avait une facilité de compréhension assez déconcertante. Sa mémoire serait presque incroyable mais sa fainéantise prenait trop souvent le dessus. Tout ça pour dire que le violet reprit rapidement ses révisions après s'être fait expliquer l'exercice.

Et Himuro restait bloqué sur ce foutu kanji !

Quelqu'un toqua la porte de sa chambre, surprenant Murasakibara qui renversa son coca sur son tee-shirt. Sursautant au contact assez froid, le violet se précipita dans la salle de bain des deux garçons de l'internat pour enlever rapidement le liquide collant avec de l'eau pendant que le brun posait son stylo et se levait pour voir qui pouvait venir à cette heure là.

Chaque chambre de l'internat possédait une serrure, ainsi qu'une chaîne pour bloquer la porte au cas où. Par prudence, Himuro abaissa la poignée et ouvrit légèrement le panneau en bois. Et il resta figé de surprise.

-Mais que...

-Bonsoir, Tatsuya.

* * *

Murasakibara retira son tee-shirt en vitesse dans la salle de bain.

Il savait d'expérience que le Coca était une véritable plaie à nettoyer et il se rappelait parfaitement des crises de nerfs de sa mère quand elle le voyait revenir taché de cette façon alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Donc, il agissait par réflexe.

Soudainement très vivace, le violet frotta son haut comme un demeuré. La tâche ne disparaissait pas et ça commençait à l'énerver. Il jura doucement et entendit que Himuro ouvrait la porte. La voix très surprise de son capitaine attira néanmoins son attention et quand une voix trop connue à ses oreilles répondit au brun, il ouvrit la bouche, incroyablement surpris.

Que faisait Akashi ici ?!

* * *

Le rouge avait pris place place sur un des pauvres coussins usés de Himuro.

Il avait parfaitement conscience des questions que devaient se poser les deux garçons près de lui. Mais c'était leur inquiétude qui primait sur le reste. Akashi esquissa un léger sourire en apportant la tasse de thé que le propriétaire de la chambre lui avait préparé en vitesse.

-Et donc... Pourquoi es-tu à Akita... Akashi ?

-Ma présence dérange ?

Hirmuro, tout comme l'avait fait Kagami au début de la Winter Cup, le regardait droit dans les yeux. Sans peur. Auparavant, le rouge l'aurait probablement menacé mais il avait changé. Du moins, il essayait.

-Tu ne déranges pas, on révisait.

-Réviser... C'est vrai que les examens approchent.

Ses yeux rouges se baladèrent un instant du côté de Murasakibara qui garda un silence quasi religieux. Torse nu puisque son tee-shirt séchait sur le balcon, il frissonnait à la fois de froid et d'anxiété. La présence de son ancien capitaine avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

-Tu devrais te couvrir, Atsushi. Tu risques d'attraper froid.

-Muro-chin n'a rien à ma taille...

-Hmm... D'ailleurs, c'est à peu près le but de ma visite...

Sortant de nul part un sac en kraft d'une extrême simplicité, Akashi tendit le tout à Himuro qui s'en saisit relativement surpris. A l'intérieur, sa veste parfaitement lavée et pliée. Les yeux sanguins à la forme féline le fixaient dans l'attente d'un remerciement quelconque.

-Tu... es venu jusqu'ici juste pour ça ?!

-Je me suis dit qu'elle devait te manquer.

Imperceptiblement, Himuro se mit à sourire : étrangement, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir ce petit quelque chose qui lui manquait. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une veste.

-Merci.

Avec beaucoup trop de grâce pour que le mouvement soit naturel, Akashi hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers Murasakibara dont le portable vibrait furieusement. Le violet l'empoigna brutalement et se dirigea encore vers la salle de bain. Visiblement, sa mère lui ordonnait de rentrer vite chez eux.

Himuro se leva pour ranger sa veste fraîchement revenue avec le reste de son uniforme. Et c'était bizarre à dire mais elle ne sentait plus comme lui. Comment dire... C'est comme si pour le peu de temps que le rouge l'avait mis sur lui, elle s'était imprégnée de son parfum, de son odeur.

Et c'était pas trop désagréable...

Conscient du regard écarlate posé sur lui, le brun se retourna, les joues un peu rouges mais Akashi ne le regardait déjà plus. Il était plutôt concentré sur Murasakibara, dont le tee-shirt encore humide moulait les abdos forgés par les entraînements titanesques des capitaines passé et présent et qui ramassait ses affaires en toute hâte.

-Tu rentres déjà ?

-Pas le choix.

Murasakibara salua les deux capitaines et partit comme une tornade. Une tornade violette. La porte claqua derrière lui assez brutalement et l'instant d'après, tout était parfaitement silencieux.

En se rasseyant sur son coussin, Himuro s'aperçut qu'Akashi jetait un coup d'œil à son devoir. La moue amusé du rouge avait un arrière goût de pitié. Évidemment, pour le grand -non, non, inutile de relever l'ironie- Akashi Seijuro, cet exercice devait être d'une simplicité enfantine. Mais pour le brun, c'était une toute autre histoire.

-Quoi ?

-J'essaie juste de deviner... pourquoi tu as bloqué.

-Qui dit que je suis bloqué ?

Akashi ne prêta même pas attention à sa réponse et regarda plus en détail le début l'énoncé de l'exercice. Il soupira et attrapa le critérium du plus vieux.

-Ce sont pourtant les bases, Tatsuya...

-Fermes-là...

Pourtant, il se rapprocha du plus petit, allant même jusqu'à coller son genou au sien.

Et à aucun moment, Akashi ne lui en fit la réflexion.

Et il ne bougea pas non plus.

* * *

Kise dormait à poings fermés.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, le blond se tourna, frottant un instant sa joue contre son oreiller. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni se refermer. Par conséquent, le garçon n'avait pas remarqué que sa sœur aînée venait de faire rentrer quelque chose dans sa chambre.

Non, il dormait comme un bébé. Un sommeil serein, vide de cauchemars et d'angoisse.

Mine de rien, cette pseudo conversation avec Kasamatsu l'avait bien détendu.

Après s'être énervé contre lui, le brun lui avait un peu parlé de son groupe de musique qu'il venait de former avec quelques amis de la fac. Et Kise avait même eut le droit à une démonstration de guitare : les traits détendus de Kasamatsu étaient contagieux.

Il remua un peu dans son sommeil pendant que le matelas se creusait doucement sous le poids qui venait de grimper dessus. Kise sursauta en sentant une boule de poils chaude contre son ventre mais n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Le mannequin soupira et glissa sa main dans les poils de l'animal tout en se rendormant.

Tanuki était enfin rentré.

* * *

Aomine n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette espèce de honte qui lui collait quasiment au corps.

Une fois... sa petite affaire terminée, il était sortit du bain et s'était réfugié sous sa couette, terriblement mal à l'aise. Et maintenant, ça ne passait plus. Le bleu n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait sale. Si jamais le turquoise apprenait ça...

D'abord, son premier baiser... probablement. Bah, ça restait le fantôme turquoise donc bon... Et maintenant _ça_.

Il n'allait jamais lui pardonner. Et si jamais, Kuroko cherchait à se venger... Mais d'abord, comment pourrait-il un jour savoir ?! Aomine n'était pas assez stupide pour le lui raconter !

Non, nickel, sa vie était sauve !

Sortant sa tête de sous la couette, le bleu s'apprêta à s'endormir avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon sang ce que tu fais peur...

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Nekomata se coucher sur son torse.

-... Tu es rentré par où ?

-Top secret.

Les deux se regardèrent en silence.

-Non, sérieusement, toi à l'intérieur de Kuroko-kun, c'est assez effrayant.

Aomine se tourna sur le côté de façon à virer le chat à deux queues qui se coucha sans se plaindre de sa brusquerie, tel un sphinx.

-Elle est ennuyante votre punition...

-C'est tes deux copains et toi qui avaient choisi, c'pas ma faute.

Les deux queues grises battirent l'air tandis que Nekomata posait sa tête sur ses pattes avant dans l'intention évidente de s'endormir là.

-Heureusement que tu as la main qui traîne... Ça a... éclairé ma soirée.

-Chat pervers.

-Aominet, tu es assez mal placé.

Le bleu se tourna dans l'autre sens, calant son bras droit sous sa tête.

-J'ai également vu que tu avais embrassé Satsu-chan... Tu es un ami d'enfance assez original.

-Si tu avais correctement regardé, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Embrassé Tetsu d'ailleurs.

-Elle embrasse bien ?

-M'oblige pas à te jeter par la fenêtre.

-Mais elle est si bien foutue ! Comment tu fais pour résister ?!

Comment il faisait ? Simple : il avait grandi avec. Le développement de son corps et notamment certaines parties, ne lui avaient pas échappé mais la rose n'était qu'une amie d'enfance. Son amie d'enfance.

-Je suis fatigué, fous-moi la paix.

-Sois pas comme ça ! Je m'ennuie !

-Alors dors.

-T'es nul...

Aomine était crevé.

Était-ce à cause du corps anormalement peu résistant de Kuroko ? Ou à un autre facteur ?

-Elle finit quand cette punition ?

-Bientôt.

Oui, il l'avouait, son corps lui manquait. Et il espérait que Kagami n'ait rien de bizarre avec.

* * *

En fait, le rouge cherchait à faire se calmer la rose.

Quand Imayoshi l'avait appelé pour lui demander de venir la chercher, il ne se doutait pas que Momoi n'avait aucune résistance à l'alcool. Si l'ancien capitaine de Tôo était à peu près désolé pour la jeune fille, Hanamiya était mort de rire en regardant ses nombreuses photos et vidéos d'elle en état d'ébriété certain.

Évidemment, il avait refusé de nommer tous les alcools composant son cocktail explosif.

-Dai-chan ~

-Tais-toi un peu !

La rose marchait avec tellement de difficultés que Kagami avait décidé de la prendre sur son dos. Ses bras frêles reposaient sur son torse et le rouge tachait d'oublier la sensation de ses cuisses nues contre la peau de ses doigts.

Miraculeusement, Momoi avait réussi à enfiler son uniforme scolaire avant qu'ils ne partent.

-Je me sens mal...

-Tu vas vomir ?!

-Chais pas...

Elle posa son front contre son épaule et soupira.

-Si je rentre à la maison, je vais me faire tuer... Laisse-moi dormir chez toi.

-Mais... ma mère n'est pas là ce soir ! On peut rester tous les deux seuls !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais, parce que...

Oui, bon d'accord, combien de fois avait-il dormi avec Alex ? Non, mais ça, c'est différent. Là, c'est Momoi quand même !

-S'il te plaît...

Kagami soupira, chercha une excuse, soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par accepter.

Un peu plus tard et toujours avec Momoi sur le dos, il ouvrit la porte de la maison des Aomine et grimpa l'escalier. La rose se laissa glisser sur ses deux pieds et tangua jusqu'à l'armoire. Difficilement, elle en retira un tee-shirt terriblement long et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers le rouge, les joues gonflées.

-Regardes-pas !

-Pardon !

Rouge comme ce qui aurait dû être sa couleur de cheveux, Kagami se déshabilla à son tour et se jeta pratiquement dans son lit. Se collant le plus possible contre le mur, il laissa assez d'espace pour la jeune fille qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-Dai-chan...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai embrassé Tetsu-kun aujourd'hui.

-... Oh...

Kagami s'étouffa ensuite en silence quand il se souvint de qui était dans le corps du turquoise en question. Ayant une pensée presque sympa pour le bleu sans doute perturbé, Kagami tâcha de paraître le plus « Aomine » possible :

-Et ? J'm'en fous, tu sais !

-Je crois que Tetsu-kun ne va pas bien en ce moment. Il a l'air différent. D'ailleurs, Kagamin et toi avez également l'air différent.

-... Oh...

Ouais, il avait fallu que quelqu'un le remarque enfin.

-Même si tu n'apprécie pas trop Kagamin et que tu t'es un peu éloigné de Tetsu-kun... Je pense que tu devrais aller leur parler. Vous vous ressemblez après tout.

Kagami ferma les yeux. Parler de quoi ? Tant que ce jeu allait continuer, ils ne seraient pas les mêmes. Et même après. Ils finiraient dingues ou morts.

-Dai-chan ?

-Dors.

Il l'entendit rire doucement et tirer un peu la couette.

Kagami riait aussi en imaginant la tête du bleu quand son amie l'avait embrassé. Il le plaindrait presque en plus !

* * *

A Akita, Himuro avait laissé son lit à Akashi.

Finalement, les deux garçons étaient restés tard à discuter de stratégies de basket ou plus généralement de sujets communs à des adolescents. Leurs types de fille, ce qu'ils pensaient de telle ou telle personne... Ce genre de truc tous simples.

Mais l'heure avait tourné, empêchant le rouge d'avoir le dernier train à l'heure.

Réfugié dans le lit du deuxième garçon, apparemment partit pour la nuit chez sa copine, Himuro avait changé les draps et les deux garçons avaient réussi à passer l'étape de la visite nocturne des surveillants magnifiquement bien ! Il entendait la respiration tranquille d'Akashi. Bien trop rapide pour qu'il dorme.

* * *

Le rouge était perturbé : l'odeur de Himuro était partout et ça le rendait dingue ! Il avait chaud, se mettait à trembler, sentait une partie des son corps se réveiller puis se rendormir et son corps se calmait enfin. Puis cet étrange manège reprenant encore et encore par la suite. Si Akashi avait difficilement avoué n'avoir jamais rien tenté avec une personne du sexe opposé, Himuro était un véritable Casanova !

Mais pourquoi cet endroit là réagissait à chacune de ses pensées tournées vers le garçon juste en dessous ? Akashi serait … attirait par lui ?! Ridicule ! Un peu de sérieux s'il vous plaît !

Pourtant...

Il sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose avec lui. Et il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir quoi.

* * *

Murasakibara mangeait un éclair au chocolat dans son lit.

Il était encore relativement surpris de l'arrivée soudaine de son ancien capitaine mais le plus fou restait cette espèce d'aura entourant le brun et le rouge. Une fois dans la même pièce, ils semblaient ne voir que l'autre. Akashi, toujours avec son air supérieur et Himuro, qui ne lâchait pas une miette de terrain.

C'était drôle.

Enfin pas tant que ça puisque personne n'avait le droit d'être aussi proche de son Muro-chin.

Pas même Akashi.

* * *

Midorima savait que c'était inutile, il ne dormirait pas de bonne heure ce soir.

Il pensait à Takao, Takao et Takao.

Le brun aux yeux gris était partout. Sa voix, ses gestes, ses sourires... Le vert avait l'impression de le redécouvrir depuis cette déclaration d'amour non-assumée.

Il se releva jusqu'à s'asseoir et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau sur sa table de chevet. Une gorgée plus tard, il reçut un SMS.

De Takao.

**[22:36:54 – Takao] Descends, s'il te plait.**

Surpris, Midorima enfila ses pantoufles en forme de grenouilles -cadeau d'Aya- et regarda par la fenêtre. Il était bien là avec son vélo. Takao semblait hésitant et donnait l'impression de vouloir fuir. Mais il riva ses yeux aux siens, cette appréhension disparut et il fut totalement confiant.

Haussant les épaules, Midorima quitta sa chambre et descendit l'escalier sans un bruit. Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement et s'approcha prudemment de Takao :

-Quoi ?

-Juste ça...

Vif comme un serpent, le brun sembla se téléporter devant lui et l'embrassa sournoisement. Il se détacha peu après et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Je t'aime.

Laissant un vert plus que choqué, il reprit son vélo et pédala jusqu'à chez lui. Après tout, il ne fallait pas que Kisa se réveille et découvre qu'elle était seule à la maison.

Midorima le regarda disparaître et remonta comme un automate dans son lit. Il rabattit sa couette sur son grand corps, les yeux parfaitement ouverts.

…

Il avait aimé ça.

* * *

Imayoshi se changeait près de Hanamiya :

-Tu as fais exprès de doser davantage son verre, n'est-ce pas ?~

-C'était drôle.

Le brun à lunettes referma sa veste avec un sourire un coin.

L'autre sadique n'avouerait probablement jamais qu'il cherchait juste à attirer l'attention de la rose. Parce qu'au final, il l'appréciait bien l'adolescente...

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

J'essaie d'écrire un peu tous les soirs mais c'est dur par moment ! Allez courage à tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Félicitations et sincèrement merci ! Tu t'étages, reviens par là ! Ou emmène-moi mais part pas en solitaire !

**Yuki Mirai** : Tellement plus vite... Kagami, ouvre les yeux ! Tu es la base des futurs problèmes là ! Midorima Junior ? Mince, j'étais pas au courant. Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ! Comment voulez-vous que je travaille si je n'ai pas les bonnes conditions ?!

**Chizumi-san** : D'abord merci ! Pour l'Impératrice et Antique Curse ! Ouais, face à sa mère, l'As de Tôo est ridiculement pathétique... Triste. Moi aussi, je veux prendre un bain avec Takao ! En espérant que la suite te plaise également !

**Emy-nee** : Si, si, tu es ma préférée ! Voilà, tu arrêtes de pleurer ? Du Yaoi... du Yaoi partout … Je suis au Paradis du Yaoi. *patpat *

**Laura-067** : Pour l'histoire de la main, j'y reviendrais un peu plus tard. Oh, on parle d'Aomine là... Pas beaucoup de chance... Félicitations Kagami ! Tu as un ticket avec quasiment tout le monde ! Je vais tirer au sort.

**Buli-chan** : Himuro et sa veste, c'est Gollum et son anneau... Moi, j'm'en même pas ! Pas bien Aomine ! Sale ! Tu seras puni !

**Grwn** : Mais oui, je vais tout te spoiler... Naaan, je vais te laisser chercher encore un moment parce que j'aime ça. Tu veux faire le test ? Moi aussi. Tokyo Ghoul, c'est gore mais tellement bien !

**Alyxel **: Pauvre Kuroko... Parmi tous les persos, je ne voudrait surtout pas être lui... Takao pleur. Il sait qu'il est un cas désespéré, il se désespère lui-même... Bacon !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Les trois garçons reviennent par moment dans leurs corps à leur plus grand bonheur. Kagami invite Momoi à sortir faire du shopping, pour son plus grand bonheur. Murasakibara se montre maintenant hargneux à chaque personne qui s'approche trop de Himuro qui pense surtout à Akashi qui apprend que son père veut lui faire retirer son poste de Président des Élèves. Et Takao attend une réponse de la part de Midorima. _Chapitre 12 : Tout ce qui est à refaire !_


	13. 12- Tout ce qui est à refaire !

Lali oh ! Moi qui avait choisit de prendre du temps pour créer un cosplay pour Animasia qui a lieu Samedi... me suis retrouvée à court d'argent après avoir acheté une figurine de Levi et de Mikasa... La vie c'est une succession de choix de toute façon. Je ne regrette rien ! *lève le pouce *

Bonne lecture !

_Les trois garçons reviennent par moment dans leurs corps à leur plus grand bonheur. Kagami invite Momoi à sortir faire du shopping, pour son plus grand bonheur. Murasakibara se montre maintenant hargneux à chaque personne qui s'approche trop de Himuro qui pense surtout à Akashi qui apprend que son père veut lui faire retirer son poste de Président des Élèves. Et Takao attend une réponse de la part de Midorima._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Tout ce qui est à refaire !**

Kuroko ne se sentait pas bien.

Il avait chaud puis froid. Et la désagréable impression que des mains se glissaient là où personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit d'être. Son ventre, ses hanches, ses fesses... Le garçon roula sur les ventre, cherchant inutilement à échapper à ce contact très étrange. Il ouvrit les yeux désespérément et la sensation disparut. Il était toujours dans le corps de Kagami.

Mais pendant un instant, un court instant... il se pensait avoir été à nouveau dans le sien.

Repoussant le drap, il balança ses jambes fortement musclées par dessus le matelas et resta un petit moment assis à regarder le plancher. Le réveil affichait une heure très matinale, un peu trop pour commencer à se préparer pour le lycée.

Cependant, le corps du grand rouge transpirait facilement alors Kuroko décida de prendre une douche. Même si c'était assez gênant comme situation, ils restaient deux garçons et ne pouvait pas oublier ses notions d'hygiène. Il y avait un minimum à respecter. Et le turquoise espérait bien qu'Aomine ait également pris soin du sien !

La salle de bain de l'As de Seirin n'était pourvu que d'une douche. Et comme le rouge dépensait surtout son argent en bouffe, la dépense consacrée au reste était... Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que sa misérable bouteille servait aussi de shampoing. Il se débarrassa du vieux tee-shirt de sport et le plia soigneusement près du lavabo. Le caleçon, Kuroko le lança directement dans la machine à laver.

Sous l'eau chaude, le garçon soupira : pendant l'entraînement, il s'était montré plus que pitoyable dans son jeu et avait expliqué à une Aida très en colère qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. De toute façon, Aomine avait utilisé sa misdirection pour disparaître de l'entraînement. Une fois qu'il l'aurait sous la main celui-là...

Le portable de Kagami se mit à vibrer et Kuroko se sécha rapidement les mains pour l'attraper et répondre.

-Allô ?

-_C'est moi._

De l'autre côté, la voix du vrai Kagami semblait fatigué.

-Tu vas bien, Kagami-kun ? Il est tôt.

-_Désolé, je te réveille ?_

Kuroko répondit à la négative mais le rouge garda un peu le silence.

-Kagami-kun ?

-_J'ai eu... J'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu dans mon corps hier soir... Je dormais et puis... je crois que je me suis réveillé quelques secondes mais... j'étais chez moi..._

Immédiatement, le turquoise se sentit soulagé : il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu ça ! Et si les deux adolescents appelaient Aomine, il leur répondrait probablement la même chose.

-J'ai ressentit la même chose.

Le soupir de soulagement de Kagami l'amusa un peu : c'était étrange d'entendre la voix d'Aomine avec les habitudes de langage du rouge. Mais...

-Tu parles tout doucement, Kagami-kun... Il y a un problème ?

-_Je veux pas la réveiller._

La ?

-Qui donc ?

-_Momoi._

-Tu dors avec Momoi-san ?

Le garçon de l'autre côté grogna un peu. Et ce fut sa seule réponse.

-_Je vais raccrocher, je crois qu'elle va se réveiller._

-D'accord... Passe une bonne journée, Kagami-kun.

-_Ouais, toi aussi._

La tonalité vide qui s'ensuivit fit soupirer le turquoise : mais que faisait exactement le rouge avec l'amie d'enfance du bleu ?

Il haussa les épaules et retourna sous l'eau.

* * *

Murasakibara tapait frénétiquement du pied.

Sa sucette dans la bouche, il résistait difficilement à l'envie de croquer dedans. Pourquoi Himuro mettait-il autant de temps?! Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait... pas du tout !

Quand la bien connue mèche noire fit son apparition au détour d'une intersection, le violet repris son sac sur son épaule et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées :

-Muro-chin est en retard... !

Son côté légèrement boudeur et sa joue gonflée là où se trouvait sa sucette au citron atténuaient un peu le tout. Himuro releva la tête, ses yeux à moitié endormi.

-... Ou est Aka-chin ?

-Je l'ai accompagné à la gare alors on s'est levé un peu tôt...

-Je vois. Donc, il a dormi avec toi ?

L'œil olive se ferma momentanément tandis que son possesseur tentait de gagner quelques secondes de sommeil en plein milieu de la rue.

-Muro-chin ?

-Désolé... Oui, il a dormit avec moi.

-Tu dors avec d'autres mecs ?

-Mais on était dans deux lits séparés ! Et d'abord c'est quoi toutes ces questions ?!

Le violet haussa les épaules en sortant enfin sa fidèle sucette au Coca. Himuro lissa ses traits et l'attrapa avec un merci à peine formulé. Les deux garçons se mirent en route, terriblement silencieux. Le géant avait les sourcils froncés pendant que le plus petit un peu trop fixement droit devant lui.

Comme tous les matins, garçons et filles de Yosen s'arrêtaient pour une majeure partie d'entre d'eux pour saluer le capitaine de basket. Mais cette fois-ci, l'aura assez spéciale du violet les obligeait carrément à ne pas dépasser la distance d'au minimum cinq mètres que ses yeux obligeaient à respecter. Si Himuro en avait conscience, il ignorait visiblement et agissait comme d'habitude.

-Et pourquoi Aka-chin a t-il dormi à l'internat ?

-Atsushi... Je suis fatigué, je veux juste...

-Tu préfères être avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi ?

Himuro leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Mais Murasakibara n'avait pas fini :

-Tu le préfères parce qu'il est aussi capitaine ? Ou parce qu'il est plus intelligent que moi ? Ou-...

-Arrêtes ! Arrêtes, arrêtes ! Tait-toi s'il te plaît !

Le brun s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau le violet :

-C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Rien !

-Menteur.

Ils avaient conscience des quelques regards posés sur eux mais ça ne les arrêta pas.

-Atsushi !

-Je ne veux pas que Muro-chin reste près d'Aka-chin !

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Himuro avait ce regard plein d'incompréhension qui énervait franchement Murasakibara.

-Fait pas l'innocent ! Vous vous supportiez à peine au début et maintenant vous dormez ensemble-...

-Mais on a pas dormit ensemble ! Alors pourquoi tu-...

-Muro-chin, arrêtes un peu-...

Le violet fit brutalement demi-tour.

-... Où tu vas ?

-Je rentre à l'internat ! Ça me saoule tout ça, okay ?!

Tout en le regardant s'éloigner, le géant remarqua enfin que le plus vieux n'avait pas mis sa veste aujourd'hui.

* * *

Akashi était toujours dans le train.

Il avait eu conscience que l'aller-retour à Akita lui ferait au perdre au moins une matinée de cours mais l'héritier avait tenu à rendre le vêtement à son propriétaire en main propre. Naturellement, la première classe n'était remplie que d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires très occupés par leurs ordinateurs portables. De temps en temps, quelques regards en coin se posaient sur le rouge, se demandant qui était cet adolescent ayant les moyens de se payer un tel billet.

Qu'ils s'interrogent ! Akashi n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensaient.

Le regard tourné vers le paysage, le garçon se tenait le menton avec sa main. Les yeux à moitié fermés et la respiration lente pouvaient le faire passer pour un jeune endormi mais il n'en était rien. Il réfléchissait.

Si ses calculs étaient bons -et aucun doute à ce sujet-là- le Président du Conseil de Rakuzan pourrait arriver pile pour le dernier cours de la matinée. C'était parfait.

Akashi ferma enfin les yeux, se préparant à s'endormir. Himuro et lui s'était réveillés tôt pour acheter en vitesse un billet pour le rouge. Mais si ce dernier avait d'abord refusé l'aide du brun, l'aîné avait assuré qu'il n'allait pas le laisser seul si tôt. Le tout avec une voix d'outre-tombe et dormant à moitié debout.

Les vibrations de son portable dans la poche de son uniforme l'obligèrent à ouvrir les yeux.

**[08:29:58 – Himuro Tatsuya] … Je viens de me rendre compte que tu es la seule personne dans mon répertoire avec qui je ne me suis pas encore engueulé...**

Akashi haussa les sourcils et sourit un peu en tapant sa réponse. Les deux garçons s'étaient échangés leurs numéros durant leur petite soirée improvisée.

**[08:30 :46 – Akashi Seijuro] Tu es censé être déjà en cours à cette heure-là.**

**[08:31:59 – Himuro Tatsuya] Je suis rentré à l'internat...**

Le rouge avait l'impression qu'Himuro lui demandait implicitement de le réconforter sur quelque chose. Et pour une fois, il joua le jeu.

**[08:33:12 – Akashi Seijuro] Je suppose que quelque chose s'est passé avec Atsushi ?**

**[08:33:16 – Himuro Tatsuya] … Ouais. Je crois qu'il est jaloux.**

**[08:33:19 – Akashi Seijuro] Et de quoi serait-il jaloux ?**

La réponse tarda un peu et Himuro avait dû encore une fois chercher le mot qui se rapprochait le plus de sa pensée.

**[08:36:34 – Himuro Tatsuya] De nous.**

Akashi sembla s'être glacé pendant quelques instants avant de se rappeler que le brun semblait avoir quelques difficultés de langage en ce moment.

**[08:37 : 01 – Akashi Seijuro] Fais attention à tes mots Tatsuya. Tu veux parler du fait qu'on ait passé la soirée ensemble ?**

**[08 :39:15 – Himuro Tatsuya] … _Fuck_ ! C'est pas comme ça comme je voulais le dire ! Mais oui, je pense que c'est surtout à cause de ça.**

**[08:39 :58 – Akashi Seijuro] Ne jure pas. Je connais Atsushi depuis longtemps. Offre-lui une poche de bonbons et passe une soirée avec lui, il arrêtera de bouder. Atsushi est comme un enfant. **

Pourtant, le violet avait des capacités hors du commun dans certains domaines. Et Akashi ne parlait pas forcément de basket. Ni de sucreries.

**[08 :40 :23 – Himuro Tetsuya] Un enfant, oui exactement ! Je comptais bien acheter des bonbons de toute façon.**

Akashi enchaîna un SMS à la suite, tout comme Himuro. Et ça dura pendant les longues heures du trajet.

* * *

Malgré le baiser de la veille, Takao était content que Midorima lui ait demandé de ne pas venir le chercher avec la carriole.

Du coup, le brun avait simplement pris le vélo. Assise derrière lui, Kissa se retenait à sa veste de toutes ses forces. Son rhume heureusement vite passé l'avait un peu affaiblie mais son grand frère la préférait à l'infirmerie de l'école plutôt que seule à la maison.

-Pourquoi Shin-chan-nii et Aya-chan ne sont pas avec nous aujourd'hui ?

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec ton grand frère adoré ?

La fausse voix larmoyante du garçon fit rire la petite fille, absolument pas trompée par son cinéma.

-C'est que... c'est un peu silencieux... D'habitude, tu parles avec Shin-chan-nii et moi, je parle avec Aya-chan alors...

-Oui, je comprends où tu veux en venir.

Sa petite tête blonde caramel se posa contre le dos de son aîné :

-Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?

-Hmm... Disons que j'ai dit quelque chose et que Shin-chan ne l'a pas prit comme.. Comme je pense que je l'espérais.

-Tu... penses ?

Évidemment que Kissa devait avoir du mal à le suivre et à le comprendre. Comme si une petite fille pouvait savoir quelque chose sur l'Amour.

-Ouais, je pense.

L'enfant n'ajouta rien.

Le vélo traçait sur la route sans problème, évitant les nombreuses voitures avec une grande facilité. Takao s'engouffra dans la voie sans issue où se trouvait l'école primaire de sa petite sœur et la déposa. La blonde caramel embrassa sa joue et rejoignit ses copines.

Le brun remonta en selle et roula jusqu'à Shutoku.

C'était bizarre d'être sans Midorima. Malgré ses commentaires la plupart du temps assez désagréables et tranchants, le vert avait aussi une étrange présence rassurante. Son calme et sa façon de tout vouloir faire à la perfection étaient un ancrage dans la vie folle de Takao. Malgré le fait qu'il soit sans doute très bruyant et particulièrement agaçant par moment, le plus jeune pensait aussi qu'il était devenu un compagnon indispensable pour le vert.

Enfin, il espérait.

Des élèves passaient déjà le portail de Shutoku. Takao gara son vélo près des autres et grimpa sans attendre dans sa salle de classe. Et au moment de passer la porte...

… Il se heurta à Midorima.

Surpris, le brun recula vivement et se prit dans ses propres pieds. Ses fesses heurtèrent assez durement le sol et il ne retint pas l'exclamation de douleur. Midorima se baissa pour ramasser ses lunettes, tombées également au sol durant le choc et tendit une main assez hésitante vers le brun. Celui-ci, tout en se massant les fesses avec sa main gauche, attrapa celle du vert du bout des doigts.

-Merci...

Midorima ne répondit pas et passa la porte très rapidement. Takao attrapa son sac et le suivit enfin. Placé devant le vert, le brun ne pouvait pas le voir mais il savait qu'il le regardait. Ouais, le garçon avait dû passer la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, à se demander pourquoi son... ami l'avait embrassé.

Embrassé.

Même Takao n'en revenait pas vraiment. Il avait embrassé Midorima. Voler un baiser plutôt. Mais c'était bien. Même très bien ! Son cœur palpitait, ses jambes tremblait et tout le tintouin ! Mince, il était vraiment amoureux !

Le professeur de Mathématiques entra et commença son cours sans attendre. Mais Takao n'avait absolument pas la tête à résoudre toutes ces équations. Non, il pensait surtout... bah, tout le monde doit se douter de l'identité de la personne.

Alors au lieu de sa saisir de sa calculatrice, Takao préférait imaginer de quelle façon Midorima allait pouvoir lui répondre.

Allait-il avoir les mêmes sentiments ?

Ou allait-il préférer ignorer ses sentiments ?

* * *

Aomine sautait les cours encore une fois.

Kuroko allait probablement le tuer mais c'était au delà de ses forces. Depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression de flotter entre deux corps. Était-ce dû au fait que les trois garçons commençaient légèrement à comprendre le point de vue des autres ? Ce ne serait pas trop tôt ! Le bleu était en manque de son corps.

Être dans le turquoise était génial ! Être le turquoise l'était moins.

Et puis... Momoi lui manquait un peu. Raah, mince, il l'avouait ! Il s'était tellement habitué à être près de la rose que du coup, passer la journée sans l'avoir collé à ses basques était ennuyant.

Aomine avait décidé de totalement oublier cet espèce de baiser par procuration. Elle avait embrassé le joueur fantôme donc autant qu'elle continue de croire que c'était bien lui. Ouais, il était brave.

-Alors Aominet ? Toujours en train de sécher à ce que je vois.

Les yeux bleus restèrent fermés et le garçon ne broncha pas plus quand Nekomata s'assit près de lui. Le chat à deux queues se lava le ventre et s'allongea près du corps humain.

-Oy Nekomata ! Je serais bientôt revenu dans mon corps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre à un moment cette nuit.

Le chat roula sur le dos, ses quatre pattes en l'air.

-Aucun de nous trois ne contrôle ça. Ça ne dépend que de vous.

Aomine glissa les bras fins de ce corps d'emprunt et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il remarqua notamment que le chat gris le regardait.

-Quoi ?

-Je me demandais simplement quelque chose.

Le bleu soupira et roula sur le côté.

-... T'as personne d'autres à aller voir ?

-Non, pas spécialement. Quoique... Je pourrais aller mater Satsu-chan mais-...

-Quoi ?!

Aomine se retourna, les yeux vides brûlant d'une colère perceptible mais sa fatigue chronique revint à la charge et sa tête se reposa sur le sol.

-Fatigué...

Le rire très bas de Nekomata ne lui échappa pas mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Tu sais Aomine, les retours dans ton corps vont devenir de plus en plus fréquents et vont de fatiguer également de plus en plus. Autant te faire à l'idée rapidement.

Le bleu soupira tandis qu'une immense fatigue le saisissait à nouveau.

Quelque chose cacha le soleil et Aomine répliqua comme d'habitude :

-Satsu, dégages !

-Désolé mais ce n'est pas Momoi-san.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et le visage énervé de Kagami emplit son champ de vision.

-Oy Tetsu ! Tu fous quoi là ?!

-Je t'emmène en cours.

Les sourcils relevés du garçon et son sourire qui indiquait clairement un « Comme si tu pouvais m'obliger ! » énervèrent le second qui souleva son propre corps sans réelle difficultés. Aomine cligna un peu des yeux, tellement surpris du geste de son ancienne ombre qu'il ne remarqua pas que Nekomata s'était déjà barré ailleurs. Positionné tel un sac à patates sur l'épaule du rouge, Aomine garda le silence mortellement.

Kuroko le lâcha enfin à quelques mètres de leur salle de classe et enserra son poignet avec une force certaine. Non, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Toujours silencieux, Aomine sentit que Kuroko appuyait sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à s'asseoir. Et quand le bleu prit enfin place, le grand corps s'assit sur le bureau de devant, le visage à moitié tourné pour vérifier qu'il restait à sa place.

Aomine allait enfin ouvrir la bouche quand sa tête lui fit terriblement mal et il appuya sur ses tempes pour tenter de chasser cette douleur terrible. Juste devant, Kuroko se tenait également la tête, des larmes dans les yeux.

Il y eut un instant de flottement et le bleu put enfin rouvrir ses yeux. Mais au lieu d'apercevoir la salle de classe de Seirin ce fut le visage de Momoi.

Le visage terriblement inquiet de Momoi.

* * *

Quand la rose s'était réveillée, son ami d'enfance s'était rendormi et ronflait près d'elle.

Elle s'était levée silencieusement et avait filé dans la salle de bain pour une petite douche. Le tee-shirt d'Aomine se rajouta à la petite pile de linge sale près de la machine à laver et la jeune fille se glissa sous l'eau. Un bon shampoing et un gel douche à la l'orchidée plus tard, Momoi quitta la salle de bain dans une serviette grise.

Le garçon dormait toujours profondément, une de ses jambes passé par dessus la couette pour se rafraîchir sans doute. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, il marmonnait de temps en temps quelques mots incompréhensibles. La rose récupéra ses vêtements et décida de se rhabiller directement ici. De toute façon, il dormait si profondément qu'il ne remarquerait probablement rien. Momoi referma sa veste quand il grogna en se réveillant. Il battit des paupières et eut encore une fois ce regard surpris en la découvrant près de lui.

-Bonjour Dai-chan.

-... Salut...

Le garçon se frotta le visage et se leva à son tour. Alors qu'il se dirigeait à son tour vers la salle de bain, Momoi descendit l'escalier pour aller dire bonjour à la mère du bleu. L'adorable femme préparait le petit-déjeuner et ne parut pas du tout surprise de la voir si tôt.

-Bonjour Satsuki ! Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

-Bonjour ! Hmm... Je prendrais bien du thé.

-Je te l'amène. Mon indigne de fils est réveillé ?

La rose acquiesça et s'emparant du plateau déjà prêt. Elle remonta l'escalier et s'installa dans la chambre. En attendant Aomine, elle commença à grignoter quelques tartines. Son thé arriva en même temps que le fils de la maison. Dès qu'il aperçut toute la nourriture, ses yeux se mirent à briller et il se jeta dessus, oubliant qu'il n'était qu'en serviette.

Momoi eut encore une fois l'impression d'être devant Kagami mais se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer. Le garçon poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir en croquant dans une tartine beurrée et il regarda ensuite la jeune fille.

-Hé !

-Oui ?

-Tu veux aller faire du shopping aujourd'hui ?

Terriblement surprise, Momoi lâcha sa tasse de thé et cria de douleur en sentant le liquide brûlant sur ses cuisses nues. Elle attrapa un des vêtements par terre et s'essuya vivement.

-Ça va ?

-... Arrêtes de me surprendre comme ça !

Celui qu'elle pensait être Aomine se gratta la crane en affichant un visage désolé. Mais Momoi n'en revenait toujours pas ! Que lui, Aomine Daiki, lui propose d'aller faire du shopping...

-Tu es sûr ?

-De quoi ?

-Pour le shopping.

Intérieurement, Kagami se demanda s'il ne venait pas de dire une bêtise mais bon...

-Ouais. Alors ?

La rose cala une mèche derrière son oreille et lui sourit, toute heureuse :

-J'adorerais ! Pour une fois que tu proposes !

Elle avait l'air si contente que Kagami s'en sentit soulagé : Aomine n'allait pas le tuer d'avoir rendu son amie d'enfance aussi heureuse !

Ils étaient partis tout de suite après.

Après avoir surtout écumé des boutiques liées au basket -Kagami allait devoir penser à récupérer ses nouvelles baskets avant qu'Aomine ne les gardent pas – ils étaient allés manger au Magi Burger. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne croiseraient pas des élèves de Seirin puisque Tôo avait exceptionnellement des cours en moins aujourd'hui.

Et après l'avoir observé dévorer une bonne trentaine de hamburgers, le garçon l'avait conduit dans des boutiques de chaussures et de vêtements.

Momoi était vraiment heureuse qu'il se comporte ainsi !

Et puis en sortant, Kagami avait commencé à se sentir mal. Il n'avait rien dit, pensant que l'estomac du bleu ne devait pas apprécier autant de nourriture d'un coup. Il s'était assis sur un banc dehors pendant que la rose réglait ses achats et sa vue s'était brouillée.

A son « réveil », sa classe les regardaient, Kuroko et lui.

* * *

Le turquoise avait papillonné des yeux et le professeur les envoya directement à l'infirmerie à cause de leurs teints quasi transparents. La femme en blouse blanche les obligea à s'allonger et les deux garçons ne protestèrent pas.

Ils étaient dans leurs corps.

-Kagami-kun...

-Tu crois... que c'est finit ?

-J'espère.

Kuroko regardait ses mains et toucha son visage. Son corps... C'était son corps !

De l'autre côté du rideau, Kagami tentait de se relever mais une violente fatigue l'obligea à se laisser retomber sur le matelas. Il entendait Kuroko qui respirait difficilement et le rouge se douta qu'il venait de ressentir la même chose.

Mais si eux étaient dans leurs corps... Ça signifiait qu'Aomine était de retour aussi ?

* * *

Le bleu cligna des yeux, se contentant d'observer le visage de Momoi.

La rose portait des dizaines de poches différentes mais les avaient toutes jetées en voyant le corps du garçon s'affaisser sur le banc. Aomine ne savait pas pourquoi il était là ni ce qu'il faisait avant mais au moins, c'était enfin son corps. Son estomac lui faisait assez méchamment mal donc il supposait que Kagami avait encore dû manger pour quatre...

-Dai-chan ?

Ce qu'elle était pénible avec sa voix ennuyante et son visage plissé par l'angoisse. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Aomine se releva et se massa les tempes. A genoux devant lui, Momoi fouillait son sac à main et en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle tendit à son ami. Le garçon s'en empara sans un mot de remerciement. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus.

La rose n'osait plus rien dire.

Le bleu grogna et ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser cet espèce de malaise qui cherchait à l'emporter. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir enfin rester définitivement dans son corps. L'adolescent sursauta de surprise en sentant la rose s'approcher de lui : l'intérieur de son poignet sur son front, elle devait prendre sa température.

Toujours plus énervé, Aomine attrapa ce poignet très fin sans oublier de contrôler sa force et l'obligea à s'éloigner.

-Si tu m'avais dit plus tôt que tu ne te sentais pas bien-...

-Je vais bien.

-Tu es brûlant !

Inconsciemment, les yeux bleus se posèrent sur les lèvres de son amie d'enfance. Outre qu'elles laissaient sortir quelques insultes assez polies à l'encontre du garçon, celui-ci se rappela que ses lèvres, il avait été le premier à y goûter.

Momoi s'arrêta soudainement de parler dès qu'elle le vit enfoncer son visage dans ses mains.

-... Dai-chan ?

Le garçon secoua la tête et chercha à se cacher davantage. Une flèche de douleur traversa son crâne et à nouveau, ce brouillard qui lui indiquait qu'il allait repartir dans le corps de Kuroko. Son corps s'affaissa une nouvelle fois et quand il rouvrit ses yeux, Aomine se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Seirin.

Il allait vraiment péter un câble si cette punition ne se terminait pas bientôt.

* * *

Akashi rattrapait son retard dans son petit bureau de Président des Élèves.

Devant lui, tout plein de dossiers qu'il allait devoir finir avant la fin de cette journée. Ses yeux rouges étudiaient le tout avec sérieux malgré sa fatigue croissante. Le garçon posa son stylo et se massa les tempes quelques secondes avant de se remettre au boulot.

On toqua à sa porte. Se retenant d'envoyer bouler le gêneur, Akashi lui ordonna sans cacher son agacement, d'entrer. Le directeur de Rakuzan le savait, face à l'héritier d'une des plus riches familles au monde, il n'était rien. Le petit homme n'osait jamais croiser le regard écarlate de son meilleur élève et attendit même que le plus jeune lui donne l'autorisation de parler.

-Que voulez-vous, Monsieur le Proviseur ?

-Ahem... Votre père est ici... Il aimerait vous voir.

-Mon père ?

Sa voix ne trahit absolument pas l'inquiétude soudaine qui lui traversa le corps. Ces derniers temps, Akashi père et fils ne s'étaient que très rarement croisés et encore moins parlés. Alors autant dire que le plus jeune était relativement surpris de savoir que son père était ici dans le but de le voir.

Mais comme tout Akashi qui se respecte, l'actuel chef de famille rentra dans la pièce sans autorisation. Le plus jeune rouge se leva et s'inclina respectueusement devant son père, jetant un coup d'œil au pathétique directeur de Rakuzan qui craignait plus que tout cette famille.

-Père.

-Assis-toi Seijuro. Ça risque d'être long.

Le visage fermé et très lentement, le fils reprit sa place dans le fauteuil très confortable tandis que son père et son directeur prenaient place devant lui.

-De quoi devons-nous parler ?

Akashi père croisa ses jambes et le regarda dans les yeux en annonçant directement sa décision :

-J'ai exigé que ton poste de Président des Élèves de Rakuzan te soit enlevé Seijuro. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour finir ce que tu as à faire et débarrasser tes affaires de cette pièce.

Akashi garda le silence.

Il n'avait même pas la force de bouger. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire.

* * *

Murasakibara avait récupéré quelques cours pour Himuro.

L'homme qui s'occupait de l'accueil de l'internat était habitué à la voir débarquer et ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier auprès brun si l'identité du grand violet était correcte. Le géant grimpa l'escalier, sautant quelques marches grâce à ses longues jambes et arpentait les couloirs du bâtiment avec une certaine habitude.

Le garçon qui partageait la chambre du brun tapait férocement à la porte, hurlant tel un dérangé mental.

-... Il y a un problème ?

L'étranger le regarda férocement et s'approcha de lui en enfonçant son index dans son torse.

-Trouves un moyen de lui faire ouvrir cette foutue porte où je te jure-...

Murasakibara n'écouta pas vraiment la suite, plutôt concentré par la porte derrière laquelle Himuro semblait volontairement se cacher. Le « camarade de chambre » du capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Yosen repartit en continuant de hurler et le violet s'approcha de la porte.

-Muro-chin ?

-Va t'en.

-... Tu as une voix bizarre. Tu vas bien ?

Himuro ne répondit pas alors le géant posa sa grande main sur la poignée et chercha à ouvrir la porte.

-Non ! N'entres-pas !

La voix de son aîné semblait plus aiguë, presque plus jeune.

-Muro-chin ?

Le plus petit cherchait désespérément à refermer la porte mais la force naturelle du violet l'obligea à battre en retraite. Murasakibara ouvrit la porte et resta bouche-bée.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de se cacher totalement, Himuro se tenait près de la porte de la salle de bain.

Le seul « soucis » potentiel, c'était le fait qu'il devait avoir tout au plus 10 ans.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Alors oui, Animasia commence aujourd'hui. Comme par hasard, c'est ce week-end que je me retrouve bloquée au lit avec la grippe. Je suis shootée donc je me demande si certaine phrase sont françaises...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Alyxel** : Grwn et moi, on va monter une secte pour pairings étranges. Nekomata veille toujours, il saura utiliser ça à son avantage. Comme toujours, c'est Takao qui fait le premier pas.

**Chizumi-chan** : En même temps si ton copain ne connaît pas Akashi (et ça c'est un crime) ce n'est pas étonnant. Il doit te prendre pour une folle. Je pense m'améliorer avec Kagami, du moins, j'essaie d'être vraiment plus gentille et pas de... passer mes nerfs sur lui pour faire court.

**Yuki Mirai** : Ouvres-toi aux pairings étranges ! Qui se ressemble, s'assemble : c'est une base. Donc Aomine- Nekomata = Best Pervert Team ! Kagami, il dort tranquille avec Alex, avec Momoi... Légèrement chanceux le petit jeune.

**Laura-067** : Bah, c'est Aomine ! Ça explique tout. Aomine et lui sont quand même rivals donc bon... Ils vont pas faire copains-copains tout de suite.

**Emy-nee** : Three... Threesome ? Yeeeees ! MuraHimuAka ! *saigne du nez * Non, tu ne peux pas, c'est la collection personnelle de Hanamiya … Après ça dépend de ce que tu vas donner en échange.

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : Tellement de possibilités de couples ! Je vais choisir ça au tirage au sort, pas d'autres choix !

**Seth Horo** : Oui, si Kuroko apprend ça, Aomine est définitivement foutu. Bye bye Aomine, tu auras été un perso très sexy !

**Grwn **: Tu... baves et saignes du nez là ! Arrêtes de penser à Murasakibara, tu vas finir déshydratée et ils va falloir de transfuser d'urgence. Heu-reu-se-ment qu'Akashi vit un retournement de caractère parce que sinon, Himuro serait mort. Nekomata doit se frotter les pattes, là où il est. Bouges-pas, je danse avec toi !

**Buli-chan **: Ouais, je comprends parfaitement ! T'inquiètes pas ! Quand Aomine va reprendre son corps, c'est surtout Momoi qui va en être perturbée ! La pauvre. Hourra pour le MidoTaka !

_Prochain chapitre_ : La punition de l'équipe de Nekomata prend enfin fin. Tous les garçons se réjouiraient bien si une nouvelle épreuve n'allait pas commencer. Une épreuve assez particulière puisqu'elle consiste à s'occuper de Himuro, changé en enfant, de Kise, devenu un magnifique labrador et de Takao, transformé en une très belle jeune femme. _Chapitre 13 : Sourit, c'est une nouvelle vie !_


	14. 13- Sourit, c'est une nouvelle vie !

Lali oh ! Je veille bien à lire l'horoscope de Oha-Asa tous les matins (d'accord, c'est surtout pour rire...) mais là... Pour quoi c'est toujours moi qui ait le droit à une petite visite à l'hôpital ?! Je jure que j'avais mon objet chanceux du jour !

Bonne lecture !

_La punition de l'équipe de Nekomata prend enfin fin. Tous les garçons se réjouiraient bien si une nouvelle épreuve n'allait pas commencer. Une épreuve assez particulière puisqu'elle consiste à s'occuper de Himuro, changé en enfant, de Kise, devenu un magnifique labrador et de Takao, transformé en une très belle jeune femme._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Sourit, c'est une nouvelle vie !**

Himuro s'était finalement réfugié dans la salle de bain en s'enfermant à clé.

Murasakibara était stoïque, le regard toujours fixé là où se trouvait précédemment son aîné. Le gémissement plaintif du capitaine de basket caché le sortit de sa torpeur et il se tourna pour contempler le désastre : en forçant la porte, le géant avait réussi à casser le verrou et la chaînette qui empêchait d'ouvrir entièrement d'un coup. Il haussa les épaules : ce n'était rien... comparé à l'état d'Himuro.

Le violet s'approcha de la salle de bain et il devina la petite silhouette de son ami contre la porte. S'il était choqué ? Ouais assez. Quand le brun avait remarqué que le violet l'avait vu avec cette apparence, il avait bougé avec une telle rapidité que Murasakibara n'avait pas pu le suivre du regard. Il pourrait simplement affirmé qu'il devait avoir tout au plus une dizaines d'années. Même en s'agenouillant, le géant devait toujours être le plus grand. Il toqua doucement :

-Muro-chin ?

Toujours ces gémissements plaintifs. Le violet insista, un peu plus fort :

-Muro-chin !

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sa voix légèrement accusatrice fit tiquer un sourcil à Murasakibara qui garda étonnamment son calme.

-Je suis venu t'amener les cours d'aujourd'hui.

Comme preuve, il tira les notes du délégué de classe de Himuro et les glissa sous la porte. Le garçon les récupéra de l'autre côté et le remercia d'une toute petite voix au bout de quelques minutes. Mais Murasakibara n'avait pas tout dit :

-Et... Et je suis venu m'excuser... pour ce matin.

Il y eut un petit silence que Himuro se décida à rompre en changeant de sujet et en venant directement à ce « petit souci d'apparence ».

-Tu m'as vu ?

-... Oui.

Semblant incapable de produire un autre bruit de gorge à part son gémissement étranglé, le brun enfonça son visage dans ses désormais bien plus petites mains.

-Muro-chin ?

-C'est horrible...

-Tu es comme ça depuis quand ?

Murasakibara s'était installé contre le mur et avait déballé une sucette au citron.

-Je me suis réveillé il y a trente minutes... avec cette apparence.

-C'est peut-être une nouvelle épreuve ou quelque chose du genre.

Par réflexe, Murasakibara regarda l'écran de son portable mais rien.

-J'ai fermé à clé pour empêcher mon colocataire de rentrer mais... Comment es-tu rentré d'ailleurs ?!

Oups.

-Euh... Je te donnerais un peu d'argent pour les dégâts.

-Atsushiii !

Il plaidait coupable.

-Tu devrais sortir Muro-chin.

-Non ! Tu vas te moquer !

-Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ?

La voix exaspérée du garçon retentit de l'autre côté de la porte :

-Si je te dit que tu vas le faire, c'est parce que je le sais, c'est tout !

-Si tu penses que je vais rire parce que tu ressembles à un enfant, tu as tort. Je suis même certain que tu dois être très mignon.

Pensant lui faire plaisir avec ce compliment, Murasakibara ne comprit pas pourquoi la porte s'ouvrit et comment il avait pu se prendre un petit coup sur la tête et que la porte se soit refermée sans qu'il ne puisse voir Mini Himuro.

-Ça fait mal, Muro-chin !

-Alors arrêtes de dire des bêtises !

Le géant se massa le crane et dans la salle de bain, Himuro avait ramené ses genoux près de son torse pour encore cacher son visage.

Il s'était vraiment angoissée à son réveil -car oui, il avait surtout passé la journée à dormir- mais avait eu le réflexe inhumain d'empêcher quiconque de le voir.

Sauf Murasakibara.

-Dis...

-Oui, Muro-chin ?

-Tu promets que tu ne vas pas te moquer ?

Le violet pesa les mots du brun et jura. La curiosité commençait à le ronger.

Sa grande veste de sport sur la tête, Himuro sortit en donnant l'impression d'être un très mauvais fantôme, même de pacotille. Le géant ne bougea pas, se contentant de tourner la tête pour suivre son ami des yeux. Les joues terriblement rouge, Himuro dégagea très lentement son adorable visage puis le reste de son corps.

Murasakibara regarda ses grands yeux brillant d'appréhension, ses joues rouges et rondes de l'enfance et son corps tout petit tout fin. Le brun tirait sur le bas de son tee-shirt de sport pour cacher au maximum ses jambes nues.

-Je suis ridicule, pas vrai ?

-Non, tu es adorable.

Himuro gonfla davantage ses joues et baissa le visage.

Adorable. Voilà parfaitement le mot qui décrivait l'état catastrophique de son corps.

* * *

Kuroko, Kagami et Aomine avaient finalement réintégré leurs corps vers 18 heures.

Au début, le même malaise que d'habitude. La même sensation d'étourdissement qui avait suivit après s'être réveillé et la même appréhension : celle de devoir repartir dans le corps d'un autre dans peu de temps.

Mais pas cette fois.

Le turquoise avait brutalement sortit sa tête de sous l'eau pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Cette réintégration brutale le faisait trembler et il se retint aux rebords de sa baignoire pour se stabiliser. Il prit un instant pour fermer les yeux et se remettre de ses émotions. Conscient qu'il allait à nouveau lâcher, il profita d'une montée d'adrénaline pour sauter hors de la baignoire, attraper une serviette et s'asseoir dos au mur. Le changement de température lui faisait l'effet d'une douche glaciale mais l'avait au moins ramené plus près de l'état de conscience normale qu'il aurait du avoir.

Il se frotta les bras et les jambes avant de s'entourer du mieux possible avec la serviette pour se réchauffer et tenta de se relever. Sa tête tournait toujours mais il se sentait bien. La voix de sa vieille grand-mère, inquiète du bruit, passa la porte :

-Tetsuya, mon grand, tu vas bien ?

Kuroko se redressa bien droit, nouant fermement la serviette autour de ses hanches.

-Oui Grand-mère.

Il ajouta plus pour lui-même :

-Tout va bien.

* * *

Aomine était redevenu « lui » pendant que Momoi tentait de l'obliger à se mettre au lit.

Une compresse sur le front et un bol de soupe près de son lit, le bleu avait la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir clairement saisi tout ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle se montre aussi directive. Certes, sa tête allait éclater et il se sentait vraiment mal mais de là... Non, en fait, il voulait juste dormir.

La rose semblait s'obstiner à chercher une paire de chaussettes bien chaudes à lui mettre et se heurter une nouvelle fois au capharnaüm de son placard. Le bleu se redressa en position assise, faisant glisser la compresse et quand Momoi se tourna vers lui, il songea à quel point son action était suicidaire.

-Recouches-toi tout de suite !

Il haussa les sourcils, commençant à sentir l'énervement monter : on ne donnait pas d'ordres à Aomine Daiki !

-Oy Satsu-...

-J'ai dit : recouches-toi !

Elle lui recolla la compresse sur le front et appuya férocement sur son torse pour le faire se rallonger mais le garçon ne bougea pas d'un iota. A la place, il lui attrapa les poignets et l'éloigna de lui.

-T'es chiante, casses-toi !

La rose sembla se prendre un coup et répondit encore plus fort que lui :

-Je m'en doutais ! Tu as été trop sympa ces derniers temps, je savais que ça cachait quelque chose !

-Moi sympa ?

-Parfaitement !

Kagami allait devoir s'expliquer sur ce coup-là.

Momoi trouva enfin les chaussettes en question mais tellement énervée, elle les lui jeta au visage en lui hurlant une bonne nuit d'une voix pas franchement agréable. Le bleu regarda la porte se refermer avec fracas sans réels sentiments et préféré mieux se glisser sous sa couette. Le visage dans le deuxième oreiller, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux en reconnaissant l'odeur de la rose. Il le tourna, préférant inspirer sa propre odeur.

* * *

Pour Kagami, il était à table devant son repas.

Le turquoise s'était préparé un bol de riz et quelques restes des précédents jours. Et bien que les proportions soient drastiquement basses, le rouge fut ému au possible de savoir qu'il allait finir le repas préparé par le garçon qu'il aimait. Un coup d'œil dans l'appartement lui appris que le joueur fantôme de Seirin avait régulièrement passé l'aspirateur : pas un gramme de poussière au sol ! Dans la cuisine, de la vaisselle séchait tranquillement et le linge qui attendait d'être repassé était sagement plié à l'endroit prévu.

Kuroko était parfait !

Bon, le repas aurait mérité d'être un peu moins cuit et un peu moins salé mais les efforts devaient être récompensés ! A défaut de ne pas être un chef cuisinier, le plus petit savait au moins tenir parfaitement propre un aussi grand appartement tout seul. Ça aurait été Aomine... D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas intérêt à lui casser les bonbons pour ne pas avoir respecter à la lettre sa façon d'être. Le bleu était un crétin sans cœur mais il allait sérieusement devoir se remettre en question ! Kuroko n'allait certainement pas choisir quelqu'un comme lui !

Chassant son vague malaise d'un verre d'eau, Kagami entreprit de finir amoureusement son repas.

* * *

Murasakibara avait fini par emmener Himuro chez lui, comme il était hors de question que le brun reste à l'internat tant qu'il avait cette apparence.

Silencieux depuis qu'il s'était montré au violet qui, comme promis, ne s'était pas moqué une seule seconde, l'adolescent dans le corps d'enfant marchait tout en savourant sa sucette au Coca. Dans sa tenue trois fois trop grande pour lui, il avait cette air un peu ridicule, heureusement oublié par sa bouille angélique : ses grands yeux olives, son éternelle mèche noire dont quelques mèches rebelles quémandaient déjà leur indépendance capillaire, ses joues encore un peu ronde... et surtout son petit air boudeur ! Depuis les dix minutes que les deux garçons marchaient, le violet voyait un nombre éberluant de femmes en tous genres se retourner et dire à quel point cet enfant était mignon. Le concerné devait avoir l'habitude parce qu'il ne disait rien.

La famille du géant habitait dans un quartier d'une tranquillité absolue. La maison, d'une taille respectable, n'accueillait plus que les parents et leurs deux plus jeunes fils, la sœur aînée et les deux plus vieux fils étant déjà installés de leurs côtés depuis longtemps. Enfin, Murasakibara était surtout l'enfant le plus présent puisque son aîné d'un an se cherchait un logement plus près de sa faculté de droit. Himuro avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer le couple parental très calme et d'une taille si « standard » que celle de leur petit dernier restait sincèrement un mystère.

Très discrètement, le violet fit grimper l'enfant dans sa chambre tout en saluant ses parents. Considérant que l'indépendance était fondamentale, les deux adultes avaient cessé de s'occuper des chambres de leurs enfants quand ceux-ci avaient atteint un certain âge. Donc, celle de Murasakibara était une cachette parfaite. Le géant avait déniché de vieux vêtements d'enfance à ses frères et lui qui devraient aller à Himuro. Le brun semblait enfin s'être résigné à cette épreuve mais plus aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il s'habilla et attrapa un des pains au curry que la mère de son joueur avait préparé. Il croqua dedans avec appétit et en avala un autre pour la forme. Avec sa taille, son estomac était vite rempli. Le violet en était à son quatrième quand leur téléphones se mirent à vibrer.

**[18:57:06 – Inconnu] Début d'une nouvelle épreuve. Le portail arrive dans deux minutes, vous pouvez passer à deux cette fois. **

Himuro se redressa sur et lu le message derrière l'épaule de Murasakibara. Il soupira et se laissa glisser sur le parquet :

-Donc c'est bien une épreuve...

Le violet termina ses pains au curry et tapota la tête de son ami.

* * *

Midorima tapait frénétiquement du pied en attendant que les autres arrivent. Si une nouvelle épreuve allait commencer, ça voulait dire que la punition de l'épreuve précédente était finie. Le vert n'avait aucune idée de ce que les trois garçons avaient dû faire.

Tanuki attendait près de lui, incapable de rester immobile. Le raton-chien allait et venait devant lui, jetant des regards frénétiques dans plusieurs directions. Cette fois-ci, l'épreuve serait annoncée près de la grande fontaine de la ville. Les jets d'eau formaient de temps en temps des arabesques en l'air mais le vert, même enfant, n'avait jamais été particulièrement impressionné par ça. Ce n'était que de l'eau.

La divinité s'arrêta enfin et regarda Nekomata s'avancer avec Kagami. Le rouge salua Midorima d'un mouvement de main qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Le chat à deux queues ne semblait pas non plus particulièrement loquace, se contentant de se tenir éloigné de la fontaine et donc, de l'eau qui giclait par moment. Et ça, ça ne l'amusait pas particulièrement.

Kuroko débarqua avec un milk-shake à la vanille et salua les quelques présents de sa voix normale. Par habitude, il s'approcha de Kagami qui se gratta le crane et le remercia :

-Merci... pour l'appartement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi propre.

Le joueur fantôme se contenta de hocher la tête et de répondre :

-C'est normal.

Le fidèle portail de Kitsune s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le renard doré et Murasakibara. Et une... chose enveloppée dans une veste immense qui se cachait derrière sa jambe. Le turquoise, le vert et le rouge ainsi que les deux autres divinités regardèrent naturellement cette personne non identifiée pas plus grande qu'un enfant. Kagami essaya pourtant de mettre un nom dessus :

-Tat... Tatsuya ?!

Le brun sous sa veste sursauta et tenta de revenir dans le portail pour revenir mais la grande main de Murasakibara l'attrapa par la tête et l'obligea à rester là. Le capitaine de Yosen avait tenté de se soustraire à cette petite réunion et le violet avait plus ou moins réussi à le convaincre de venir de cette façon. Il s'entoura davantage dans la veste, conscient des regards sur lui.

Midorima replaça ses lunettes et demanda :

-Akashi n'est pas avec vous ?

Pour la première fois, Kitsune eut l'air mal à l'aise.

-Disons qu'exceptionnellement, au même titre qu'Aomine, nous ferons sans eux aujourd'hui.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Aomine est bloqué dans son lit avec une grippe et Akashi... Enfin, passons au sujet du jour.

Kuroko voulut demander plus mais Kagami lui fit signe de la tête. Plus tard. Le turquoise pinça les lèvres et obéit. Murasakibara fit remarquer :

-Il n'y a pas non plus Kise-chin et Taka-chin.

-C'est, parce qu'ils sont avec Himuro, votre nouvelle épreuve.

Le concerné se ratatina davantage, s'attirant encore tous les regards. Le vert remonta ses lunettes, se demandant pourquoi pas lui puisque le reste de son équipe était touchée mais bon...

-Himuro, enlèves ta veste s'il te plaît, que les autres comprennent.

Le garçon secoua sa tête, refusant net de se découvrir.

-Muro-chin, personne ne va se moquer.

Il tapota gentiment la tête du très petit qui continuait de secouer sa tête. Nekomata s'étira et avoua qu'il en avait marre. Kitsune croisa le regard jaune du félin et la veste disparut pour réapparaître dans les bras de Murasakibara. Totalement découvert, Himuro chercha automatiquement à se cacher et s'accroupit pour cacher son visage entre ses genoux. Cependant, tout le monde avait eu le temps de découvrir sa version enfant. Sauf Kagami, qui la connaissait déjà. Kuroko regarda Midorima et s'approcha doucement de lui :

-Personne ne rit, Himuro-sempai. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'y est pour rien.

Pourtant le brun ressentait ce terrible sentiment partout dans son corps. Il s'était tellement habitué à être « sexy Himuro » que redevenir « adorable Himuro » lui faisait un terrible choc. Et comme Kuroko était incontestablement une bonne personne, il prit la veste des bras de Murasakibara et en recouvrit le capitaine de Yosen.

-Voilà.

-... Merci.

Himuro se redressa, bien emmitouflé, sans prononcer un mot.

-Bien. Les deux autres attendent également d'être vus donc on va accélérer.

Un portail s'ouvrit et un long cri suivit d'un rire se fit entendre. Quand le trou noir eut disparut, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tentait de repousser un labrador de la couleur du sable qui s'évertuait à nettoyer son visage.

-Arrêtes... Mais arrêtes !

Ses éclats de rire étaient entraînants et le chien accepta enfin de s'asseoir, la langue pendante et sa queue fouetta le sol de contentement.

-Qui... c'est ?

-Cherche bien Kagami.

La jeune fille s'essuya les joues et ses grands yeux gris se tournèrent vers le vert et elle se leva d'un seul bond, soudainement très gênée.

-Euh... Je...

Ses vêtements de garçon masquait sa poitrine mais son short qui devait tenir par le Saint Esprit dévoilait des jambes bien musclées. Midorima fit un pas en avant, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il était en train de penser :

-... Takao ?

La fille se gratta la tête en souriant un peu. Bingo. Le vert tendit l'index, la bouche ouverte sur un commentaire qui ne sortira pas. Son coéquipier avait maintenant les cheveux au niveau des épaules et toute trace de masculinité avait disparu.

En regardant l'autre brun, Himuro se dit que finalement, il pouvait y avoir pire. Au moins, lui était toujours un garçon. Mais Takao ne semblait pas déranger par sa nouvelle apparence. Murasakibara remarqua bien que l'attitude de son capitaine changeait doucement mais un nouveau cri le surprit. Le labrador léchait maintenant le visage de Kuroko qui avait bien du mal à éloigner l'imposant animal. Kagami se décida enfin à éloigner le chien qui le regarda terriblement malheureux. Avec des yeux exactement comme ceux de... :

-Kise-kun, tu m'a mis de la bave partout !

Le chien émit un bruit malheureux et baissa les oreilles. Mais ce fut de courte durée puisqu'il se jeta du coup encore sur Takao qui bascula en arrière avec surprise et rigolait sous la sensation chatouilleuse de la langue de l'animal contre sa peau. Le rouge aida le joueur fantôme à se relever. Son air très blanc alerta ce dernier qui demanda :

-Kagami-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as à ce point peur des chiens ?

-J'y peux rien... Même si c'est Kise...

Midorima s'avança enfin pour pousser son ancien coéquipier afin de sauver l'actuel. La main de Takao était bien plus fine et tout son corps avait l'air léger. Alors quand il l'aida à se redresser, le brun vola presque et encore plus surpris, le vert le réceptionna maladroitement contre lui. Plus petit, Takao lui arrivait maintenant largement sous l'épaule. Gêné au possible, Midorima rougit davantage en sentant le peu de poitrine qu'avait désormais le brun contre son abdomen. Le possesseur de l'œil du Faucon s'éloigna avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Bon, bon, bon... Avant de vous annoncez ce que vous allez faire, je veux juste vérifier avec Kuroko et Kagami que la punition s'est bien passée.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent mais pour eux, rien de particulier.

-Satsu-chan a été gentille avec toi, Kagami-kun ?

La voix amusée du chat gris fit rougir le rouge qui aurait bien des choses à raconter mais par pitié pour l'absent Aomine, il garda le silence. Tout le monde n'avait pas à savoir que Momoi Satsuki dormait dans un vieux tee-shirt de l'As de Tôo et portait des sous-vêtements que même Alex jugerait assez osés...

La couleur soudaine du rouge intrigua les autres garçons -fille et chien compris- mais personne ne voulut s'approfondir sur le sujet. Et bien que le sourire de Nekomata indiquait qu'il avait de lourds dossiers à ressortir, il n'en fut rien.

Tanuki s'était calé dans les bras de Takao qui s'était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, Kise allongé tout près de lui. La tête du labrador reposait sur la cuisse du garçon-fille qui caressait sa tête et le grattouillait de temps en temps avec ses ongles.

Himuro prit une grande respiration et sortit sa tête de sous la veste. Après tout, il n'était pas le pire. Cependant, comme il se sentait terriblement fixé, le brun tourna le visage vers les yeux gris de Takao qui semblait réfléchir. Le joueur de Shutoku lâcha Tanuki, sauta du rebord et courut pour empoigner le pauvre enfant. Sous les regards médusés des autres, Takao retourna près de Kise et installa le petit garçon sur ses genoux. Il afficha un immense sourire et annonça :

-Photo de famille !

Il y eut un grand silence avant que Kagami ne pouffe de rire. L'atmosphère fut irrémédiablement plus détendue et Kitsune put expliquer la nouvelle épreuve dans le calme.

-Encore une fois, rien de bien compliqué. Comme vous vous en doutez, Himuro, Takao et Kise ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux tant qu'ils ont cette apparence. A vous de vous accordez pour les loger chez vous.

-C'est plutôt simple.

Le renard doré rebondit sur la phrase de Murasakibara.

-Les trois ensemble et à tour de rôle.

Le temps que le tout monte au cerveau et produise l'effet désiré, il ne s'était écoulé que dix secondes pour le vert à lunettes.

-Donc... On a va avoir les trois en même temps chez nous ?

-Oui.

Comment faire passer une jeune femme, un enfant et un chien discrètement chez eux ? Si Kagami qui vivait seul pouvait y arriver, les autres avec leur famille s'en mordaient déjà les doigts.

-Ils passeront une nuit et une journée chez l'un avant de passer à un autre. Si vous vous trouvez incapable de répondre à un de leurs besoins, vous aurez une punition. En d'un autre côté, si Himuro, Takao ou Kise se fait démasquer pour... x raisons, celui qui s'est fait démasquer gardera sa forme actuelle.

Le cri horrifié et les jappements de Himuro et Kise fit sourire Nekomata qui avait toujours cet air de demeuré.

-Pour combien de temps ?!

-Ça, je ne vous le dirais pas.

Himuro laissa sa tête partir en arrière, contre la poitrine de Takao qui posa son menton sur les cheveux épais de l'enfant. Kise reposa sa tête sur la cuisse du garçon-fille, donnant l'impression d'un trio au bord du désespoir. Kuroko se sentait très compatissant, tout comme Kagami qui espérait juste ne pas encore recevoir une punition divine. Murasakibara avait un visage lisse sans sentiments.

-Aomine et Akashi vous recevront en dernier, le temps qu'ils se soignent et... règlent deux-trois problèmes.

Et pour le deuxième, ça risquait de prendre du temps, vu son état d'énervement. Non, c'était au-delà : l'héritier allait devoir calmer sa fureur destructrice.

Le renard doré avait été pour avouer, choqué de l'état d'Akashi quand il était passé dans sa chambre pour le récupérer un peu avant. Encore plus que lors de sa précédente colère, tout était détruit dans sa chambre. Tout. Le rouge hurlait des insultes et des menaces, surtout destinées à son père qui avait visiblement fait une chose impardonnable. A moitié en train de hurler et de pleurer de colère et d'épuisement, le garçon était méconnaissable. Pour une fois, les employés n'avaient pas osé s'approcher de sa chambre malgré le désespoir certain de son propriétaire. Le renard doré avait préféré le laisser, sachant parfaitement que parfois, les humains avaient besoin de ce genre de moment. Et puis le rouge était clairement dangereux actuellement donc inutile de rajouter une couche. Mais ça serait juste pour cette fois.

Quand à Aomine, sa fièvre avait suffisamment monté pour que Momoi revienne et s'occupe près de lui. Bloqué au lit, le bleu n'avait rien dit quand, dans un instant de lucidité, il avait remarqué que la rose lavait sommairement son torse à cause de la transpiration due à la fièvre. Il s'était rendormi sans commentaires.

-Bon... Qui passe en premier ?

La voix enjouée de Takao sortir le renard de ses pensées qui appréciait la volonté du brun : il était clair qu'il était très perturbé d'être une fille mais son excellent jeu d'acteur cachait parfaitement son inquiétude.

Les futurs logeurs ne se bousculèrent pas à se proposer mais comme le soir tombait déjà, Kagami leva la main :

-Comme je suis tout seul, ça me dérange pas.

-Merci. Les autres et moi avons conscience que vous n'alliez pas avoir le temps, donc nous avons acheté quelques vêtements adaptés et de la nourriture en plus. Vous les trouverez donc dans l'appartement de Kagami.

Sur ses mots, Kitsune fit demi-tour et la rencontre prit fin. Avec un dernier sourire éloquent pour Kagami, Nekomata emboîta le pas à son congénère et Kitsune ne tarda pas, après un câlin réglementaire à Takao. Kise le lécha et Midorima se contenta d'un mouvement indescriptible. Murasakibara salua tout le groupe, en souhaitant particulièrement bonne chance à Himuro et traversa un portail. Le vert sembla hésiter à prendre la parole et se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

-Takao !

Le brun releva la tête et le regarda :

-Tu... Tu veux que je garde Kissa à la maison en attendant ? Je dirais... J'inventerais un truc.

Le garçon-fille se leva brusquement, délogeant Himuro et Kise qui regardèrent avec surprise leur copain d'épreuve prendre le tireur de Shutoku dans ses bras.

-Merci... Prends-soin d'elle s'il te plaît !

-J'allais pas la laisser seule... Et Aya sera probablement contente.

Le visage tellement rassuré de Takao lui fit un coup au cœur et il s'écarta quand il commença à se dire que la version fille était plutôt jolie.

-Je vais aller la chercher alors...

-Oui, merci.

Midorima s'éloigna ensuite à toute vitesse.

-Takao-kun ? Tu trembles...

-C'est juste... que ma petite sœur est toute seule à la maison alors je suis rassuré que Shin-chan ait proposé de la garder avec sa propre petite sœur.

Heureusement qu'il se soit proposé d'ailleurs. Le vert était … l'unique personne de confiance concernant Kissa pour Takao.

Kuroko le regarda encore un peu, comme s'il sentait le brun prêt à poursuivre le vert pour prendre soin de sa cadette et décida que le risque était minime.

-Je vais aussi y aller. Bonne nuit et bon courage.

-Merci, à toi aussi.

Le turquoise s'éloigna dans un silence mortel et Kagami se gratta la tête.

-Bon... Ben y'a plus qu'à y aller.

-Effectivement !

Kise semblait prêt à partir, sa queue sable battait l'air dans une curiosité obsessionnelle : comment était l'appartement de l'As de Seirin ? Takao souleva Himuro qui menaçait de s'endormir : que ce corps se fatiguait vite ! Ses bras tous fins passés autour du cou du garçon-fille, ses yeux se fermaient progressivement.

-On est prêt.

-Bon, autant l'avouer tout de suite, j'ai pas envie de cuisiner donc je propose qu'on s'achète un truc quelque part et on mange à l'appart'.

-Ça me va !

-Et toi Tatsuya ?

Sa petite tête s'était calée pour un meilleur sommeil, ce qui arracha un mince sourire à Takao. Il avait le même mais en version féminine à la maison. Kise trottinait près d'eux, silencieux. En se voyant dans cette apparence, sa première réaction avait été de s'assommer. Pourtant, après, il était encore en chien. Il avait fait avec, se disant que c'était une épreuve et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Du coup, le blond avait décidé de sortir dans la rue et s'était fait câliné comme un roi par tout plein de gens pas du tout inquiets de voir un animal sans collier traîner dans la rue. Par la force des choses, il avait croisé Nekomata, qui s'était d'abord bien moqué de lui, et qui avait envoyé un message télépathique à Kitsune qui l'avait téléporté dans un lieu inconnu. Mais au moins, le mannequin avait retrouvé Takao, drôlement bien changé également. Le brun l'avait également reconnu et l'avait grattouiller partout en répétant à quel point Kise faisait un beau chien. Donc, en remerciement, le garçon-chien l'avait léchouillé, pris d'une soudaine impulsion et les deux garçons s'étaient ensuite retrouvés devant tous les autres.

-Magi Burger, ça vous convient ?

-Nickel !

Puisque les animaux n'étaient pas autorisés à l'intérieur, Kise dû se contenter d'attendre près de la porte. De toute façon, Takao lui avait demandé s'il voulait une salade pour son régime de mannequin, ce que le chien avait vivement approuvé. Le menu de Kise bien en tête, Kagami été entré avec Takao qui tentait de réveiller Himuro pour savoir au moins ce qu'il voulait. Le brun papillonna des yeux et marmonna le nom d'un quelconque hamburger avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Plus pour ne pas gêner les autres gens derrière, Takao le fit passer devant : bien calée avec la petite poitrine du Faucon de Shutoku, Himuro passa ses bras autour de la nuque du deuxième brun et s'attira ainsi quelques regards et commentaires :

-Regardes comme il est mignon !

-A son âge surtout... Toujours aussi proche de sa Maman.

-Sa mère ? Elle a l'air trop jeune... Sa sœur aînée sans doute.

-Ils sont adorables !

Takao n'était pas vraiment habituée mais les compliments lui firent forcément plaisir. Par contre, quand il capta quelques regards qui lorgnaient bien sur sa silhouette et quelques sourires gourmands, le garçon-fille préféré se rapprocher de Kagami qui avait de quoi dissuader certains audacieux. Le rouge remercia la serveuse et emporta les sachets en kraft dehors.

-Je te rembourserais.

-Tu sais que ça presse pas. Kise ! On y va !

Le labrador quitta ses admiratrices pour courir rejoindre les autres. Il enfonça son nez dans le kraft en arrivant trop vite.

-Kise, doucement !

Le chien aboya et trottina jusqu'à Takao qui commençait à grimacer sous le poids de Himuro. Le rouge s'en aperçut et demanda :

-Tu veux qu'on échange ?

-Non, ça risque de le réveiller.

Le brun semblait être vraiment très profondément endormi, ce qui fit douter Kagami qui se contenta d'un :

-On est presque arriver de toute façon.

Takao remonta le garçon et accéléra un peu. L'As de Seirin chercha ses clé et s'écarta à temps dans l'escalier pour laisser passer Kise qui grimpait bien plus vite l'escalier en fer rouillé. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Takao entrer.

-Je met juste des draps propres dans la chambre d'ami et tu pourras le mettre au lit.

-J'attends.

Le propriétaire des lieux sortit rapidement ce dont il allait avoir besoin et le lit fut terminé en quelques minutes. Takao déposa son précieux fardeau avec douceur et toute son attitude trahissait son habitude à agir de la sorte avec sa petite sœur.

Le garçon-fille referma la porte sans un bruit et alla se laver les mains.

-Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

-Il y a une assiette près de toi ?

Takao, tout en essuyant ses mains, chercha du côté de la vaisselle quasi sèche :

-Je te l'amène.

-Merci.

Le brun lui tendit l'objet en question et Kagami dispersa la salade de Kise à l'intérieur.

-Tu veux de la sauce ?

Le mannequin maintenant bien poilu aboya vigoureusement et le rouge s'activa. Ensuite, Kise se jeta dessus sans attendre et le brun se mit à table en même temps que le rouge.

-Alors... Ça, c'est pour toi... ça, c'est pour Himuro donc ça, c'est pour moi !

Takao croqua dans une frite et gémit de bonheur.

-Bon sang, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé !

-Tu dois être le genre d'adolescent à vivre dans une famille où les repas sont pris en famille et ce genre de trucs.

Le brun baissa la tête en souriant tristement et Kise abandonna sa salade pour donner un rapide coup de langue sur son jean. La main très fine se glissa dans ses poils courts pour une caresse tendre. Kagami, lui, se sentit très mal à l'aise :

-Pardon, j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-Non pas vraiment...

Takao se pinça les lèvres et sentit soudainement le besoin de se confier :

-Kagami, tu... accepterais de m'écouter un peu ?

Le rouge croqua dans son hamburger et hocha la tête. Takao soupira un peu, conscient que même Kise s'était couché en sphinx pour l'écouter.

-Ma... famille... a été comme tu l'as dit. Un temps. Mon père est tombé malade.

-Ton père... Ton vœu, c'est pour lui, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Il est le genre d'homme prêt à passer des heures avec ma sœur et moi alors que ma mère... Disons que je me suis toujours sentit moins proche d'elle.

Il fit une pause le temps de prendre une gorgée de Coca.

-Bref, mon père a dû être hospitalisé et ma mère en a été très perturbée. Elle passe ses journées à son chevet, parfois en allant même jusqu'à ne pas rentrer à la maison. Moi, je peux me débrouiller mais comme vous avez dû le comprendre tout à l'heure, j'ai une sœur.

Son public suivait avec attention et hocha la tête d'un même mouvement.

-Comme elle n'a que six ans, j'en veux beaucoup à ma mère. Je veux dire, il peut arriver n'importe quoi, Kissa se retrouve toute seule ! C'est bien trop jeune !

Ses poings se crispèrent et il grimaça en se rappelant que ses ongles maintenant bien plus longs, lui rentraient dans la peau tendre de sa paume.

-J'ai pris un travail pour aider un peu ma famille et j'emmène parfois Kissa avec moi mais... je ne peux pas toujours. Et j'ai peur dans ces moments-là... Shin-chan a une petite sœur aussi et elles s'entendent bien donc quand il se propose de la garder...

-Tu es rassuré.

-Ouais. Il ne serait pas là, je ne saurais pas à qui la confier. Et je n'arrive même plus à croire que ma mère arrivera un jour à se rappeler qu'elle a une fille qui a besoin d'elle.

Kagami tendit une frite à Kise qui l'avala sans se faire prier : les salades c'étaient bon mais de temps en temps, une petite frite ne faisait pas de mal.

-Tu es plutôt courageux. Ta sœur doit être fière de toi.

-Je crois qu'elle est bien plus courageuse que moi ! Elle est si jeune mais elle sourit toujours, elle n'arrête pas de me répéter que tout s'arrange toujours... C'est moi qui suis le plus fier !

Takao sourit sans chercher à se retenir : dès qu'il parlait de Kissa, une vague de fierté l'envahissait ! Sa sœur, il la plaçait sur un piédestal, c'était comme ça. Kise et Kagami le trouvèrent drôlement touchant à se comporter ainsi surtout que sa version fille avec ce sourire immense et ses yeux brillants d'amour était purement adorable. Pour le garçon-chien, ce que disait le brun était compréhensible : lui-même, bien qu'il soit le plus jeune, se sentait très protecteur avec ses deux sœurs. Personne ne les touchaient, personne ne leur faisaient du mal. Et les deux aînées gardaient jalousement leur petit frère près d'elle.

Pour Kagami, par contre, dont la seule figure fraternelle dormait dans la chambre d'à côté, c'était plus compliqué. Avec Himuro, ils s'étaient appelés comme ça mais c'était tellement différent des deux autres. C'était surtout de la rivalité, parfois avec excès. Deux tempéraments bien trop forts qui se heurtaient avec fracas, partageant pourtant la même passion. Ça avait été se retrouver pour s'affronter une nouvelle fois. Et quand les choses avaient eu une chance de s'améliorer, les trois divinités avaient débarqué.

Il soupira. Il n'allait pas mentir, le vœu de son « frère » l'avait blessé. Qu'est-ce qui poussait le brun à vouloir le battre à ce point ?

-Aaah ! Vous avez commencé sans moi !

Le cri indigné du garçon-enfant sortit tout le monde de ses pensées et Takao se voulut pacificateur :

-Tu dormais tellement bien...

-Je suis sûr que c'est froid maintenant !

Himuro s'installa avec un regard polaire pour les autres et croqua dans une frite.

-Bon... Ça peut aller.

Inconsciemment, les autres garçons arrêtèrent de retenir leur souffle et Kise alla même jusqu'à provoquer l'amusement général en cherchant à se gratter la base de sa longue queue et en finissant par tourner en rond. C'est Kagami qui eut pitié en premier et qui le grattouilla. Le labrador s'en sentit tellement soulagé qu'il se laissa ensuite tomber comme une masse en continuant de battre des pattes. Il était hautement ridicule mais ça tomba à pic.

L'atmosphère continua de s'alléger quand Takao vola un bon morceau de hamburger à Himuro qui s'exclama, faussement outré :

-Comment oses-tu priver un enfant de nourriture nécessaire à sa bonne croissance, femme indigne ?!

Les garçons se moquèrent ensuite de Kagami dont le hoquet soudain causé par le Coca faisait rebondir son grand corps de façon spectaculaire.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer-... hic ~

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent et Kagami rougit :

-C'est pas drôle-... hic ~

-Oh que si !

Le rouge se mit à bouder puis remarqua que Himuro piquait à nouveau du nez.

-Bon, pour cette nuit... Tatsuya, tu peux garder la chambre d'ami et Takao... tu vas prendre la mienne et-...

-Pas question. Je vais sur le canapé.

Le garçon-fille croisa les bras, fermement décidé à refuser tout favoritisme.

-Mais-...

-J'ai dit non.

Le rouge n'était suffisamment pas assez en forme pour s'opposer à Takao et pendant que celui-ci jetait les emballages de leur repas à la poubelle, il installa un oreiller et chercha une couette de secours.

-Tu es s-...

-Certain ! Merci.

Himuro s'était éclipsé à la douche avec Kise -hors de question qu'il rate une douche même en chien- et des éclats de rire passaient la porte : visiblement, c'était à son tour de supporter le moment de folie du mannequin.

Quinze minutes plus tard, chacun s'installait au lit -ou au sol dans le cas de Kise- et le sommeil ne tarda pas à tous les surprendre et à les emporter.

Elle était plutôt amusante cette épreuve pour l'instant.

* * *

Akashi était tombé à genoux d'épuisement.

Il contemplait mollement le désastre qu'il avait provoqué : pratiquement toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées et le verre s'enfonçaient dans ses mains et ses genoux sans qu'il ne ressente le besoin de les sortir. Tout ce qui était accroché au mur était maintenant en mille morceaux au sol, méconnaissable. Son futon était déchiré de partout et l'oreiller éventré répandait son contenu partout dans la chambre. Les murs eux-mêmes portaient les marques de sa folie destructrices : lacérés et tachés de sang là où les poings du garçon s'étaient abattus.

Une grande partie des meubles étaient passés par la fenêtre et devaient probablement être éclatés sur plusieurs mètres vu le bruit que l'impact avait fait.

Mais Akashi s'en fichait. Mais totalement. Il voulait que son père arrête de le mettre plus bas que terre, qu'il arrête de tout lui enlever au fur et à mesure... Qu'il le laisse tranquille pour une fois !

Il n'y avait aucun mot suffisamment fort pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait annoncé à l'ensemble des élèves de Rakuzan sa démission. Oh, ils avaient dû tous remarquer sa pâleur et sa voix qui tremblait, même ceux assis tout au fond de la salle. L'autre garçon désigné n'attendait que ça et n'avait même pas eut la décence de cacher son sourire et sa satisfaction. Et naturellement, durant toute la période de son discours, Akashi avait été soumis au regard désapprobateur de son père, présent pour l'occasion. Mais il avait tenu, fièrement. Il avait tenu jusqu'au manoir. Jusqu'à sa chambre. Et là, seulement une fois que la porte fut bien refermée derrière lui, Akashi était devenu méconnaissable.

Son portable gisait plus loin en plusieurs morceaux. Il pensait avoir reçu un SMS mais il était trop tard maintenant. Un morceau de verre s'enfonça davantage près de son genou, arrachant au rouge son premier cri de douleur. Une flaque de sang commençait à se former et il haleta en fermant les yeux. Le personnel avait pour une fois su rester à l'écart durant sa crise mais là, il aurait bien besoin d'un médecin. Super... Après se voir retiré son poste de Président des Elèves, son père allait trouver le moyen de lui retirer son poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de basket... Le meilleur à la fin, parait-il.

La fidèle cuisinière fit enfin son apparition et pour la première fois, ne sembla pas savoir pas quoi commencer. Elle avança doucement sur les morceaux brisés de verre, de bois et tant d'autres choses, jusqu'au fils de son employeur :

-Oh Monsieur Seijuro... Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?!

-Il m'a tout enlevé... Je n'ai plus rien...

Sa nuque se plia tandis qu'il cherchait à cacher ses larmes à sa vieille employée qui l'attira contre lui :

-Il vous reste le basket. Allez, s'il vous plaît, votre Maman serait tellement malheureuse de vous savoir dans cet état !

-Il m'a tout pris... Et il va me prendre le basket aussi...

Elle tapota sa tête et fit signe au médecin appelé en urgence d'entrer. L'homme se jeta sans hésiter sur le jeune adolescent et demanda à ce que l'on déplace l'héritier dans une autre pièce.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans son bureau, Akashi père composait un numéro sur son portable.

-Shirogane Eiji-san ? Bonsoir, je suis Akashi Masato... Oui, le père de Seijuro. D'ailleurs, c'est à son sujet que je vous appelle... A propos de son poste de Capitaine.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Alors cette nouvelle épreuve ? Ces petites transformations ? Et le papa d'Akashi ? Mwouahaha, il est ignoble, je l'adore !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Laura-067** : Aomine n'a pas eut le temps de s'en rendre compte puisque les esprits sont retournés vraiment très vite dans les autres corps. Pas de sous-entendu, juste que Murasakibara est bien moins crétin qu'il n'en a l'air.

**Yuki Mirai** : Je vais pas tuer Papakashi, il va finir orphelin le pauvre ! Midorima Jr. pourrait vraiment arriver ! Mura est trop mignon pour son propre bien ! Et le notre !

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : Moi, ça me juste hyper plaisir à chaque fois ! Ouiii, un beau labrador tout doux, tout chou, tout à câliner ! Tout pour toi !

**Alyxel** : Epic ? Mais c'est plus que ça ! Kise en labrador, c'est... Je trouve même pas de mots ! Pourquoi se contenter de faire du mal à certains personnages quand on peut faire du mal à tous les personnages ? S'il l'apprend, c'est clair que tu pourras l'attendre ton AoKuro.

**Grwn** : … Tu es drôlement cruelle là ! La vision de Mini Himuro ne t'attendrit même pas un peu ? Un tout petit peu ? Je peux toujours faire pire ! Si je me ressert de Papa Akashi dans une autre fic, là par contre, je vais avoir du mal ! Il est sacrément mauvais dans celle là... Donc, si tu es d'accord, signe le papier !

**Emy-nee** : Merci Emy.

**Buli-chan** : Si tu es sadique ! Beaucoup ! J'aime ça ! Ça tourne au pédophile, là, ne passe pas la frontière. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses arrêter.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Après Kagami, c'est Kuroko qui accueille les trois garçons victimes de la transformation. Il espère juste que sa famille ne se pose pas trop de questions. Cependant, Nekomata choisit également ce moment pour laisser passer quelques informations concernant ce qu'Aomine aurait fait à son corps pendant le temps de la punition. _Chapitre 14 : Le turquoise, c'est aussi du bleu ! _


	15. 14- Le turquoise, c'est aussi du bleu !

Lali oh ! Oui, je suis joie, je suis bonheur ! Le manga reprendrait le 29 Décembre au Japon. J'ai hâte et je souris comme une idiote depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Bonne lecture !

_Après Kagami, c'est Kuroko qui accueille les trois garçons victimes de la transformation. Il espère juste que sa famille ne se pose pas trop de questions. Cependant, Nekomata choisit également ce moment pour laisser passer quelques informations concernant ce qu'Aomine aurait fait à son corps pendant le temps de la punition._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le turquoise, c'est aussi du bleu ! **

Kagami s'était sentit étrangement excité à son réveil.

Depuis son enfance, le rouge rêvait de grands repas en famille et la séparation avec ses parents avaient un peu éloigné cet idéal de famille aimante et proche. Toujours enroulé dans sa couverture et les yeux bien fermés, l'As de Seirin écoutait les rires qui se voulaient discrets de Himuro. Le garçon transformé en enfant tentait visiblement de calmer Kise qui était encore dans une phase d'excitation qui le rendait presque intenable. Même si la voix était plus aiguë, le rire de son frère le rendait heureux : il avait l'impression que le brun n'avait pas rit et encore moins sourit depuis des années. Kagami pouvait parfaitement bien imaginer le joueur de Yosen dans les draps blancs comme neige, son index sur ses lèvres mais un immense sourire collé au visage pour calmer le labrador. L'image mentale était si adorable que le garçon n'arriva pas non plus à retenir son sourire.

La porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrit très doucement tandis que Himuro devait avoir décidé de laisser le chien se balader dans l'appartement. Le rouge repoussa sa couette à son tour et rejoignit les deux garçons dans le salon.

Takao aussi était réveillé et s'activait devant les fourneaux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés avec une pince qu'il avait dû trouver avec les affaires « achetées » par Kitsune et les autres divinités. Un short blanc et un débardeur orange habillait ce corps dont les formes restaient discrètes mais présentes. Kagami n'osa pas deviner si le garçon avait eu la force de mettre un soutien-gorge mais s'il n'en avait pas, ça ne se voyait pas. Le joueur de Shutoku avait enfilé le tablier du propriétaire de l'appartement et s'était mis en tête de préparer un petit-déjeuner bien complet.

-Salut !

La voix de Himuro et l'aboiement de Kise firent échos à la sienne et Takao se retourna avec son fidèle sourire sincère sur les lèvres :

-Bonjour ! C'est presque finit, mettez-vous à table !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé...

En fait, Kagami se sentait un peu coupable : c'était à lui de répondre aux mieux aux besoins des transformés et jusqu'ici...

-Ça me fait plaisir ! Je le fait parfois à Kissa donc disons que ce n'est pas pour perdre la main.

Le garçon-fille se retourna, sa mèches folles fouettant l'air tandis qu'il se remettait à surveiller la plaque de cuisson. Kagami regarda Himuro qui haussa les épaules et chercha le jus d'orange dans le frigo. Kise s'était assis et regardait Takao avec ce qui pourrait être de l'envie : pas difficile de comprendre qu'il aimerait bien avoir une demoiselle comme Takao qui l'attendait à la maison !

Ce dernier remplit une écuelle fournie par les divinités et la posa au sol pour le labrador qui en profita pour lécher sa joue : il n'y pouvait rien, parfois, son corps de chien agissait tout seul ! Takao le repoussa gentiment et posa une assiette de pancakes, une autre avec des saucisses en forme de poulpes et de la soupe Miso :

-J'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans le frigo et comme je ne savais pas ce que vous préférez...

Les estomacs des deux frères choisirent cette instant pour se manifester bruyamment et ils échangèrent un regard complice, rare depuis bien trop longtemps. Takao regarda Kise et lui fit un clin d'œil : une pierre, deux coups ! Le brun s'assit et le rouge se jeta en même temps que le brun sur la nourriture.

-Oh mon Dieu... C'est trop bon !

-Juste... parfait !

Les yeux brillants, les deux garçons bénissaient silencieusement le garçon-fille :

-Takao !

Le concerné releva les yeux vers Kagami et attendit :

-Épouse-moi, s'il te plaît !

-Non pas question ! Moi !

Himuro tendit ses baguettes en même temps qu'il parlait vers le rouge, l'air faussement menaçant. Kise posa sa tête poilu sur les cuisses du brun qui caressa les poils sable avec un sourire satisfait : c'était plaisant de savoir que l'on plaisait de cette façon ! Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et les éclats de rire.

Kagami se charga ensuite de la vaisselle pendant que Takao et Himuro finissait de découvrir leurs nouveaux vêtements. Si pour le garçon-enfant, c'était à peu près supportable, le brun piqua un fard monstrueux en sortant tout un lot de sous-vêtements féminins.

-Je pourrais jamais mettre ça...

Il laissa tout retomber au fond des sacs en plastiques et se leva. Plus loin, une poche au nom de Kise attendait qu'on l'ouvre à son tour. A l'intérieur, des brosses en tous genres, un collier et une laisse. Le labrador ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier ces deux derniers objets mais tant qu'il était sous sa forme de chien, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il allait devoir faire avec. Himuro attrapa le collier bleu et s'approcha du mannequin. L'objet cerclait parfaitement son cou épais et il avait même droit à une petite médaille avec son nom dessus. -« Ryota »...

Le chien s'allongea en étoile en mer sur le ventre, ses yeux dorés fixant Takao qui s'était placé devant le grand miroir avec une robe orange. Une énorme ceinture verte complétait la tenue mais Takao n'était pas mentalement prêt à mettre une robe. Il la reposa et proposa encore une fois son aide à Kagami qui refusa, encore une fois.

Le rouge s'essuya les mains, pleines de mousse, et demanda :

-Qui ça tente un match de basket ?

Himuro leva la main, sans réel enthousiasme et le blond se leva et se frotta à la jambe du rouge. Kagami se raidit un peu mais ne fit aucun commentaire : il allait bien falloir qu'il surmonte cette peur stupide un jour ! Il s'éloigna et attrapa un ballon qui traînait dans un coin.

-Il y a un terrain pas loin.

Les garçons quittèrent l'appartement et Himuro s'empara du ballon tandis que Takao accrochait la laisse au collier de Kise. Le rouge ferma sa porte à clé et ils descendirent l'escalier.

Le terrain était heureusement inoccupé et le brun laissa au labrador la possibilité de gambader à sa guise. Le chien trottina jusqu'au milieu du terrain et baissa son visage pour renifler le terrain, sa queue s'agitant vigoureusement. Himuro dribbla un peu pendant que Takao nouait ses cheveux bien plus longs en une couette bien haute sur son crane.

-Okay ! C'est partit !

Sans hésiter, le Faucon s'élança vers Himuro et lui piqua la balle. Il courut jusqu'au panier mais fut intercepté par Kagami qui faillit tomber à cause de Kise, bien décidé de jouer à sa manière.

-Kise !

Le chien poussa la balle avec sa patte et aboya. Himuro se jeta sur le ballon et dribbla tant bien que mal une nouvelle fois vers le panier. Quand le rouge chercha à nouveau à rattraper la balle orange, Takao servit d'écran en affichant un sourire purement satisfait d'avoir eu l'As de Seirin avec quelque chose d'aussi simple.

-Tch !

Si son corps semblait un peu faible par rapport au précédent, Takao avait l'impression d'être plus rapide et plus réactif. Et ça, ça lui plaisait ! Le cri de Himuro les avertit que le ballon venait de rentrer dans le cerceau. Kise tournait du garçon-enfant en aboyant. Soudainement, il releva la tête et détalla comme un lapin. Surpris, le reste de la bande le regarda quitter le terrain pour sauter et atterrir sur une autre personne plus loin. Le cri presque terrifié d'une fille les obligea à courir pour attraper le labrador et l'éloigner. Takao et Himuro s'y collèrent à deux tandis que Kagami tendait une main désolée pour relever la pauvre fille, victime de l'amour débordant du mannequin canin.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Il n'est pas méchant mais-...

-Kagamin ?

Le rouge s'arrêta net de parler en reconnaissant enfin Momoi. Sa jupe à motifs écossais s'était relevée lors de sa chute, découvrant ses cuisses blanches. Kagami avala sa salive et attrapa sa main blanche, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever le surnom. La rose fut ramenée sur ses pieds et lissa sa jupe.

-J'ignorais que tu avais un chien.

-C'est pas vraiment le mien...

Takao et Himuro s'étaient éloignés pour être sûrs que l'amie d'enfance d'Aomine ne les reconnaissent pas. Surtout elle et sa capacité de tout déceler chez les autres.

-Tu fais quoi ici ?

Elle releva ses yeux roses vers lui et le rouge songea à quel point ils étaient différents quand ils étaient tournés vers Aomine.

-Aomine-kun est bloqué dans son lit avec une bonne grippe donc je voulais aller lui acheter une part du gâteau qu'il apprécie.

Il n'y avait bien qu'en privé qu'elle utilisait son vieux surnom. Comme preuve, elle montra la boîte d'une pâtisserie assez réputée.

-Je vois.

-Bien... Passe une bonne journée, Kagamin !

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand il eut le réflexe de l'attraper par le coude. Elle se tourna vers lui, très surprise :

-... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi tu laisses Ahomine te traiter comme il le fait ?

Il regretta d'avoir demandé dès qu'il aperçut la lueur de douleur dans les prunelles roses : évidemment qu'elle souffrait de son comportement mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle devait veiller sur lui.

-Tu ne comprendrais probablement pas...

-Je comprends juste qu'il te traite comme de la merde et que tu te laisses faire.

Il libéra son bras tandis que Momoi entoura sa taille de ses bras, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Son téléphone vibra et elle décrocha dans la seconde qui suivit :

-Tu devrais dormir, tu es malade-...

Le bleu dut la couper et le rouge de la colère lui monta aux joues.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! … Oui, j'arrive ! … Près d'un terrain de basket, j'ai croisé Kagamin... Mais arrêtes un peu !

Elle raccrocha et soupira.

-Je vais vraiment y aller cette fois...

Le rouge continua de la regarder mais le fixa bien dans les yeux.

-Je sais très bien qu'Aomine-kun dépasse souvent les bornes mais ne penses pas que je suis trop fragile pour me défendre toute seule. Je le connais bien et même si c'est difficile, il sait s'excuser. A sa manière mais il le fait.

Elle s'inclina poliment devant lui et poursuivit sa route. Kagami attendit un peu avant de rejoindre les autres garçons qui n'avaient rien pu entendre de là où ils étaient.

-Un problème ?

C'était bien Takao, ça : toujours à s'inquiéter... Himuro se faisait lécher la joue mais ne cherchait pas à arrêter Kise, visiblement à fond dans sa tâche.

-Rien... On reprend ?

Les yeux brûlant de victoire de son frère lui promettaient un match respectable malgré sa petite taille. Takao resserra sa queue de cheval et fit craquer ses phalanges.

On passaient enfin aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Midorima profitait de son jour de repos pour lire quelques manuels de médecine.

Il n'avait encore parlé à personne de son désir de devenir médecin. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'il veuille vraiment. Mais en attendant, le vert n'avait que ça.

Il entendait vaguement les filles jouer avec Tanuki dans la chambre d'Aya. La bête mythique s'était montré ce matin et, naturellement, les deux gamines s'étaient précipitées pour le câliner. Quand il avait annoncé à Kissa que Takao devait se rendre quelque part pour son travail -une formation dans un restaurant plus huppé- la petite blonde avait faillit fondre en larmes. Mais en annonçant qu'il l'emmenait chez lui, Midorima ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle attrape sa main, comme un animal perdu. Le lien entre son « ami » et sa petite sœur était décidément trop étrange pour que le vert le comprenne.

Aya avait été très contente en apprenant que la blonde caramel dormirait avec elle. Les parents du vert en revanche avaient été un peu perturbés par le comportement de leur fils aîné : le taciturne Midorima Shintaro aurait-il enfin fait preuve d'un peu de gentillesse ? Impressionnant !

Le garçon referma soudainement son manuel pour se masser les tempes. Il était toujours incapable de sortir la déclaration de Takao de sa tête. Il s'étonnait un peu de ne pas se sentir perturbé par le fait que ce soit un garçon. Et ce qui était certain, c'était que cette apparence féminine ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. En fait, Takao lui aurait déclarait ses sentiments avec cette forme, Midorima aurait probablement accepté.

Alors pourquoi en garçon, ce n'était pas la même chose ?!

Le vert s'imagina un instant avec le brun en petit-ami : se tenir la main, s'embrasser... et plus... Son visage le brûla terriblement tandis que son esprit n'obéissait pas à son ordre pourtant simple : arrêter d'imaginer Takao sans aucun vêtement et gémissant son prénom.

-Onii-chan ?

Il sursauta très brutalement en remarquant enfin Aya et Kissa, qui voulaient visiblement lui demander quelque chose.

-... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On a faim...

Midorima tourna sa chaise de bureau pour chercher son téléphone des yeux. L'objet attendait près de sa main et affichait un SMS.

**[12:57:23 – Takao Kazunari] Bonjour Shin-chan ! \(^-^)/ Comment va Kissa ? Elle dort et mange bien ? Elle ne m'en veut pas trop ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? Encore merci de la garder, tu es le meilleur ! Demandes-moi n'importe quoi en échange !**

Le vert soupira et se tourna vers les deux petites :

-J'arrive.

Elles acquiescèrent et repartir dans le couloir pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Midorima prit son temps pour répondre à Takao : même de là, il sentait à quel point le brun était inquiet malgré sa tentative pour le cacher. Il envoya le tout et laissa son portable sur le bureau avant de descendre l'escalier à son tour. Les deux filles se lavaient les mains et avaient sortit une boîte d'œufs et le riz.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

-Omelette au riz !

Kissa hocha vigoureusement de la tête derrière Aya qui avait noué ses longues couettes en deux chignons de chaque côté de sa tête. La blonde avait également deux petites couettes et un serre-tête empêchait sa frange de tomber devant ses yeux. Elle avait un petit air de Takao, purement adorable.

Midorima était très loin d'être un chef. Il se débrouillait avec quelques bases tout au plus. Et l'omelette au riz était heureusement, dans ses capacités. Le vert enfila un tablier et se leva également les mains. D'un mouvement naturel, il attrapa les œufs et le cassa dans un bol. Pendant qu'il préparait le plat principal, ses yeux verts surveillaient en coin les deux petites qui s'étaient mises en tête de faire un petit dessert. Kissa avait de la farine jusqu'en haut des joues et Aya goûtait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Tanuki débarqua à son tour et grimpa tant bien que mal sur un des hauts tabourets près du comptoir. L'animal ne l'avait clairement pas dit mais Midorima savait qu'il était là pour Kissa. Afin de faire son petit rapport au grand frère sans doute. Les deux fillettes faisaient manger un morceau de pâte crue au raton-chien qui ne se plaignait pas d'être utilisé comme goûteur. Le vert mettait le riz dans l'auto-cuiseur quand la bête mythique sauta du tabouret pour se frotter à son mollet gauche. Midorima baissa ses yeux et Tanuki donna un nom en murmurant :

-Kuro-kun.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour que le vert comprenne. Le turquoise allait être le prochain à accueillir les trois transformés. Il hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et se rapprocha ensuite de sa petite sœur et de son amie pour voir où elles en étaient.

* * *

Quand le concerné reçut son SMS, il chercha immédiatement une excuse pour ses parents et sa grand-mère.

Selon le message, les trois garçons allaient devoir rester chez lui à partir de 19h. Donc, Kuroko avait six heures devant lui pour tout préparer. Outre le problème de sa famille, il y avait celui des chambres. La seule disponible servait surtout de débarras et aurait bien besoin d'un peu de rangement. C'est pourquoi, il abandonna momentanément ses devoirs et qu'il enfila une tenue usée par le temps pour commencer dès sa maintenant cette tâche qui s'annonçait très ardue.

Nigo s'était assis sur le pas de la porte, regardant tranquillement son petit maître qui avait le nez et les mains dans la poussière. Un masque sur le visage, Kuroko se débrouilla pour accéder à la fenêtre. En l'ouvrant, une véritable tornade de poussière évacua la maison, rendant presque impossible pour le turquoise de respirer. Il éternua plusieurs fois de suite et essuya ses yeux larmoyants. Une fois que la pièce un peu plus aérée, le turquoise regarda autour de lui : des cartons s'entassaient ici et là, vestiges de son enfance surtout. Des vieux vêtements, des objets devenus inutiles mais dont le couple parental n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser... Le lit était en fait un vieux canapé dépliable, pour l'instant « rangé » dans un coin de la pièce. Le joueur fantôme de Seirin enfonça du mieux possible quelques cartons au fond d'un placard et quelques tenues dans l'armoire. Nigo le suivit dans le couloir quand l'adolescent alla chercher un balai, une serpillière et de quoi laver sommairement la vitre de la fenêtre.

-Tetsuya ?

Le garçon passa sa tête turquoise par la fenêtre pour regarder sa mère à genoux devant ses rosiers blancs.

-Oui ?

-Tu fais du rangement ? C'est gentil de ta part.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et reprit son sécateur en main. Kuroko la regarda encore un peu et avala sa salive. Il quitta la chambre, son chien sur les talons et se rendit dans le jardin. Agenouillé près de sa mère, il ne disait rien, il la regardait faire comme quand il était petit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la femme reposa son sécateur et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Maman...

Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement.

-J'ai... Pour certaines raisons, j'ai quelques amis qui n'ont nul part où aller. Et... toujours pour ces mêmes raisons, ils auraient besoin de passer la nuit ici...

Kuroko avait toujours le regard baissé vers les rosiers. Sa mère redressa sa tête et attrapa doucement son menton pour qu'il se tourne vers elle.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi, c'est ça ?

Il hocha doucement de la tête et sa mère passa une main tendre dans ses mèches turquoises.

-Évidemment, cette histoire me dérange un peu mais si tu me dis que tes amis n'ont nul part où aller-...

-C'est juste pour ce soir ! D'autres amis vont pouvoir les loger ensuite !

La femme sembla réfléchir un peu et se releva.

-Maman ?

-Je vais t'aider à nettoyer la chambre.

Inconsciemment, un sourire illumina le visage de joueur de Seirin. Mais elle continua :

-J'en parlerais à ton père quand même.

-Je comprend.

-Et pendant qu'on range, tu vas me parler d'eux, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas laisser n'importe qui rentrer chez moi.

Kuroko se leva d'un bond et suivit sa mère dans la maison.

Sa mère était la meilleure personne au monde !

* * *

Nekomata grattait à la fenêtre d'Aomine.

Le garçon, dont l'état s'améliorait, leva le nez de son magazine et le replongea directement en voyant la boule de poils grise. Le chat lui lança un regard mortel et commença à miauler. Le bleu lui fit signe de la fermer mais alertée par le bruit, Momoi ouvrit la porte.

-Dai-chan ? J'entends des drôles de-...

Ses yeux roses se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et Aomine se tapa le front avec sa main en même temps qu'elle traversait la chambre pour ouvrir à la bête mythique. Nekomata lui fit son spectacle avec ses grands larmoyants et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'adolescente pour ouvrir la fenêtre et presque étouffer l'animal contre elle. Aomine eut l'incroyable réflexe de ramener ses jambes contre lui alors que la rose se jetait presque devant lui :

-Regardes ! Regardes comme il est mignon !

Nekomata offrit son sourire bien à lui à un bleu déjà exaspéré.

-Dégages de mon lit !

Momoi gonfla ses joues en ramenant le chat contre elle. A aucun moment, elle ne fit attention à la deuxième queue du chat. Ses ongles grattaient la bête entre ses deux oreilles et Nekomata alla même jusqu'à ronronner.

-Vires cette bestiole de mon lit.

-Mais enfin Dai-chan-...

Il la coupa d'un regard polaire et elle se ratatina un peu. Elle détourna le regard et murmura :

-Kagamin a peut-être raison après tout.

-Quoi ?

Momoi ne dit plus rien et souleva le chat. Elle quitta la chambre silencieusement en refermant doucement la porte. Aomine reprit son magazine mais cette fois, c'est sa mère qui entra.

-Tes médicaments.

-Hmm...

La femme posa le tout près du lit et alla repartir quand Aomine l'arrêta :

-Mam's... Elle est en bas Satsu ?

-Satsuki ? Elle est partie, pourquoi ?

Aomine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant sa mère sans réponse. Avant que la porte de ne ferme, Nekomata s'engouffra dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit :

-Descends.

-Non.

Le chat avait étrangement l'air en colère.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis très mal placé pour dire mais tu devrais apprendre à fermer ton clapet de temps en temps.

-Ha ?

Un sourcil relevé, le bleu jeta son magazine par terre et fusilla l'animal de ses yeux.

-Satsu-chan ne mérite pas toute ta méchanceté gratuite.

-Ça te regardes pas.

-Fais attention. Fais très attention Aomine. Ne me met pas inutilement en colère.

L'As de Tôo crispa les poings.

-J'en ai rien à faire de tes menaces ! Je traite Satsu comme je veux !

Le chat se releva et sauta vers la porte.

-Mauvaise réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit comme par magie et se referma tout aussi bizarrement.

Aomine se rallongea, son crâne prêt à exploser. Il sentait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir parlé ainsi à Nekomata.

* * *

Akashi se faisait refaire ses bandages par le médecin.

Sa valise était prête et attendait juste d'être chargée dans la voiture qui l'amènerait à la gare. Il quittait Kyoto.

Son père lui avait clairement avoué qu'il avait menacé Shirogane quand celui-ci avait refusé de retirer son poste de capitaine au rouge. Mais Akashi Masato arrivait toujours à ses fins. Akashi n'en voulait pas à son coach : il savait qu'il avait deux jeunes enfants alors il devait tout faire pour garantir leur sécurité. Mais ça avait été la chose de trop. Quand l'héritier avait su qu'il n'était plus rien, il était revenu dans sa chambre et avait ouvert sa valise. Il s'était débrouillé avec le directeur de Rakuzan pour les cours lui parviennent dans son appartement à Tokyo. Il devait s'éloigner de son père.

Naturellement, celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à l'en empêcher. Tout le monde savait que les échecs consécutifs de son fils le rendait furieux. D'un accord commun, Masato avait donné à son enfant unique de quoi tenir le mois. Ensuite, ils aviseraient. Akashi ne voulait plus rien de son père.

Le médecin se releva et Akashi reboutonna sa chemise. L'homme quitta la chambre sans un mot et l'adolescent empoigna sa valise et se dépêcha de quitter sa maison à grands pas. Son père s'était enfermé dans son bureau et les employés s'étaient réfugiés ici et là pour ne pas croiser Akashi. Le chauffeur de la voiture lui prit sa valise et la cala dans le coffre tandis que le rouge grimpait dans le véhicule.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de route jusqu'à la gare mais ces minutes là furent les plus longues de mémoire pour Akashi. Il voulait vraiment quitter cette ville. Alors quand il descendit de la voiture, il fonça sans un mot pour le chauffeur. Sa valise dans les mains, le rouge chercha son train et sa place. Calé contre la fenêtre, il ne savait même plus comment penser. Le paysage défilait maintenant mais ce n'était que des formes et des couleurs pour ses yeux écarlates. Rien qu'ils n'arrivaient à décrire pour son cerveau.

Son appartement était certainement sous la poussière. Il espérait avoir au moins de quoi dormir.

Akashi ferma ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

* * *

Kagami avait ramené les trois garçon à son appartement pour qu'ils préparent leurs affaires avant de partir chez Kuroko. Le joueur fantôme avait envoyé un SMS disant que tout était prêt, qu'ils pouvaient venir sans appréhension.

Kise savait que les parents du turquoise étaient de bonnes personnes alors il espérait que tout se passerait bien durant le court laps de temps où les trois garçons seraient sous leur toit. Allongé sur le parquet, le labrador regardait Takao et Himuro plier leurs affaires sans rien laisser dans la chambre d'ami de Kagami.

Le rouge était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Son chez lui allait redevenir silencieux. Ça allait être étrange. Takao s'était changé pour un simple tee-shirt noir et un jean gris tandis que Himuro avait enfilé un haut blanc et un long short noir. Le garçon-fille repoussa la mèche qui chatouillait sa joue et se redressa :

-Tout est prêt ?

Le garçon-enfant acquiesça et ils se tournèrent tous vers Kagami.

-Merci beaucoup !

Le rouge haussa des épaules et se grattant la joue :

-Bonne chance...

Takao sourit un peu tristement et tendit son poing. Kagami cogna avec le sien sans hésiter et ils quittèrent la chambre. Kagami descendit l'escalier avec eux mais n'irait pas plus loin. Comme Kise connaissait le chemin, les trois divinités n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de faire se déplacer l'As. Kise lécha une dernière fois la main du plus grand et tira sur sa laisse, pressé de voir le turquoise. Himuro suivit malgré lui et Takao salua une dernière fois le grand rouge avant de suivre les deux autres.

Kagami remonta très lentement chez lui. Une fois la porte fermée, il sentit une vague de solitude l'atteindre en pleine poitrine. Une vague très douloureuse.

* * *

Kuroko écoutait Nekomata les yeux écarquillés.

Le chat s'était présenté chez lui et avait raconté au garçon tout ce qu'Aomine avait fait à son corps lors de la punition. Le turquoise ne bougeait plus, muet. Il clignait de temps en temps, signe qu'il était au moins toujours conscient. Il se leva soudainement et courut presque hors de sa chambre. Nekomata ne le suivit pas, sachant pertinemment où il allait.

* * *

Aomine se réveilla brusquement quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il regarda Kuroko l'attraper par son haut et réussir l'exploit de le soulever.

-Tetsu ?!

-Toi... Comment as-tu pu... ?!

Le turquoise tremblait de colère mais ses joues rouges trahissaient sa honte.

-Mais de quoi tu-...

-Comment as-tu pu... mon corps... ?!

Comprenant enfin le sujet, Aomine eut la décence de rougir violemment.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Que tu es... fait ça... à mon corps... !

-Tetsu, écoutes-...

Le turquoise le lâcha brusquement et s'éloigna en reculant :

-Tu me dégoûtes.

Les trois mots bloquèrent Aomine qui referma sa bouche, contemplant seulement sa vieille ombre qui le regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et la colère s'empara de lui :

-Ne me parles comme ça Tetsu ! Tu as beau faire comme si tu étais dégoûté, à l'intérieur de toi, tu sais que tu es comme moi !

-Ne me compare à toi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille !

Le bleu ferma une seconde les yeux, le temps de chasser son mal de tête et son envie de s'endormir.

-Tu parles... C'est juste que t'es pas capable d'assumer !

Au regard du joueur fantôme, Aomine n'alla pas jusqu'à lui dire qu'il avait également « donné » son premier baiser. Bon, il avait pas vraiment eu le choix mais voilà...

-Je ne suis pas comme toi...

-Bien sûr que si.

Le bleu se rallongea enfin, ses bras sous sa nuque.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Qui sait... Pour m'amuser sans doute.

-Pour t'amuser...

Aomine ouvrit un œil pour découvrir le visage blessé et rouge de sa vieille ombre. Il n'y avait plus aucun trace de colère.

-A partir de maintenant, ne me parle plus et ne m'approche plus. Tu me répugnes.

Le plus grand encaissa sans rien dire, sans rien montrer. Kuroko tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Aomine se tourna sur le côté et se recouvrit le visage avec sa couette.

S'il avait su que ça se passerait comme ça …

* * *

Kuroko arriva chez lui un tout petit peu avant les trois transformés.

Il avait grimpé l'escalier comme un coup de vent et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose qui ne soit pas humain. Nekomata s'était endormi au pied de son lit. Nigo n'avait pas osé le suivre, préférant se coucher au pied du père du garçon, assis sur le canapé avec sa femme. Le Malamute releva sa tête et se leva pour gratter à la porte d'entrée en aboyant. On sonna et la mère du turquoise alla ouvrir.

De l'autre côté, dès que Takao l'aperçut, il s'inclina, imité par Himuro qui retenait étonnamment bien Kise de foncer à l'intérieur.

-Vous devez être les amis de Tetsuya.

-Oui ! Merci encore d'avoir accepté de nous héberger cette nuit, Kuroko-san.

Elle leur fit signe d'entrer et Nigo se précipita sur le mannequin qui n'apprécia absolument pas que le chien cherche à le renifler. Le regard doré outré ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Himuro qui s'inclina juste devant le père de famille.

-Tetsuya ! Tes amis sont là !

Ils entendirent des bruits dans l'escalier et le joueur fantôme s'approcha vivement des trois garçons.

-Vous avez trouvé facilement ?

-On avait un bon guide.

Himuro caressa la tête de Kise qui se frottait déjà à Kuroko. Le turquoise attrapa la valise de Takao -c'était quand même actuellement une fille- et alla montrer leur chambre aux garçons. La pièce n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle d'avant : tout était nickel, une odeur de propre flottait dans l'air et le lit était un véritable appel au sommeil.

-Par contre, je suis désolé mais il n'y a qu'un lit...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Comme Himuro est tout petit-...

-Ne sois pas aussi content en disant ça !

Le garçon-enfant posa son gros sac près de la fenêtre et libéra Kise de sa laisse. Le labrador en profita pour foncer vers le turquoise qui bascula sous le poids de l'animal. Takao voulut l'écarter mais son portable vibra. Il resta quelques secondes à contempler l'écran.

-Takao-kun ?

-C'est Shin-chan...

Pourquoi le vert l'appelait-il ? Y avait-il un problème ? Quelque chose c'était passé avec Kissa ?

-Je suis désolé mais je dois-...

-Oui, on comprend.

Le chien, l'enfant et le turquoise quittèrent la chambre sans tarder et Takao appuya enfin sur la touche de son portable :

-... Shin-chan ?

-_Kissa veut te parler._

Une vague de soulagement le fit s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il n'y avait rien de grave.

-Mais je ne peux-...

-_Je lui ai dit qu'avec ton rhume, ta voix était un eu différente mais tu lui manques._

C'est bien son Shin-chan de penser à tout.

-_Je te la passe._

Il y eut quelques secondes avant que la voix de sa petite sœur lui parvienne aux oreilles.

-_Kazu-nii !_

Immédiatement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et un sanglot lui coupa la respiration.

-_Kazu-nii ?_

-Oui, je suis là !

-_Tu me manques !_

-Tu me manques aussi... Si tu savais à quel point ! Tout se passe bien avec Shin-chan et Aya ?

-_Oui. Je m'amuse beaucoup avec Aya-chan et Shin-chan-nii est très gentil._

Takao se mit doucement à rire en imaginant le calvaire que devait vivre le frère avec les deux petites.

-_Tu rentres bientôt, hein ?_

-Je vais essayer ma grande. C'est... pour le travail, tu comprends ?

-_Oui, Shin-chan-nii me l'a dit..._

Bon sang, ce qu'il avait envie de se couper les cheveux et de s'habiller comme un mec pour ne pouvoir que trente secondes la prendre dans ses bras. Mais si Kissa le voyait avec cette apparence et le reconnaissait, il allait rester comme ça pour un certain temps.

-Tu manges bien Kissa ?

-_Oui ! J'aide souvent à la cuisine !_

-C'est bien !

Le garçon essuya des larmes traîtresses sur ses joues et retint son sanglot déchirant.

-Tu vas aller manger et te coucher tôt, d'accord ?

-_Oui, comme d'habitude ! Reposes-toi bien aussi Kazu-nii !_

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi... Tu peux me repasser Shin-chan s'il te plaît ?

Il entendit à peine la dernière phrase de sa sœur tandis que le vert reprenait son téléphone.

-_Takao_.

Mais c'était plus fort que le transformé, ses sanglots silencieux étaient plus forts que sa volonté de ne pas pleurer.

-_Reprends-toi._

-Oui, désolé... Merci Shin-chan... Merci pour tout.

-_Tu aurais fait pareil avec Aya._

Le brun se mit à rire : sous ses airs de Tsundere, Midorima restait un grand frère très protégé. Peut-être pas autant que l'était Kissa avec lui mais Aya était certainement la plus protectrice de tous. Personne ne s'approchait de son « Onii-chan ».

-Je vais y aller. On vient à peine d'arriver chez Kuroko.

-_Très bien._

-Bonne soirée Shin-chan !

Le vert raccrocha sans répondre mais Takao ne prit pas la mouche. Il le connaissait bien maintenant.

Le garçon-fille descendit ensuite l'escalier et rejoignit le petit groupe dans le salon. Il s'installa près de Himuro, qui avait pris en otage le bocal de cornichons et ne s'intéressait plus à rien. Le père de Kuroko jouait avec Kise qui était excellent dans son rôle de chien. Et pour ne pas faire de jaloux, le turquoise jouait avec son propre chien. La mère de famille sourit doucement à Takao qui lui rendit volontiers.

-Vous êtes une jeune fille très courageuse pour avoir accepté de garder votre petit frère pendant que vos parents sont en voyage pour leur travail.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas-...

Himuro lui donna un coup dans les côtes et le garçon-fille se crispa en se forçant à garder son sourire.

-Ah oui, merci ! Nos parents voulaient que l'on aille chez notre tante mais je ne voulais pas que... Tatsuya rate autant les cours ! A son âge, c'est très difficile de rattraper.

Le concerné tourna son visage vers lui avec un air exprimant clairement un « Fais-moi passer pour un idiot, vas-y ! » et se replongea dans sa dégustation.

-Quelque âge avez-vous Takao-kun ?

-Je vais avoir 17 ans en Novembre.

-Vous êtes jeune.

Dans la bouche de la plus vieille, ça sonnait comme un compliment. Cependant, les deux adultes ne demandèrent pas pourquoi le garçon trimbalait un enfant et un chien de maison en maison. Et tant mieux parce que personne ne savait quoi répondre à ça.

Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement et le père de Kuroko afficha enfin un sourire ravi quand Takao avoua qu'il avait rencontré le fils unique de la famille grâce à un certain Midorima.

-Oui ! Midorima Shintaro, c'est ça ? Il était avec toi au collège, n'est-ce pas Tetsuya ?

-Oui... Maintenant, il est au lycée de Shutoku avec Takao-kun.

-Un garçon très bien élevé quoique un peu distant.

Takao souriait tendrement à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce nom, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kise, allongé sur le dos avec les pattes en l'air, à Himuro qui se désespérait du bocal vide et à Kuroko, toujours furieux de ce qu'avait fait Aomine.

Il était totalement mordu.

* * *

Dans le lit de la chambre d'ami, Himuro profitait du fait que le brun à ses côtés dormait profondément. Par terre, Kise semblait en plein rêve et semblait se frotter à quelque chose. Le téléphone sous l'oreiller pour que la lumière de l'écran ne réveille pas les deux autres, il discutait avec Murasakibara.

**[01:47:24 – Atsushi] Muro-chin devrait dormir à cette heure-là.**

**[01:47:27 – Muro-chin] J'ai juste la taille d'un enfant ! Ça fait un moment que j'en suis plus un !**

**[01:49:01 – Atsushi] Mais tu te fatigues vite. Comme un enfant.**

**[01:50:00 – Muro-chin] Je rentres, je te tue à l'entraînement.**

**[01:51:32 – Atsushi] J'ai pas peur de Muro-chin.**

Quand on a sa taille, évidemment qu'on a pas peur de grand chose ! Himuro sourit sadiquement en envoya une liste d'exercices qui firent déglutir le violet de l'autre côté du pays. Pourquoi tant de sadisme dans un si petit corps ?!

* * *

Akashi arpentait doucement les rayons du combini pas loin de son immeuble. Le voyage avait été épuisant et le ménage obligatoire de son appartement l'avait carrément fait s'endormir sur le canapé, rare rescapé du déménagement de l'époque.

Mais comme son frigo était vide et que le rouge avait faim, son corps avait trouvé la force de se lever d'aller faire quelques courses. Par chance, l'héritier se débrouillait en cuisine donc un rien allait lui suffire pour tenir la semaine. Son panier se remplissait de plus en plus et le garçon veillait bien à respecter le budget qu'il s'était accordé pour ça au yen près. Non, il avait de quoi vivre confortablement mais autant ne rien avoir à demander à son père avant le mois prochain.

Un ultime paquet de gâteaux dont il était friand, il l'avouait, attendait juste d'être pris et Akashi avança la main pour s'en saisir. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une autre main et ses yeux rouges fixèrent l'inconnu avec autorité : ça serait SON paquet ! Les yeux roses en face papillonnèrent un peu et une voix un peu timide se fit entendre :

-Akashi...-kun ?

-Satsuki...

Son ancienne manager semblait très surprise de le voir ici mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Elle devait mourir de curiosité mais le rouge n'avait franchement pas envie de commencer à lui raconter quoi que ce soit.

-Tu es à Tokyo depuis longtemps ?

-Je suis arrivé il y a quelques heures.

-Je vois... J'ai appris... pour ton poste de Président des Élèves et de capitaine.

Akashi se raidit, refusant de monter le moindre signe d'anéantissement.

-Je suis désolée pour toi. Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup.

Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans cette voix féminine, juste de la constatation. Elle le pensait mais la rose connaissait assez bien l'héritier pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le plaigne. Et Akashi apprécia qu'elle se contente de dire le nécessaire.

-Mes parents risquent de s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas rapidement... Passe une bonne soirée.

-Oui, toi aussi Satsuki.

Les longues mèches roses disparurent près des boissons et Akashi se retourna vers son paquet de biscuits... qui n'était plus là. Il eut envie de rire. La rose venait carrément de l'avoir et avait disparu avec ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. Il se ramollissait !

Akashi sortit de la supérette peu après, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres : le pouvoir des femmes à changer les idées était incroyable.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

J'ai gagné un poisson rouge à la foire. J'ai d'abord eu l'idée de l'appeler Kagami mais bon... je me suis retenue. Gyopi est une assez bonne alternative. Non, je sais pas d'où ce prénom sort. De Lucky Star peut-être...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Ie-chan** : C'est... un superbe compliment qui m'a vraiment beaucoup touché ! Merci infiniment ! Les aventures de ces trois là sont pas prêtes de se terminer !

**Yuki Mirai** : Chibi-Himuro... C'est une arme massive de moe... Les élus sont : Papakashi et Mamakao... et ils gagnent tous les deux la coupe des Pires Parents au Monde ! Félicitations ! Ou pas... Je suis certaine que Takao va beaucoup apprécier ses neuf mois de grossesse... C'est trop génial ouiiiii !

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : Si tu veux Kise, tu prends un ticket et tu fais la queue. Y'a de la demande !

**Alyxel** : Non, je n'avouerait jamais ! Sauf devant une bonne dose de Yaoi... Tout dépend de ton pouvoir de négociation. Je ne préfère aucun des deux ! Quoique si je me changeais en garçon, ça pourrait être drôle ! Mais pas trop longtemps alors !

**Emy-nee** : Pas grave ! Nooon, te pends pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! On savait que Kise était un chien refoulé... Tellement de choses s'expliquent maintenant. La carotte ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut alors bon...

**Laura-067** : Midorima, il est paumé. Akashi va finir orphelin, je pense... Faudrait que je me calme avec lui... C'est cool chez Kagami ! Fallait commencer gentiment !

**Buli-chan** : T'as le pied dessus, recules ! Je sais pas si y'a Internet en prison... Merci Kise, tu es le meilleur ! Avoir pitié d'Akashi ?! Mais tu veux qu'il t'attaque avec ses ciseaux ou quoi ?! Ne dis plus jamais ça !

**Seth Horo** : Il faut de persos de souffrent ! Pas de bol, pour l'instant c'est lui. Disons que je commençait gentiment avec Kagami.

**Grwn** : « Le seul dont je peux respirer l'odeur, c'est moi ! » Je les déteste aussi. Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as dit ! Tu viens de dire que Himuro était mignon. Je screen. Je suis dingue de la relation frère/soeur de Takao et Kissa ! Midorima et Aya aussi, d'ailleurs ! Après celles de Kise et Murasakibara, c'est pas encore trop visible donc y'a pas de matière pour discuter. Victoire ! Double screen ! Papakashi a vaincu Himuro !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Kuroko refuse catégoriquement de parler à Aomine qui cherche également à savoir pourquoi Momoi agit de la même manière. Momoi qui demande à Kagami de lui apprendre quelque chose. Et Nekomata s'amuse à sa façon avec les trois transformés. _Chapitre 15 : Comme un parfum de lavande ! _


	16. 15- Comme un parfum de lavande !

Lali oh ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et les hémorragies nasales dues au yaoi ne s'arrête plus ! Oui, vous l'aurez probablement compris, je suis enfin en vacances ! Premières choses que j'ai faites ? Repassage, fiches de révision et yaoi. Encore yaoi. Toujours yaoi !

Bonne lecture !

_Kuroko refuse catégoriquement de parler à Aomine qui cherche également à savoir pourquoi Momoi agit de la même manière. Momoi qui demande à Kagami de lui apprendre quelque chose. Et Nekomata s'amuse à sa façon avec les trois transformés._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Comme un parfum de lavande !**

Kuroko se tenait assis dans son lit, le menton posé sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.

La lune éclairait faiblement la chambre, rendant sa présence encore moins distinguable. La pâle lueur arrivait cependant bien à faire ressortir ses mèches turquoises qu'il allait bientôt couper avant qu'elles n'atteignent une longueur certaine et sa peau d'habitude blanche frisait le translucide ce soir. Ses yeux vides fixaient la rue plus bas dans l'espoir mince de trouver de quoi s'occuper, à défaut de trouver le sommeil.

Il le savait, cette nuit, il la passerait à attendre. Par chance, si l'adolescent pouvait dire ainsi, son esprit avait de quoi réfléchir. Au tournent qu'avait pris sa vie récemment. Puis à Aomine.

Surtout à Aomine.

Kuroko ne savait plus quoi penser de cet autre garçon, de celui qui fut sa lumière. Il _savait_ que le bleu avait cherché à lui faire avouer quelque chose quand le turquoise était rentré dans sa chambre dans le but évident de … en fait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait été là-bas. Pour se rendre compte qu'avait dit Nekomata avait une part de vérité peut-être... Mais avouer quoi ? Quand l'ombre de Seirin avait compris que l'As de Seirin avait véritablement... _joué_ avec son corps, touchant des endroits que personne n'aurait dû découvrir, découvrant ce que personne n'aurait pu sans que le réel possesseur du corps ne l'en autorise... ça avait été une tornade de sentiments chez Kuroko. Gêne, honte... puis colère, dégoût et enfin... haine et incompréhension. L'adolescent n'avait eu qu'une pensée : Aomine avait fait une chose impardonnable. Le bleu avait toujours été quelqu'un de très tactile, cherchant parfois inconsciemment le contact physique avec les autres. Quand il le prenait lui, son ancien partenaire, dans ses bras, ça n'avait jamais été différent de ses étreintes amicales avec Kise, non ? Ou déjà à l'époque, Aomine ressentait-il cette espèce d'attirance physique pour lui ?

Oh non, inutile de se leurrer. Son masque de « je m'amuse avec toi et je fais semblant de ne rien avoir à en faire » ne marchait déjà plus depuis perpette sur le turquoise. A part Momoi et la famille du bleu évidement, Kuroko se jugeait comme une des personnes connaissant le mieux l'animal. Son côté prétentieux parfois hautain savait cacher à merveille son peu de gentillesse naturelle et son affection pour les autres mais pas suffisamment pour que Kuroko ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Mais là... Même en ayant conscience de tout ça... ce qu'il avait fait était juste impardonnable. Et pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas lui parler et encore moins le voir.

Sa porte trembla un peu, faisant sursauter son corps endolori par l'absence de mouvement. Un museau doré fit son apparition et le corps du labrador acheva de pousser la porte. Doucement, Kise s'approcha du lit et posa sa truffe à quelques centimètres du pied de Kuroko. Tout en souriant doucement, le turquoise glissa ses doigts dans les poils du chien et le caressa comme il avait l'habitude avec Nigo. Le mannequin ferma les yeux et son corps se détendit en un soupir de plaisir. Sa tête roula un peu sur le matelas et Kuroko grattouilla son oreille. Kise ouvrit doucement ses yeux, le fixant avec attention.

-Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Parce que le blond était visiblement venu pour ça. Il avait sans conteste un sixième sens qui l'avertissait que l'un de ses amis n'allait pas bien. En guise de réponse, il produit un petit bruit que Kuroko traduisit comme de l'inquiétude persistante et il laissa passer un peu plus :

-Je suis... juste très en colère contre Aomine-kun.

Les yeux dorés qui n'avaient pas changé du tout et se fermèrent brièvement tandis que le garçon-chien acceptait pour une fois de s'en tenir là et de ne pas demander plus. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre la puissance du lien unissant ces deux-là. Donc, parfois, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à en savoir davantage.

Kuroko tapota un peu le matelas et Kise sauta d'un coup, rampant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur les cuisses que le garçon venait de poser. Il referma ses yeux, se laissant berçant par les caresses que lui prodiguait son ami. Kuroko se mit alors à songer que le joueur de Kaijo avait également ça en commun avec sa vieille lumière : leur besoin insatiable de contact avec les autres. Ils devraient se papouiller ensemble, ça leur serait utile à tous les deux !

-Dis Kise-kun...

Le labrador frotta un peu sa tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de ne plus pouvoir parler ?

Le garçon-chien soupira carrément de désespoir. Oh si ! Terriblement ! Et puis... cette apparence était quand même sacrément rabaissante ! Un chien pour l'amour de qui vous voulez ! Un chien !

Son corps lui manquait plus que tout. Naturellement, il pensait pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans risquer que ses deux sœurs ne découvrent son identité. Ses parents seraient absents comme d'habitude donc Mairu et Ruri le câlineraient à ne plus en pouvoir. Ses sœurs... A la fois, les personnes qu'il aimaient le plus et détestaient le plus. Elles étaient ses modèles, sa joie de vivre, ce qu'il devait protéger coûte que coûte mais... encore aujourd'hui, il ne leur pardonnerait sans doute pas toutes ces fois où elles l'avait habillé en fille et coiffé alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Mais malgré ça, les deux sœurs adoraient leur petit frère à un tel point que même lorsqu'elles sortaient avec des amis, Kise pouvait les accompagner. Partout et avec une fierté débordante d'avoir une si belle personne avec elle, il était incontestablement le garçon qu'elles aimaient le plus.

Kise se comparait parfois avec Midorima et Murasakibara, eux-même frère de sœur. Si le vert surveillait sa cadette avec une certaine jalousie, le violet, bien plus jeune, était choyé comme un prince par son aînée. A Teiko, il n'y avait pas un jour où le géant n'arrivait pas avec une poche de bonbons donnée par « Kuru-nee-chin ». Ah oui, elle savait comme le manipuler le petit frère. Encore une qui avait tout compris, la violette devrait bien s'entendre avec Himuro.

Sans cesser ses caresses, Kuroko retourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Kise se rendormait progressivement mais pour le turquoise, la nuit se promettait d'être longue. Très longue.

* * *

Akashi regardait sans vraiment le voir, la télévision dernier cri en face de son canapé. Une tasse de thé attendait sur la petite table, probablement froide depuis le temps qu'elle attendait.

Son père avait eu l'extrême bonté de lui envoyer quelques meubles et objets qui lui seront sans doute nécessaire pour ce mois à venir. La télé notamment, mais aussi un micro-onde, un frigo flambant neuf, des draps neufs pour son lit, des serviettes et peignoirs pour la salle de bain, quelques livres et enfin, le petit portrait de sa mère que l'adolescent gardait d'habitude dans sa chambre. Et c'était ça qui troublait Akashi depuis qu'il était rentré du combini. Outre que tout était en place alors qu'il n'était pas partit longtemps, c'était le fait que son père est personnellement envoyé cette photo de sa défunte épouse. Lui qui avait décidé de l'effacer par tous les moyens à sa mort faisait déplacer ce petit portrait jusqu'à son fils à des kilomètres de la demeure familiale. Était-ce pour se débarrasser définitivement de tout ce qui se liait à elle ? Peut-être... Mais il n'empêchait qu'Akashi se sentait étrangement ému de ce geste là. Après tout, ça signifiait qu'Akashi Masato s'était lui-même déplacé dans la chambre de son fils et avait jugé que ce petit portrait avait suffisamment d'importance pour qu'il soit compris dans le voyage jusqu'à Tokyo plutôt que balancé dans un coin obscure où reposait les autres affaire d'Akashi Sairenji.

Et ça... ça, Akashi n'arriverait pas à l'oublier.

Il baissa enfin les yeux vers celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Qu'elle paraissait jeune quand cette photo avait été prise. Du moins, encore plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Akashi le savait, il était arrivé beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Sairenji était tout juste majeure, mariée depuis quelques mois à un homme qu'il l'aimait profondément mais qui avait au moins une bonne dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Ce qui ne les avaient pas empêché de se réjouir de la naissance de ce petit héritier !

Et puis, Sairenji les a quitté. Brutalement.

Akashi secoua un peu sa tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Le passé, c'était le passé, inutile de revenir dessus. Il caressa une nouvelle fois les traits de sa mère et quitta son canapé pour aller faire réchauffer son thé. Tout en patientant près de son micro-onde, le rouge se demanda si les Miracles étaient au courant de sa déchéance. Si Momoi l'avait découvert aussi rapidement, c'était parce qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle avait gardé un œil sur Rakuzan. Il aurait encore son poste de capitaine, le rouge aurait commencé à chercher une manager pour son équipe. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec la rose mais il devait bien avoir des gens capables de faire un travail assez satisfaisant. Mais bon... Ça n'était plus d'actualité. Par respect pour lui, Momoi ne devrait pas aller le raconter mais les autres garçons finiraient bien par l'apprendre.

Garder la tête haute surtout.

Son portable sonna et Akashi le chercha du regard. Se rappelant soudainement qu'il était encore dans la poche de sa veste, il retourna dans sa chambre et souleva le vêtement qui s'était échouer sur le lit. Son lit. Sa grosse faiblesse à vrai dire. Un lit immense, fait facilement pour plus de trois personnes et au matelas rebondissant. Oui, on était bien loin de son futon traditionnel dans la demeure familiale ! Ses yeux rouges décortiquèrent le SMS reçu et il enregistra parfaitement les aboutissants de la mission en cours. Accueillir les trois garçons ici, hein ?

Il avait l'habitude de Kise donc le blond, même en chien ne poserait pas de problèmes. De même que Takao. Le brun était surexcité mais Akashi n'était pas Midorima. Et le rouge supposait que le Faucon de Shutoku agissait surtout de cette façon quand le vert était dans les parages. Quant à Himuro... l'héritier était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne ressentait bel et bien rien pour le joueur de Yosen. Cette semi attirance n'était que le résultat de son ignorance concernant le domaine de l'Amour et côtoyer une personne comme le brun, habitué à tout ça, l'avait sans doute un peu perturbé. A son âge, Akashi jugeait normal qu'il se cherche un peu. Mais concernant Himuro, il n'y aurait rien.

Selon le SMS, le rouge allait recevoir les trois transformés dans trois jours. Apparemment, Aomine et lui seraient les derniers à passer. Donc qui allait être le prochain ? Murasakibara ? Midorima ?

L'ancien Président du Conseil de Rakuzan -il grimaça à cette pensée- sentit une pointe de curiosité quand il se rappela tous les regards que Takao lançait à Midorima. Le vert n'avait peut-être rien remarqué cela dit... Obtus comme il était, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Les intentions de Takao étaient clairement évidentes alors que pourrait-il bien se passer quand ils seront tous chez le vert ?

Tout en buvant le liquide brûlant et toujours accoudé à son évier, Akashi comprit enfin pourquoi Momoi et Kise adoraient se raconter tous les potins à Teiko : mine de rien, c'était occupant et assez amusant.

* * *

Kagami ouvrit les yeux à peine son réveil eut-il sonné.

Le silence de l'appartement le rendait incroyablement mélancolique. Et la présence des trois garçons lui manquait. Il ne s'y était pas fait à ce vide chez lui. Comme si cette épreuve avait eu pour but de le rappeler cette solitude qu'il ressentait une fois ici. Lui rappeler qu'il était seul. Et que c'était pour ça qu'il passait son temps sur le terrain de basket d'à côté. Pour avoir juste la possibilité d'y croiser quelqu'un.

Le grand rouge sortit mollement de son lit afin de commencer à préparer son petit-déjeuner. Rien qui n'excellait celui qu'avait préparé gentiment Takao mais de quoi le faire patienter... un peu. La table paraissait trois fois trop grande maintenant que Kagami se retrouvait tout seul. L'adolescent mangeait lentement, l'esprit occupé à imaginer sa propre famille autour de cette table. Sa mère qui disputerait son père qui se resservirait alors que son assiette était encore à moitié pleine et lui, probablement avec ce même sourire idiot qu'affichait le rouge par moment. Il soupira et termina son repas en quelques bouchées. La vaisselle fut effectuée rapidement et il passa dans la salle de bain pour un lavage de dents obligatoire.

Son uniforme attendait dans sa chambre et il l'enfila dans ce silence absolue qui commençait à l'énerver. Son sac sur l'épaule, un tour de clé dans la serrure et Kagami partait pour une nouvelle journée de cours déjà harassante. Les premiers kilomètres, les élèves de Seirin se mêlaient à ceux de Tôo et Kaijo qui habitaient assez loin par rapport à l'établissement en question. Et il n'était pas rare qu'un garçon en uniforme noir s'approche d'un autre à la couleur grise ou bleu marine pour une conversation matinale. Kagami pouvait reconnaître certains visages mais il n'était jamais allé entamer la conversation avec un élève d'une autre école. Et personne ne l'approchait non plus.

-Ah ! Kagamin, bonjour !

Sauf elle. Sa jupe volait tandis qu'elle courait pour le rattraper et le rouge s'arrêta pour permettre à Momoi de se reposer un peu.

-Pfiou, ce que tu marches vite !

-Bonjour. Ahomine n'est toujours pas avec toi ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Demain normalement. Sa grippe a été très rapide a passer cela dit...

Dans l'esprit de Kagami, il associait surtout cette guérison miraculeuse à un coup de pouce de trois divinités. Bon sang, on ne pouvait même plus être malade en paix avec ces trois-là !

Le garçon et la fille se remirent en route pour le peu qu'il leur restait de trajet en commun et la rose garda étonnamment le silence. Mais pas pour longtemps :

-Dis Kagamin...

-Hmm...

-Tu... accepterais de... m'apprendre à cuisiner ?

Sous la surprise -le choc même- l'As de Seirin s'arrêta net, les yeux arrondis au possible.

-... Ah ?

Il lui sembla qu'elle rosissait un peu alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

-Je sais que tu cuisines bien et... que tu as aidé Riko-chan une fois alors... s'il te plaît ?

La rose conclut sa phrase en levant ses grands yeux suppliants vers lui et il sentit toute protestation quitter son corps. Oui, elle maîtrisait le regard de cocker à la perfection !

-... Pourquoi pas...

Son âme quitta son corps quand elle se jeta contre lui en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. D'où une fille aussi minuscule avait-elle autant de force ?! Après les prises de catch de la coach, les étreintes mortelles de la manager... !

-Merci, Kagamin ! Merci sincèrement !

Une auréole de bonheur se formait presque derrière elle et Kagami demanda :

-Mais pourquoi tu veux apprendre à cuisiner ? Enfin pourquoi spécialement maintenant ?

Là, elle devint carrément rouge et bégaya :

-Et... Et bien... C'est pour... pour... enfin, tu vois... c'est parce que... parce que...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et reprit sa route sans un mot de plus, laissant Kagami derrière elle.

-Euh... D'accord.

Il n'avait pas tout compris mais bon... Au moins, ça animerait un peu son appartement...

* * *

Kuroko n'avait pas mis son réveil ce matin puisque les divinités avaient décidé que le logeur du jour n'allait pas avoir à aller en cours ce jour-là. Il avait vu le soleil se lever avec soulagement : la nuit avait été longue.

Kise s'était allongé sur son flanc droit, ses pattes battant de temps en temps l'air. Tout doucement, le turquoise quitta le lit et se glissa hors de la chambre. En entendant sa porte s'ouvrir, Nigo grimpa l'escalier comme une fusée et se jeta sur son petit maître pour un câlin qui manqua de renverser le joueur fantôme plusieurs fois. Dans l'escalier, le chien le poussa carrément afin d'arriver en premier en bas et heureusement que Kuroko se tenait à la rambarde. Le bruit de la friture interrompit Kuroko qui s'apprêtait à descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier. Il passa la tête de l'autre côté du mur et resta sans voix devant le spectacle d'un Takao aux fourneaux.

-... Midorima-kun sera le plus heureux des hommes quand tu lui feras son petit-déjeuner.

Le brun se retourna, apeuré par la voix sortit de nul part. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfilé un énième short avec un petit pull avec une tête de panda. Une paire de longs bas noirs lui montaient jusqu'aux cuisses, lui conférant enfin une tenue un peu plus féminine.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé.

-Et puis... Shin-chan... Pourquoi tu parles de Shin-chan ?

La voix tira sur les aiguës quelques secondes et Kuroko haussa un sourcil :

-A ton avis ?

-... Je ne sais pas.

Oh, la petite voix à la limite de l'ultrason... Pas de bol Takao.

Se servant de la louche comme une barrière entre le turquoise et lui, le brun rougissait à vue d'œil et Kuroko sourit en abandonnant.

-C'est amusant de t'embêter.

-Ah... Aha... Tu m'as bien eu...

-Himuro-kun dort encore ?

Takao hocha de la tête et se replongea dans ses casseroles et Kuroko prépara la table. Ses parents étaient déjà aux travail et sa grand-mère était partie avec un groupe d'amies. Takao posa quelques plats sur la table et ils commencèrent à manger à deux.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Hmm ?

-Ce que tu ressens.

Le garçon-fille ouvrit la bouche, laissant sa soupe miso s'étaler sur son haut mais ce n'était pas du tout sa préoccupation.

-Tu... TuTuTuTuTuTu...

-Tu bugs.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Kuroko haussa les épaules.

-Il suffit de te regarder.

Takao se prit la tête dans ses mains et gémissant de désespoir.

-Et donc ? Tu lui as dit ?

Les yeux gris cherchèrent leurs homologues turquoises.

-Tu ne te moques pas ?

-Je devrais ?

Les mains bien plus fines qu'avant lâchèrent les mèches sombres et il avoua tout doucement :

-Shin-chan ne m'a pas encore donné de réponse.

Kuroko avala le reste de sa soupe tout en préparant sa réponse :

-Je connais Midorima-kun. Si tu ne vas pas directement le lui demander, tu n'auras jamais de réponse. Il est assez timide sur ça.

-Ça … ne te dérange pas de parler de ça ?

Le plus petit soupira de ton son cœur :

-Crois-moi, j'ai entendu bien pire il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Takao parut intrigué mais se contenta de le remercier pour le conseil.

Himuro choisit cet instant pour apparaître, ses mèches noires encore trempées de l'eau de la douche :

-Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! A chaque fois, c'est pareil ! Vous commencez sans moi !

-Mais tu t'accrochais à l'oreiller avec ton visage de-...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase s'il te plaît.

Le garçon-enfant devait vraiment être affamé parce qu'il dévora sa part en un rien de temps et stocka la nourriture dans ses joues comme un adorable hamster.

-Tu es juste trop mignon ! Ah, je veux un petit frère comme toi ! Ouais, mais avec Kissa... Alors un fils comme toi !

-Takao-kun... Tu sembles très amoureux mais... tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir qu'avec ce corps... Enfin, ne vas pas faire n'importe quoi.

Le concerné regarda le turquoise, semblant ne pas comprendre et enfin, l'illumination ce fit :

-Ah ! Oh !

C'est vrai qu'avec ce corps... Midorima 2. 0 était possible... Le bébé de Shin-chan...

Le rire assez étrange qui suivit cette pensée attira le regard blasé de Himuro. Le mec d'à côté allait finir par prendre goût à ce corps de femme si ça continuait.

-Je vais réveiller Kise-kun.

Kuroko quitta la table en remerciant chaleureusement le cuisinier de ce délicieux petit-déjeuner. Il grimpa l'escalier et passa dans sa chambre.

En bas, Himuro vérifiait que Murasakibara ne lui avait pas envoyé de SMS après qu'il se soit endormi, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Par contre, un SMS de Kitsune était là. Après une rapide lecture, le garçon-enfant résuma le tout à Takao qui débarrassait la table des assiettes sales et vides.

-Atsushi sera le prochain à nous accueillir chez lui.

-D'accord.

Au moins, ça lui laissait un peu de répit avant de devoir faire face à Midorima.

Et à Kissa.

* * *

Le violet croqua dans sa barre chocolatée en faisant défiler le SMS du renard doré à neuf queues. Il établit à peu près dans quelles chambres allaient dormir les trois garçons. Quoique ses parents ne risquent pas de comprendre pourquoi un chien allait avoir besoin d'un lit pour lui tout seul... Il réglera les finitions plus tard.

Le cours reprit et Murasakibara se dépêcha de ranger son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Himuro allait être avec lui ! Et comme ça, ils pourraient enfin mettre les choses au clair sur ce qu'il se passait avec Akashi. Parce que le géant avait beau avoir une admiration sans bornes pour ce petit joueur au caractère bien trempé, personne, à part lui, ça allait de soi, n'avait le droit d'avoir Himuro !

Son Muro-chin !

Murasakibara n'écouta pas vraiment ce qui opposa les deux Généraux de... il ne savait même quoi en fait ! Aller en cours sans Himuro était pénible. La coach avait plus ou moins reçu une espèce de certificat médical qui imposait au brun de se reposer et d'être au calme donc Araki avait conclu que son joueur était bien malade. Il ne pouvait rien, elle ne pouvait rien, l'équipe ferait sans lui pour l'instant.

Le géant se balança un peu sur sa chaise : Himuro lui manquait. C'était devenu une habitude d'avoir le brun à ses côtés et il se demandait souvent comme il avait pu faire à Teiko pour ne pas souffrir de l'absence d'une telle personne à ses côtés. Oh, Murasakibara avait passé de supers moments avec les Miracles mais avec Himuro c'était... différent. Mais en bien aussi !

Son critérium coincé entre sa lèvre supérieur et son nez, le violet réfléchissait maintenant à une façon de faire accepter la présence des trois garçons pour une nuit.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Akashi lui avait dit une fois qu'il avait des capacités intellectuelles formidables et que c'était du gâchis de les ignorer. Mais Murasakibara n'avait même conscience de quoi le rouge avait parlé. Lui, il agissait simplement, comme il le sentait. Son professeur reprit un des élèves qui s'était endormi pas loin et cette intervention permit également au violet de revenir à l'instant présent. Les quatre pieds de la chaise heurtèrent doucement le sol et il fit semblant de s'intéresser au cours quelques minutes.

Avant de laisser à nouveau son esprit dévier vers Himuro.

* * *

Kuroko avait emmené Takao, Himuro et Kise en ville.

Les deux bruns faisaient réellement très attention à ce que personne ne les découvrent mais à cette heure-là, très peu d'étudiants étaient dehors. Le labrador agitait curieusement la queue devant les vitrines d'animaleries et il semblait au turquoise que l'un des chiots l'attirait particulièrement. La petite bête lécha la vitre et Kise aboya en sautillant au bout de sa laisse. Kuroko avait l'habitude avec Nigo donc l'excentricité du mannequin ne le dérangeait pas. Mais au moins, il avait une potentielle idée de cadeau pour son anniversaire...

Il surveillait également du coin de l'œil, Himuro et Takao dans les rayons respectifs des enfants et des femmes. Si le premier jugeait que les trois divinités n'avaient pas acheté grand chose, le deuxième venait rendre quelques articles. Certains sous-vêtements notamment. Pendant que la vendeuse s'éloignait le temps qu'il choisissait autre chose en échange, Takao se demandait ce qui pourrait plaire à Midorima.

-L'ensemble blanc en dentelle et la robe verte qui est chez Kuroko-kun.

Les yeux gris se baissèrent vers Nekomata, allongé sur une étagère plus haut et qui cherchait visiblement à savoir si oui ou non, Takao mettait un soutien-gorge.

-... Tu stalkes toutes les filles comme ça ?

-Disons que j'ai ma préférée et qu'en ce moment, tu fais également partit de mon petit top 5.

-... Ça me rend très heureux.

Le chat à deux queues sauta avec adresse, atterrissant sur un des poufs pour s'asseoir.

-C'est ça qui plairait le plus au binoclard.

-Tu parles de Shin-chan ?

-Non du fils d'Imayoshi-kun et de Hyuga-kun ! Ben oui, évidemment que je parle de ton petit-copain !

Takao s'apprêtait à reprendre le chat quand il se posa une autre question :

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Hé ! Tu parles au maître de la manipulation mentale ! Extraire deux ou trois infos de son cerveau est un jeu de chaton !

Le garçon-fille s'installa également sur un pouf, terriblement tenté de prendre ce que le chat démoniaque venait plus ou moins de lui conseiller.

-Shin-chan paraît... très romantique.

-Oh, tu sais, hier, il se demandait s'il préférait sa première fois avec toi en fille ou en garçon.

-Sérieusement ?!

Les joues écarlates, Takao regarda le chat hocher de la tête.

-Ta déclaration lui a vraiment retourné le cerveau. Je dirais presque le pauvre !

Il y eut un petit silence et le chat ajouta :

-Tanuki te fait également savoir qu'il va rester près de ta sœur jusqu'à la fin de cette épreuve et qu'elle va bien. Midorima-kun est plus doué avec les enfants qu'il n'y paraît.

Takao attrapa une de ses mèches et la fit s'entortiller autour de son index.

-Ça me rend heureux.

-Il sera un bon père pour votre fils.

-... Ah ?

Nekomata se retint de justesse de rire en voyant le visage de l'humain à ses côtés.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

-Hmm ? Et bien du bébé auquel tu vas donner naissance après que toi et Midorima-kun vous ayez-...

-Je connais le processus ! Mais... Mais quel enfant ?

Le chat soupira et secouant la tête. Pas facile d'être humain. Ces créatures étaient assez lentes à la détente.

-Laisse-moi te dire qu'il y a de grandes chances que ta sœur te découvre et que tu restes avec cette apparence. Cependant Midorima-kun va préférer te voir en fille et te dira enfin ce que tu attends. Et pouf ! Tu sais comment ça marche, vous allez avoir un bébé !

-C'est... le futur ?

Le chat sauta du pouf et se retourna :

-Un des futurs. Tu lis pas mal de mangas, tu sais que rien n'est jamais décidé. Mais il y a une très grande possibilité que ça, ça arrive.

Le brun était statique, à la fois choqué et perdu.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Je veux voir ce que tu vas faire maintenant.

Nekomata se mit à marcher, disparaissant entre deux rayons. Takao se laissa tomber en arrière, son dos heurtant un corps aussi chaud que le sien. Kuroko avait remarqué l'échange entre le chat et son ami et s'était rapproché. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était dit mais Takao était méconnaissable.

* * *

Kagami fit entrer Momoi chez lui.

La rose se déchaussa et fila dans la cuisine pour déposer les poches de courses. Ils étaient allées au combini pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires à un curry. Le rouge tendit un tablier à la demoiselle qui l'enfila avec un immense sourire. Elle se noua les cheveux en un chignon informe et alla se laver les mains.

-Bien ! Par quoi on commence ?

-D'abord, on va laver les ingrédients et éplucher ce qui a besoin de l'être.

Momoi acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'évier. Kagami surveillait attentivement ses faits et gestes mais la jeune manager se débrouillait au moins convenablement avec cette partie de la préparation.

Le rouge tendit ensuite un économe à la rose qui l'attrapa, un peu plus mal à l'aise. Et pour cause, un seul coup et la pomme de terre donna l'impression d'être un mouton en pleine tonte. Un mouton qui venait également de perdre son tissu musculaire.

-Tu n'as besoin de retirer autant !

-Ah ? Alors...

-Regarde...

Il lui prit la pomme de terre et l'ustensile et lui montra d'un geste adroit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

-Recommence.

Momoi fit comme demandé … et se rato à nouveau.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Kagami se gratta le menton et se glissa dans son dos. Ses mains se calèrent sur les siennes et il recommença le geste.

-Comme... ça. Okay ?

-Okay !

Elle termina la pomme de terre assez correctement et Kagami passa au reste.

Le niveau culinaire des femmes d'ici était désespérant...

* * *

Finalement, Kuroko et les autres avaient passé la journée au centre commercial.

Le soir allait presque tomber et Kitsune les attendait au parc pour les téléporter à Akita. En passant devant les balançoires, le groupe de garçons découvrirent un petit garçon d'à peu près 4 ans aux yeux gris et dont les cheveux sombres avaient des reflets émeraudes. Takao regarda Kitsune et murmura :

-S'il te plaît... Ça suffit...

Le petit garçon le regarda encore un petit moment et le renard doré le remplaça la seconde suivante. Ses yeux fixèrent tranquillement la jeune femme, étrangement malheureuse, l'enfant entouré d'une multitude de poches de magasins différents et le chien qui cherchait à câliner le turquoise.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

Les trois transformés se tournèrent vers lui après un dernier regard à Kuroko qui recula un peu. Le passage bien connu apparut et ils s'enfoncèrent sans hésiter. En voyant le portail se refermer, le joueur fantôme fit demi-tour, prêt à retourner chez lui.

-Kuroko.

La voix du renard le fit s'arrêter mais il ne se retourna pas.

-Nekomata n'aurait jamais dû te parler de ce qu'à fait Aomine.

-Il n'empêche qu'il l'a fait...

Kitsune garda un peu le silence et reprit très doucement :

-Pourtant, tu ne lui en veux plus autant n'est-ce pas ?

C'était vrai, Kuroko ne pouvait le nier. Sa haine à l'encontre du bleu disparaissait doucement mais il n'empêchait qu'il ne voulait toujours pas le voir.

-Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-Je comprends. Mais... Punirais-tu un garçon amoureux d'avoir voulu profiter rien qu'une fois de la chance qui se présentait ?

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre et reprit sa route, sans répondre. Kitsune le regarda s'éloigner et disparut à son tour.

* * *

Murasakibara tapotait du pied en attendant les trois garçons.

Son plan pour convaincre sa famille avait été imparable ! Il était fier de lui ! Ses yeux violets se levèrent un peu et il eut ainsi l'occasion de découvrir que le portail s'ouvrait... à trois mètres du sol. D'abord, il y eut une avalanche de poches et de valises. Ensuite, un labrador ne put que cligner des yeux tandis qu'il rebondissait sur la pile que ça avait formé. Takao poussa un petit cri avec sa voix très féminine et se massa son arrière-train endolori et eut le souffle coupé quand il se reçut Himuro directement.

-Alala... Désolé !

-C'est pas ta faute...

Le violet s'avança enfin et tendit une main secourable au joueur de Shutoku qui s'en aida avec plaisir. Revenu sur ses pieds, Takao se mit à la recherche de ses affaires. Kise reniflait partout, en quête de nouvelles odeurs. Le géant s'approcha ensuite rapidement de Himuro et l'enserra :

-Muro-chin ! Tu m'as manqué !

L'enfant s'étouffa et tapota la tête du géant qui s'éloigna.

-Désolé...

Il aida la petite troupe à porter leurs affaires et à rentrer dans la maison. Ce qui étonna Himuro immédiatement, c'était cette odeur insoutenable de lavande. A un tel point qu'il se sentait mal.

Sauf qu'il était le seul visiblement à la sentir.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Mes vacances... enfin ! Je suis tellement contente ! *attitude zen * *a reçu l'illumination *

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Chizumi-chan** : Tant qu'il reste sexy … ! Kikuro ? J'aime bien le KiKuro... Je vais y réfléchir ! Oui, j'adore Akashi !

**Alyxel **: J'exige un avocat. Ah ! Je suis plus petite que toi... Le vol de gâteaux, ça a été le plus terrible pour Akashi. Il ne va probablement pas s'en remettre. On applaudit Aomine ! Bravo crétin, bravo !

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II **: Si tu ne fais pas la queue, le fandom de Kise va te traquer et on ne va pas te retrouver... Oui, oui, y'aura des coupes !

**Yuki Mirai** : Mettons-les dans le même sac, ils sont aussi stupides l'un que l'autre. Encore heureux qu'ils soient sexy... KagaTaka ? J'y aurais jamais pensé ! Cela dit, ça reste étrange. La famille heureuse, nan ! Himuro doit être le mioche détestable à coup sûr. Si Papakashi meurt, je jure que tu seras la première personne à qui je penserais.

**Laura-067 **: Oui, soyons tous triste avec Kagmi … Voilà, c'est bon. Si Kise croise Kasamatsu ? Il va vouloir lui faire un câlin et va se prendre un coup de pied, ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes.

**Emy-nee** : « Ne ratez surtout pas l'émission ! » AkaMomo... Tu sais que c'est ma sucette au Coca, mon... bref, tu as comprit. Je vote pour les e-mails harcelants ! Très bonne idée ! … Tu as une sœur horrible. *regardes la sienne et se dit que c'est pas mieux *

**Buli-chan** : Kuroko a eut Aomine par surprise, c'est le truc ! J'allais pas en faire un bâtard sans cœur ! Quoique... Vilain Midorima ! Il y a sans doute des mineurs qui lisent cette fic ! Laisses Akashi, il déprime. Il va sans doute chercher à se venger...

**FujoshiAnonyme** : *grand sourire * Ce qu'il a fait ? Fufufufu ~ Il y a des chastes yeux qui ne peuvent lire ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

**Prescillia** : Merci beaucoup ! N'hésite pas à venir me parler quand tu veux également ! *également fan du MidoTaka *

**Grwn** : Pourquoi est-ce que tes avatars me donnent toujours des put* d'hémorragies nasales ?! #TeamJaco-... Erreur de série... #TeamAomine ! *tombe * Mince, si tu me fais le coup à chaque commentaire pour Himuro, je vais taper le chapitre sur mon parquet, ça ira plus vite ! Takao et Kissa *** 3* **Ma sœur et moi, on est plus... Eren et Levi... Surtout quand Levi tabasse Eren... Mais moi, je suis Levi !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Murasakibara entame immédiatement la discussion sur Akashi, ce qui énerve Himuro. Takao reste dans son coin, à repenser à ce futur possible et ce qu'il peut lui coûter de réaliser. Aomine sort enfin de chez lui pour chercher un cadeau d'excuse pour Momoi et tombe sur Hanamiya et Imayoshi. Akashi et Momoi se retrouvent encore au combini, toujours pour le dernier parquet de gâteaux. _Chapitre 16 : Un vert pour la route !_


	17. 16- Un vert pour la route !

Lali oh ! C'est génial les vacances ! Ma seule activité de la journée est de tester différents fonds d'écran et de voir lequel va le mieux chaque semaine. Oh, et j'ai aussi décidé de travailler pendant les autres vacances pour aller pour la première fois à la Japan Expo !

Bonne lecture !

_Murasakibara entame immédiatement la discussion sur Akashi, ce qui énerve Himuro. Takao reste dans son coin, à repenser à ce futur possible et ce qu'il peut lui coûter de réaliser. Aomine sort enfin de chez lui pour chercher un cadeau d'excuse pour Momoi et tombe sur Hanamiya et Imayoshi. Akashi et Momoi se retrouvent encore au combini, toujours pour le dernier parquet de gâteaux._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Un vert pour la route !**

Seule la sœur et le plus jeune de ses frères aînés étaient présents.

Kurune, qui malgré ses presque 24 ans avait gardé un visage aussi lisse qu'une petite jeune de 18 ans, avait courtoisement salué les invités de son benjamin. Sougo, un petit brun de 20 ans les avaient tous regardé avec ce même air qu'affichait son petit frère quand l'envie lui prenait d'écraser tout le monde. Un peu intimidé par ce regard fixe, Takao et Himuro avait inconsciemment reculé d'un pas. Kise s'était contenté de regarder partout.

-Sougo. Laisses-les amis d'Atsushi et dépêches-toi de prendre tes affaires. On va étudier dans ta chambre.

Le petit brun baissa les yeux devant l'autorité de sa sœur. La violette avait utilisé une voix très douce mais sans concession : il n'avait plus qu'à obéir. Il empoigna son sac et grimpa l'escalier.

-Passez une bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi, Kuru-chin.

Sa sœur attrapa un plateau où attendaient sandwichs et tasses de café et suivit son frère dans l'escalier.

-Ta sœur a beaucoup d'autorité.

-Elle fait peur parfois...

Himuro lui tapota le bras et détacha la laisse du labrador. Celui-ci commença son petit manège et s'arrêta à un instant. Vif comme l'éclair, il traça vers la cuisine en aboyant. Le reste du groupe regarda Murasakibara qui se contenta d'expliquer simplement :

-Mon frère aîné est là avec sa fille.

-Ton frère ?! Il est jeune pour avoir un enfant, non ? Ta sœur n'a que 24 ans...

-Hiro-chin a 22 ans.

-Donc, tu as déjà une nièce...

Takao avait parlé doucement avec un petit sourire. Cette petite Murasakibara lui rappelait inconsciemment Kissa. Ça devait être un tout petit bébé.

-Atsushi... Le chien de tes amis... Il a pas l'air méchant mais... Il effraie un peu Miyuki...

Le garçon en question quitta la cuisine, sa fille dans les bras, poursuivit par Kise qui semblait vraiment avoir reniflé quelque chose d'intéressant. Takao fut le plus rapide et tira le labrador par son collier :

-Je suis désolée, il est un peu particulier...

Hiroto ouvrit la bouche en regardant le garçon-fille, ne prêtant même pas attention au début de pleurs de son bébé. Conscient du regard, Takao demanda :

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-Non... Non rien.

Hiroto tapota un peu le dos de Miyuki qui cala sa tête contre son cou.

-Je... vais y aller. Takumi me garde Yutaka alors...

-Tu as confié une de tes filles à Taku-chin ? C'est risqué.

-Je sais.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à la cuisine pour finir son café et prendre ses affaires.

-Bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi.

La porte se ferma et un petit silence suivit.

-Je crois que ton frère... ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

-Ah, c'est parce que Hiro-chin élève Mi-chin et Yu-chin tout seul donc dès qu'il voit une jeune fille...

-... D'accord, c'est plus clair...

Himuro tentait de retenir Kise de sauter sur la poignée pour suivre le frère du violet :

-Kiseeee... Mais arrête !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

Takao donna un coup de main à l'enfant et le chien se retrouva à moitié étouffé et accepta enfin de s'asseoir.

-Dis Atsushi... C'est quoi cette odeur de lavande ?

-De lavande ?

-Oui... Je suis désolé mais c'est presque insupportable !

Le brun aux yeux gris le regarda puis regarda Murasakibara.

-Je ne sens rien.

-Moi non plus.

L'enfant toussa un peu et le violet s'éloigna un instant pour aller éteindre son four qui sonnait, signalant la fin de la cuisson de son plat. Et dès qu'il ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, cette insoutenable odeur de lavande disparut soudainement.

-Ça a disparut...

-Hein ?

-Je ne sens plus rien !

L'air était à nouveau respirable et ses yeux qui commençaient à pleurer ne le piquaient plus.

-C'est peut-être juste un truc dans l'air.

-Sans doute...

Murasakibara réapparut et demanda :

-Vous voulez manger quand ?

-Oh, fais comme d'habitude, ne bouges pas tes habitudes pour nous !

Un petit éternuement se fit entendre, suivit d'un deuxième puis de toute une rafale.

-Muro-chin ?!

-Atsushi... Je crois que c'est toi qui sens autant la lavande...

Le violet papillonna un peu des yeux et passa sa grande main dans ses longues mèches, tentant de se rappeler où il avait pu utiliser ça.

-Ah... Je crois que c'est mon gel douche.

-Bien. Tu vas remonter dans ta salle de bain et te doucher avec autre chose. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça plus longtemps.

Son nouvel éternuement le plia en deux et le violet grimpa sans plus tarder l'escalier. Le bruit d'une porte qui claquait et de l'eau qui coulait arriva même jusqu'aux oreilles des trois garçons en bas.

-Et bien... Il t'obéit en tout cas.

-Il a comprit qu'il risquait un entraînement intensif _très_ douloureux s'il refusait.

Le four se remit à sonner et par réflexe, Takao se précipita à la cuisine.

-Tu sais... Certains de tes réflexes tiennent plus de la mère de famille voire de la femme à la maison...

Takao ouvrit la porte du four pour en retirer un petit plat à l'odeur appétissante.

-J'ai dû apprendre à cuisiner, à faire la lessive et tout ce genre de trucs quand ma mère a déserté la maison en nous laissant seuls ma sœur et moi. Donc, j'agis avec mes réflexes.

Il posa le plat brûlant sur le comptoir derrière pour qu'il refroidisse.

Kurune arriva dans la cuisine en courant :

-Merci de l'avoir sortit ! J'ai crû qu'il allait brûler sinon !

-Désolé, j'ai-...

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Sincèrement merci !

La violette sortit une sauce du frigo et en recouvrit son plat. Elle regarda et Himuro en penchant un peu la tête :

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... Mais c'est un garçon bien plus âgé que toi... Ah, je ne me souviens plus de son nom !

Elle se gratta le bras et se baissa à la hauteur du petit brun.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu viens me voir d'accord ?

-... D'accord.

-Pareil pour toi !

Takao sursauta quand elle s'adressa à lui et répondit avec juste un sourire.

-Ça ne doit pas être simple avec tous tes frères Murasa-...

-Kurune ! Je n'ai rien contre mon nom de famille mais je suis plutôt fière de mon prénom donc si tu pouvais l'utiliser...

Le garçon-fille hocha la tête et proposa son aide à la violette pour le reste de la cuisine.

-Avec plaisir ! Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Une sœur... et un frère.

Il tapota la tête de Himuro : les deux bruns avaient décidé de faire comme ça pour expliquer la présence de l'enfant.

-J'aurais bien aimé avoir une sœur... Mais bon, j'ai deux nièces alors ça compense.

La plus âgée caressa Kise qui était revenu d'où ne sait où et qui se frotta comme un chat contre ses jambes.

-C'est un très beau labrador !

L'aura de bonheur émanant soudainement du chien fit soupirer les deux autres transformés.

-Atsushi ne vous a pas montré votre chambre ?

-Non.

Kurune soupira à son tour et les invita à la suivre.

-Celui-là alors... J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il était correctement élevé ! Vous ne restez qu'une nuit ?

Himuro hocha de la tête.

-On reçoit peu d'amis alors si vous désirez rester un peu plus longtemps, personne n'y verra d'objections.

-Merci mais on ne veut pas s'imposer.

La violette n'insista pas et ouvrit une porte dans l'immense couloir :

-C'était la chambre des jumeaux donc choisissez le lit que vous voulez. Si vous voulez utiliser la salle de bain, il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard au dessus du lavabo.

-Merci Kurune !

-Je vous jure... Faut toujours tout faire à la place de ces incapables de garçons...

Après un dernier signe de la main, elle referma la porte et Himuro s'installa sur le lit tout à gauche. Kise se remit à renifler partout : à force d'avoir cette apparence, c'était à croire qu'il devenait un véritable chien au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient... Takao ouvrit la fenêtre et y passa la tête :

-Cette maison est immense...

-En même temps, avec cinq enfants, il y a plutôt intérêt.

Une porte claqua de l'autre côté du couloir et Murasakibara passa la tête par leur porte.

-Kuru-chin est repartie ?

-Oui.

Il soupira de soulagement et leur proposa de descendre manger.

-Je meurs de faim !

Kise approuva les dires de Takao et Himuro emboîta le pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que Murasakibara se retenait de lui dire quelque chose. Et que ça n'allait pas être plaisant du tout.

Outre le plat qu'avait préparé Kurune, les trois transformés purent se régaler des meilleurs ramens de leurs vies. Takao eut presque honte de celles qu'il préparait pour son job à temps partiel. Kise faisait de son mieux pour ne pas en mettre partout par terre, surtout que le violet avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit simple à manger exprès pour lui. Himuro se régalait et le fit savoir au dernier né des Murasakibara.

-Merci Muro-chin ! Kuru-chin m'a aidé à tout préparer !

Il fit une pause et reprit très doucement :

-Je me demande si Aka-chin te fera à manger lui-même...

-Que vient faire Akashi dans cette conversation ?

Le brun reposa ses baguettes, son expression sérieuse bien trop anormale sur cet adorable visage enfantin. Mais le violet continua, tout aussi sérieusement :

-Tu dois être ravi de le revoir. Après tout, ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas revus.

-Je pensais que cette conversation était déjà terminée.

-Et bien non.

Takao ressentit une telle animosité à cet instant là qu'il vida son bol d'un coup, attrapa Kise d'une maine et la gamelle de l'autre et prétexta que le mannequin avait besoin d'une douche. Murasakibara et Himuro ne durent même pas remarquer qu'ils avaient disparu puisqu'ils ne se lâchaient plus des yeux.

-Atsushi, tu sais que je me déteste me répéter mais comme tu as visiblement du mal à comprendre, je vais le dire encore une fois : il n'y a rien entre Akashi et moi.

L'enfant appuya exprès chaque syllabe tout en regardant le géant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais peut-être qu'Aka-chin éprouve quelque chose pour toi !

-Dans ce cas, c'est avec lui que tu dois voir ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

-Tu as forcément fait quelque chose ! Aka-chin n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avant !

Les voix montaient dangereusement et Himuro s'obligea à respirer pour se calmer avant de répondre :

-Si Akashi ou toi avez jugé que j'ai fait quelque chose, ce n'était absolument pas mon but. Il ne représente rien d'autre qu'un des membres de l'équipe de Kitsune.

-C'est tout ?

L'agressivité de Murasakibara montrait bien qu'il _savait_ qu'il y avait quand même autre chose. Himuro détourna un peu la tête en avouant du bout des lèvres :

-Et bien... Je suppose que c'est également... un ami avec qui j'ai beaucoup de points communs.

-Plus que moi ?

-Je ne peux pas vous comparer ! Akashi est également le capitaine d'une équipe de basket d'un lycée sur lequel pèse beaucoup d'attentes et-...

-Il n'est plus le Capitaine de Rakuzan.

La surprise sur le visage pâle du brun et apprit au violet qu'il ne savait rien de cela.

-Le directeur de Rakuzan a décidé de retirer son poste de Capitaine et de Président des Élèves à Aka-chin. Je suis quasiment certain que son père y est pour quelque chose mais si tu es son ami alors tu dois être au courant. C'est quand même quelque chose dont il parlerait avec un ami.

Himuro plissa les yeux, conscient que Murasakibara mettait clairement en doute ce qu'il pensait qu'Akashi était réellement pour lui. Et ça ne plut pas pas du tout à l'enfant.

-Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues.

Le géant haussa des épaules en seule réponse.

La conversation tournait trop rapidement au vinaigre. Himuro prenait doucement conscience que son joueur lui faisait une sorte de crise de jalousie mais là... ça dépassait les bornes. Surtout quand Murasakibara murmura une dernière phrase qu'il avait dû espérer trop basse pour qu'elle soit entendue :

-Muro-chin n'est qu'à moi.

L'enfant sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et balança son bol vide sur le violet qui eut le réflexe inhumain de l'éviter à temps :

-Je ne suis pas un putain d'objet qui t'appartient ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire quelque chose, pour avoir des amis, pour... pour... Je suis le plus âgé merde ! Et de nous deux, actuellement, celui qui ressemble le plus à un enfant, c'est toi ! Grandis un peu !

Stoïque, Murasakibara le regarda quitter la cuisine et la porte d'entrée de la maison claqua avec une telle force qu'il ne fut pas surpris de voir une fêlure sur un des morceaux de verre que la porte comportait. Il ne bougea pas de sa chaise même quand sa sœur et Takao descendirent l'escalier, la première à moitié en pyjama et le brun dans une serviette, ses cheveux sombres dégoulinant d'eau. Les regards affolés et interrogateurs ne lui fit rien dire. A la place, il attrapa une veste et sortit à son tour.

Il avait un gamin à aller chercher.

* * *

Kagami était épuisé.

Si Momoi retenait facilement la technique, la pratique était purement catastrophique. Le reste d'une omelette, d'une simple omelette finissait de brûler dans la poêle. Le précédent curry avait aboutit grâce à l'aide du rouge mais une fois toute seule, la rose était incapable de quoi que ce soit.

L'adolescent jeta le plat raté sans regret dans la poubelle et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Momoi...

Il l'entendit renifler et quelques larmes s'écrasèrent sur son paquet.

-Momoi ?!

-Je... voulais vraiment réussir... pour une fois...

La rose fit quelque pas pour s'éloigner un peu et cacha ses yeux avec sa main droite. Avec hésitation, il tapota doucement sa tête :

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! On va recommencer tous les deux, comme ça...

-Je te fais perdre du temps !

-Mais non ! Pas du tout...

Elle pleurait silencieusement et pour Kagami, c'était ça le pire. Qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit, qu'elle garde tout en elle. Il caressa ses cheveux et redemanda :

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre ?

Momoi se retourna vers lui en reniflant :

-Je voulais... ça n'a pas d'importance.

La rose essuya ses larmes et se replaça devant la poêle.

-Tu veux bien me montrer encore une fois s'il te plaît ?

Kagami se rapprocha et caressa ses cheveux, un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

-On fait une pause. Tu veux bien m'aider... pour mes devoirs en échange ? D'après Kuroko, t'es une vraie intello.

Bon, il l'avait pas dit comme ça mais comme le cours de cuisine prenait plus de temps que prévu, le rouge n'avait pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter de ses devoirs avant. Les yeux un peu rouges, Momoi accepta et ils s'installèrent sur la grande table.

-Alors, en quoi as-tu des difficultés ?

-Euh... En tout.

Momoi garda un peu le silence et se contenta de sourire. Chacun ses difficultés après tout.

-On commence par les maths ?

L'As acquiesça et Momoi se rapprocha pour mieux lui expliquer l'exercice. Kagami aurait quand même préféré que ce soit le turquoise qui lui explique mais le joueur fantôme avait beaucoup moins de patience que la manager de Tôo.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'à chaque erreur de sa part, il se prendrait un coup d'éventail derrière le crane.

-Hé ! Moi aussi, je devrais te frapper à chaque fois que tu te rates !

-On ne frappe pas les filles.

La mine boudeuse du rouge ne provoqua qu'un immense sourire presque maternel chez Momoi.

* * *

En sortant de la salle de bain, Takao se rendit dans la chambre et se jeta presque sur le lit qu'il s'était réservé.

Le poil gonflé à cause du sèche-cheveux que le brun avait utilisé pour le sécher, Kise le rejoignit et posa sa grosse tête sur le matelas. La main féminine vint caresser le poil désormais tout doux du garçon-chien qui sauta sur le lit pour s'y allonger. Calant sa tête sur le ventre très plat du joueur de Shutoku, il regarda son ami de côté. Takao brossait ses cheveux très emmêlés, l'air lointain. Murasakibara été partit depuis un petit moment pour retrouver Himuro et Kurune s'était excusée de les laisser seuls ici mais elle devait ramener Sougo dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec un copain de sa fac de droit.

Le peigne très fin glissait dans ses mèches noires sans fin tandis que son esprit réfléchissait. Il restait très perturbé par cet enfant que Nekomata avait invoqué. Et son apparence, d'après Kitsune, était beaucoup plus proche de la sienne que de celle de Midorima. Un fils qui lui ressemblerait.

Un enfant avec Midorima.

En tant que garçon, il n'aurait pu qu'en rêver. Mais en tant que fille... Ce n'était qu'un futur possible mais il révélait clairement que le vert accepterait ses sentiments tant qu'il gardait cette apparence. Et qu'en plus, leur relation serait possiblement durable jusqu'à en former une famille. Devenir une Midorima, donner naissance à des Midorima...

Mais d'un autre côté, ça signifiait trafiquer les souvenirs de ses proches. Takao ne voulait pas disparaître à jamais donc il ne restait que cette solution. Ça signifiait aussi que Kissa et lui n'aurait peut-être pas la même relation.

Sacrifier les souvenirs avec sa sœur, cette unique précieuse petite sœur qui faisait sa fierté pour fonder une vraie famille avec Midorima, cette autre unique personne dont il était amoureux ? Il aimait les deux, il avait besoin des deux !

Takao jeta le peigne dans sa valise plus loin et caressa davantage le labrador qui n'attendait que ça. Ça faisait mal de réfléchir à ça.

Mais... ça restait un des futurs possibles.

* * *

Dès que sa mère avait jugé qu'il était suffisamment rétabli, Aomine avait couru à la salle de bain pour une douche bien chaude.

Il s'était ensuite habillé mais n'avait quitté la maison pour autant. Momoi n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis la dernière fois. Ni SMS, ni visites. Et ça rendait le bleu assez mal à l'aise parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était encore sa faute. Oui, il était un bâtard sans cœur, il le savait. D'abord Kuroko maintenant Momoi... Pour le turquoise, ça n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Pour la rose... Parfois, il faisait exprès de la taquiner, s'amusant de ses réactions. Parfois, il voulait juste qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle. Et là, il s'énervait de la voir sacrifier son temps, ses moments de libre pour lui.

Mais il appréciait de la savoir près de lui ! Depuis toujours ! C'était pas sa mère d'extérieur, c'était un putain d'ange gardien, sacrément pénible et collant mais terriblement nécessaire à son quotidien. Là, il avait passé trois jours sans elle et il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé ! Il manquait quelque chose dans cette chambre silencieuse et vide.

Il lui manquait son amie d'enfance !

Sauf qu'elle était très en colère contre lui. Et déçue aussi.

Aomine se leva soudainement et enfila une paire de basket. Sa mère cria de surprise en manquait de se faire renverser dans le couloir et demanda en le voyant descendre l'escalier en courant :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Me faire pardonner !

La porte claqua dans le silence total.

Le bleu rejoignit le centre-ville quasiment en nage. Il s'arrêta sur un banc, le temps de reprendre son souffle et se remit ensuite à marcher mais beaucoup plus lentement. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas quoi lui acheter ni de combien il disposait. Aomine fouilla son jean et en ressortit son portefeuille. Après un rapide calcul et une crise de larmes intérieur due au fait qu'il sacrifiait ses économies, il allait pouvoir offrir un _très _joli cadeau en guise de pardon. Donc quoi prendre ?

Des vêtements ? Mais elle mettait quoi comme tailles ?!

Des bijoux ? Mais elle préférait les colliers ou les bracelets ?!

Un film au cinéma ? Mais elle voudrait plutôt y aller avec un autre garçon, non ?!

Aomine s'arrêta net, étrangement plus pâle. En fait... il ne connaissait rien d'elle, hein ? Elle, elle serait capable de dire en moins de cinq secondes, cinq choses qu'il adorait. Pas étonnant qu'elle sois fatiguée de lui...

-Alala... On dirait que tu viens de te faire briser le cœur ! ~

-Pff... Pathétique !

Aomine se redressa et se retourna en affichant une moue ennuyée. Ce qui fit davantage sourire Imayoshi et Hanamiya. Depuis qu'il était à la fac, les deux jeunes adultes adoraient le fait de ne plus avoir à porter d'uniformes. Des jeans sombres et de temps en temps un haut plus clair, voilà de quoi étaient constitués leurs gardes-robes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-On allait travailler.

-Et toi Aomine ? Il est tard, tu devrais être chez toi ~.

Le bleu grogna et répondit en détournant la tête.

-Du shopping...

-Il est tard, tu auras du mal à trouver des boutiques ouvertes.

Hanamiya asséna la vérité d'une voix tranchante mais ravie. Le désespoir des autres l'amusait après tout.

-Je sais !

-C'est pour Momoi ~ ?

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules. L'ancien capitaine de Tôo était un garçon qui devinait tout trop facilement. Pour sa défense, il avait dû prendre l'habitude de perdre face à la rose dans le combat de la domination pour l'As. Personne à part elle ne lui donnait d'ordres. Certes, elle se faisait remballer mais en attendant, c'était la seule qu'il écoutait jusqu'au bout dans ces cas-là.

-Tu as encore dit quelque chose de désagréable, hein ~ ?

-En même temps, cette fille est une vraie plaie.

-Oh, Mako-chan est un vrai tsundere ! Tu l'aimes bien, avoue-le ~ !

Le brun fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Et étrangement, Aomine n'aimait pas du tout l'insinuation d'Imayoshi. Personne n'approchait son amie d'enfance ! Et certainement pas ce dingue !

Momoi lui avait révélé un soir qu'elle bossait dans cette établissement de karaoké. En entendant parler de l'uniforme, le bleu avait exigé de la voir dedans. Officiellement, il voulait juste s'amuser. Officieusement, il voulait vérifier qu'elle était couverte_ partout_. Et c'était à peu près convenable à ses yeux.

-Satsu bosse ce soir ?

-Non, Mademoiselle a demandé au patron de déplacer son soir à celui de demain. Apparemment, elle aurait eu quelque chose d'important à faire.

-Je vois.

-Si tu cherches un cadeau pour Momoi, je te suggère un bijou ! Les femmes adorent les bijoux ~ !

-Si c'est pour elle, prends-lui plutôt des sous-vêtements ! Bien pervers, ça la décoincera un peu !

-Ah, Mako-chan... Je crois que tu as pensé trop fort ~...

L'araignée haussa les épaules et annonça qu'il partait en premier, que tout ça l'emmerdait, que la rose absente était emmerdante ! Cependant, avant d'être trop loin pour qu'on l'entende, il cria à Aomine :

-Si tu veux faire plaisir à ta petite copine, le Love Hotel, ça pourrait pas être mal !

Aomine se gela sur place. Momoi... et lui ?! En couple ?!

Imayoshi attendait à ses côtés qu'il affirme qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple mais, apparemment, le bleu avait un bug.

-Bon courage en tout cas ! Passe le bonjour à Momoi quand tu la verras ~ !

Les deux sadiques disparurent en se moquant apparemment des jeunes amoureux, laissant Aomine dans ses profondes réflexions.

Seulement s'il voulait acheter quelque chose, il avait intérêt à se bouger rapidement.

* * *

Himuro s'était arrêté à bout de souffle.

Un regard circulaire l'avertit qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Mais là, c'était le cadet de ses soucis ! Il était surtout furieux du comportement de Murasakibara. Certaines personnes pourraient juger cette jalousie purement adorable et très touchante mais pour le brun c'était... insupportable. Enfin, ça l'était devenu depuis qu'Akashi était entré dans l'équation. Himuro ne comprenait pas pourquoi le violet était à ce point jaloux du rouge ! Ils n'étaient du tout pareils, pas du tout comparables !

Certes, le rouge avait ce côté adulte qui plaisait au plus âgé qui appréciait de temps en temps d'avoir des discussions portées sur autres choses que le basket, les filles ou les sucreries. Mais Murasakibara avait ce côté enfantin qui allégeait souvent la dure journée du brun surtout avec toutes ces attentes au niveau du basket. Et puis, il était en dernière année donc sa charge de travail avait atteint un niveau qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir toute l'année.

Il s'installa sur un banc et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir hurlé sur Murasakibara et le fait qu'il aurait pu le blesser avec le bol des ramens lui retournait un peu le cerveau. Évidemment qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal ! Il cacha son visage dans ses bras et attendit simplement. De toute façon, il ne savait pas où il était arrivé donc faire le chemin inverse était inimaginable. Himuro ne ferait que se perdre davantage.

A court d'idées, il sortit son portable de sa poche et chercha le nom du violet dans ses contacts. Murasakibara décrocha immédiatement :

-_Muro-chin, tu vas bien ?! Tu es où ?!_

-... Je vais bien mais je ne sais pas où je suis... Et... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai dit des choses assez-...

-_C'est moi qui suis désolé._

Qu'il était bizarre Murasakibara avec sa voix trop sérieuse. Rien d'enfantin, juste un adolescent à la limite de devenir un adulte.

-_Je sais que... que parfois je vais trop loin et je paraît un peu... jaloux mais c'est parce que... je tiens beaucoup à Muro-chin alors..._

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Himuro ne savait pas quoi répondre non plus. D'après le ton de sa voix, il avait couru mais maintenant, il marchait. Mais Murasakibara le cherchait.

-_Alors, je veux juste... que Muro-chin ne me déteste pas._

-Je ne te déteste pas. Mais je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'Akashi est juste... juste quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler et... je sûr que lui peut comprendre de quoi je parles.

-_Mais pourquoi ne pas en parler avec moi ?_

Himuro se massa la nuque.

-Parce que je veux pouvoir garder la tête haute.

-_Hein ?_

-Je veux être un capitaine à l'écoute de ses joueurs, capable de vous emmener au sommet ! Je veux réussir mes études afin d'entrer dans une bonne fac ! Je veux... Je veux juste...

Mais c'était tellement difficile de réussir tout ça en même temps ! Il était épuisé tous les soirs et la déception d'avoir perdu contre Kagami le hantait toujours. Et ça lui bouffait toute son énergie.

-_Tu te prends trop la tête. Tu es un capitaine formidable et si tes notes baissent, ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne remonteront pas._

-Oui, je sais.

-_J'ai confiance en toi. _

-Alors crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il n'y a rien-...

-_C'est trop dur !_

Himuro releva la tête, certain d'avoir vraiment entendu la voix du violet. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop loin...

-_C'est trop dur parce que Muro-chin... parce que tu..._

-Parce que je quoi ?

-_Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que je me sens seul quand tu n'es pas là, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu n'es pas là, parce que je m'ennuie quand tu n'es pas là ! Parce que sans toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. _

Himuro se mit à rire pour cacher ce que cette tirade avait provoqué en lui.

-On dirait une déclaration d'amour.

-Et si c'en était une ?

L'enfant releva brutalement la tête en se rendant compte que Murasakibara n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Le géant se rapprocha et redemanda :

-Et si c'en était une ?

Himuro baissa son portable, la bouche ouverte mais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Et si j'étais amoureux de toi Muro-chin ? Me fuirais-tu ? Serais-tu incapable de rester mon ami ?

-Que... Bien sûr que tu resterais mon ami ! Je ne te fuirais pas !

-Mais si j'étais amoureux de toi ?

Son insistance fit baisser les yeux au brun, ses joues rouges le brûlant furieusement.

-Je...

-Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, Muro-chin.

Himuro sentit carrément sa peau fondre mais regarda enfin le violet dans les yeux. Murasakibara attendait visiblement quelque chose de sa part.

-Tu sais quoi Muro-chin ? On va rentrer, finir cette épreuve et que tu auras retrouvé ta véritable apparence, je te le redirais.

L'enfant ne put que hocher de la tête et retomba sur ses deux pieds. Il rejoignit Murasakibara et tranquillement, il retournèrent chez le violet.

Ne serait-ce que pour rassurer Takao qui s'obstinait à les appeler tous les deux depuis quelques secondes.

* * *

Akashi était redescendu au combini bien décidé à avoir son paquet de gâteaux.

À exactement 1m50 de l'entrée, le rouge remarqua que Momoi le regardait. Il ne cacha même pas son sourire quand la jeune rose se mit à marcher plus vite vers la supérette sans le lâcher des yeux. A la porte d'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent l'un près de l'autre :

-Satsuki.

-Akashi-kun.

-Je ne compte pas perdre aujourd'hui.

-J'ai adoré te voler le paquet sous le nez.

L'énorme sourire de Momoi ne le fit que sourire davantage à son tour. Il aimait les défis. Même pour un simple paquet de gâteaux.

Respectueusement, les deux adolescents entrèrent en saluant la caissière et marchèrent sûrement vers le rayon en question.

-Ils étaient délicieux au fait.

-Je suis certain que ceux-là le seront encore plus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais comparer et te le dire plus tard.

Akashi accéléra mais Momoi ne perdait pas pour autant de terrain. Et là, il le vire... LE dernier paquet comme par hasard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. La rose se précipita la première, sortant pas la même occasion son portefeuille. Le rouge tendit la main et la poussa malgré tout doucement mais elle évita son bras et se glissa sournoisement entre le paquet et lui. Emporté par son élan, Akashi l'écrasa contre le présentoir et Momoi gémit faussement de douleur. Il s'écarta, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal mais la rose filait déjà à la caisse. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle donna quelques pièces à la caissières et sortit. Conscient de s'être encore fait prendre, Akashi quitta le combini en la poursuivant. L'adolescente s'arrêta plus loin, un gâteau dans la bouche.

-Délicieux !

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le paquet est loin d'être vide.

-Je l'ai acheté !

-Mais pas encore tout mangé.

C'était très immature comme comportement mais le visage plus aussi victorieux de la rose amusa profondément l'instinct de prédateur d'Akashi. Elle cacha le paquet dans son sac et se retourna pour courir. Mais cette fois, il partit le premier. C'était une bien mauvaise utilisation de ses dons mais à défaut de pouvoir s'en servir sur un terrain de basket, ça sera ici. Il analysa le rythme des foulées de son ancienne manager et choisit le meilleur moment pour apparaître à sa gauche et l'obliger à se coller contre le mur à côté. Elle souriait toujours et alla même jusqu'à prendre un nouveau gâteau. C'est qu'elle s'amusait bien en plus. D'un geste vif, l'héritier plongea sur le sac et sans même comprendre, il se retrouva avec la gâteau qu'elle venait de sortir entre les deux lèvres. Surpris, il posa ses deux mains sur le mur pour rétablir son équilibre. Toujours accrochée à son gâteau, elle lui sourit :

-Ça me rend vraiment heureuse de te voir t'amuser.

Il aurait pu la contredire, lui dire tout autre chose. Mais il n'en fit rien. Momoi poussa davantage le biscuit entre les lèvres de son ancien capitaine et il se retrouva obliger de le croquer avant de ressembler à un hamster.

-Ils sont bons.

-Ça a toujours meilleur goût entre amis.

Amis, hein ? Pouvait-il vraiment considérer la rose comme une amie ? Elle semblait si radieuse, si joyeuse à ce moment là qu'il ne se prit pas davantage la tête avec ça.

-Merci.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa doucement pour l'écarter. Le garçon bougea, toujours en mâchant cette précieuse récompense.

-Je viens en chercher tous les deux jours en moyenne.

-Et ?

-J'entretiens ta forme. Il faut bien que tu coures de temps en temps.

Il haussa en sourcil en avalant.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Momoi s'arrêta et tendit un autre gâteau. Conscient d'être comme un animal qu'elle appâtait, il avança quand même jusqu'à elle.

-Dis Akashi-kun... Depuis que tu es ici... Que fais-tu de tes journées ?

Il la regarda et elle accepta enfin de baisser un peu les yeux.

-Je m'ennuie.

Cruelle réalité que celle-là. Ses cours et devoirs ne lui prenait que très peu de temps donc le reste de la journée, il n'avait rien à faire. Juste à attendre.

Il sursauta quand Momoi tapota doucement son bras.

-J'ai... J'ai appris à faire des cookies aujourd'hui. Je voulais les donner à Tetsu-kun pour... m'excuser de quelque chose que j'ai fait mais... je crois que tu en as le plus besoin. C'est bien connu, les cookies soignent tout !

Elle sortit un petit paquet de son sac.

-Tu dois t'en douter mais ils ne sont probablement pas bons. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'apprenne mais je n'ai pu faire que ça au final...

Elle semblait déçue du résultat. Akashi se saisit doucement du petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Les cookies avait un aspect un peu brûlé et pas franchement l'air appétissant. Pourtant, quand il croisa son regard, il piocha sans hésiter dedans et en amena un directement dans sa bouche. Le goût horrible du cookie lui donna fortement envie de le recracher mais il tint bon. Mâcher et avaler.

Momoi le regardait dans l'attente d'un seul commentaire. Akashi se devait d'être gentil mais le goût collait à son palais.

-C'est...

-Ce n'est pas bon.

Elle sourit tristement comme si elle s'en était douté.

-Disons que c'est-...

-Je sais que ce n'est pas bon. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

La rose récupéra le paquet et alla le mettre dans la poubelle la plus proche.

-Désolée pour toi mais je suis contente que ce ne soit pas Tetsu-kun qui les aient goûté.

Akashi avait maintenant envie de boire quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour effacer ce goût horrible de sa bouche.

-Enfin... Bonne soirée, Akashi-kun. Et encore désolée.

-Rentre bien, Satsuki.

Ils se séparèrent là, chacun avec un poids sur ses épaules. Lui en craignant son ennui et elle en se sentant coupable d'avoir fait perdre autant de temps à Kagami.

* * *

Momoi grimpa dans sa chambre avec une déception bien visible.

Elle referma la porte en soupirant et jeta son sac sur son bureau. Elle enfila son pyjama dans le noir.

-Je suis presque certaine de ne pas avoir ouvert la fenêtre... Maman a du le faire et oublier de la refermer...

Momoi traîna des pieds jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

-... T'es lourde, pousses-toi !

-Mais que... Dai-chan ?!

Elle se leva en vitesse et tira la couette. En caleçon, et visiblement bien partit pour dormir ici, le bleu la regardait mauvaisement.

-Ne te met pas en caleçon devant une jeune fille, pervers !

-Comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu comme ça !

Il bailla et frotta ses bras.

-Il fait froid, remet la couette.

-Sors de mon lit et rentre chez toi.

Elle désigna sa fenêtre de son index tout en récupérant ses vêtements ici et là.

-Ah... Dai-chan, il y a une boîte qui vient de tomber de ton jean.

-... N'y touche pas !

Il sauta du matelas pour récupérer la boîte de force. Très surprise, Momoi le regarda prendre des couleurs au niveau des pommettes.

-Dai-chan ?

-Et merde...

Il se gratta le crane et avoua :

-C'est pour toi.

Le bleu lui retendit la boîte et elle l'attrapa très doucement.

-Pour moi... Pourquoi ?

-J'ai agit comme un crétin ces derniers temps. Je t'ai très mal parlé aussi. Mais quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

-Dai-chan.

-C'est bizarre, hein ? Que je parle de cette façon... Mais... Je suis sincère Satsu. J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi.

Il baissa la tête jusqu'à cacher ses yeux puis la releva brusquement pour afficher un grand sourire moqueur :

-Il me manque cette insupportable gamine bruyante !

Momoi plissa les yeux et donna un tel coup dans l'abdomen de son ami d'enfance qu'il se plia en deux.

-Ça fait mal... bordel...

Rouge de s'être imaginée autre chose, elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Tu devrais travailler tes excuses, tu sais.

-Je... sais...

Elle leva le paquet à hauteur de ses yeux et demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Ouais, ouais...

Aomine se releva à son tour et se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir. Il semblait un peu gêné. Momoi retira l'emballage et la petite boîte d'un magasin de bijoux assez classe lui apparut.

-Bijou ?

-Mmh...

Elle ouvrit très lentement la boîte et resta sans voix devant le bracelet.

Le superbe bracelet.

-... Il te plaît ?

-Il est magnifique Dai-chan !

Momoi devait peut-être avoir l'apparence d'une enfant le soir de Noël mais elle s'en fichait. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya d'ouvrir et de refermer le mousqueton et le bleu vint finalement à son secours. Lui aussi semblait ravi. Quand il lâcha son poignet, elle se jeta contre lui pour enserrer sa nuque.

-Merci, merci, merci !

La barrière du simple tissu de sa chemise de nuit n'était vraiment pas assez pour qu'Aomine ne se sente pas réagir. Même après presque douze ans passés ensemble, le mâle qu'il était n'oubliait pas que Mademoiselle avait un Bonnet F assez impressionnant et beaucoup trop pressé contre son torse nu.

-Je dors contre le mur.

-... Donc, tu vas dormir ici...

-Ben oui.

Il rabattit la couette sur son grand corps et se détendit immédiatement. Bon sang que ce matelas était génial !

Momoi baissa les yeux vers son bracelet et le rejoignit en souriant.

Rien qu'avec la lumière de la lune, elle avait bien remarqué les sept toutes petites pierres précieuses de qualité.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Maaah, il est fluffy ce chapitre ! Je suis romantique ce soir. Mais ça, c'est la faute à Harry Potter. Je pleure devant Harry Potter. Donc, si j'écris ensuite, ça devient tout mignon, tout chou, tout choupinou !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Grwn** : Ma pauvre... KagaMomo ? Ahahaha... AHAHAHAH... Aha... J'avoue que j'y ait pensé. Je ne sais pas qui va aller avec Kagami. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de Kagami... Ouais, j'ai fondu aussi ! Tellement fondu que je jure avoir eu une put* de saignement de nez en y repensant ! Cette fiction va devoir passer en rating M, il faut que j'évacue mes idées là... *saignement de nez *

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Pauvre Akashi, pauvre Akashi... J'aimerais avoir son pognon et son corps au pauvre Akashi ! On a pas le droit d'être aussi malheureux quand on est aussi sexy et aussi shippant ! Oui shippant ! Ce mot existe !

**Ie-chan** : Cool, je suis devenue une Lumière ! *sourire méprisant à Aomine et Kagami * A genoux, déchets, je suis la meilleure Lumière parce que j'ai la meilleure ombre ! Sincèrement, je ne sais pas pour Murasakibara. Son côté grand enfant doit rebuter certains fans. Ou alors, c'est les cheveux longs. Les cheveux longs, c'est risqué.

**Chizumi-chan** : Je suis touchée ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de fangirls mais je ne me plaint pas ! … Bref ! Ah oui, Midorima et Kise... Je ne suis pas ce qui m'a prit ce soir là mais bon... Savoir rebondir sur tout. Akashi vit de terribles choses en ce moment. Mais un peu de douceur ne fait de mal à personne. Takao est trop sexy ! *nosebleed *

**Yuki Mirai **: J'aurais Kise en face, je ferait sans hésiter autre chose que le taper... Comme tous ses fans, cela dit. Bravo Aomine ! Je vais finir par te décerner une médaille. Heureusement que cette fin de chapitre est pour toi, grand crétin ! Bah, Nekomata peut faire le chat ! Ça doit l'amuser tous ces trucs de ragots. Ah... Tellement sadique... Je suis une vraie nouille en cuisine. Je déteste ça. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de préparer quelque chose pendant des heures pour que ça disparaisse dans un estomac au bout de quelques minutes. On est toujours spécialiste dans quelque chose qui nous concerne pas ! C'est pour ça qu'on vient nous demander des conseils alors que la situation nous est étrangère.

**Buli-chan** : Nekomata est un ange enfin ! … Personne n'y croit ? Dommage. Diabolique mais sexy capitaine en attendant ! Y'a que ça qui compte ! Je m'améliore avec Kagami ! Je fais vraiment des efforts !

**Laura-067** : Oh, que je suis malheureuse ! Dans ce cas, je vais revenir à mon ancienne moi et détruire totalement Kagami. J'aime le MidoTaka... Je ne suis pas assez méchante avec eux en ce moment...

**Prescillia** : Oh mais ça arrive chez Midorima ! Chez teeeeeeellement d'idées !

**Emy-nee **: Ouais, je comprends ce que tu vis. Perso, je prendrais le cookie. Ah mais attention ! Un homme en femme ! C'est pas pareil !

**Alyxel **: Non pas vraiment. C'était au cas où. Hé ! Akashi vit une période difficile ! Oho, si tu savais ce que j'ai prévu de faire avec lui ! *rigole toute seule * Les chats sont tous manipulateurs ! Bonnes vacances en tout cas !

_Prochain chapitre_ : C'est enfin au tour de Midorima. Ce qui craignait Takao est sur le point de se réaliser puisque Kissa se comporte étrangement avec lui. Aomine cherche maintenant à s'excuser auprès de Kuroko tout en sachant que pour lui, un cadeau ne suffira pas. Himuro réfléchit à son tour sur la déclaration de Murasakibara et Kise tombe malade. _Chapitre 17 : Garçon ou fille, qui préfères-tu ? _


	18. 17- Garçon ou fille, qui préfères-tu ?

Lali oh ! Je l'avoue, j'étais vraiment impatiente d'écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup d'idées mais je commence à me demander si elles vont toutes pouvoir être dans ce chapitre... A moins que je fasse un chapitre de 20 pages...

Bonne lecture !

_C'est enfin au tour de Midorima. Ce que craignait Takao est sur le point de se réaliser puisque Kissa se comporte étrangement avec lui. Aomine cherche maintenant à s'excuser auprès de Kuroko tout en sachant que pour lui, un cadeau ne suffira pas. Himuro réfléchit à son tour sur la déclaration de Murasakibara et Kise tombe malade._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Garçon ou fille, qui préfères-tu ?**

Les parents de Murasakibara avaient été retenus d'urgence à leur travail durant la nuit.

Le violet avait été vague en expliquant dans quel milieu ils travaillaient mais au final, le couple marié et toujours profondément amoureux était réapparu ce matin et s'était directement endormi dans la chambre parentale. Le violet préparait des gaufres maisons pendant que Takao envoyait des SMS à Midorima. Himuro se faisait encore plus petit à chaque fois que le géant se tournait vers lui et répondait d'une toute petite voix à ses questions. Kise éternua plusieurs fois de suite et s'allongea.

La première fournée de gaufres fut posée sur la table et chacun se servit à volonté. La pâte fondait dans la bouche et le peu de sucre saupoudré dessus ne rendait que tout cela encore plus délicieux.

-Kise, tu touches à peine à tes gaufres... Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Le labrador leva à peine ses yeux dorés vers Takao et se coucha sur le côté.

-En même temps avec tout ce que tu as mangé hier soir, ça ne serait pas étonnant...

Quand Himuro et Murasakibara étaient rentrés, le mannequin s'était jeté sur eux pour quémander encore à manger. Le violet n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de refuser quand il avait croisé les yeux dorés suppliants.

Les portables des trois humains vibrèrent au même instant et ils se regardèrent, presque habitués : une telle coïncidence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Himuro fut le premier à sortir le sien de sa poche et le lut rapidement avant de le résumer de façon courte et concrète :

-Midorima.

Takao se sentit incapable de bouger et encore moins de parler. Rien que le nom du vert pourtant. Mais son esprit se fit la malle quand le prénom de sa petite sœur percuta sa pensée comme un coup de fouet.

Kissa

-Taka-chin ?

Murasakibara remarqua que le sourire du brun atteignait presque ses oreilles et qu'en l'espace d'une seconde, il retomba jusqu'à donner un air terrifié au joueur de Shutoku. Himuro regardait la fille à ses côtés et capta le regard interrogateur du géant :

-Midorima garde sa petite sœur avec lui donc il est content de la revoir mais il a peur qu'elle le découvre malgré son apparence.

Le plus grand hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et se leva :

-Quelqu'un veut une autre gaufre ?

-Moi !

L'enfant leva la main tout en commençant à manger celle qui patientait dans son assiette. Murasakibara se tourna pour ne plus avoir à voir cet adorable garçon et sa petite bouille.

Il était beaucoup trop tentant, même avec cette apparence.

* * *

Aomine ouvrit un œil et regarda vaguement autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi sa chambre était différente ce matin.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda Momoi, toujours profondément endormie. L'adolescente avait profité du fait qu'il se mette sur le dos pour venir à moitié sur lui, récoltant ainsi sa chaleur naturelle. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était frileuse ! Et son ami d'enfance n'avait pas qu'à être une aussi bonne bouillotte !

Son bras droit était passé par dessus son torse et sa jambe s'était glissée entre les siennes. Son visage, tourné vers le mur, s'était calé contre son thorax et ses longs cheveux roses étaient éparpillés ici et là. Et avec tout ça, Aomine se sentait clairement prisonnier. Il tenta malgré tout de la repousser mais la jeune manager s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, rendant impossible l'espoir de la déloger. Le bleu abandonna, comprenant qu'elle ne bougerait pas avant qu'elle ne le veuille. Enfonçant davantage sa tête dans l'oreiller, il regarda le plafond où se réfléchissait les petites pierres précieuses que Momoi portait en bracelet.

Il s'était littéralement ruiné pour cette petite breloque ! La vendeuse qui s'apprêtait à fermer sa boutique avait eu un sourire compatissant, le prenant sans doute pour un énième petit-ami qui venait chercher_ le_ cadeau qui allait le sortir du pétrin. Au final, ça avait plutôt bien marché puisque la rose lui avait pardonné. Enfin, il espérait...

Aomine réfléchissait aussi aux deux sadiques qu'il avait croisé. Son ancien capitaine avait été d'un certain secours puisque l'idée d'un bijou avait été la solution. Par contre, ce qu'avait dit Hanamiya lui trottait encore dans la tête : en couple avec Momoi ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Jamais. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Malgré sa proximité et ses formes formidablement attirantes, Aomine ne l'avait jamais vu... comme une fille. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la séduire, aucun sous-entendu, aucune main baladeuse, aucun regard affamé... Aomine n'était en fait clairement pas attiré par la rose. L'amour entre deux amis d'enfance était un thème récurent dans les mangas mais lui, il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Le bleu n'était pas du genre « Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre si ça ne marche pas. » mais l'idée même lui semblait bizarre.

Non, Momoi ne serait pas plus pour lui.

La concerné remua dans son sommeil et murmura un nom qui attira l'attention du joueur de basket :

-Akashi-kun...

Il y eut une déconnexion chez le garçon qui put à peine battre des cils. Pourquoi le nom de son ancien capitaine ? Elle continua de bouger un peu et son visage se détendit jusqu'à afficher un sourire quasiment doux.

-S'il te plaît...

A quoi rêvait-elle exactement ?! Surtout avec le capitaine démoniaque ?!

Le visage féminin changea totalement pour passer à la limite de l'effrayant. Et d'une voix très basse, très autoritaire, elle ordonna :

-Ce paquet de gâteaux est à moi ! Pas touche !

La chute de l'échange acheva de larguer Aomine. Il arrêta d'essayer de comprendre et se mit en quête de l'heure.

Tranquillement assis sur le bureau, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus dont la nature n'était pas un mystère, Nekomata regardait le duo allongé dans le lit.

-... Merde, tu fais vraiment flipper avec ce sourire !

-Alors Aominet... La nuit n'a pas été trop courte ?

-Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses.

-Espèce de bâtard chanceux ! Mais de là à t'envoyer en l'air avec ton amie d'enfan-...

-Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil !

Le chat pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, étudiant le garçon.

-Si ça t'intéresse, je peux te montrer un futur possible et-...

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je m'en fous.

L'animal donna l'impression de hausser des épaules et lâcha l'affaire. Du moins pour le moment.

Aomine récupéra enfin son portable et lut son SMS. Il s'aperçut notamment, qu'il était encore incroyablement tôt.

-Purée, ça le fait pas...

Il poussa enfin Momoi qui roula sur le côté et le bleu remit correctement la couette sur eux.

-Beaucoup trop tôt...

-Quoi ? La nuit a été si passionnante que tu ne ressens pas le besoin de petites galipettes matinales ?!

Aomine releva la tête et le regarda, presque ahuri :

-Tu as sérieusement un problème !

-Dixit celui qui fourre ses doigts-...

-Okay, merci ça ira !

Momoi remua et leva la tête, se réveillant à moitié. Nekomata ne fit même pas l'effort de descendre du bureau.

-Dai-chan... Il est quelle heure ?

-Tôt. Rendors-toi.

Elle reposa sa tête rose et murmura :

-Je croyais t'avoir entendu parler...

A nouveau assoupie, elle agrippa la couette et la remonta davantage. Nekomata adressa un dernier sourire au bleu et s'évapora mystérieusement. Aomine soupira, détendant tout son corps et commença enfin à retrouver le sommeil quand il sentit que Momoi se collait contre son dos.

Comme quand ils étaient enfants.

* * *

Midorima se réveilla en entendant la voiture de ses parents démarrer dans l'allée de leur maison.

Le week-end démarrait à peine et la Golden Week débuterait ce Lundi. Le vert se sentait épuisé et ce repos ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Cependant, il n'était du genre à traînasser au lit pour autant. Enfilant ses fidèles chaussons grenouilles qu'il ne manquerait pas de cacher quand les trois transformés passeront sa porte d'entrée, l'adolescent quitta sa chambre en laissant passer un petit bâillement. La chambre d'Aya était silencieuse, signe que les deux fillettes dormaient toujours. Sans faire de bruit, il descendit l'escalier et passa dans la salon. Zappant sur sa chaîne matinale, il attendit les prévisions d'Oha-Asa en préparant son petit-déjeuner.

D'une oreille à peu près attentive, il écouta les signes précédents le sien et revint dans le salon pour mieux entendre quel sera son objet du jour :

-_Cancer ! Les difficultés seront nombreuses aujourd'hui. Vous risquez également de décevoir certains de vos proches et serez dans l'incapabilité de donner une réponse claire à une question importante. Pensez à garder près de vous une paire de chaussons en forme de grenouilles ! _

Midorima tomba des nues tant son horoscope était mauvais ce matin. Son plan de cacher sa paire de pantoufles tombait également à l'eau. En pour couronner le tout, une odeur de brûlé se dégageait de la cuisine. Son petit-déjeuner sans doute...

Il jeta le reste carbonisé et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets du comptoir. La tête retenue par ses mains, le vert maudit Takao. A cause de lui, tout était plus compliqué. A cause de lui... Midorima avait enfin commencé à douter.

-Bonjour.

Les yeux verts se baissèrent vers Tanuki qui attendait visiblement d'être salué à son tour.

-Bonjour.

-Shin-kun... Je crois deviner à quoi tu penses. Te prendre la tête ne t'aidera pas.

Le raton-chien trottina dans la cuisine jusqu'à pouvoir à son tour, grimper tant bien que mal sur le tabouret près de celui du vert.

-Surtout que... Kazu-kun est dans le même état.

-... Vraiment.

L'animal bizarre afficha une moue mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... J'arrive à sentir que quelque chose cloche avec lui. Il est totalement perdu. Et à mon avis, Nekomata et Kitsune y sont pour beaucoup. Et je n'aime pas ça.

-Le but de ce jeux est de nous détruire physiquement et mentalement. Tu ne sembles pas avoir le profil pour réussir.

Tanuki afficha un petit sourire triste.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire souffrir inutilement les autres. Kitsune est tellement vieux qu'il a vu les humains sous leurs pires côtés et Nekomata a su entretenir sa haine envers eux à cause de toutes vos chasses à l'époque des sorcières. Les chats ont soufferts, terriblement soufferts et pour une divinité comme lui, c'est impardonnable.

-Pourtant tu participes à ce jeu.

-Que ce soit toi ou Kazu-kun ou Ryo-kun... Je vous aime plus que tout. Vous êtes capable d'une gentillesse très rare actuellement et ça... Même si je veux gagner, je ne veux pas qu'on vous fasse du mal. Je saurais m'arrêter à temps avant de faire de vous des légumes sans conscience mais les deux autres...

Midorima avait haussé les sourcils à la mention de cette gentillesse sans bornes, surtout si le raton-chien parlait également de lui.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Et quand ?

Tanuki le regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant :

-Juste en ce moment. Tu me parles sans me prendre de haut alors que tu l'aurais fait sans problème avant.

-Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse.

-Dans ce cas... Je dirais simplement... Kissa.

Midorima s'apprêtait à rejeter cet argument mais s'arrêta avant de parler. Oui, Kissa.

Quand il avait vu l'air paniqué de Takao, la proposition de prendre la fillette chez lui avait fusé naturellement. Donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles à son grand frère était devenu une habitude. Dès que ça touchait Takao, c'était naturel en fait.

Tanuki sauta du tabouret, laissant le probable futur médecin à ses pensées et courut rejoindre Aya et la blonde caramel qui venaient de se lever.

-Onii-chan !

-... Il est encore très tôt.

Kissa caressa Tanuki et s'inclina devant le vert tout en le saluant. Beaucoup trop polie cette enfant...

-Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer Onii-chan !

La verte avait son petit air accusateur et Midorima quitta la cuisine pour remonter dans sa chambre. L'objet vibrait furieusement, affichant le nom du garçon transformé en fille. Il décrocha et écarta vivement l'appareil de son oreille :

-_Shin-chan ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de te joindre ?!_

-Je ne suis pas constamment suspendu à mon téléphone.

-_Raah, s'il te plaît... Tu es au courant ?_

-De quoi ?

Midorima entendit vaguement la voix de Himuro et de Murasakibara qui semblait demander au brun de se calmer. Et un aboiement qu'il supposa venir de Kise.

-_Tu es le prochain à nous accueillir Shin-chan !_

-... Oh.

-_Quoi, c'est tout ?! Pas de « J'ai hâte de te voir ! » ou de « Je prendrais bien soin de vous ! » ?!_

-Bien sur que si. J'ai_ hâte_ de vous voir et je prendrais _bien_ soin de vous.

-_... Shin-chan, venant de toi, ça sonne comme une menace... _

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Takao était réellement exaspérant ! Mais... il avait également réussi à chasser le doute qui l'envahissait depuis ce matin.

-_Moi, j'ai hâte de te voir._

Il sentit ses joues rougir à cette remarque et l'absence de bruit le rassura sur le fait que le brun s'était éloigné.

-_Kissa ?_

-Elle va bien. Je pensais les amener au centre-ville aujourd'hui, qu'elles soient fatiguées ce soir et qu'elles ne nous dérangent pas.

-_Tu es tellement mauvais quand tu t'y mets..._

-Tu préfères qu'elle te colle au risque de te découvrir ?

Le silence de Takao était assez équivoque.

-A ce point-là ?

-_Si tu savais..._

Midorima serra davantage son portable dans sa main et les mots sortirent naturellement :

-Dans une heure, on sera dans le jardin public.

Il raccrocha, certain que le brun allait y être.

* * *

Himuro n'avait jamais vu Kise aussi mollasson.

Kitsune avait été bouche-bée quand Takao lui avait clairement ordonné de le téléporter à Tokyo. Cependant, il avait dû comprendre pourquoi et tout le monde avait fait partit du voyage. Le labrador ne semblait même pas avoir eut envie de faire cette balade en premier lieu. Il marchait lentement, très lentement. Il n'y avait que le bruit des chips dans lesquelles Murasakibara croquait. Et le silence, ce silence pesant, insupportable. L'enfant comprenait parfaitement que Takao voulait voir sa petit sœur plus que tout et c'était en groupe que les garçons se déplaçaient. Le brun bien en tête, évidemment, pour repérer la touffe verte qu'était Midorima et les autres derrière, soumis à la lenteur surprenante de Kise. Himuro espérait que ce soit juste une indigestion parce que si le mannequin était réellement malade, les frais vétérinaires s'élèveraient à très chers. Alors à moins que les divinités ne mettent la main à la poche...

Le violet grignotait comme d'habitude. Il espérait que sa déclaration absolument pas prévue ait fait réfléchir le garçon à ses côtés. Naturellement, il allait attendre qu'il est reprit sa véritable apparence afin de redire à quel point il avait besoin de lui mais... Était-ce une bonne idée de l'avoir dit si vite ? Il n'en savait rien mais ça avait été l'impulsion du moment.

Ses yeux fatigués se déposèrent ensuite sur Takao qui commençait sérieusement à les distancer. Le brun tournait sa tête dans le deux sens cherchant le vert à tout prix. Murasakibara l'entendit soupirer jusqu'à ce que son nom soit prononcé :

-Oy ! Takao !

Le brun détala soudainement, surprenant les trois garçons derrière et le cri du vert les avertit que Takao venait de retrouver son tsundere. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement.

-Mais lâches-moi !

-Non, je veux pas ! Tu m'as manqué Shin-chan !

Prisonnier de son étreinte, Midorima ne put qu'abandonner l'idée de s'en défaire et tapota mollement le sommet de la tête de son coéquipier. Takao parut surpris de son geste et referma les yeux et défaisant un peu son étreinte. De là où était Murasakibara, ils avaient l'air d'un couple. Himuro avait un visage sans sentiments où aucune pensée ne le trahissait. S'il pensait quelque chose de ces deux-là, ça n'était pas visible.

Takao inspira une grande bouffée de l'odeur de Midorima. Le vert ne le chassait pas alors il en profitait. Mais il pouvait rester des heures comme ça. Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui quémandait son attention :

-Où est Kissa ?

-Près des balançoires.

Le brun s'écarta du garçon qu'il aimait pour fouiller le périmètre de ses yeux. Dès qu'il vit Kissa, un hoquet lui échappa. Kise sembla enfin reprendre vie et arracha sa laisse des mains de Himuro qui serait tombé si Murasakibara n'avait pas attrapé son bras. Le labrador fonça dans la jambe du garçon-fille et frotta vivement sa tête. Takao s'accroupit et caressa l'animal :

-Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

Il essuya tout de même une larme et se releva en continuant de la regarder. Elle souriait tout en parlant avec Aya et Takao fit involontairement un pas en avant. Midorima l'attrapa par le coude et l'obligea à s'arrêter. C'était tellement douloureux pour Takao de ne pouvoir la voir que de loin.

Mais les fillettes se rapprochaient et pendant que Himuro poussait le brun plus loin, Murasakibara attrapait Kise pour éloigner définitivement cet animal redevenu surexcité. Cachés dans des buissons plus loin, tout ce petit monde put assister à l'étrange spectacle d'une Midorima se baissant à la hauteur de sa petit sœur et de lui sourire gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On veux une glace !

-Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.

Aya utilisa ses yeux larmoyants et la supplique combinée de Kissa l'acheva en un coup :

-S'il te plaît... Shin-chan-nii !

Le vert se releva sans un mot et sortit un billet de son porte-feuille. Les deux petites filles crièrent de joie et partirent en courant. Himuro se permit un petit commentaire de rien du tout :

-Tu es assez faible mentalement.

-Oh, silence !

Kise éternua à nouveau et s'allongea. Takao caressa son long dos, faisant à peine réagir le chien. Il posa juste sa grosse tête sur ses grosses pattes. Le brun afficha un air soucieux et voulut demander quelque chose à Midorima qui avait disparut. Apparemment, les deux fillettes ne se seraient pas contentées que d'une glace.

* * *

Akashi passait son examen par le biais de la webcam de son ordinateur portable.

Le concept n'était qu'unique, spécialement improvisé pour lui. Il avait foi en ses réponses et au bout d'une demi-heure, son professeur d'Histoire coupa la communication. Le rouge éteignit son portable et quitta la petite table qu'il avait installé sur son petit balcon. Il s'allongea sur son canapé et alluma la télé. Le programme ne sembla pas très intéressant et l'adolescent finit par l'éteindre également. Ses yeux rouges contemplaient mollement le plafond : il s'ennuyait.

Sa seule distraction était cette mini bataille avec Momoi pour le paquet de gâteaux. Mais il était à peine midi et la rose avait sans doute autre chose à faire. Et de toute façon, elle n'irait pas au combini ce soir. Bon sang, là, Akashi avait vraiment l'impression d'être un animal ! Il attendait juste d'être sortit et qu'on l'occupe un peu.

Et ça, c'était hors de question !

Le rouge se leva, enfila un jogging et chercha ses baskets. Il avait besoin de courir !

S'obliger à garder un rythme, caler sa respirations sur ses foulées, se vider l'esprit... Akashi savait faire mais aujourd'hui, c'était difficile. Son père, Rakuzan, les trois divinités, Momoi... Tout un tas de gens qui refusaient de sortir de sa tête pour l'instant. Manquant de trébucher, il laça davantage ses lacets et entreprit de grimper une montée sacrément raide. Le manque d'exercice se faisait cruellement sentir mais la douleur lui rappelait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il faisait ça. Ses pas le conduire dans un quartier qui lui disait quelque chose et ne cacha pas son étonnement en voyant Aomine sortir d'une maison. Le bleu le remarqua également :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

-Je cours.

-Nan, mais ici à Tokyo ?!

-Satsuki ne t'a rien dit ?

La rose était bel et bien discrète quand elle le voulait.

-Il s'est passé certaines choses alors je suis revenu ici.

Aomine se tourna vers la maison qu'il venait de quitter et leva ses yeux vers une fenêtre précise :

-Saleté d'amie d'enfance ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Seul le silence lui offrit une réponse et le rouge pencha la tête.

-Je suppose que c'est la maison de Satsuki... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez elle ?

-J'ai dormi ici... et d'abord, ça te regarde pas !

Le bleu commença à courir lentement pour bien échauffer ses muscles et Akashi vit ainsi l'opportunité de faire disparaître momentanément sa solitude.

-Je savais que vous étiez proche mais pas à ce point-là.

-En quoi ça te concerne ?!

-En rien. Mais je m'étonne, c'est tout.

Aomine regardait droit devant lui, semblant surtout vouloir travailler sa cardio.

-En fait, je suis surpris que Satsuki te laisse dormir avec elle.

-Qui dit que je dors avec elle ?

-Je le sais c'est tout.

Les yeux rouges regardaient également en face et les deux garçons remarquèrent qu'ils s'étaient accordés niveau vitesse.

-... C'est juste une amie.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une fontaine et passèrent devant sans marquer de ralentissement.

-Les autres ou toi... vous avez forcément cru à un moment qu'on était plus que ça.

-Si tu le dis...

-Tu as cru sérieusement que Satsu était plus qu'une amie pour moi ?!

-Oui.

Oh oui... Et tellement de fois, d'ailleurs ! Ce besoin constant de savoir où était l'autre, ces chamailleries incessantes, ces sourires discrets, cette jalousie perpétuelle... Voilà des raisons pour lesquelles Momoi n'avait été approchée que par très peu de garçons et pourquoi Aomine suscitait une certaine envie chez les autres garçons en général. Akashi aurait été bien aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

A l'intersection, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir quel côté prendre. C'était tellement évident pour eux de tourner à gauche ici ! Un tout nouveau quartier se dessinait autour d'eux mais les deux adolescents étaient bien trop concentrés sur leurs foulées pour parler. De toute façon, ça serait pour parler de quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas vraiment grand chose en commun.

-Je pars par là.

-Je vais là-bas.

Rien d'autres en guise d'au revoir. Séparés de l'autre, les deux garçons accélèrèrent un peu afin d'obliger leurs mollets à les supplier d'y aller plus lentement.

Akashi commençait à peine à transpirer. Dans une heure, peut-être, il allait reconsidérer la question de revenir dans son appartement.

* * *

Midorima était revenu à l'heure du déjeuné chez lui avec les filles.

Les joues encore rouges d'avoir couru partout, les deux fillettes quémandèrent un Katsudon qui laissa le vert dans un état proche du suicide : elles avaient finalement mangé plus d'une glace et maintenant, elles voulaient un plat si lourd... !

Par contre pour préparer ça, il allait falloir qu'il jette un coup d'oeil à la recette. Sa mère avait tout un tas de bouquinq de cuisine donc le vert à lunettes piocha dans l'un d'entre eux et passa quelques bonnes minutes à décrypter le langage de cuisine à l'intérieur. Aya ayant tout sortit du frigo, il sauta sur l'occasion pour faire participer sa petite sœur et sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

Kissa se débrouillant très bien également, Midorima ne put que supposer que chez les Takao, frère et sœur cuisinaient ensemble. Le grand adolescent lisait la recette pendant que les demoiselles s'activaient. Cependant, en voyait Aya prendre le grand couteau, il jugea plus prudent de faire lui-même cette partie. Etroitement surveillé, Midorima trancha le morceau de porc en écoutant les conseils avisés de la petite blonde caramel. Plus il la regardait, plus Midorima se disait qu'elle était très différente physiquement de son frère. Comparée à la fratrie des Midorima qui n'était que le reflet pur de l'autre mais dans le sexe opposé, les Takao étaient presque l'opposé de l'autre : les cheveux noirs et désespérément lisses du frère étaient un caramel chaleureux et ondulés chez la sœur. Les yeux fins et gris du garçon étaient bruns et en forme d'amandes chez la fille. La voix exubérément amusée de Takao se heurtait à celle douce et posée de Kissa.

Chez Midorima comme Aya, les cheveux verts ne laissaient aucune mèches rebelles s'installer. Les même yeux verts, la même peau blanche... Excepté les deux longues couettes d'Aya et les lunettes de Midorima, ils étaient les même. Le joueur de basket entendait même souvent les amis de sa famille dirent qu'Aya tenait plus de son frère que de ses parents.

-Onii-chan, ensuite ?

Il redescendit sur Terre et reprit le livre. Kissa coupait un autre ingrédient et Midorima se demandait comment il aurait réagit si ça avait été ses parents à lui qui les auraient « abandonnés ». Sincèrement, Midorima était impressionné par son coéquipier pour ça.

Tellement impressionné qu'il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Kuroko avait accepté la demande de Kagami de se retrouver sur le terrain de basket tout près de l'appartement du rouge.

Vêtus assez confortablement, les deux élèves de Seirin se disputaient le ballon orange. Kagami cherchait à développer une nouvelle technique et le turquoise devait venir au plus prè de lui pour l'y aider. La balle passa de la main droite du tigre à sa main gauche dans son dos et il recula d'un coup avant de se repropulser en avant. Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de reprendre appui sur sa jambe que le rouge traça en direction du panier. Il marqua et récupéra le ballon :

-Alors ?

-Tu t'es inspiré de la technique de Hyuga-kun ?

-Ouais...

Kuroko acquiesça.

-Contre des joueurs ordinaires, ça pourrait les surprendre plusieurs fois puisqu'on ne s'y attends pas mais...

-Pas contre les Miracles.

Cette fois-ci, sa tête passa de gauche à droite :

-Aomine-kun bouge trop vite, Kise-kun va le copier facilement, Midorima-kun ne va même pas y prêter attention, Murasakibara-kun peut quand même t'empêcher d'avancer et Akashi-kun va le voir bien avant que ton corps parte en arrière.

-Ouais, c'était pas une si bonne idée tout compte fait...

-Si. Mais je pense qu'elle peut prendre plus... d'ampleur une fois dans la Zone.

La Zone allait vraiment devenir le seul endroit où Kagami et les autres Miracles allaient réellement jouer les uns contre les autres. Et bien qu'il est ouvert la dernière porte, le rouge s'attendait quand même à avoir quelques difficultés lors de ses prochains matchs.

Le turquoise s'éloigna un peu pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Kagami essuya la sueur de son front à l'aide de la serviette qu'il avait amené. Un coup d'oeil sur son ombre et une vague de désir envahissait son corps. Le tee-shirt blanc du plus petit lui collait au corps à cause de sa propre sueur et quand une goutte d'eau se perdit sur son menton pour disparaître sous le haut, Kagami cru qu'il allait se jeter sur lui.

Hors de question qu'il laisse s'échapper un tel appel à la luxure ! Surtout si Aomine pensait la même chose de l'autre côté !

_Son_ ombre.

-Kagami-kun ?

-Rien... Ca t'ennuie si je recommence ?

-Pas du tout.

Ils retournèrent sur le terrain, prêt à tout préparer pour vaincre une nouvelle fois la Génération des Miracles.

* * *

Aomine s'était allongé sur un banc éloigné.

Son bras sur les yeux, il s'endormait progressivement. Cette petite course l'avait fatigué plus que prévu mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de s'endormir dehors. Il s'était éloigné exprès après tout. Il réfléchissait maintenant à comment se faire pardonner du turquoise. Aomine le savait, il y avait une chance pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Mais il voulait... tellement... qu'il lui pardonne. La vague de culpabilité que le bleu ressentit creusa un trou dans sa poitrine et alla même jusqu'à lui faire mal. Kuroko... Son anciennes lumière... Il fallait qu'il lui pardonne ! Et il allait trouver un moyen, c'était certain ! Sa tête roula un peu sur le côté et sa respiration s'adoucit.

Quand Momoi le retrouva enfin après l'appele très inquiet de sa mère, elle avait couru partout pour le trouver. Et voilà que Monsieur dormait pépère ! Elle enfonça brutalement son poing dans le ventre du garçon qui se releva comme si la foudre s'était abattue sur lui. Les leux larmoyants de douleur, il hurla presque :

-Tu fous quoi, merde ?!

-C'est toi qui fous n'importe quoi ! Tu pars sans rien dire et tu ne préviens pas ta mère ! Tu n'es pas censé bouger beaucoup !

-Je suis guéri !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller courir tout de suite !

Aomine se releva pour coller son dos au dossier du banc et la regarda. Plus inquiète que furieuse, elle lui tendait son téléphone.

-Appelles-la et excuses-toi !

Il grogna mais obéit.

-... C'est moi... Mais hurles pas !... Ouais, j'suis désolé... Chez Satsu... Ouais, ouais, désolé... Mais si !... Tu m'énerves... J'vais bien Okay ?! … Ouais, j'lui dirais... Bye.

Momoi récupéra son portable rose et il lâcha du bout des lèvres :

-Désolé d'être partit sans rien dire et de t'avoir inquiété.

Les poings sur les hanches, elle se redressa et sourit gentiment. Furieux d'être considéré comme un gamin, le bleu croisa ses bras et détourna la tête. La rose s'assit près de lui pour se reposer après avoir tant couru.

-Dis Satsu...

-Oui ?

Parce que malgré tout, il était curieux :

-Est-ce que... tu as déjà déclarer tes sentiments à un mec et qu'il ait refusé parce qu'il croyait qu'on sortait ensemble ?

Les yeux roses affichèrent un peu de surprise mais elle répondit tranquillement.

-A part Tetsu-kun, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Mais c'est arrivé plusieurs fois qu'on vienne me demander si... si toi et moi, on était un couple.

Aomine émit un petit bruit de gorge et apprécia le fait qu'elle ne demande pas la raison de sa question.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Akashi était ici ?

-... J'aurais dû ?

Non, pas spécialement. Mais... C'était comme si elle avait un secret, un truc à cacher avec le rouge.

-Y'a rien entre vous, hein ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Le fait que l'héritier paraisse si curieux à son sujet. C'était assez énervant et non, ce n'était pas sa jalousie amicale qui parlait !

Momoi le regardait mais il ne répondit pas.

A la place, Aomine se remit debout et marcha lentement, attendant juste qu'elle le suive jusqu'à chez lui. Il allait avoir besoin de son aide pour s'excuser en face de sa dragonne de mère.

* * *

Midorima venait de se surprendre à ronger ses ongles.

Il s'arrêta, stupéfait de revenir à ce geste de son enfance quand une situation le contrariait profondément. Ou comme dans ce cas, quand il ne savait pas quoi faire. Takao et les autres allaient arriver et il ne savait pas où les faire dormir, comment gérer avec les deux petites et comment gérer avec ses parents. Ouais, la liste était longue.

Aya et Kissa l'avait collé du début à la fin comme si elles sentaient qu'il avait justement besoin d'être seul pour y réfléchir convenablement. Mais les deux petites démones avaient dû lire dans ses pensées. Et là, à quelques secondes avant de l'arrivée des transformés, elles ne voulaient pas aller au moins prendre un bain.

Nooon... Elles voulaient rester avec « Onii-chan » et « Shin-chan-nii » … Sauf que Midorima-nii-chan, il voulait du silence, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ! La sonnette résonna comme une promesse de mort et il ne put qu'observer les deux fillettes se diriger vers la porte mue par une curiosité malsaine. Un bras pour chacune, il les souleva d'un coup et d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaine, il annonça :

-Au bain. Maintenant !

Aya le regarda, peu impressionnée mais Kissa, baissa piteusement les yeux, n'ayant pas voulu mettre le vert en colère. Elle attrapa tant bien que mal la manche de son amie :

-Aya-chan... On devrait vraiment y aller...

La petite verte regardait son frère sans faillir. A cette heure-ci, elle savait que personne n'aurait l'idée de rendre visite à quelqu'un donc... ce que c'était pour quelque chose de précis. Quelque chose qui mettait visiblement son grand frère mal à l'aise. Ses yeux se réduirent à deux fentes et son sourire se dessina davantage : oh, il avait intérêt à bien cacher ce qui allait se passer les prochaines minutes !

Aya accepta enfin de prendre son bain et suivit Kissa. Midorima attendit que la porte de la salle de bain claque et ouvrit la porte en précicipitation :

-En haut, la porte tout au fond du couloir ! Vite !

Takao papillona des yeux mais Kise le traîna, habitué à obéir aux ordres étranges du vert. Himuro grimpait l'escalier tranquillement, pas du tout pressé. Quand chacun fut dans la chambre du tireur d'exception, il referma la porte et s'y adossa.

-Shin-chan ? On dirait que tu as peur de quelque chose...

-D'Aya...

Aussi mignonne soit-elle, la petite dernière savait utiliser la manipulation comme un maître. Si jeune et si talentueuse... Mais pas quand ça concernait son grand frère !

Midorima ferma à clé et se laissa pratiquement tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Takao s'était assis sur le lit, Himuro part terre contre ses jambes et Kise avait sa tête passée par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ?!

-Shin-chan...

On toqua à sa porte et la poignée s'abaissa.

-Shintaro ? Nous sommens rentrée... Pourquoi ta porte est-elle fermée ?

-M... Mère ! C'est rien... je... j'ouvre !

Il attrapa Kise par son collier et l'envoya glisser sous le lit. Himuro fut cordialement invité à l'y rejoindre et Midorima termina le tout en prenant Takao dans ses bras et le balançant dans son armoire. Il dévérouilla ensuite sa porte pour faire face à ses parents :

-Vous rentrez tôt ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal, je suis épuisée... Où est ta sœur ?

-Elle prend un bain avec Kissa.

Son père dominait sa mère de facilement deux têtes et sourit tendrement son aîné :

-Merci de t'occuper de ta sœur si bien. Et penses à envoyer un message au grand frère de Kissa. Il doit travailler dur là où il est et se serait un plaisir de rencontrer ce jeune homme. Surtout s'il fait du basket avec toi.

De toute sa famille, Kissa était la seule à venir le voir à chaque match. Très mature pour son âge, la petite verte se débouillait pour venir et revenir toute seule sans que son aîné ne le remarque. Mais Midorima n'avait jamais été mis au courant de ça.

Le garçon referma la porte et sursauta en découvrant Himuro juste derrière lui :

-Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Devoir rester sous ton lit...

-... Désolé.

Takao s'extirpa tant bien que mal du placard et sourit timidement à Midorima. Comme il avait pensé qu'ils seraient accueillis par la famille complète, il s'était fait une raison et avait enfilé une robe. La longueur de celle-ci cachait bien le fait que ses bas noirs ceinturaient ses cuisses et un serre-tête ne laissait que ses mèches de devant se balader tranquillement. Le reste pendait dans son dos, en mèches noires incroyablement lisses. La vision d'une jeune fille parfaitement désirable à ses yeux.

-Ouais, ouais, on sait ! Vous vous aimez mais vous osez pas vous le dire ! Va falloir s'y mettre sérieusement non ?

La déclaration de l'enfant provoqua une telle rougeur chez les deux garçons qu'ils entendirent même le labrador pouffer de rire. Enfin, ça y ressemblait.

-Attendez ici. Et pas un bruit !

Midorima s'éclipsa redescendant visiblement au rez-de-chaussée. Quand la porte se rouvrit, il portait un plateau avec des assiettes remplies et des verres.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous aimez donc... servez-vous comme vous voulez.

Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de reste mais ça leur allait. Kise mangeait un peu plus que durant ce matin, rassurant les deux autres transormés qui craignaient que le blond soit vraiment malade. Pour sa part, Midorima n'y toucha pas du tout. Il n'avait pas faim.

-Shin-chan ?

Takao lui offrit une moue un peu gênée :

-J'ai conscience que ça va être difficile mais... j'aurais vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.

-Oh... Je vais me débrouiller pour que tu puisses y aller.

-Merci !

Le vert se leva et passa la tête par la porte. Les filles étaient en bas avec ses parents en train de manger. Et d'en bas, on ne pouvait pas entendre le bruit de l'eau.

-Takao, c'est maintenant, si tu y tiens absolument.

Le brun hocha la tête et se leva :

-A droite. Vous deux ! Pas de bruit ! Je vais vous laisser seuls ici pour être sûr que personne n'entre dans la salle de bain donc silence complet !

Ne pouvant qu'acquiescer, Himuro et Kise regardèrent la porte se refermer sur Midorima et leur ami brun.

Il n'y avait pas de serrure sur la porte mais une vitre épaisse brouillée empêchait de voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la baignoire. Une forme vague tout au plus. Takao tourna les robinet jusqu'à atteindre la chaleur qu'il désirait et commença à se changer. Un regard gêné en direction du vert fit brutalement se tourner ce dernier. Il entendit le bruits du tissu qui touchait le sol et ça attisait sa curiosité. A quel point le corps de son coéquipier était devenu fin ? Apparemment, il n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine mais n'était-ce pas juste bien dissimulé dans ses vêtements ?

-Dis Shin-chan ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir révéler notre présence à tes parents ? On pourrait-...

-C'est pas mes parents que je crains, c'est Aya.

Aya et Kissa. Trop matures, trop réfléchies pour leurs âges, elles découvriraient probablement tout. Elle étaient malgré tout encore du genre à croire à des contes de fées alors pouquoi pas à un garçon changé en fille ?

C'était tellement risqué...

Takao rinçait ses cheveux pendant que Midorima finissait par s'asseoir contre le mur.

-Elle... t'allait bien cette robe...

Le brun sentit ses joues chauffer. C'était la robe verte que Nekomata avait assuré qu'elle plairait au garçon de son cœur.

-Merci.

Et un silence gênant. Etirant ses bras, Takao laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur et détendant ses muscles.

-Shin-chan-...

-Shintaro, j'entres !

La voix de la mère du garçon aux lunettes frigorifia les deux garçons et Midorima hurla presque :

-Non ! Je... Je suis tout nu !

-... Oui, je m'en doute. Mais tu sais qu'on ne voit rien avec la vitre.

La porte s'ouvrit et le vert se jeta sur les affaires de Takao et les emporta avec lui dans la douche. Plaqué entre le mur et Midorima, Takao ne pouvait plus bouger. Et s'il bougeait, c'était son corps en entier qui serait dévoilé au vert. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui chuchota :

-Désolé... Juste le temps qu'elle s'en aille...

Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout vouloir se dépêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Himuro s'était posté à la fenêtre avec Kise.

Le labrador semblait s'être endormi mais le brun réfléchissait. Il allait devoir donner une réponse à Murasakibara un de ces jours. Mais quoi lui répondre ? Il avait toujours eu un succès fou avec les femmes mais avec les hommes... Oh, il a bien dû en avoir quelqu'uns mais de là à ce que le violet s'y mette aussi... La question était de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour le géant. Donc...

Qu'est-ce que lui, Himuro Tatsuya, ressentait pour Murasakibara Atsushi ?

De l'amitié, sans aucun doute. Voilà un premier point. Ensuite... peut-être un vague sentiment s'apparentant effectivement à plus que de l'amitié. Et ça avait pointé le bout de son nez après cette déclaration fortement surprenante et quelque part, incroyablement romantique. Son cœur battait toujours follement dès qu'il y repensait. Mais de là, à ce que ce soit de l'Amour … ?! Peut-être était-ce juste une réaction normale après ce que lui avait dit Murasakibara...

Il n'en savait rien mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas donner de réponse au géant. Alors... comment faire ? S'il personne ne découvrait son identité, il restait cette soirée avec Midorima puis celle avec Akashi et Aomine. Donc, quelques jours de répit pour se creuser les méninges.

Sans en avoir conscience, il posa sa main sur la tête du chien et se rendit compte à quel point elle est était chaude.

Brûlante même.

* * *

Midorima était ressorti totalement trempé de la douche.

Rouge d'avoir dû rester contre le corps nu de Takao tout ce temps, il s'était assis pour s'activait à empêcher une certaine partie de son anatomie de réagir.

-Shin-chan... Tu peux me passer la serviette s'il te plaît ?

Le vert se releva et la tendit du bout des doigts. Takao s'en enveloppa et sortit de la cabine.

-Ma valise est dans la chambre...

-Dépêchons-nous.

Il ouvrit et ne put pas faire un seul pas.

-Parfait. Midorima Shintaro, tu vas m'expliquer ce que fait cette jeune fille ici.

Oh... Merde.

* * *

Aya et Kissa avaient passé leurs têtes par dessus la rambarde.

Enveloppée dans une veste du vert, la jeune fille qu'elle épiait semblait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Le vert à ses côtés se faisait méchamment sermonner par ses parents pour ne pas avoir eut la décence de les informer avant de la présence de la brune.

Pour la verte, elle semblait assez jolie et pouvait répondre à certains critères valables pour son grand-frère. L'ennuie... c'était que Midorima Aya ne partageait pas son grand frère.

Pour Kissa, cette brune la laissait sans voix. Presque choquée, elle avait clairement l'impression de voir son grand frère. Mais c'était impossible puisque son frère était un garçon. Mais quand même... quelle ressemblance.

* * *

Midorima baissait la tête, tout comme Takao à ses côtés.

A genoux dans le salon, il cherchait désespérément un plan pour se sortir de là. Au moins, Kise et Himuro n'avaient pas été découverts. Mais ça aurait été préférable ! Dans sa précipitation à emporter les vêtements du transformé avec lui dans la douche, Midorima avait oublié le plus important.

Les sous-vêtements.

Et Midorima mère était certaine de ne jamais les avoir vu. Donc, ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait attendu patiemment que son fils et son... invitée sortent de la salle de bain. Le visage décomposée de son fils avait tiré une sonnette d'alarme chez elle. Son mari posa une main sur son épaule et elle arrêta de crier sur la façon dont elle avait élevé ses enfants.

-Bon... Shintaro, présente-nous ta jeune amie.

Un plan... Un plan...

-Voici...

Un plan !

-Madao Kazuri...

Oh, un plan !

-... ma petite amie.

Mauvais plan.

* * *

Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !

Pfiou... J'ai adoré écrire les parties avec Midorima cette fois ! Que je l'aime aussi celui-là ! MidoTaka Forever !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Mais c'est le but ! Vous rendre tout dingues ! Tous ! Ah, le AkaMomo... Le crack shipping mais je l'aime aussi.

**Grwn** : Oh, ce que tu es en train de faire, c'est moche ! Vraiment moche ! C'est un enfant, il faut pardonner aux enfants ! J'ai adoré écrire la déclaration parce que j'imaginais vraiment Mura le dire... C'était magique. Oui, c'est possible...

**Yuki Mirai **: Les sucreries ?! Mura ne va plus jamais te lâcher. Pauvre Kissa ! Tu es horrible ! Alleeeeez... Je sais que tu veux un Akashi en animal de compagnie !

**Prescillia** : Oui, oui, j'ai compris ! Donc pas de Midorima 2.0 ou de Takao 2.0 pour toi ? Nope, aucune idée ! Enfin si mais vaguement ! Tout ça pour dire qu'il va y avoir encore pas mal de chapitres …

**Emy-nee** : Logiquement, le bébé n'aura pas de quoi vivre dans le corps de Takao en garçon. Donc... plus de bébé. Mince, tu était mini-Akashi dans ta jeunesse ! Perfect couple même ! Naaan ! En plus, je déteste tout ce qui est guimauve et à l'eau de rose... Ca se voit pas ? *hug *

**Seth Horo **: Un éclair d'intelligence chez le meilleur As ! Qu'on fasse une croix dans un calendrier ! J'adore Akashi ! Je l'aime tellement que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire souffrir...

**Laura-067** : Qu'il existe tout simplement me dérange... *murmures dans l'oreillette * Ahem... Alors... Je tiens à m'excuser de cette précédente phrase qui ne reflétait au final que la réalité et-... *nouveaux murmures * Je m'excuse devant l'ensemble du fandom de Kagami. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des goûts merdiques-... des goûts différents et je promet de ne plus recommencer. *s'incline * Ouais, tellement de couples ! Ce qui est bien, c'est que maintenant, je n'ai qu'à piocher dans ta liste !

_Prochain chapitre _: Takao et Midorima doivent donc jouer le jeu devant la famille du vert mais Aya exige une preuve de leur sois-disant mise en couple. Kissa se comporte vraiment très étrangement avec Takao qui ne résiste quasiment plus à l'envie de tout lui dire. Mais l'état de Kise s'empire. Aomine va également parler à Kuroko qui accepte de l'écouter. _Chapitre 18 : Sujets d'adulte !_


End file.
